


Provenance

by MyCedarChest



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Star Fleet Academy, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 119,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCedarChest/pseuds/MyCedarChest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A point of origination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

Chapter 1

 

It was typical pre-dawn morning weather in San Francisco: Ambient air temperature was 11 degrees Celsius with a north-northeast wind creating a wind chill of 7 degrees Celsius. A light rain was falling. Spock reached up to adjust the fastenings on his hood more tightly down around his head. Only his eyes and nose were now visible under the thermal layers and moisture resistant running gear that he was wearing. Even after years of early morning runs on this cross country course at Star Fleet Academy, he knew without a doubt that his body would never become acclimated to the damp and cold. In the purely physical sense, he found that he missed his home planet most during these daily runs. He quickly steered his mind and body back to the memories of his past runs on Vulcan as he increased his speed in a sudden effort to both combat the cold as well as his negative feelings towards his current living conditions. 

He had hoped to have left this cold, damp climate behind for good after serving under Captain Pike, but that had not been the case. His field promotion to Commander under Pike’s leadership had led Spock back to Star Fleet Headquarters with a promise from Captain Pike that he would give Spock a shot at the First Officer’s position on the new flagship Enterprise. Unfortunately, the completion of the Enterprise was still two years away. Spock’s godfather, Admiral Nelson had then persuaded him to teach at the Academy so that he could gain more leadership and inter-personal skills that would be necessary for command as an XO aboard a star ship. At the time that seemed quite the logical path to take during the interim as he waited for the Enterprise to be completed. But between the misbehavior of the current group of Cadets and the insufferable bureaucracy of the Star Fleet faculty, he sometimes found himself regretting taking such a path. Once in a moment of weakness in his weekly call home when he had complained about his misgivings concerning his decision to teach, his mother had offered him the cryptic words that ‘all things happen for a reason’. And thinking upon her words, Spock decided that perhaps only time would tell what this particular path in life would bring to him. He resolved to be more patient with both the cadets and his colleagues.

As his breath deepened, readying himself for yet another increase in his pace as he ran onto the stadium track and level ground, he suddenly became aware of a heavily floral scent within the damp breeze. Jasmine and sandalwood with a light citrus undercurrent suddenly filled his head causing him to slow down in an effort to locate the source of the scents. His mother had raised him to be a gardener like herself, and floral fragrances had captivated his senses since he had been a small child. As he continued to run, his keen sense of smell indicated that the enticing scents were growing stronger as he was obviously now running towards the source of the fragrances. His path was currently taking him close to the ‘tunnel’ that led to the dressing rooms for the stadium.

Spock slowed down even more as his ears began to detect a melodic, beautiful voice in song. He recognized some of the words of the song as being sung in Kiswahili. One of his mother’s colleagues was from the African continent of Earth and had spoken this language to him when he was young. This colleague had taught him many Kiswahili words as a child of four years when he was visiting the Earth with his mother for the first time. Spock quickly searched his memory and was now able to roughly translate that the song currently being sung was about the rain. How appropriate, Spock thought as he continued to slow down even more, suddenly captivated by the exquisite, female voice as it echoed out from within the tunnel. As he approached the structure he looked inside and noticed that a very petite female human was performing stretching exercises against one wall of the tunnel near the entrance. He swiftly concluded that she must indeed be the source of both the fragrances and the song.

As he passed in front of the tunnel entrance, the female quickly turned her head towards him as she continued to both stretch and sing and Spock immediately found himself locking eyes with her. He suddenly felt as if he had been struck by lightning as his heart began to beat erratically and his usually sure footed stride faltered, almost causing him to stumble. This female was extraordinarily beautiful; quite possibly the most beautiful woman Spock had ever seen in his life. Her eyes were dark like mahogany and her hair long and black, bound into what he knew was a ‘ponytail’. He suddenly became aware of yet another scent being carried on the breeze towards him now, that of warm woman. He blinked in disbelief and tentatively breathed in another full breath of air confirming the scent. Against his will he found himself quickly on the path to full arousal as he struggled to tamp down his base emotions.

A radiant smile suddenly lit up her face as she continued to sing, and Spock felt his stride faltering once again. Most surprisingly to himself Spock realized that he didn’t really mind that his carefully guarded and normally precise body movements were anything but at that moment. Suddenly several other humans emerged from the dressing rooms and called out their greetings to the human female. Spock noticed that she did not turn away from him as her companions spoke to her and that she continued to lock eyes with him. Spock then quickly managed to recover both his stride as well as his composure and he nodded curtly to her in what he hoped would be taken as an appropriate greeting as he quickly accelerated around the oncoming curve and away from the tunnel.

Once out on the cross county trail and sufficiently away from her scent and song, he willed himself to calm down and quickly began to analyze what had just happened to him. He had been in the presence of many human females in the past and he had always been able to control his natural desires. After all he was a healthy male Vulcan and such base desires were as much a part of the Vulcan male psyche as they were in the human male. But something about this siren in the form of a human female both fascinated and frightened him at the same time because of the strength of the reaction that her presence elicited in him. This woman had somehow been able to completely disable his emotional shields with just one look and one smile. He suddenly found himself torn between either finding a way to reconnect with her or making sure that he would never again be in her presence; inwardly knowing that either one of these courses of action were totally illogical. He quickly picked up his pace once again seeking the calm and focus that running had always given him.

The morning sun had managed to peek out from the heavy cloud cover and the rain ceased as Spock completed the cross country course and ran once again onto the stadium track. He quickly scanned the track and immediately located the woman he had seen earlier in the tunnel on the far side of the track. Her group had set up hurdles on one part of the track and they were obviously now involved in training for a track and field event.

As he slowed down to a walk, he continued to watch the group of hurdlers, and in particular the woman he had seen in the tunnel. Spock was amazed as he watched the petite woman glide effortlessly over the hurdles still clad in her warm up suit and he quickly found himself at a complete stop on the track as two runners suddenly overtook him. He swiftly turned and walked off the track, but instead of going to the dressing room to shower and change he decided instead to climb high into the bleachers in order to better view the hurdlers.

He sat down and immediately began to watch spellbound as the woman began to remove her warm up suit obviously now warmed up sufficiently to began running in earnest. The vision of her lithe form now encased in a most revealing track uniform suddenly left him breathless. He quickly performed a self examination and noted that his body was now refusing somehow to obey his brain. He then realized that he was not only on the verge of hyperventilating but the sudden tightness of his crotch region was indicative that a full blown erection was well on its way to tenting the front of his running pants. Spock quickly leaned forward over his waist as he sat in order to shield his arousal from anyone passing by him.

He immediately began to analyze his current situation. He had absolutely no idea why he was physically reacting to this woman in such a way. Yes, she was beautiful and yes, he did long for her to wrap her long legs and arms around him in the throes of passion. ‘Where had this thought suddenly come from?’ he asked himself. He quickly threw such carnal thoughts from his mind as he began to silently meditate trying his best to take back control over his body. However he was finding it most difficult to concentrate upon this task now. He soon found himself wanting to re-open his eyes to gaze upon his woman once again. ‘And just how was it that she was ‘his’ woman now?’ he also had to ask himself. During his inward struggle to regain control of his emotions, it slowly dawned on him that perhaps he was now experiencing the beginnings of pon’farr. This condition would explain his strong sexual and emotional reaction to this particular woman. He quickly closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down as he focused on a solution to a particular physics problem that had been plaguing him all day yesterday. Slowly his erection subsided and upon realizing that he was no longer in any danger of discovery, he quickly rose and literally ran to the Men’s dressing room reasoning that removing himself from the presence of this woman would once again restore his sanity.

The rest of the day passed by most slowly for Spock. He tried his best to stay within the confines of his office so that he could meditate further upon his earlier reaction to the woman. Fall semester classes weren’t scheduled to begin until next week. He had hoped that the hallways and grounds would not be crowded with cadets as he excused himself early from his office duties so as to return to his apartment at a time which would find his mother at home and awake. He disliked what he was going to ask her, but he had to find out if he needed to leave Earth immediately for Vulcan. In her time married to a Vulcan male Amanda Grayson had been through five pon’farrs with his father. Surely she would be able tell if Spock were entering into pon’farr.

Spock had been relieved during his 21st year of life that he had showed no signs of pon’farr as he served as science officer for Captain Pike. Spock did not know if the absence of the ‘blood fever’ was the result of his mixed heritage or because of the nature of his bond with his betrothed, T’Pring. His betrothal bond to T’Pring had always been weak, almost non-existent. But even through this weak bond with her, he had felt her anger and contempt that she was bonded to him at various times throughout the years. And although he felt neither anger nor contempt towards T’Pring, he was most certain that she was not the bond mate for him. Seven months ago she let him know through their bond that she had selected another as her mate and that she now wanted to formally dissolve the bond with Spock. He had planned on approaching his father during his next leave on Vulcan with this information. Spock knew that his father would resist breaking the bond, but he also knew that his mother would indeed agree to assist him and that she would somehow persuade Sarek to present the annulment to T’Pau for approval.

As his mother’s image appeared on the screen, Spock immediately could feel her emotions through their bond: surprise and concern.

“Safu” she began her bright eyes focused intently on his “Are you well?”

He looked deeply into her eyes gathering his thoughts into order once again as he prepared for this difficult conversation with his mother. “I am uncertain, ko-mekh.” He began as her expression grew even more serious. He took a long, calming breath and decided to jump right to the reason for his call to her. “I am concerned that I am experiencing the beginnings of pon’farr.”

Her eyes suddenly widened and Spock could now feel concern edged with fear through their bond. “What makes you believe this, safu?” she asked quietly “Is your body temperature elevated?”

Spock was silent as he thought back to this morning. “No Ko-mekh, I have not experienced a rise in metabolic temperature as of yet.” He explained knowing that the ‘blood fever’ was one of the first symptoms of pon’farr. “I….I encountered a woman this morning whilst I was running.”

His mother’s face visibly relaxed and Spock could now feel calm replacing her fear through their bond. A small smile now appeared on her face. Spock knew that further explanations were in order if his mother were to answer any of his questions rationally from this point forward.

In his silence, the smile on his mother’s face widened and Spock frowned at her in frustration. 

“I am sorry that I frustrate you, l.” His mother apologized “But you do not appear to be in the beginnings of pon’farr at all.” She explained “I would know through our bond if this time for you had begun, safu.”

Spock breathed out a sigh of relief hoping that his mother did not notice his emotional response to her words.

“Now tell me all about this ‘woman’!” She then asked excitedly.

“There is nothing to tell, ko-mekh.” He replied quickly.

“Spokh, I know you better than you know yourself.” She pushed onward knowing just how stubborn her son could be about personal matters. “Something happened to you today…I felt it.” 

Spock was actually surprised at his mother’s words and she smiled knowingly at him noting his surprise.

“Your father felt it too, although he is too stubborn to admit it….just like you are.”  
She continued with another small smile. “You met someone today….someone special.”

“I did not meet her exactly.” Spock admitted cutting his eyes away from his mother’s briefly.

“Oh…then explain to me what happened, safu.” She requested quietly, not able to keep the twinkle of a smile from her eyes as he once again focused his eyes upon hers.

“Ko-mekh, please allow me to further explain.” He began “With one look and smile this woman made me falter in my running stride as well as caused my mind to momentarily lose all rational thought. My heart rate became erratic and I found that I could no longer control my body.”

“Could your reaction to this woman be the result of you not eating breakfast before your morning run, or perhaps such reaction was the result of the dampness and cold of your environment?” She asked her face now set to neutral as she spoke.

Spock knew that his mother was now in the midst of creating what he termed a ‘romantic fabrication’. She was a very passionate person by nature and had always balanced her expected duties as wife and mother on Vulcan with her innate emotional inner self through these fabrications. To that end his mother had hidden dozens of terran romance novels in and around their home for years. Spock had noticed through his observations of his mother during the years of his youth that most of these fabrications occurred immediately following periods of great stress. And her relief that he was not injured, ill, or in the throes of pon’farr was no doubt triggering this particular fabrication.

“Or is it perhaps that this woman is an enchantress, a spirit sent to capture your heart and katra, safu?” She continued with her questioning, her eyes once again betraying her intentions to tease him.

He frowned again at her.

“All right, all right Spokh.” She said, a huge smile breaking forth upon her face “I will now cease with my romantic conjecture. Now please tell me the whole story of your ‘encounter’ with this ‘mystery’ woman of yours.”

“Ko-mekh please. This woman is neither a mystery nor mine.” Spock defended.

“Again I offer my apologies, Spokh.” His mother replied with the beginnings of yet another smile on her face.

“As I was saying” As Spock began to tell his story once again “during my morning run today I detected an unusual scent of a floral nature.”

“Can you describe the fragrance?” his mother inserted quickly then noting the impatient look on her son’s face. “My humble apologies for the interruption.”

“Jasmine and sandalwood, with citrus undertones.” He continued noting her satisfaction with his description. “I also heard an exquisite voice in song.”

“Singing?” his mother interrupted once again mouthing he word ‘sorry’ to him as he frowned back at her.

“Yes, singing ko-mekh.” He replied once again ready to carry on with his detailed account of his encounter. “I recognized the Kiswahili words were to a children’s song about the rain.”

“Then she is from the African continent?” his mother quickly interjected.

“Unknown. I did not get the chance to inquire about her point of origin.” He replied a sigh suddenly sagging his broad shoulders. “Ko-mekh, please.”

Amanda shrugged her shoulders in remorse for her latest interruption. “Please continue safu.”

“As I ran towards the entrance way to the dressing rooms at the stadium, my eyes fell upon a lone woman as she performed her pre-run stretches and I immediately knew that she was the source of both the scents and the singing. As I was about to speak to her, others emerged from the dressing rooms hailing her. I did not wish to interrupt her discourse with her colleagues, so I continued on with my run leaving her presence.”

“You had mentioned her smile before.” His mother noted “What was so special about this smile of hers?”

“I cannot explain adequately.” Spock responded now becoming slightly embarrassed about his words to his mother. He closed his eyes briefly as he remembered the natural beauty of her radiant smile and he paused briefly in order that he provide his mother with an accurate accounting of that smile. “Her smile was like the rays of gad shen breaking though the clouds. She was or should I say is without doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And I now find myself having no idea who she is or how or even if I should attempt to locate her again.” He finished looking down and away from his mother so not to reveal any more than he already had to her about his strong emotional reaction to this woman.

“Do not despair, safu.” His mother stated quietly as Spock quickly lifted his head to once again lock eyes with hers. “I believe most strongly that it is somehow fated that you two will meet again. Perhaps your spirits and destinies will align and you will find that she is your other half, your k'hat'n'dlawa. Only time will tell my son. My strongest wish and desire in this life is that you will find your bond mate and live out your life surrounded by logic and love. Until then be patient safu.”

Spock was momentarily rendered speechless at his mother’s words.

“I am sure that you will treat her with respect and honor upon formally meeting your ‘mystery’ woman. And I know you well enough to know that you will not violate the trust that will grow between the two of you in your relationship just to satisfy your physical needs. I am sure that you are already knowledgeable in the ways of self satisfaction of your base needs and I would advise you to do so in private with enough frequency that you will be successful in maintaining your self control while in her presence. With such beauty she is no doubt highly sought after by other males and will most likely be wary of any breaches in self control that you would display. I have taught you the proper way to treat a lady and I am positive that you will remember those lessons when interacting with her. She no doubt deserves such treatment.” She continued her eyes reaching deep into his soul now. “You are a worthy being and most deserving of a mate that shares your fine qualities of personality and intellect.”

She paused and smiled broadly at him, her face lighting up with sheer joy now. “I know that you do not share your feelings lightly and I am honored and most happy that you have chosen to share them with me this day. You can trust the truth in my words that ‘all things happen for a reason’. I will await your call next week safu.” She finished as the smile on her face grew even wider. “Until then I wish you long life, love, and happiness my one and only child.”

With those words of encouragement the com link with his mother faded to black. Spock sat quietly at his desk for a few minutes reflecting upon his mother’s words. He would indeed meditate upon her words in great detail later. But first he would take his mother’s advice and engage in what a former room mate of his called ‘cold shower therapy’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

She was always early. It had been a trait of hers since childhood to arrive far in advance of any activity. And today was no exception. Nyota Uhura had arrived 20 minutes early in order to allow herself enough time to properly stretch out her muscles before training. The last thing she wanted to do in front of her team mates/friends was to either embarrass or hurt herself this morning as she continued to teach them the proper techniques for running the hurdles. She and her friends had volunteered to help raise credits in the fall fundraiser for the local children’s charities in San Francisco and their team had been selected to run the hurdle relay. Never the one to do anything half way, Nyota was going to make sure that her team was well trained prior to the track meet which would be the featured event during the week long fund raiser.

It was raining which normally would not have mattered to her, being from a relatively mild climate, the rain was not a rare occurrence in her world. However, the cold was a different matter entirely. How she missed the warmth of her native lands on mornings such as these. In order to raise her spirits, she began to sing a childhood song about the rain as she stretched. The tunnel that she was stretching in offered her both dry conditions as well as great acoustics. She soon found herself emboldened by the echo and raised her voice even louder in song.

She suddenly heard footsteps in the distance and stopped mid lyric to listen. The track had been completely deserted when she had looked out of the tunnel just before she began to stretch. She now focused on the foot falls. Who ever this runner was they were indeed very light on their feet as well as fast. And judging by the elapsed time between each step she surmised that this runner must also be very tall. He or she was no doubt quite dedicated too because of not only the early hour but the inclement weather as well.

She quickly started up her song again wanting to act nonchalant even though her interest was now peaked by this ‘mystery’ runner and she found herself most curious as to the runner’s identity. Her father had always teased her that ‘she had never met a stranger’ and Nyota had to admit that there was some truth behind her father’s words. As she heard the footfalls start to pass in front of the tunnel’s entrance, she quickly turned her head mid verse in order to get a good look at the runner before he or she passed her by. She had been correct. The runner was indeed very tall, and judging by his very attractive physique, very much male. Unfortunately his face was bundled up against the cold dampness of the morning and she immediately regretted not being able to see his whole face. He was no doubt from a hotter, dryer climate to be as warmly clothed as he was. Her eyes then quickly focused upon his face as she immediately locked eyes with the runner’s eyes. And in the split second that her gaze held his very dark, soulful eyes, she could plainly see curiosity no doubt very much mirrored in her own eyes sparkle within his dark orbs. It would seem that he was as much interested in her as she was in him.

Suddenly his powerful stride faltered slightly, sending his feet into a hastefully choreographed repositioning so as to regain his footing. She did not want to embarrass this pillar of maleness for fear of sending him away too quickly, so she continued to sing thereby giving him the appearance that she had not even noticed the lapse in his running style. But she couldn’t help but smile at him as he once again fell into his stride when he tried unsuccessfully to project a false sense of nonchalance to her as he quickly recovered his composure.

She was immediately struck by the change in his eyes in response to her smile. His eyes suddenly darkened even further and she could unexplainably now feel his arousal which immediately caused her to have a similar lustful reaction. She had rarely ever been attracted to a man at first sight in the past, so her reaction to him was as surprising as it was strong.

As she continued to smile at him she noticed that his stride once again faltered but he appeared to be much less interested in regaining his rhythm in a dignified fashion this time as he began to slow his pace. She had the fleeting impression that he was about to stop and talk to her when she heard her teammates emerge from the dressing room calling out to her loudly.

“Hey, Ny!” Bobbie called out to her “Believe it or not we made it for practice even though it is practically still nighttime. I really don’t understand why you had to change the practice time from late afternoon to the crack of dawn.”

“Morning girlfriend.” Gaila shouted cheerfully to her.

“Hi Ny!!” Shirley yelled loudly “I brought DOUUUGHNUTTTTS!!!”

Her eyes never leaving his, she watched as her mystery runner politely nodded to her as he began to once again regain his stride. He then picked up speed so quickly that within a fraction of a second he was out of her sight. Nyota immediately stopped both stretching and singing as she ran to the tunnel entrance to watch him as he rounded the next curve.

Her team mates swiftly caught up to her curious as to what had captured her attention so suddenly, and all four of them now stood watching at the tunnel entrance as the runner’s stride lengthened once again when he entered the straight a way and he gained even more speed. His stride was both fluid and powerful. He was indeed a beautiful specimen of maleness. Nyota found that she could not take her eyes away from the sight of him.

“God!” Shirley remarked almost dropping the sack of doughnuts “Would you look at the ass on that!” she announced loudly to her team mates as they all continued to watch the runner. 

“Ny” Gaila began “would it be OK with you if I sorta ran after and caught that gorgeous, fleet-footed male creature?” she asked Nyota not at all sure if she was teasing or not “It will only take me a few minutes to seduce him, I promise.”

“Gaila! No!” Nyota replied firmly then realizing her abruptness. “We really need to practice for the track meet, not for a wrestling match.” She followed up with quickly trying her best to cover up her unexplained feeling of possessiveness of the runner. “You are already quite proficient at seduction, so you certainly don’t need any more practice.”

Gaila turned to her surprised at Nyota’s quick words. “Uh oh!” Gaila began, poking Nyota in the left shoulder with the index finger of her right hand. “Looks like someone here has already called ‘dibs’ on that hunk of maleness.” She teased “I hope that I am using the word ‘dibs’ correctly.” She then added quickly and contritely.

“No I’m not and yes you are.” Nyota firmly replied back to her.

“I think I’m in love.” Bobbie said dreamily wrapping her arms around herself in a quick hug.

“Bobbie, I’m pretty sure that this is like the 33rd time you have been ‘in love’ and that’s just this week.” Nyota remarked tightly as they all continued to watch the runner as he exited the stadium track for the cross country track.

“Too bad the eye candy is gone.” Shirley lamented “I can only imagine how those long legs and that broad chest would look in my bed.”

“Shouldn’t you check with your teddy bear first before infringing upon Mr. Cuteness’ bed space? Nyota replied somewhat heatedly.

Her three team mates all turned towards her at once, their eyes now wide open in surprise at the now quite obvious possessiveness in Nyota’s tone.

“You DO have ‘dibs’ on him…I knew it!” Gaila said triumphantly. 

“Who is he, Ny?” Bobbie asked quickly.

“And more importantly” Shirley said with a big grin “How come you’ve been keeping him a secret from us?”

“I have never seen this guy before today.” Nyota defended “And I really don’t have a clue as to who he is.”

Nyota’s impromptu but sincere confession was suddenly met by the stony and skeptical stares of her friends.

Her room mate’s face quickly softened as she came to Nyota’s rescue. “I believe you, Ny.” She said sweetly. “Maybe we can figure out who he is when he comes back in to the stadium after he finishes the cross country course.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Bobbie replied still not convinced as to Nyota’s honesty with respect to her already knowing the runner. “Shirl and I are going to go drag the hurdles out since it’s our turn today.” And with that said Shirley and Bobbie walked out of the tunnel towards the storage area under the bleachers.

Gaila quickly put her arm around Nyota’s shoulder as they began walking “Something happened between you and our mystery running man didn’t it?”

Gaila had been Nyota’s room mate for a year and could read Nyota like a book by now, much to Nyota’s chagrin.

Nyota let out a sigh she didn’t realize she had been holding. “No, nothing happened.” She replied quietly.

“Roomie, give it up.” Gaila demanded as she and Nyota began to walk out of the tunnel together. “I know you well enough to know that you don’t act defensive and or possessive about any male unless you know and like them.”

“I’m serious, Gaila.” Nyota replied turning her head to lock eyes with her. “This is the first time that I have ever seen this guy.”

“Then your reaction to him is most interesting.” Gaila replied as Nyota returned her gaze to the track in front of them “On my planet we would call this ‘lusting’. But here on Earth I have researched that such a reaction at meeting someone for the first time is called ‘love at first sight’.”

Nyota stopped dead in her tracks at Gaila’s words realizing that Gaila had suddenly struck a nerve within her. “I really can’t explain my reaction to this guy.” She began, her mind now fumbling to search out her emotions in past relationships upon first meeting her boyfriends. She quickly came to the conclusion that her reaction to the mystery runner was indeed very much different from any of her previous first meetings and she was still totally clueless as to explain why. “Yes, I was immediately attracted to him physically but it seems that there is something more to it than just that.”

“I once read that your heart leads your head, roomie.” Gaila informed her hugging her to her gently.

“Oh yeah?” Nyota inquired now curious as to how her passionate, uncontrollable roommate had suddenly just become the ‘love guru’.

“Yeah.” Gaila replied with a giggle releasing Nyota from the hug. “Dear Abby said that once, so therefore it must be true.

Nyota cracked a smile. She could always count on Gaila to make her laugh. They both began laughing in earnest as they walked up to Shirley and Bobbie.

“Now what’s so funny?” Bobbie called out as she was setting the last hurdle up.

“Did you know that Gaila here is now a full fledged ‘love’ counselor?” Nyota joked.

“Now that is funny.” Shirley replied. “When are your office hours, Doctor Love? I need to make an appointment and fast!”

Gaila beamed at her and Nyota knew for sure that Gaila would be somewhat unbearable for the next few days given her new title.

“Let’s start warming up ladies.” Nyota called out to them leading them over to the inside of the track and onto the turf.

The group spent the next 10 minutes stretching both themselves and each other. Bobbie had strained a muscle during yesterday’s practice so Nyota was even more insistent that they stretch out properly today before practice. Running the hurdles was a tough event and injuries were quite common.

“Shirley goes first today.” Nyota said, finally satisfied with everyone’s limberness. “Remember half speed only. We are working on form right now.”

Shirley obediently walked to the starting line and waited for Nyota’s signal. Nyota quickly raised and then lowered her arm as Shirley sprinted away from the starting line heading for the first hurdle. After successfully navigating over the last hurdle and past their practice finish line, Shirley flashed a huge grin.

“Very nice, Shirl.” Nyota said with a bright smile. “Bobbie’s next.”

The temperature was still quite cold, but the rain had stopped and the sun had started to peek out from the clouds after about 10 minutes of practicing their form running the hurdles. 

“Now let’s try some kicking up the speed on this round.” Nyota instructed quite happy with how their practice was going so far.

“It’s getting warmer.” Bobbie commented unzipping the top of her warm up suit and removing it. “I need to lose some clothes.” She walked over and leaned against the bleacher wall for balance as she began to remove her warm up pants. Shirley and Gaila followed her and also began to take off their warm up suits.

“I’ll going to have another run before I strip.” Nyota decided as she quickly walked over to the starting line. She sprinted off the starting line as the imaginary starting gun went off in her head. She felt powerful and well paced as she easily jumped the hurdles one by one; following up with a quick sprint passed their practice finish line.

“Nice one, roomie!” Gaila called out to her as Nyota circled back towards her team.

“Hey girls!” Shirley called out excitedly pointing across the track. “He’s back!”

Nyota had just walked up to her team and she quickly followed Shirley’s pointing finger turning her head back around to take a look across the track. She suddenly felt her heart rate increase. It was him.

“No it’s not.” Bobbie countered looking down at her cron. “I had checked the time when Shirl and I pulled the hurdles out.” She continued confidently “There is no way that that guy completed the long course so quickly. It’s only been 23 minutes.”

“Maybe he doubled back.” Shirley countered.

“Then he wouldn’t be on that side of the track.” Gaila replied “Believe me, if he had walked past us I would have noticed him.”

“So maybe it’s not him.” Bobbie suggested again.

“Or maybe he’s just that fast!” Shirley contended “We all saw that how fast he was on the stadium track.”

As Nyota looked at the runner in question two other runners suddenly sprinted past him. She noticed that he appeared almost surprised at the near miss and he immediately began to jog off the track heading for the bleachers. “It’s him.” She said quietly, almost breathlessly.

Her team mates turned towards her in unison somewhat surprised at her softly spoken words.

Gaila then clapped her hands together in glee. “Ny, so here is your big chance to go over and introduce yourself.”

Nyota looked over at Gaila her eyes actually showing the fear she suddenly felt. “No!” she replied quickly.

“But first you need to take off your warm up suit so he can get a good look at that cute body of yours, roomie.” Gaila continued unperturbed by Nyota’s sudden outburst of denial.

“Gaila, no!” Nyota repeated more fiercely this time. “We are here to practice, not to pick up strange men.”

“But he’s not strange.” Gaila defended with a logic only Gaila could understand “We have all seem him before.”

“Yeah, like 23 minutes ago.” Bobbie reminded them.

Nyota found herself now sweating inside her warm up suit. She quickly blamed it on her last fast paced hurdle run, but in the back of mind she knew that she was really sweating because she was now actually nervous at seeing her mystery runner again. Pushing that feeling deep down within her, she suddenly turned around and began removing her warm up suit. “Come on.” She said forcefully with a determination that she now had to fake. “We’ve only got 45 minutes left to practice full runs, now let’s get to it.”

Surprisingly her team mates followed her over to the starting line without argument. But Nyota knew that her team mates were sharing some silent signals between themselves no doubt about her. Shirley immediately stepped up to the line ready to run. Nyota signaled her to start and she immediately sprinted off the line. Nyota then spared a glance across the track and found her mystery runner now seated half way up in the bleachers. Even from that distance, Nyota had the distinct feeling that he was watching her. She suddenly felt herself growing warm again. 

Bobbie then stepped up to the starting line and Nyota signaled her to begin. As Bobbie sprinted away, Nyota again looked over across the track. She noticed that her mystery runner now had his head turned downward, his body now quite rigid. Perhaps he was just tired and trying to relax. She found herself hoping that nothing was actually wrong with him, surprised at herself for her sudden concern over what for all practical accounts was a total stranger.

“Ny, you’re looking at him again, aren’t you.” Gaila asked quietly bumping her shoulder with hers.

“Of course not.” Nyota lied in reply to which Gaila then poked her in the arm. “OK, OK!” Nyota confessed quickly “Yes, I am.”

Gaila let out a squeal and happily walked up to the starting line awaiting Nyota’s signal. As Gaila sprinted away Nyota looked across the track again and noticed that her mystery runner was still in the same position. He looked almost like he was meditating now.

It was now Nyota’s turn to run as her position as anchor for her team. She took a deep calming breath as she imagined the starting gun going off in her head. She knew that this particular run was one of her better runs of the day as she heard her team mates start to cheer her on. Irrationally, she found herself hoping that her mystery runner was watching her too. After she passed the finish line she shot a quick glance across the track to look at him. She suddenly felt another burst of heat rise up her spine as she tried to focus on his face. But the distance separating them was such that she could barely discern his face at all. But in the very brief glance, she felt more than actually saw that his dark eyes were indeed trained upon her. She closed her eyes briefly trying to clear her mind. She really needed to focus on the hurdles and not this guy. She blew out a quick breath determined to not look across the track again during practice.

After almost 30 minutes of taking turns running the hurdles, Nyota finally convinced herself to steal another glance towards the other side of the track and suddenly found that her mystery runner was now nowhere to be seen. Gaila had noticed too as she walked up to stand beside Nyota and she quickly put her arms around Nyota hugging her gently in support.

“He hasn’t been gone long. You still have time Ny.” Gaila insisted “Just go sit outside the men’s dressing room door and wait for him to come out. It’s that easy.”

“Absolutely not!” Nyota replied firmly, actually crossing her arms over her chest in defiance as Gaila dropped her arms from around her.

“Then let me go and I’ll find out who he is and get his com number for you.” Gaila insisted pleading with Nyota. “He may be just a visitor to the campus and once he’s gone it may be impossible to find him again. Then you would never get the chance to ever meet your true love.”

“Have you been reading romance novels under the covers late at night again?” Nyota asked trying her best to be mad and not embarrassed at Gaila calling the mystery runner her ‘true love’.

“OK, maybe just a few” Gaila began “But Ny you really can’t just let him go like that.” She practically begged reaching out to grab her by the shoulders and squeezing her affectionately. “I’ve never seen you act like this before. You are definitely serious about this guy and I want to make sure that you have at least the chance to meet him, that’s all.”

“Gaila” Nyota said quietly reaching out and giving Gaila a huge hug. “I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, I really do. But if it’s meant to be then I have no doubt that I will encounter this mystery runner again in the future. I believe in fate, Gaila.”

“Well I believe that fate sometimes needs a little bump in the right direction.” Gaila replied bumping her shoulder into Nyota affectionately. “But always remember that Dr. Love here likes Terran weddings, especially when she’s a bridesmaid.” Gaila replied proudly, a huge smile now lighting up her face.

Nyota hugged her one more time affectionately and then smiled broadly back at her. “I wouldn’t dream of getting married without you, Dr. Love.” She replied, both of them now giggling.

“You are my best and dearest friend, Ny.” Gaila began grabbing onto Nyota’s shoulders firmly, tears suddenly appearing in her eyes as her voice became quite serious. “I can only hope that you will find someone who is deserving of your intellect, your dreams, and your loving personality.”

Nyota’s heart tightened in her chest suddenly at Gaila’s words and she reached out to pull Gaila into a fierce hug, tears starting to well up in her own eyes as she continued to hug her.

“And yeah” Gaila sniffled into Nyota’s hair. “it wouldn’t hurt much if your dream man had a drop dead gorgeous body either!”

They both soon began to laugh in between their sniffles.

Gaila then pulled away from Nyota with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “But in the meantime, there’s a sale on vibrators down at ‘Good Vibrations’ today, and you and I are going to catch the hover bus down there this afternoon after classes.” Gaila suddenly declared wagging her finger at Nyota as they both began to giggle. “And that’s an order from Dr. Love!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

Nyota Uhura threw her pillow across her dorm room hitting the wall next to her bunk with a soft thud.

“Oh no!” Gaila exclaimed bringing her right hand up to cover her mouth in mock terror “You know that violence is not the solution, Cadet Uhura.” She teased now curious as to what had gotten her normally cheerful roommate upset so early in the day.

“One day!” Nyota began in a huff leaning over to pick up her discarded pillow and then standing up and grabbing it in an exaggerated choke hold. “One day before classes start I get a message from my advisor saying that I have been dropped from my Advanced Vulcan class.” Having now finished choking her pillow, she then immediately flung the offending object on to her bed so hard that her pillow actually bounced before coming to an ungraceful rest on the top of her comforter. “Do you know that I had to rearrange my entire schedule in order to take that class, and now I can’t get back into another advanced language class because they are all full.” She spat out balling her hands into tight fists. “Uuuugggg!” She groaned loudly plopping her body down beside her much abused pillow.

“Ny, calm down.” Gaila advised walking over to Uhura’s bed and sitting down on it beside her as she wrapped her arms gently around Nyota offering her comfort. “You know a spot will open up for you during drop and add. Cadets are always dropping classes at the beginning of the term.”

“That’s true for general classes, but not that way for the advance language classes.” Nyota countered. “I am so screwed.”

“Not being too nosey here, but why did you get bumped from the class?” Gaila asked hugging Ny gently again.

“Because and I quote, ‘The course instructor will not go against Academy policy with regards to seniority’ unquote.” Nyota exclaimed in anger. “It seems that a senior level cadet requested the course at the last minute because of a scheduling conflict in their own classes, effectively bumping me out of my class. You would have thought that the instructor would have just taken the time to look at my academic file to see that I am more qualified than most senior levels to take this class before he dropped me. And qualifications aside, the class only has 30 students in it for crying out loud. So what’s one more? I really believe the instructor is just being a hard ass about this.”

“My advisor then told me that the instructor has just begun teaching at the Academy, the summer sessions being the first ones that he had taught. Then she also informed me that the instructor is both a distinguished graduate of the Academy as well as a field decorated officer and as a result she is hesitant to approach him about my situation.”

“So what’s this instructor’s name?” Gaila asked quietly tilting her head in curiosity.

“Commander Spock.” Nyota answered quietly.

Gaila immediately released Nyota from her grasp. “Oh no!” Gaila said standing up with a panicked look on her face. “That’s the instructor that Cory Henkins had for an advanced computer class during the summer.” Gaila quickly informed her in a nervous tone as she immediately began pacing the floor. “And you know how smart Cory is, right?” Gaila asked turning to lock eyes with her. Nyota immediately nodded her head silently requesting that Gaila continue. “Well Commander Spock not only failed Cory, but most of the rest of the class along with him!”

Nyota’s eyes widened. Cory was exceptionally intelligent, especially when it came to computer programming.

“You’re better off not being in his class, Ny.” Gaila continued as she turned to look at Nyota actual fear now showing in her eyes. “And unfortunately for me Commander Spock will probably be the one teaching that same advanced programming course that I desperately need as a core class next semester. So now I guess that means that I am doomed to fail like Cory did.”

Nyota knew that Gaila was every bit as smart as Cory was when it came to computer programming, and she also knew that Gaila’s personality traits of persistence, resourcefulness, and adaptability had Cory beat hands down.

Suddenly Nyota’s schedule problem became small in the face of Gaila’s newfound fears. “Don’t worry Gaila. By the time the next semester rolls around your advance programming course will probably be taught by someone else.” She offered up to her roommate. “And in the meantime maybe the Commander will loosen up a bit after the summer sessions. I’ve been told by my advisor that it is common for first time instructors to be too hard on cadets in the beginning because they are either trying to prove their superiority or boost their own egos.”

Gaila’s eyes opened even wider. “You don’t understand, Ny.” She exclaimed breathlessly. “Cory told me that Commander Spock is a Vulcan!”

Nyota had only ever met two Vulcans and their personalities had seemed most rigid when it came to the enforcement of rules and standards, so Gaila’s concerns did on the surface appear to be valid. But she also knew now that she had been dropped from a Vulcan class by a Vulcan, and she couldn’t help but feel angry about her own situation all over again. Nyota was very proud of the fact that she spoke Vulcan as well as most native speakers. The fact that she had already tested out of two levels of Vulcan classes at the Academy had proven that without a doubt. She definitely had a bone to pick with this Commander now. “That’s it!” Nyota exclaimed “I am going to request that my advisor set up a conference with Commander Spock.” She replied standing up from the bed.

“Ny, don’t!” Gaila warned walking swiftly over to where she stood, grabbing both of Nyota’s hands in hers. “Do not do this! You know that Vulcans don’t like have their authority or decisions questioned!”

“Well then the Commander shouldn’t have agreed to become an instructor.” Nyota replied with a confidence she didn’t really feel. “Being questioned by students sort of goes with an instructor’s territory, now doesn’t it?”

Nyota spent the rest of the morning in restless repose on her bed staring at her PADD while she waited on word back from her advisor or from the other language instructors about her gaining acceptance into their classes. Nyota was wound up too tight to take a nap right now. And besides, the last five nights had been filled with erotic dreams about her mystery runner and she wasn’t about to let Gaila hear her talk in her sleep about this guy again. Gaila had already begun to tease her about her ‘dream man’.

So she steadily ignored Gaila’s attempts to brighten her current outlook on life and then stubbornly refused to go to lunch with Gaila. Nyota didn’t want her sour mood to dampen her roommate’s lunch with Gaila’s self proclaimed ‘harem’ of male cadets that usually had lunch with her.

Nyota’s PADD suddenly chimed with a reminder that she had a meeting scheduled with the physical activities director for a local school for disabled children located just outside the downtown area of San Francisco. Now that her first year was behind her and she had mastered her time management enough to actually have a little free time, Nyota had promised herself that she would begin volunteer work with children again. Such work had been a passion of hers since she had been 12 years old. Nyota’s current 2nd year schedule had allowed her one day a week to volunteer. But now with her schedule change, she could only hope that her one spare day to do volunteer work was still available to her. She knew that this particular school was on the list to receive funds from the Academy’s fund raiser this year. Nyota definitely wanted to visit the school ahead of the fundraiser. Knowing where her team’s hard work fund raising was going was important to her. She turned off her PADD and quickly took a shower and dressed in preparation for her meeting.

An hour and a half later, Lisa Bannick, the PA Director as well as co-owner of the ‘The Highest Level’ school for disabled children, greeted Nyota warmly as she walked inside of the front doors of the school.

“Cadet Uhura” she spoke cheerfully “thank you so much for agreeing to volunteer for our children.” she said shaking Nyota’s hand vigorously “Your resume was most impressive young lady!” she continued taking Nyota’s elbow and leading her down the main hallway of the school. “I am so excited about the dance program that you have developed for children with disabilities. I see a great potential here at our School for such a fun and therapeutic activity.”

Nyota was both happy and proud that Mrs. Bannick had done research on her background as well as her qualifications to volunteer at the school. “Thank you so much for your kind words, Mrs. Bannick.” She replied with a huge smile. “I am looking forward to helping out here with the kids at The Highest Level.”

Mrs. Bannick immediately steered Nyota into a large room with mirrors and hand rails along three of the walls. There were 6 girls and two women seated on the floor in a circle in the room and they all turned their heads in unison when Nyota and Mrs. Bannick entered the room.

“Ladies” Mrs. Bannick began “This is Ms. Uhura. She is a Star Fleet cadet as well as our newest volunteer here at our school. And she has some really great dance activities planned for us this semester.”

The group stood up and walked over to the two of them. Nyota had noticed that the two women had helped four of the girls stand up. Nyota quickly analyzed the girls’ various physical disabilities and began to formulate a therapy plan for them. She estimated the girls to range in age from 8 to 10 years old. The girls as well as the women had huge smiles on their faces as they began crowding around her and Mrs. Bannick.

“I’m Amy.” One little girl burst forth grabbing Nyota with only one arm, the other arm lying motionless at her side. “This is Gabby, Abigail, Mary, Tina, and Jamie.” She said excitedly as the girls took turns hugging Nyota. “And our teachers, Mrs. J and Ms. T.” The women each took Nyota’s hand and shook hands warmly with her.

“Amy here is our unofficial spokesperson.” Mrs. Bannick confirmed placing her hand on Amy’s shoulder and gently squeezing it as Amy looked up and smiled broadly.

“I thought I was the official spokesperson.” Amy countered still smiling.

“I stand corrected.” Mrs. Bannick replied with a chuckle.

Mary and Abigail quickly began signing to Nyota using Standard sign language informing Nyota that Mrs. Bannick had be correct the first time at which Nyota began to giggle as she watched and understood the animated but silent conversation. She noticed that Amy frowned at both Mary and Abigail obviously also understanding their silent conversation. Despite her obvious disabilities Amy’s self confidence and outgoing nature had already impressed Nyota

“I am very pleased to meet you all.” Nyota said slightly bowing her head in respect as well as quickly signing out her words as she spoke them. “I am very excited to bring my dance exercise routines into the school for all of you to enjoy.”

And so with Mrs. Bannick’s approving nod, Nyota quickly pulled off her sweater and immediately got to work getting the girls set up so as to begin their first dance lesson together.

Spock walked slowly down the hallway. After the past five nights of vivid, as well as very sensual dreams about the beautiful hurdler, he was still feeling a little unsettled and off center. Vulcans rarely dreamed because their sleep patterns usually have very little REM sleep within them, so Spock normally found himself dreamless. But after the first night of erotic dreams, it had quickly become apparent to him that the chance meeting with the beautiful woman at the track field had definitely caused a change in his sleep patterns. And now it seemed that no amount of meditation was able to remove his thoughts about this woman from his mind.

Suddenly one of his students walked out of a passing hallway to join him, the student’s slight limp not affecting his ability to keep up with Spock’s brisk pace.

“Commander Spock.” Davey formally addressed him following his respectful words up with a huge smile. 

“Mr. Hanson.” Spock quickly replied back to him with a small nod. “You are quite early for our class today.”

“Yes, sir.” Davey replied with a smile on his face. “I always look forward to your classes, so I always try to be early.” He explained looking sideways at him in order to better gauge Spock’s mood.

Davey had been his student before he left to serve with Captain Pike. He was a 11 year old human male with wavy red hair and lots and lots of freckles. He was by nature extremely friendly, helpful, and very curious. “Your predilection for arriving early to my class is a very admirable trait of yours.” Spock replied with a twinkle in his eyes knowing that Davey enjoyed their verbal ‘joisting’.

Looking at Davey’s smiling face Spock was suddenly reminded of the history of their relationship. Davey had been severely injured in a transport accident over four years ago, and had suffered extensive brain damage as a result. His prognosis for recovery had been quite grim at the time. Spock’s mother had done volunteer work for the school when she was in college and had become good friends with the young co-owners of the school. At the time of Davey’s accident Mrs. Bannick had contacted Amanda for assistance in securing help for Davey knowing that Vulcan healers had helped others with such injuries in the past by using mind melding techniques. Amanda had immediately referred her to T’Maire a Vulcan healer who had also served as a diplomatic medical advisor to Earth in the past. T’Maire had agreed at the time to come back to Earth in order to help with Davey’s rehabilitation.

Spock had been following in his mother’s footsteps doing volunteer work at the school since his first year as a cadet, so when T’Maire arrived from Vulcan Amanda had made sure that Spock was there to assist her. T’Maire was not quite as old as Spock’s paternal grandmother and was still quite able bodied for her age. Over the next few months Spock and T’Maire struck up what was the Vulcan equivalent of both a friendship and mentorship as they assisted in Davey’s recovery.

In the time that he worked with T’Maire, Spock learned much about the ancient methods of Vulcan healing from her. And even though she was well respected within the Vulcan community, T’Maire was somewhat atypical for a Vulcan with respect to her enjoyment of humor. And she was particularly found of humans because of human’s innate ability to find humor in almost any situation even at their own expense. So in addition to learning advance mind melding and healing trance techniques, Spock had also learned to understand the basics of humor.

T’Maire had on more than one occasion suggested that when Spock grew tired of exploring space, he should serve as a healer. She had told him quite firmly that the natural gifts for healing that he had within his katra should not go unshared or unused. And even though he could not yet conceive of a life which did not revolve around space travel, Spock remembered that he had been quite pleased with her words of praise at the time.

Suddenly breaking out of reverie, Spock heard a strangely familiar woman’s voice filtering into the hallway and immediately stopped mid-stride to listen. Davey stopped walking also and looked over at Spock in confusion. Spock then turned and walked swiftly towards a nearby door in an effort to locate the source of the voice. Spock suddenly found himself on the brink of losing control of his emotions as he looked through the window of the door. There within the school’s dance and exercise room was the woman of his dreams: the hurdler from the track field.

‘I believe most strongly that it is somehow fated that you two will meet again.’ His mother’s words suddenly came back to him. Spock immediately felt his heart rate increase two fold as he continued to peer into the window now quite unable to look away. He found it surprising that he was so distracted that he could not even calculate the odds of her being here at the school now with him.

Davey quickly moved around him to the other side of the window and he looked inside the dance and exercise room as well. “Gosh, she’s pretty!” Davey exclaimed looking over at Spock. “So what’s her name?”

Spock suddenly tore his eyes away from the woman to stare at Davey. His sudden possessiveness of the woman made him almost angry at Davey for calling her ‘pretty’. He quickly gained control of himself once again. “I do not know her name.” he stated simply turning back to the window once again.

Davey did not miss the look in Spock’s eyes however. “So you don’t know her name, huh?” Davey commented slyly. He thought of Spock as his big brother so he was definitely not above teasing him any chance he got. It was his duty as a little brother after all. “You sure could have fooled me. I thought for a second there you were going to punch me for calling her ‘pretty’.” He added also turning back to look through the window again.

Spock understood that Davey was now taunting him over his reaction, but he was now quite unwilling to divert either his attention or his eyes away from the woman as she taught the girls dance techniques. As he continued to watch the dance lesson, Spock noticed that the woman was mindful of the disabilities of her students without drawing undue attention to them as she creating choreographed dance routines for the girls. And her students appeared to be most responsive to her teaching methods as a result. Spock heard the woman’s laughter as she interacted with the girls. Her laughter contained within it almost a musical quality. He could now hear the girls laughing with her also.

Mr. Bannick quietly walked up to stand next to Davey angling his head so he could look inside the window too. “Something must sure be interesting in here to get you two to stop long enough to look inside.” He said cheerfully putting an arm around Davey’s shoulders and hugging him gently.

Spock immediately straightened up, feeling his face now growing flushed in embarrassment. “Mr. Bannick, sir.” Spock began. “Mr. Hanson and I were just on our way to class.”

Davey looked over at Spock and smiled. “Yes sir, we were.” Davey replied with a huge smile turning away from the window with Spock as they both began to walk down the hallway again. 

Mr. Bannick was both old and wise and immediately knew what was going on as he continued to watch the young woman teach the dance class completely unaware that her obviously most appreciative audience was now leaving. “Why of course, gentlemen.” He replied with a chuckle turning away from the window and joining them as they continued their walk down the hallway. In the years he had known Spock he had never once seen him even remotely ‘interested’ in a female.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. “I know that Mrs. Bannick is going to ask that nice young lady who, by the way, is our newest volunteer, to have lunch with her today.” Mr. Bannick offered up nonchalantly “So if you two are free for lunch you might want to join them. It would be a nice way to welcome her to our school.”

Davey glanced over to Mr. Bannick who then gave him a conspiratorial wink. “That sounds great, doesn’t it Commander?” Davey cheerfully asked, now understanding what Mr. Bannick was attempting to do.

“Yes, Mr. Hanson.” Spock replied with an exterior calmness that was completely the opposite of what he felt inside. “It does indeed.”

Mr. Bannick took his leave from them as they walked into a small classroom. As part of his volunteer duties at the school Spock was currently teaching a class on meditation techniques. The older children had been most grateful to learn such techniques from him. He was teaching them how to control the body with the mind and he was most satisfied with the results thus far. His student’s quality of life had improved because of his teachings. Serving the needs of his students had been most fulfilling to him.

During today’s class however Spock found himself somewhat distracted by thoughts about what would happen when he met his mystery woman during the lunch break. And during the actual meditation part of the class, he realized that he could no longer concentrate at all. He was now considering forgoing lunch altogether, most concerned that his preoccupation with the woman would somehow lead him into an emotionally uncomfortable position upon meeting her.

Just as he was dismissing his class, Mr. Bannick walked into his classroom ‘high fiving’ and hugging all of his students as they left for lunch.

Mr. Bannick shared an elaborate and complicated handshake with Davey. “Come on let’s go.” He said finishing the handshake with a flourish. “I’m starving!”

“Yeah!” Davey echoed. “Today is Sloppy Joe day!” he blurted out obviously quite thrilled about the lunch menu for today. He then turned to look at Spock with remorse. “Sorry Sloppy Joes are not on your diet Commander, but I bet Sally will grill some of her special tofu for you, sir.”

“That would be most appreciated.” Spock replied suddenly looking down at the floor and not meeting their eyes. “However I will be unable to join you for lunch today.”

Mr. Bannick looked over at Spock curiously. He had never known the young Vulcan to turn down Sally’s cooking in the past. He noticed immediately that Spock was also refusing to look at them. Something was definitely going on here, and Mr. Bannick was willing to bet 100 credits that Spock’s hesitance to go eat lunch with them had something to do with the new volunteer. He was beginning to regret teasing him about her earlier.

“P-L-E-A-S-E Commander!” Davey practically begged. “You can’t break our lunch tradition, can you?”

Spock’s eyes immediately snapped up to hold Davey’s pleading gaze firmly. Traditions were most important to Spock and he quickly relented. “You are correct Mr. Hanson. I cannot willfully break our tradition.

“Good!” Davey’s smile was electric as he walked over to the door holding it open for both Mr. Bannick and Spock. “Age before beauty, sirs!” he teased with a chuckle.

Mr. Bannick playfully thumped him gently in the shoulder as he walked past Davey. “Be careful young man.” He teased him. “Wouldn’t want all that ‘beauty’ of yours to go to your head, now would we?”

“Of course not, sir.” Davey replied cheerfully as the three of them slowly walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

When they entered the cafeteria, Spock immediately began scanning the room. As they walked up to the serving line he looked ahead of them in the serving line and suddenly found the person he had been searching for. The woman was patiently helping four of her students with their lunches, reaching out for them to help gather plates and bowls onto their trays as they slowly moved down the serving line.

Spock was momentarily distracted when Sally the head chef waved and flashed Spock a ‘thumbs up’ to indicate that she would prepare him his usual grilled tofu salad. Spock bowed his head in silent thanks to her. Sally was his mother’s age and had ‘adopted’ Spock when he first came to volunteer at the school. She was always concerned that he was too thin and she had told him on more than one occasion that growing ‘boys’ needed nourishment to stay healthy. So Sally had always seen to it that he was fed well while working at the School. Spock had always been grateful to have Sally’s lunches as a cadet given that the Star Fleet Academy on-campus food was definitely not geared towards Vulcan taste.

Spock stole a sideways glance back to the woman who was now leaving the line holding both her tray as well as another tray; presumably one of her student’s. Her group then walked over and sat down at one of the larger tables. He noticed that Mrs. Bannick had joined them at the table now. Having gotten his salad, Spock politely thanked Sally and then followed Davey and Mr. Bannick over to their table. Mr. Bannick and Davey then insisted that Spock sit between them which he noticed put him directly across the table from ‘his’ woman. He was now being ‘set up’ and he knew it, but he chose to, in Davey’s words, ‘go with the flow’ for the moment. Spock took a deep breath as he pulled out his chair quietly. Suddenly he could hear the woman’s voice as she spoke to Mrs. Bannick.

“….so I am not at all sure what day I will be available to volunteer until my scheduled is corrected.” She stated somberly as if concluding a long explanation.

Spock glanced up to look at her. She had her head turned to the side no doubt awaiting a response from Mrs. Bannick. Spock marveled at her profile and in particular her long elegant neck and graceful cheekbones. He quickly forced himself to look away from her when he felt his self control begin to unravel.

“Mr. Bannick and I have many contacts at the Academy.” Mrs. Bannick replied patting her arm tenderly. “Perhaps we could help.”

“Help with what in particular?” Mr. Bannick asked curiously, launching headlong into their conversation.

“It seems that our little lady here is having a scheduling problem now because she has been dropped from a class one day before classes are to begin.” Mrs. Bannick explained.

“I do know many of the course instructors at the Academy.” Mr. Bannick offered “What is the instructor’s name and I will see if I know him or her so perhaps I can intercede in your behalf. Mrs. Bannick says you are already a real miracle worker here at our school and we certainly don’t want to lose you, Ms. Uhura.”

Upon hearing her name, Spock’s heart rate suddenly increased by 38.8%. He now knew exactly what their previous conversation had been about. He stoically stared at his salad waiting for the inevitable to occur.

“I really do appreciate the offer of help, but I would prefer to try to resolve my scheduling issue with Commander Spock on my own.” She replied politely to Mr. Bannick.

Spock tilted his head up upon hearing his name and immediately saw that all the occupants of the table had quickly turned to stare at him, an unnatural silence suddenly falling upon the table.

“Well, this certainly is an awkward moment!” Davey quickly blurted out after less than a second of silence, a huge grin lighting up his face. “Looks like you know her name now, Commander Spock!”

“Davey Hanson!” Mrs. Bannick fussed and Davey merely shrugged his shoulders in feigned innocence.

Nyota couldn’t help but notice that everyone at the table had turned to stare at the man now sitting directly in front of her. She had been so involved in her conversation with Mrs. Bannick that she had not really paid close attention to him when he sat down at the table just moments ago. Nyota suddenly felt her heart rate double as her eyes rose from the table to stare into his dark, soulful brown eyes as he locked eyes with her with those same eyes that she had looked deeply into at the track field just six days ago. So many emotions passed through her within the next few seconds that she was temporarily rendered speechless. Suddenly she realized that her dream come true had just turned into somewhat of a nightmare. She had finally met her mystery runner only to find out that he was not only an instructor and a commanding officer but her current antagonist as well. Davey was right: this was indeed a very awkward moment.

Spock willed his ever increasing heart rate to decrease as he locked eyes with Cadet Uhura. He knew that he had resolved her scheduling situation just prior to leaving his office for The Highest Level. But she apparently had not checked her coms in the last several hours, no doubt because she was here at the school teaching. He suddenly had to struggle in order not to show the emotions he felt at the moment as he continued to look into her beautiful mahogany eyes. He had finally gotten to meet the woman of his dreams only to find out that she was not only a student and a subordinate, but that he had also inadvertently caused her a great deal of concern and obvious stress by dropping her from his class even though he was just following the rules of seniority. Mr. Hanson had been correct: this certainly was a most uncomfortable situation.

He mentally steadied himself as he began to explain the current situation to her. “Ms Uhura, you will find a communication in your inbox that I sent to you earlier today redacting my decision to drop you from my Advance Vulcan class. One of the senior cadets enrolled in this class was accepted into an internship just this morning and her acceptance resulted in her formally withdrawing from my class. Her withdrawal created a vacancy and I was thus able to reinstate you into my Advance Vulcan class.” He paused noticing the confused look in her eyes. “That is, if it is still your desire to do so.” He was now offering her a graceful way out if she needed one.

“See there, problem solved.” Mr. Bannick interjected cheerfully taking a huge bite of his Sloppy Joe sandwich.

“Yes sir, it is still my desire to enroll in your class.” Nyota quietly replied finally finding her voice.

Mrs. Bannick looked over at Spock a silent question in her eyes for him. 

He found it sometimes very hard to read visual cues from humans, but there was no mistaking the look in Mrs. Bannick’s eyes at the moment. “It is settled then. You are now enrolled in my Advanced Vulcan class.” Spock replied to her formally, then lowering his voice slightly. “But I must remind you however that I am not a 'sir' here at The Highest Level…I am just 'Spock'.” He replied bowing his head slightly to Nyota. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mrs. Bannick was now smiling and nodding at him in approval.

“Thank you, Spock.” Nyota replied with a small smile.

“So now we really do have you as our dance instructor! Wooo hooo!” Amy cried out happily, pulling Nyota into a hug which Nyota was quick to return. It was quite obvious to everyone that Amy had already bonded with Nyota.

“Yes you do, Amy.” Nyota replied as she continued to hug Amy but turning her head slightly in order to gaze once again back at Spock. She then smiled broadly at him, her happiness with the resolution of her scheduling situation being quite evident.

Upon seeing her brilliant smile Spock felt himself grow unnaturally warm. He somehow knew instinctively that her smile to him was meant to be a form of silent communication and Spock quickly bowed his head to her as a response, hoping that such a behavior was acceptable to her. She quickly nodded back at him then turned back to face Amy giving the girl a quick ‘high five’.

As she had smiled at him, Spock was once again reminded that she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As he continued to watch Uhura interact with Amy he could feel his body’s hormones began to take control of his brain. He definitely needed something to distract him right now and prevent him from outwardly displaying just how strong of an effect Cadet Uhura was having upon him. He was suddenly reminded of his mother’s words of caution and knew that he must ensure that his conduct towards her would continue to remain respectful and proper. He quickly looked down at his plate and began to eat his salad silently focusing all his attention now on his salad instead of the beautiful woman now seated less than one meter from him.

Nyota had turned back to her lunch again, but she couldn’t help but watch Commander Spock out of the corner of her eye as he began to eat, noting just how handsome he was. His long eyelashes appeared to be at odds with his masculine jaw line and nose. And his jet black hair was combed into the typical Vulcan style that actually shined under the bright cafeteria lights. She quickly realized that he was much younger than she thought he would be, most likely only a few years older than herself. And just like her first time seeing him on the track she could now feel her traitorous body begin to respond to him on a very primal level. She immediately put the brakes on both her mind as well as her body realizing just how improper her reaction to him was now that she knew both who and what he was. She quickly looked down at her plate and began to eat her Sloppy Joe.

The rest of lunch passed by quickly with the inevitable small talk and some good natured teasing all around. All too soon lunch time was over and the kids and instructors began to stand up and put away their trays.

Davey quickly stood up and walked around the table taking Mrs. Bannick’s tray from her and stacking it on top of his own. He then rolled his eyes at Spock and nodded silently towards Uhura behind her back, motioning him into action. Without a word, Spock quickly rose from his chair with his tray in hand and walked swiftly around the table reaching over to take Uhura’s tray and placing it on top of his. He then pulled out her chair for her as she rose to stand. Davey immediately did the same for Mrs. Bannick.

Mrs. Bannick’s eyes suddenly lit up and a huge smile filled her face. “Why thank you, gentlemen!” he teased.

“Always a pleasure!” Davey answered back cheerfully as he walked past Spock to the trash bins.

“Thank you.” Nyota said quietly to Spock as she looked up into his face.

“You are most welcome.” He replied softly, turning then to walk away from her and towards the trash bins. 

Nyota had begun to help get her students ready to leave the cafeteria and there was suddenly a flurry of activity as chairs were pushed in and trays were put away. Spock turned and walked back to the table in order to help as did Davey.

As Spock began to help with clearing the table, Uhura couldn’t help but notice that he was a head taller than her: Definitely Masai tall, his body lean and most obviously quite strong. Yes indeed, Vulcan strong. As he turned away from her bending down to help one of the girls with her foot brace, she noticed his well defined, and very taut gluts. She quickly cut her eyes away from his tempting derriere. She certainly didn’t want to be caught ogling him.

Spock glanced over as Nyota was bending down to pick up Amy’s small backpack that she had dropped. His eyes were immediately drawn to her backside. He quickly thought back to one of his former roommate’s comment about the perfect woman having the perfect ‘pear shaped’ posterior. There was no doubt in Spock’s mind now that this woman before him was indeed perfect. Spock quickly looked away from her hoping that no one had noticed that he was now looking at her inappropriately.

After everyone was ready to leave Mr. Bannick cheerfully began to speak. “Well then” turning to look at both Spock and Uhura “looks like we will see you two next Thursday.”

Spock’s eyebrows rose realizing that Mr. Bannick was referring to both he and Cadet Uhura. He suddenly felt something within him loosen. Being paired with her had not only seemed logical but quite natural to him now.

Nyota began to giggle. Mr. Bannick was so much like her own father that she found his not so subtle manipulations amusing. He was not so subtlety trying to match make between she and Spock and she realized that she didn’t really mind at all. “I will be here next Thursday, Mr. and Mrs. Bannick.” She replied with a smile “With bells on, no doubt.”

Mrs. Bannick started laughing with her knowing just how pushy her husband of 46 years could be at times. “Don’t worry Spock.” She teased noting the expression on Spock’s face. “We won’t make you wear the bells…that is unless you want to!”

“I do not understand why I would wish to do so, Mrs. Bannick.” Spock replied somewhat confused as to the meaning of the saying.

“My apologies for teasing you, Spock.” Mrs. Bannick replied “But I’m sure that Ms. Uhura would be happy to explain the term to you on your way back to the Academy.

Quite obviously Mrs. Bannick was every bit as manipulating as Mr. Bannick was. Nyota was starting to feel right at home now. “I will do my best.” Nyota teased back sparing a quick glance over at Spock who still had a confused look on his face.

“I will also return here next Thursday in order to teach my meditation class.” Spock responded after a brief pause quickly glancing over at Uhura. “And I will accompany Ms. Uhura as she travels here if she so desires.” He found himself adding unexpectedly; holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

“That would be most agreeable, Commander.” Nyota replied formally, looking up at him and trying her best to remain professional and respectful.

Both Spock and Nyota heard several “awwwwws” in the background as they continued to hold each other’s gaze.

As they approached the entrance to the cafeteria, Davey ‘high fived’ Spock. “Until next week, Commander.” He told him with a huge smile. 

A chorus of ‘good-byes’ sounded throughout the hallway as the rest of group turned left to go back to the classroom area of the building and Spock and Nyota turned right in order to leave the school and return to the Academy.

Spock began “I consider it my responsibility to accompany you back to the Academy grounds now, if that is agreeable to you. This area of town has been known to harbor individuals of ill repute.” Spock explained quickly as they walked out of the school. “It is most wise for you not to travel in this area without protection.” He realized that he was actually nervous about speaking with the Cadet now that they were alone. He knew however that his concerns were quite genuine and needed to be stated as such.

She turned to look up at him and suddenly reached out to touch him lightly on the arm. They both immediately came to a complete stop in the middle of the sidewalk as if suddenly glued to the spot. He was now offering her his protection. Her heart was suddenly in her throat. She immediately realized that her touch was not appropriate and quickly pulled her hand away from his arm.

“Your protection as well as your company would indeed be most appreciated.” She found herself finally replying to him in perfect High Vulcan as the spell between them finally broke and they continued walking.

“I am honored.” He replied also in High Vulcan while extending his left arm towards the hover bus station and they both turned towards turned in unison to walk towards the station. He was still somewhat dazed at her sudden touch. Upon hearing her perfect High Vulcan, his mind was now reeling. He quickly clamped down on his emotions and urgently sought out a diversion for himself. “May I inquire as to how long you have been speaking High Vulcan?” he asked hoping that her Vulcan language training would some how steer his thoughts back to a more logical and proper course.

“5.25 years now.” She replied again in High Vulcan as she glanced over at him, a small smile now growing on her face. She was suddenly quite happy about being able to converse with him in his native language. She had hoped that by speaking High Vulcan she could forge a better connection with him.

“Indeed.” He responded, his surprise at her answer barely contained. He knew that amount of time was an unusually short period of time to have learned the High Vulcan language so thoroughly. “Your enunciation appears to be quite indistinguishable from that of a native speaker.” He added in Vulcan sparing a quick glance in her direction. He suddenly couldn’t help but feel somehow connected to her now.

“I am honored.” She replied respectfully glancing over at him, quickly meeting his eyes.

“As am I.” he responded sincerely as he watched her eyes sparkle with what he believed to be happiness as they continued to walk together towards the hover bus station, their strides as well as their minds naturally moving closer together as they walked and continued their conversation in High Vulcan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

Suddenly she was falling towards the tree tops. The zip line holding her and her fellow cadets had somehow snapped given the loud bang that was now echoing through the crisp mountain air past her. Surprisingly her downward fall seemed to be in slow motion now…seconds seemingly expanding into minutes as she fell. She knew the physics: in a fall from this height she would die by either hitting the jagged rocks below the tree line or by being impaled by one of the tall pine trees that she was falling towards.

She had heard stories of how your life was supposed to flash by you in the seconds before you die. But the only vision that passed before her eyes as she continued to fall was the face of a very concerned S'chn T'gai Spock. And so with her last few seconds of life her thoughts were only of him.

In the almost two years she had known him, he had been her teacher, devil’s advocate when she needed one, colleague, mentor, advisor, and best friend. He was by far the most intelligent, kind, compassionate, trustworthy, loyal, brave, and genuine being she had ever met in her life. And no matter how she tried to deny it, she was without doubt head over heels in love with him. But the protocol and politics of their lives at the Academy left no space within it for anything more than a platonic relationship to exist between the two of them.

And at this moment in time as she was facing almost certain death she realized, unfortunately too late for her now, that true love trumps politics, career, and Star Fleet. So here at the end of her life she was now regretting that she had never told Spock that she had loved him.

She also regretted that she had talked herself into believing at the end of the spring semester that it would be ‘better’ for each of them if they went their separate ways from then on. She had become concerned when Spock made it quite clear to her just days before the end of the spring semester that he was Vulcan to the core when it came to relationships. He told her quite simply: ‘Vulcans mate for life’ one afternoon after classes as they were discussing their individual career goals and future plans after she graduated.

Upon hearing those words from him, Nyota Uhura, future star traveler and dedicated free spirit, was suddenly not at all certain she was ready for that type of relationship commitment once she earned her commission next May. Being in a bonded relationship with a Vulcan was still a huge unknown to her and if she was really honest with herself, the concept was just a little scary.

So she did what she had never ever done before when the going got tough: she ran away. She returned home to Africa for the summer break under the guise of visiting her family, giving up a very lucrative internship in the process as she tried her best to forget about Spock. But no matter how she willed herself to live her life without him, she realized that she could not. She finally had to admit to herself that during the years that they known each other, her life had somehow become inseparable from his. Being apart from him had made her feel as if half of her heart and soul was missing.

So she had finally worked up enough courage to face him and tell him her true feelings when she returned to the Academy after the summer break. But when she saw him again, her fears once more returned causing her to pull back emotionally from him again, treating him as if they were once again just instructor and student at this point and nothing more. She could tell that she was hurting him, but she kept telling herself that they were both better off this way. Star Fleet regs and Vulcan propriety kept him from questioning her as to the cause of the change in her behavior towards him. So within a week of her return, he had withdrawn completely away from her, speaking and interacting with her only when it was required or necessary. As the days passed, her forced separation from him was becoming unbearable, and she had begun to cry herself to sleep every night. Food soon lost its appeal to her and she began to struggle not to lose weight. She was borderline underweight as it was on Star Fleet’s medical charts. She was becoming more and more distressed every day. And not even Gaila’s wild pre-start of semester antics could make her smile again.

Just before impacting the tree line she finally allowed herself to put into a single word the emotions that she was now feeling.

“Spock!” she screamed half in fear and half in sadness hearing her own voice echo out through the forest. Then suddenly and quite unexpectedly she felt Spock’s own fear and agony in her mind as her body hit the first tree branch.

 

It was Friday afternoon on the last day of the summer session, and Spock had been mindlessly writing code on his PADD as his students were finishing up their final exam for the computer programming class that he had taken over due to the incumbent instructor’s acute illness and Spock’s unfortunate low position on the staff seniority list. And just as he had been doing for the past 706 days, a part of his mind that was not required for his current task was focused entirely upon one Nyota Uhura.

She was by far the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, trustworthy, loyal, compassionate, brave, and curious being he had ever encountered. She was more logical and ordered in her patterns of thinking than most of the Vulcans that he had known. But her emotional side continued to be somewhat of a mystery to him. A fascinating mystery though. She had been his student, his TA and, at present, a very valued colleague. And most importantly she had become the closest being to him on a personal level outside of his own family. She was, in her own words, his best friend. She gave him balance and peace in his life.

Even though he was living on Earth, surrounded by primarily humans, Spock could not and would not give up his Vulcan principles with regards to his relationships. He had dissolved his betrothal bond to T’Pring 545 terran days ago because of the inherent incompatibility between them and within their bond. Spock knew that once he bonded, it would become a lifetime commitment to him. He believed firmly that when Vulcans mated, they mated for life. And when he had first gazed upon Nyota Uhura, he knew without a doubt that he wished to formally bond with her. But he of course would never risk jeopardizing her career in order to satisfy his emotional or physical needs. And so he patiently waited for her graduation when they would be free of the current restrictions that the Academy required that they maintain between them.

She had gone home to Africa five times since he had first met her 706 terran days ago, and she had always returned in better spirits than when she had left. Yes, he had missed her company in the past when she had left, but he was still able to carry on in her absence adequately. But when she left for Africa this summer, Spock actually felt a void open up within his katra with her departure. These new feelings of longing and desire for her had concerned him greatly. He had even spoken privately with his Godfather about his current state of mind with regard to his separation from Nyota. And after his talks with him, Spock had concluded that even though they were extremely uncomfortable to him, his feelings during her absence were somehow ‘logical’ for him to have.

But when she returned from Africa, Spock could immediately sense a difference in her. She immediately began to treat him as if their relationship was strictly a professional one. And suddenly his best friend was no longer even a friend. But his strict adherence to Vulcan privacy principles as well as Star Fleet regulations prohibited him from inquiring as to the reasons behind the change in her attitude towards him. So he relented, giving her the space and formality that she had requested. But he quickly realized that his policy of strategic withdrawal from her was having very detrimental effects on him. He now found himself unable to sleep or eat as a result.

And during this three week period of withdrawal from her, his determination with regards to asking her to formally bond with him was faltering. He now had serious doubts about her intentions towards him now. Perhaps during her trip to Africa she had met someone that she had fallen deeply in love with, or perhaps even reconnected with an old ‘boyfriend’. And she now simply wanted rid of him. Just the thought of her giving herself to another made him burn with a rage that was a combination of desire, anger, and possession. He had never experienced such feelings before.

Suddenly a vision swam before his eyes and he immediately stopped typing, focusing his entire being upon this vision. He suddenly felt himself falling and could see the mountains above him and the trees and rocks below him. He then heard Nyota’s voice screaming out his name into the crisp mountain air. The emotion within her cry for him sent a chill down his spine. He knew at that exact moment that she was falling to her death and this thought shook him to his very core. Never in his life had he experienced such strong emotions. He suddenly felt as if he were dying also.

He could now hear Cadet Parker who was the one of the TAs for the computer programming department calling out to him as if from a great distance.

“Commander Spock?” Parker’s voice was now growing closer to him. “Commander, are you all right, sir?” He asked quietly, his voice now sounding quite concerned.

Slowly Spock’s eyes began to focus on the screen of his PADD once more. He looked up to see Cadet Parker now standing only a few feet away from him worry clearly evident in his face. 

“I am fine, Cadet.” Spock slowly responded after finally finding his voice. He knew that he was however everything but ‘fine’ at the moment. Spock quickly looked up at the chronometer and realized that only 5 minutes of the class now remained. As much as he wanted to he could not leave his cadets during their final exam with only a TA to oversee their test taking. “But I must leave immediately after class is over. I will grade the final exams over the weekend and will post final grades by Monday. Please send out a com to the cadets informing them of this.”

Cadet Parker nodded to him in response. “Yes, sir.” He replied quickly turning to his PADD as he began typing quickly. ”Already done, sir.” He quietly replied to him.

The next 3 minutes and 39 seconds passed by incredibly slowly for Spock. Finally the buzzer sounded and the cadets began noisily packing up their PADDS and leaving the classroom as Cadet Parker turned back to him. “Are you sure that you are alright, sir?” Parker asked most seriously.

Spock realized that his hands were now trembling slightly and he fought to stabilize them as he packed up his PADDs into his backpack. “I assure you Cadet that I am well.” He replied quietly trying to control his body. He then remembered that this was to be his last day with Cadet Parker as his TA. Suddenly Nyota’s words filled his head. ‘You need to show your TAs that you appreciate them. A few kind words and thanks aren’t going to kill you, ya know.’ “Mr. Parker you have performed admirably as my TA for this course. I wish to thank you for your assistance as well as your exemplary service to me during these past six weeks.”

Parker’s face lit up with a smile that almost seemed too wide for his face at Spock’s words. “Thank you, sir.” Parker replied quickly his smile fading slowly. “It has been an educating and enjoyable experience working for you these past six weeks, sir. And I hope that whatever is troubling you at the present time sir will be resolved quickly and to your satisfaction.” He added sincerely.

Cadet Parker was a very hard working and apparently quite intuitive human. Spock resolved that he would write a letter of recommendation for Cadet Parker and send it to his supervisor next week.

“I wish that as well, Cadet.” Spock responded with a nod as he finished packing up this PADD and then turned to leave the classroom his steps quickening as he approached the doorway.

************************************************************************************

Nyota felt the tree limbs actually yielding to her body and starting to slow her fall. She quickly opened her eyes and looked ahead of her and watched her team mates further down the zip line as the line continued to fall. The terrain below her team mates sloped downward and away from her current position. She could see the cadet ahead of her, Tucker Jones who was their squad’s medic turn his head quickly to look up at her, his brown eyes now huge as saucers as he held on desperately to the rapidly loosening zip line. She knew that Cadet Travis had been behind her on the line, so the break must have occurred at the top of the descent. She suddenly had a plan. As she continued to fall through the branches, she ignored the pain in her body and reached up to grab the zip line cable in both of her hands, pulling it down with her. If she could some how secure the line to the tree she was falling through, then perhaps she would be able to slow down her team mates fall and hopefully save them from injury or death.

She struggled with the cable landing hard on her back onto a large branch almost knocking the wind out of her. But she was somehow able to hold onto the cable and roll her body along with the cable past the large branch as she continued to fall. Then she quickly pulled in her legs using her momentum as she continued to hold on to the cable to send her and the cable around the large branch a second time coming to a stop on top of the branch adjacent to the tree’s trunk. She quickly wrapped the cable around the large trunk of the tree nearly falling as her arms reached around the large tree trunk. She quickly regained her balance and gripped the cable tightly. She then sat there straddling the branch, her body now tucked into the trunk of the tree waiting for the cable to pull back against her grip. Within a second renewed tension snapped the sagging cable taut again. She held on to the cable with all the strength her body could muster as the line continued to tighten, trying to pull itself out of her hands. As she desperately held on to the cable she glanced out through the tree’s canopy to look downhill of her position hoping to see that her plan was working. She managed to catch sight of Tucker looking back over his shoulder at her, a wild grin now plastered across his face.

“You’re doing it Ny, you’re doing it!!” Tucker was yelling back at her. “Just keep holding on!!! I’ll yell back at you when you can let go!”

As she watched Tucker disappear from view, the seconds then minutes slowly ticked by as her adrenalin rush began to fade. Nyota closed her eyes against the pain now threatening to overwhelm her entire body. Her right wrist was already starting to swell, she was beginning to feel dizzy, and her vision was now starting to blur. She closed her eyes in order to concentrate better, but she could feel herself growing even more lightheaded as the seconds passed. But still she held on to the cable. Her gloves were now soaked in sweat and she clenched her teeth in concentration as she gripped the cable even tighter not wanting her perspiration to somehow loosen her grip on the cable. She slowly became aware of something warm dripping down her left leg and she forced herself to open her eyes and look down at her left thigh. Somehow during her frantic efforts to secure the cable, the broken end of the cable had embedded itself deeply into her thigh. Surprisingly she didn’t feel any pain and she knew that meant that the cable end had penetrated deep within her muscles and beyond the sensing range of her nerves. She watched as large drops of her blood slowly dripped from her thigh onto the tree trunk below her and gradually seeped into the bark. She knew now that she was slowly slipping into shock and would soon lose consciousness. But she still refused to let go of the cable. After a few minutes she felt her eyes closing of their own accord, her exhaustion apparently accelerating the speed at which her body was succumbing to shock. She blinked rapidly trying her best to keep her eyes opened and focused but within seconds she felt her eyes close against her will.

Suddenly Tucker’s voice drifted up to her from below rousing her. “Ny! Ny!” He called out to her frantically. “Hold on! We’re coming to get you!” He yelled up to her from the base of the tree. 

She realized that she must have faded out of consciousness for more than just a few minutes as she slowly opened her eyes, looked down and saw Tucker and some of the other members of her squad looking up at her from the forest floor. She realized that she was still holding onto the cable, the tendons, ligaments, and muscles in her hands now frozen in their grip. She tried to let go of the cable but found she could not.

Tucker immediately started climbing up the tree quickly followed by four other of her team mates. Tucker was the first to reach her. He looked at her leg and winced. “Everybody get a hand on her and lift her….gently!” He ordered. 

 

Tucker then looked deep into her eyes trying to assess her condition, his face quite somber. She suddenly felt different sets of hands on her slowly lifting her up and laying her back onto the large tree branch. She found that she was still unable to let go of the cable. “You can let go now, Ny.” He reassured her. “We’ve got you.” He then gently pulled the cable from her now loosening grip.

“What about Travis?” she asked him weakly. Travis was the last member of the squad going down the zip line and he had no doubt fallen too.

“The medics have already gotten to him and they are going to be flying him out of here and to the hospital in Jackson.” Tucker reported continuing to look deeply into her eyes trying to ascertain her current condition as he fumbled around in his medical bag. He then gently pried open her mouth and placed a rubberized mouthpiece into her mouth. “I’m going to need to pull that cable out of your leg Ny, and it’s going to hurt like hell when I do. So I want you to bite down on this hard and close your eyes.” He told her as he looked down at the cable quickly calculating the best way to pull on it. “I can’t treat you up here in the tree and if we don’t get that cable out of you, you’re going to bleed out.”

She slowly began to close her eyes, and Nyota suddenly felt all the hands tighten their grip on her as Tucker reached down to grip the cable tightly just above her thigh. “OK everyone…one…two….three.” she heard him say loudly.

Nyota’s vision dimmed into blackness on Tucker’s ‘three’ as she immediately lapsed into a state of blissful and unfeeling unconsciousness.

When she became aware again, she was bound and bundled into a medical evacuation basket. She slowly looked around, her head now feeling as if it now was stuffed full of cotton. Her eyes were burning and she could see black dots within her field of vision. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her arm.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty!” Tucker called out cheerfully to her. “’Bout time you woke up!” He ran a hand held medical sensor over her chest and head. “Your vitals are improving quickly.” He said smiling broadly at her. “I know you’re feeling kinda fuzzy right now, but I gave you something that will make you sleep while we are carrying you back to the transport area. That way your leg won’t hurt as much. The cable end was a clean break, so Dr. Cain was able to regenerate most of the muscle and suture up the hole in your leg. We also gave you two units of plasma. I’m going to keep the IV in you for a little longer in order to replenish your lost fluids; sorta top you off so to speak. Your right wrist was severely sprained, but we have already reduced the swelling and repaired the damage sonically. You are pretty bruised and scratched up too. So to summarize your condition Cadet Uhura: You will be moving around a little slower than your usual greased lightning speed for the next couple of weeks while you are on medical leave, but you will make a complete recovery. And you know you will get a free ride with your classes for the next two weeks too. But best of all, Ny, the C.O. has decided to call it a week, so the whole team is headed back home with you, thank you very much!” He finished cheerfully.

Nyota smiled at Tucker. “Well I am glad I could take all of you home with me.” She replied slowly, struggling to get the words out. She knew that the drugs were starting to kick in now and as she slowly closed her eyes and felt herself slowly falling into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was Tucker’s voice and the feel of his warm hand surrounding hers.

Tucker had taken her left hand into his right one and squeezed it tenderly watching her close her eyes as the drugs took effect. “I am too, Ny. I am too.” He whispered to her.

****************************************************************************************

Upon leaving his classroom building, Spock literally ran all the way to the Field Training offices. But even the shortest route meant literally traveling the length of the large campus around and though numerous buildings in order to reach his destination. As he finally entered the training office building, He chose to run up the stair way instead of taking the lifts to the 20th floor of the building where the coordinators for cadet field training were officed. He had worked with this department quite frequently when he had been a cadet, and he had hoped that some of the personnel now on staff were the same ones that he had worked with before. He would then be able to use his personal influence in order to gain information about Nyota’s accident and discover where she was going to be sent for treatment. He knew he would use any means necessary in order that he be at her side during her recovery. He had begun to physically ache for her presence now.

As he ran up the stairs he began to realize that somehow he and Nyota had managed to become a bonded pair without using any of the traditional Vulcan methods of bonding. No other reason would explain just how he was to see what she saw and feel what she had felt at the time of the accident. And no other reason would explain how he felt at the moment either. Suddenly an unexpected sharp pain shot through his left thigh, causing him to fall heavily against the railing of the stairs as he fought to support himself. He forced himself to sit down and began to focus on his bond with Nyota. He felt the bond pulse momentarily and suddenly his heart was racing, fearing the worst. But then after several seconds the bond stabilized and he knew that she had fallen into unconsciousness again.

Suddenly his felt his familial bond bristle with activity. He felt his mother’s confusion and concern over his current emotional state and he also felt his father’s surprise. He had quickly sent calmness back to both of them as he raised his emotional shields. He had been keeping his growing relationship with Nyota as separated as he could from his familial bond. Spock knew however that his very intuitive mother had no doubt already figured out the connection between his ‘mystery runner’ and his TA even though she did not speak of it directly to him in their weekly communications.

He gently probed his bond with Nyota again and found her to be still unconscious, but her body’s damage now being repaired and her condition beginning to stabilize. He felt relief surge through him with this knowledge.

He knew that he must contact T’Pau his clan’s leader and his paternal grandmother as soon as possible for her advice and knowledge about his bond with Nyota. Spock knew that she would know how to help them. He suddenly felt a nudge through his familial bond from T’Pau. It seemed that she was already aware of their situation and immediately sent him calmness and clarity of purpose down through their bond.

He finally emerged from the stair case in the 20th floor hallway. He forced himself to stop momentarily so as to regain his composure and present a calm exterior as he entered the office. He realized that he was breathing quite hard and he knew that his loss of breathing control was not solely from his physical exertion. His current level of stress was still quite high no doubt because of his lack of nourishment and sleep during the past three weeks. He quickly focused his mind and slowly his breathing returned to normal. He then quickly calmed and centered himself before he walked through the office door.

As he walked into the office he saw Captain David Sanderson standing at the front desk, his head bent over the desk, concern quite evident in his face. Spock had worked with the Captain before and found him to be an honorable and able officer as well as a tireless worker.

“Captain Sanderson.” Spock called out to him.

The Captain turned immediately to face Spock. “Commander Spock.” He replied cheerfully. “Long time no see, mi compadre.”

“I too consider it most fortuitous being in your company again, Captain.” Spock replied bowing his head respectfully. “I am here seeking information on the accident involving Squad 1132.”

“Jeez, news travels faster than warp speed around here, doesn’t it?” Sanderson replied. “You know that I can’t give you all the details of the accident at this time, Commander.”

“I understand that completely, Captain.” Spock replied “What I am seeking is information on Cadet Uhura; in particular where she is being sent for treatment.” Spock explained quietly. “I have a responsibility and duty to her family as her supervisor to keep them informed of her condition.” Spock knew that he was running somewhat of a bluff here at the moment as he was not currently Nyota’s supervisor, but he also knew the Captain well enough to know how he had responded to personnel inquiries in the past.

Captain Sanderson sighed heavily. “I have just been in contact with Dr. Cain, her attending physician. Cadet Uhura has been treated in the field by both the medics and field doctors and she is currently recovering from her injuries. She will no doubt be on medical leave pending progress checkups once she returns to the Academy. I have just ordered the remainder of the team exercise to be cancelled since it is the last day of training anyway. All team members, with the exception of Cadet Travis who was seriously injured and is currently in the hospital in Jackson, are to report back to campus effective immediately. So Cadet Uhura will soon be on her way back to the Academy on the same transport as her teammates. Their ETA at the Academy is one and a half hours. Dr. Cain is traveling with her on the shuttle.”

Spock was visibly relieved at the news that Nyota was going to soon be returning to the Academy. Captain Sanderson suddenly cocked his head at Spock now apparently quite curious about Spock’s overt reaction to the news of Uhura’s return. Sanderson suspected now that Spock’s concern for Cadet Uhura went beyond those of a superior and supervisor and he suddenly felt great empathy for the young Vulcan. “You can also tell her family, Commander Spock, that Cadet Uhura’s quick thinking and action saved 10 of her teammates from serious injury or death today. Most of her injuries were the result of her sacrificing her own health and well-being in her effort to save her teammates. She will no doubt be commended for her actions.”

Spock had let Captain Sanderson see his unchecked emotions once already and upon hearing Sanderson’s words regarding Nyota’s heroics, Spock’s pride in his bond mate threatened to surface once again. He had to quickly tamp down his reaction. His calm facade was now firmly in place. “Thank you for the information, Captain.” Spock replied, bowing his head towards him slightly. “I will indeed inform her family of the good news.”

And with that said, Spock turned and walked out of the office, down the hallway and into the stairwell. He was now walking directly to the transport field to await Nyota’s return. He knew that he needed to meditate before seeing her again in order to give him time to process all that had happened today. But he reasoned that it would suffice to just sit quietly in the transport waiting area and wait for the transport that would bring Nyota back to him.

The officers stationed at the transport base acknowledged his entrance and curiously watched as he sat in the back corner of the waiting area. But out of respect and possibly some fear, no one dared to question him about his reason for sitting alone in the empty waiting room.

Within minutes of him arriving, the duty officers left their desk to return to the dock area in preparation for the transport’s return and Spock was at last completely alone. He then decided to call and speak with Nyota’s mother and father. He had never met them in person, but Nyota had spoken of them often to him. He and Nyota had made an agreement last semester that if either of them were involved in an accident, then the other would contact their parents. Her parent’s com link was programmed into his com. He knew the time zone difference and he disliked having to make such a call to them at nearly 1:00 AM in the morning their time, but he wanted to make sure that they knew that their daughter was going to make a full recovery from her injuries. He did not want them to find out about the accident from the sensationalist news media and become unduly emotionally distraught because of their lack of knowledge about Nyota’s current condition. It was his duty to call them.

“Hujambo.” came the muffled voice of who he expected was Nyota’s father given the late hour. 

Nyota had taught Spock to speak Kiswahili in return for him teaching her more of the ancient phrases in High Vulcan and at this moment he was most grateful to be able to speak with her parents in their native tongue. He knew that his words would be taken more calmly being spoken in Kiswahili than in Standard given the circumstances surrounding his call.

Spock kept his voice calm during the conversation with Nyota’s father. He introduced himself to him as Nyota’s friend and colleague. Several minutes into the conversation he could hear a female voice in the background. Apparently Nyota’s father had awoken her mother. Once the initial fear receded over the late hour call, they were both thankful to him for letting them know about their daughter’s injuries and her recovery from them. Spock also told them of their daughter’s heroics and how her quick thinking had saved her teammates from injury or death. Spock could feel his own pride in Nyota’s actions as he recalled Commander Sanderson’s words to her parents. Spock ended the call by promising that he would have Nyota call them herself once she had recovered sufficiently, most probably within the next 48 hours. Her parents were most appreciative to him for following up with their daughter to ensure that she did call them.

He then made a quick call to Nyota’s room mate, Gaila, and was somewhat relieved that she did not answer her com. He then left a message for her indicating that Nyota had been injured but not seriously and that she was now recovering. He knew Gaila. On purpose he did not disclose where Nyota would be during her recovery over the weekend.

Spock spent the next hour deep in thought and as close to a deep meditative state that he would dare attempt given that he was in a public location. He had much to think about. Thankfully no one approached him during this time. He mentally began to review the relationship that he and Nyota had shared. In the past 705 days since they had met, they had only touched each other twice. The first time was on the day that they first met at The Highest Level, and the second time was 289 days ago when he accidentally touched her hand while reaching for a stylus. And they had never even attempted any type of telepathic link. Given this data, it should have been impossible for them to have bonded. Yet the events of the past three hours seemed to make the impossible quite possible indeed.

The whine from a transporter engine quickly roused him from his semi-meditative state. He stood up and walked up to the officer’s duty desk. 

“Is this transport the one carrying Squad 1132 back from Yellowstone?” he asked one of the officers.

“Yes, Commander.” Came the officer’s quick reply. 

Spock nodded at the man and walked back to sit down and wait for the cadets to disembark. He reasoned that as a result of her injury, Nyota would be wheelchair bound and she would most likely be one of the last cadets to leave the transport. Soon the doors to the boarding area opened and cadets started walking inside. There were two squads engaged in this particular exercise and Spock began to actually count them as they walked through the door as he waited for Nyota. The cadets were all carrying their duffle bags and walked quickly out the front door on their way back to campus. Spock recognized many of the cadets and they all saluted him as they walked past him. Spock in return acknowledged them silently. Minutes passed and his cadet head count was now holding at 49 but still no Nyota. He waited for exactly 128 seconds before standing up, slinging his backpack onto his back, and walking past the duty desk and out into the boarding area. None of the duty officers even attempted to stop him.

Spock quickly walked up the boarding steps and into the dimly lit transport crew area taking care not to hit his head on any of the ‘low clearance’ equipment. As he rounded the ship and walked towards the command cabin he found Nyota sound asleep in a bio bed attached to a bulkhead. A man and a woman stood watching over her as she slept. Spock recognized both of them immediately.

“Dr. Cain and Cadet Jones.” Spock formally addressed them as he walked over to stand next to Nyota’s bio bed.

“Commander Spock.” They both said in unison.

“What is Cadet Uhura’s condition?” Spock asked quietly.

“Well she’s sound asleep at the moment as you can see.” Dr. Cain replied with a small smile. She knew Commander Spock well enough the tease him just a little. “And she will make a complete recovery from her injuries as well. As a precaution, I have placed her on medical leave for the next two weeks.” She continued. “Her exhaustion kicked in on the flight back and combined with a mild sedative we gave her for the pain before we boarded, she has fallen into a deep sleep which may last for 8 to 10 hours or more.”

At last being able to see her, Spock recognized the fact that he was now nearing the end of his rope of self control. He knew that could no longer be apart from her. He had to touch her. He fought to keep his emotions in check so as to not draw undue suspicions from either the Doctor or the Cadet. “So it is safe for her to travel then?” he asked already planning out how he was going to transport her back to his apartment.

“She’s OK to travel, but I really don’t want her walking any more than she has to for the next several days.” Dr. Cain replied. “And I can’t release her now because she is unable to care for herself at the present time. So we are waiting for ground transportation to the hospital where she can sleep off the drugs and her exhaustion until tomorrow. When she wakes up tomorrow she should be well enough to care for herself.”

“I will accept full responsibility for her care tonight, Doctor.” Spock announced quietly. “I will then care for her until she is able to care for herself again.”

Dr. Cain was a 40 year veteran of Star Fleet. She and Spock had known each other since Spock was a first year at the Academy. She respected and trusted Spock knowing without doubt that he was a fine officer as well as a gentleman. She knew that Uhura had been Spock’s teaching assistant as well as a close friend, and that their friendship was most likely behind Spock’s offer to care for her. And what if anything that was going on beyond their friendship was frankly none of her business. Her patient’s needs were her priority. And she knew that Spock would indeed take good care of her patient. She also had known Uhura since she was a first year and she liked and respected the cadet. And during this particularly difficult field exercise, Uhura had proven that she was one tough cadet, her exceptional leadership abilities had impressed all of the training officers. In Dr. Cain’s opinion, Uhura would indeed make a fine field officer upon graduation.

“I release her into your care then, Commander.” Dr. Cain replied leaning down to tuck a bottle of prescription meds into Nyota’s duffle bag which lay under the bio bed. Cadet Jones then packed her bag with an assortment of bandages, wraps, and ointments. “Give one tablet to her every 12 hours for overall pain management. Other than that, just keep her fed and hydrated and let her body recover on its own. You can place a heating pad on her leg to help with the localized pain. And I want that bandage on her leg changed once a day for the next week. She will be due for a check up in my clinic in 5 days.”

Spock let out the breath that he had been holding in relief that Dr. Cain was now allowing him to care for her.

“You’d been proud of her, Commander.” Cadet Jones chipped in. “After the zip line broke behind her, Ny managed to grab the end of the line and wrap it around a huge limb of the tree that she was falling into, somehow managing to secure the line so that the rest of us didn’t take the fall.” He explained shaking his head in amazement. “Although none of us have been able figure out yet just how she was able to secure that line so quickly.” He continued his eyes rolling skyward as if to emphasize the difficulty of the feat. “But then again, I’ve seen Ny do the impossible before. She is absolutely amazing…but then again you already knew that, sir.”

“Yes, Cadet Uhura is indeed quite amazing.” Spock agreed nodding at Cadet Jones as he quickly picked up her duffle bag slinging the heavy bag easily over his head and right shoulder.

“With any luck Cadet, Uhura will be your commanding officer one day, Tucker. Someone needs to keep an eye on you.” Dr. Cain teased as she unbuckled Nyota from the restraints of the bio bed.

“I would be honored to serve under, Ny.” Cadet Jones remarked folding back the blanket that was covering Nyota.

Spock then reached down and gently picked Nyota up out of the bio bed cradling her tenderly within his long arms into his chest, being careful not to wake her. The feel of her finally in his arms at last sent a wave of calm through his exhausted body. He leaned his head down slightly and took a deep breath, breathing in her warm scent as he walked slowly out of the transport being mindful of the low clearance areas as well as the watchful eyes. He could feel her now nuzzling her head into his left pectoral muscle. His protective instincts immediately took control of him and he gently pulled her even closer into his body as if to shield her.

It was after 7:00 PM and the campus was deserted given that fall classes were not scheduled to start until the following Wednesday. He continued to walk slowly as he carried her not wanting her to wake up. She was so light in his arms that he had to keep looking down at her in order to reassure himself that she was still within the safety of his arms and sleeping soundly. He knew that even though Dr. Cain and Cadet Jones were strict professionals and would not gossip, the Campus rumor mill never slept. Surely someone would see him carrying her across Campus this evening towards his apartment. And there would no doubt be talk about their relationship now.

But no matter what the gossip mongers would say about them, Spock knew without a doubt that the truths between himself and Nyota could withstand any idle talk. Star Fleet rules and regulations were another matter entirely. Spock had already formulated a proactive plan of action as he had waited in the transport waiting room. But they would need to seek out support for his plan. Spock knew that T’Pau would to help both of them understand their bond’s origins as well as assist them in the validation of their bond with Star Fleet’s ruling board. And as fate would have it, T’Pau was on Earth consulting at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco for the next five days. Spock didn’t believe in luck, but he did believe in the fortuitous timing of events. He also knew that his godparents who were both high ranking officers in Star Fleet would also assist them with seeking exemption status for his and Nyota’s relationship under current Academy rules and regulations.

He quickly carried her into the lift of his apartment building using voice commands to take them to the top floor of the building. Spock was thankful that no one had joined them in the lift on the way up. His hallway was vacant and he was now grateful that they would enter his apartment undetected by any of his neighbors. The door to his apartment slid open immediately upon hearing his voice command.

He walked slowly into his bedroom. He gently laid her on one side of his bed. He reached over to quickly pull the covers down on the other side. Then he carefully picked her up and lay her down once again and gently pulled the covers up over her. Amazingly she was still sound asleep. He quickly readjusted the temperature of his apartment in order to make her as comfortable as possible. He then carried a chair from his living room into his bedroom and placed it next to his bed on the side that she was now laying on. He sat down to watch her, determined not to move again until she awoke.

He had watched her sleep at total of seven times in the past, all of these times during finals week when she was so totally exhausted from studying that she fell asleep in his lab. As he gazed upon her he thought that she looked so young as she slept and of course so beautiful. His desire was that this would not be the last time that he would have the privilege of watching her sleep. 

During the night, Spock left her side only one time in order to retrieve a blanket to wrap himself up in. Once he was warm, he found he could no longer fight back the fatigue that had been threatening to consume him for the past three weeks. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically and no matter how he tried to stay awake, he slowly drifted off to sleep, Nyota’s face being the last image that he saw before sleep finally overtook him.

Spock awoke with a start and glanced at his bedside chronometer. It was now 13 minutes past the hour of seven. Roughly twelve hours had passed since he had first placed her in his bed. He looked over at her still sleeping form. Her face was more relaxed than it had been the night before. Her dark hair fell about her face and he was sorely tempted to reach his hand out to feel its softness and stroke the dark waves away from her beautiful face. But instead of giving in to his desires, he quietly rose and went into his kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. He then unzipped her duffle bag and pulled out her prescription. She would no doubt need her pain medication when she awoke. He would be ready.

When he returned, he sat down and watched as she began to slowly move around under the covers. She would no doubt be awakening soon. She suddenly moaned and that sound immediately made him tremble with desire. He berated himself over his lack of control around her, yet he found himself longing to hear that sound again.

He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked once, then twice before her mahogany eyes were able to focus on his face. 

“Spock?” she asked softly, momentarily confused as to where she was. The last thing that she remembered was still being in the forest.

“Yes, it is I.” he reassured her sliding his chair and himself closer to the bed next to her.

She looked around the room obviously confused as to where she was. It was time that he told her how she ended up in his bed this morning.

“Dr. Cain released you into my care last night after you returned because you were temporarily unable to care for yourself.” He explained quietly. “I brought you to my apartment, since it was closer to the transport base than was your dorm so that you would continue sleeping and thus recover more quickly.”

She looked at Spock her bleary vision slowly clearing. Suddenly memories of yesterday’s events started to crowd into her mind. Spock immediately noticed her discomfort and quickly kneeled down next to the bed, reaching out to tenderly stroke her hair back from her face in the hope of providing comfort to her. He was quite pleased when he found her hair even softer than he had imagined.

“Are you recalling what happened to you yesterday?” he quietly asked.

She quickly choked a sob back and looked up to lock eyes with him. “Yes.” She replied softly.

“You are safe with me now, Nyota.” He whispered to her as he continued to stroke her long, dark hair, carding his fingers through the strands slowly and carefully.

She reached out with her left hand to touch his right cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes at the sensation of the cool touch of her skin upon his heated face. She had never touched him like that before and he immediately craved more of her touch in spite of knowing that such desires were not proper given the current circumstances.

“Yesterday I thought I was never going to see you again. And I..I.…” she began to hesitate, the tears now welling up in her eyes. She then forced herself to look deeper into his eyes finding the strength there to continue with her confession. “…and I thought that I would go to my death without being able to tell you that I loved you, Spokh.” She told him, her chin now beginning to tremble with the emotion in her voice. “I have been such a fool, Spokh.” She admitted quietly as she began to caress his cheek. “What we have between us is more important than careers, politics, and Star Fleet.” She continued as she reached out now with her injured right hand to cup his face between her small hands. “Please forgive me for treating you so badly after I returned from my trip to Africa. I believed that it would be in both our best interests if we kept our relationship on a strictly professional level. But I was so wrong.”

With her words, the emotional dam that Spock had been keeping his feelings for her behind for the past 706 days finally broke. He gently pulled out of her grasp suddenly unable to keep eye contact with her, placed his head next to her waist on the bed, and pulled her hips into him gently as he fought to control his now overflowing emotions. He quietly began speaking in High Vulcan to her. “You need not ever ask for my forgiveness for it is already given to you.” He said solemnly, leaning his forehead more into her hips. “While I was teaching class yesterday, your mind touched my mind. I saw what you saw and I felt what you felt as you fell.” He continued quietly, his voice now muffled by the fabric of her uniform pants. “You believed that you would die and you cried out for me.” He was barely managing to choke the words out now. “I was so overcome with emotion at the thought of you dying that I thought that I too would perish, because I no longer wanted to live in a universe where you did not exist.” He declared quietly. “The first time that my eyes beheld you at the track field, I knew that I was experiencing shan’hal’lak. And in the 706 Terran days that have passed since that time, I have come to realize that you are my k’hat’n’dlawa. We are now bonded to each other Nyota, and although I am unable to fathom the how of it, I do clearly understand the why of it, ashayam.”

“Come here unto me, Spokh.” She pleaded quietly now speaking in High Vulcan so as to not be misunderstood for the words she spoke were very important to her. She reached down to gently pull on his left shoulder She was still so exhausted and she knew that she was now on the verge of passing out again after so thoroughly draining herself emotionally in her confession to him. And she wanted to make sure that both of them were well rested before they talked further. “I must be near you now if I am to rest properly. We both require additional sleep. Let us talk more once we have both rested, k’diwa.”

He raised his head up to look at her, his eyes quickly blinking away unshed tears. “I cannot.” He replied looking down and away from her. “It is not proper.”

She smiled a tired smile at him. “Don’t worry. I will try to keep my hands to myself, Commander.” She quickly replied in Standard.

He looked up at her in surprise and their eyes met once more. She had begun to tease him again. That in and of itself was an indication that their relationship was now on the mend. Spock sighed to himself knowing that he would willingly do anything and everything she wanted him to do now. “Do you require your pain medication or a heating pad for your leg before you sleep?”

She continued to gently pull on him until he pulled back the covers and lay down with her turning onto his right side so that he could face her. She reached out and tenderly stroked his left cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. She then took his left hand in hers positioning his large hand across the bandage on her left thigh as his eyes opened wide and he looked down at where his hand now lay on her thigh.

“I don’t need the pain medication.” She said confidently as he began to finally relax his arm and hand now lying across her injured thigh. “But my leg can definitely make use of this wonderful heating pad of yours, thank-you-very-much.”

“Computer” Spock called out quietly into the room. “Window shades at 80%.”

The room immediately darkened. Nyota couldn’t help but sigh as she felt the heat of his hand on her. Spock felt as if a huge weight had now been lifted from him as her body’s heat began to merge with the heat of his own hand. Slowly each of them relaxed into the other and within minutes they were both sound asleep.

Nyota awoke before him, her opening eyes immediately seeking him out. And as she looked at him she realized that he still lay on his right side, but under the covers she felt that his left hand had moved from her thigh to her hip as they slept. And her body had some how somehow managed to roll over onto her left side to face him, She surprisingly found that she was now sharing his pillow, her body now positioned within inches of his. She gingerly moved her left leg and was relieved that there was minimal pain in the movement.

She then diverted her attention to Spock’s handsome face. In the almost two years she had known him, she had never seen him asleep before. His face was relaxed and his lips slightly apart. His breathing was slow and deep. She was struck by just how young he looked now that the tension and control was gone from his face. She had only seen him lightly stubbled on a few rare occasions in the past and then only late in the evening. But she saw that his beard had now darkened his cheeks, chin, and neck with dense black whiskers. She had to fight back a sudden urge to rub her fingertips through the dark bristles on his face.

She continued her visual exploration of his face stopping at his cheekbones. It was quite obvious to her that he had lost weight as she looked at his cheekbones. Their forced separation must have affected his appetite just like it had done with her. She felt another wave of regret wash over her. She was more determined than ever now to make things right between them again.

As the minutes passed by, she just let herself enjoy the sensation of being so close him. Her stomach growled in hunger several times and she hoped that the sound would not rouse him from his slumber. There would be time for food later. Right now she only wanted him. She found herself memorizing every detail of his face as she continued to lie next to him in his bed.

Spock slowly opened his eyes. He immediately found himself staring into the beautiful mahogany eyes of Nyota. He was still laying on his right side but she was now lying on her left side, her head resting on the same pillow as his, her face and body exactly 22 centimeters from his. Because of their sleep patterns, Vulcans normally did not exhibit nocturnal penile tumescence in the morning. However in the 706 mornings since he had first seen Nyota, Spock had experienced ‘morning wood’ 89.6% of those mornings. Spock now felt his pants stretched impossibly tight in the crotch area. He did want to appear that he was trying to take advantage of her. Fortunately this traitorous part of his body was covered by the bed sheets at the moment and he began to consciously will his erection to subside. But he was finding this particularly hard to do as she continued to lock her beautiful eyes with his.

“Good morning…or should I say good afternoon.” She greeted him teasingly, her eyes smiling at him behind her words.

Spock’s internal chronometer was validated as he rose up slightly in order to look at his bedside chronometer. It was now13:09 PM.

Suddenly Spock’s stomach grumbled and Nyota starting laughing. “My tummy’s been sounding like that for the past 30 minutes.”

Spock’s eyes widened. He should have been up an hour ago preparing food for her instead of sleeping. “I should have awakened earlier. I will now go prepare food. You require sustenance in order to enable your body to repair itself.” he said apologetically slowly rolling away from her and off the bed. As he rose from the bed, he made sure that his body was turned in a way that would not expose his still very obvious ‘pup tent’ to her 

“You needed the rest just like I did.” She replied sitting up in the bed. She quickly threw the covers off of her and began to ease out of his bed. 

He immediately turned back to her in order to help her get out of his bed without straining herself. Unfortunately this resulted in his slowly deflating erection being still quite obvious. He watched as her eyes quickly turned away from his waistline as he suddenly felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

“Please forgive me, but my body is not listening to my mind’s commands at all this morning.” He apologized quietly, reaching out to take her hands within his as he slowly and gently pulled her up into a standing position. He then wrapped his right arm around her shoulders in order to help support her weight. He felt her giggle and he was momentarily confused as to her amusement.

“Already forgiven.” She replied with a smile “I’ll help you prepare our meal, but first I really need to use your sanitary facility.” She said quietly, looking up at him. 

He gently held on to her as they walked towards his bathroom. “I will bring your duffle bag to you so you can properly attend to your needs. I do not require assistance in the kitchen.” He said walking her just inside of the door and letting go of her as she placed her hands on the counter top for balance. He quickly returned to her with her duffle bag in his hand. “Do you have a set of clean clothes that you can wear or shall I order a clean uniform for you?”

“I do have one set of clean clothes still left in my bag.” She replied with a smile. “But thank you for being considerate.”

“Dr. Cain ordered that the bandage on your leg be changed and ointment be placed in the wound for the next 7 days.” Spock said looking down at her as she looked up into his eyes. “I would be willing to assist you in this, if you so desire.”

“Thank you.” she replied with another smile. She somehow knew that he would do anything to be near her now, even play doctor for her. But his playing doctor for her did hold a great deal of appeal for her at the moment. “I’ll take a shower first and then you can help me with the bandage.” She said slowly closing the bathroom door between them.

She immersed herself in the water of the shower spray as she enjoyed the hot pressure of the spray on her sore body. Her thoughts quickly turned to Spock as she continued to relax under the water. It was hard to keep from noticing his erection as he helped her out of the bed. She smiled remembering his awkward apology to her. She knew the physiology behind his body’s reaction, but she found herself still wanting to believe that at least a portion of that impressive display was for her. This was not the first time she had thought about him as she showered. And it most definitely would not be the last.

She suddenly realized that she must have been daydreaming about him for way too long in the shower and she quickly turned off the water. She moved slowly and carefully as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a large white towel from a rack near the shower. As she dried herself off she looked at herself in the mirror and she noticed that there was very little skin left on her body that did not bear at least one scratch or bruise on it. It was no wonder why she was so stiff and sore. The shower had relaxed her, but the warm water had only dulled the pain temporarily. She thought about taking one of her pain tablets, but then decided against doing so on an empty stomach. And more importantly, she wanted to be clear headed when she and Spock talked.

She tidied up the bathroom knowing how fastidious he was when it came to order. She then stowed her toiletries as well as her damaged training uniform in her bag, deposited the towel into the laundry shoot, and then opened the bathroom door. Suddenly her nose was accosted by the most incredible aromas, one in particular being the smell of sweet potato cakes. She suddenly realized that she had no idea that Spock could cook. In the meals they had shared during the past 706 days they had always dined out. She suddenly realized that the man she was in love with was still very much a mystery to her. A mystery that she would no doubt enjoy solving.

She dropped her bag on the floor next to the bathroom door and turned to look at his bed. The bed had been made up, the room was once again in perfect order and somehow she was not surprised. She smiled to herself at the thought of Spock picking up after her if they actually were living together as she padded on bare feet out of his bedroom towards the kitchen. Her sometimes messy habits would no doubt drive him bonkers.

As a child and teen, her mother had taught her many different traditional and non-traditional African recipes. Nyota had developed into a very proficient cook and when she left Africa for the Academy her mother was relieved to know that Nyota would at least not starve to death while on her own in San Francisco. But she had never really gotten the chance to cook much while at the Academy because her dorm room was not equipped with a kitchen. And the communal kitchen was really not equipped for anything more than just reheating food.

As she approached his kitchen she could see Spock standing in front of his cook top, stirring what she suspected was some type of porridge which interestingly enough smelled very much like ugali. She noticed that he had changed clothes and was wearing loose fitting black pants and a black shirt. She could see his large bare feet sticking out from under the pants. She realized that she had never seen him in anything other than standard Star Fleet regulation clothing ever before. He looked so different now, but in a good way…in a very good way. But first things first, as she forced herself to look away from his very attractive backside. Her attention was immediately drawn to the sweet potato cakes freshly cooked and lying on a platter on the counter.

He could sense her presence now within his kitchen as he continued to cook. He was grateful that she had finished her shower and would soon be eating. She had gone far too long without nourishment. After she had consumed her meal he would attend to her wound.

“I am so starving.” She said to him now eyeing the sweet potato cakes intently. “May I?”

Spock turned to look at her and nodded, reaching out to quickly push the platter along with a tall glass of juice towards her. “Sit and eat.” He said quietly, quickly locking eyes with her. Understanding suddenly passed between them and he turned away from her and continued stirring the porridge.

He had noticed that her hair was still damp from her shower, curling loosely about her shoulders. Her beauty as usual had distracted him and he had to force himself to concentrate on her health and well being once again. “You require sustenance then rest if you are to recover quickly.” He reminded her as he turned off the heat under the porridge.

She sat down on one of the bar chairs next to the counter and reached over to pick up one of the still warm cakes, not bothering to set the cake down on the empty plate in front of her. She could smell the coconut milk. Spock apparently knew a few African recipes. She smiled to herself understanding just how important to him she must be if he had changed his diet to suit hers. As she looked up at his face, she noticed that he had not shaved yet, no doubt because his razor was in the bathroom that she had been occupying. She knew that much like his suddenly messy bedroom had been earlier, not being clean shaven was probably driving him crazy about now.

“Ummm” she said her mouth now full of cake “these are delicious!” She complimented him as she quickly swallowed the first cake, reaching out quickly to take another one and then stuffing it also into her mouth. She quickly swallowed and then washed the cakes down with a long drink of juice.

She quickly looked up to find him staring at her; his eyes wide with what she knew was concern. “Slow down, Nyota.” He cautioned quietly. “You have not consumed nourishment in over 24 hours.” He continued to lecture her as he quickly scooped out porridge into a bowl and set it on the counter in front of her. “Please eat this with the cakes….but do so more slowly.” He directed, quickly sticking a spoon into middle of the bowl with his final word as if making a point.

She smiled at him. “Yes, mom.” She teased him as he raised one eyebrow at her. She giggled back at him. Even after the personal and powerful words they had said to each other last night, their best friend mannerisms around each other had not changed at all this morning. And for that familiarity, Nyota was most grateful. His presence as usual had calmed and comforted her. Whatever their friendship had evolved in to within the last 24 hours, Nyota felt very much at peace with it now. “You need to eat too.” She reminded him.

He filled up another bowl with porridge and set it on the counter next to where Nyota was seated. Spock then walked over and pulled out a bowl of fruit from the refrigeration unit quickly walking around the counter with the bowl, placing between Nyota and himself as he sat down next to her. He felt her left knee gently move to touch his, the fabric of her pants rustling against his. He was immediately enveloped within the familiar calmness that only her touch could give to him. He was now quite content…and suddenly quite hungry.

“After you have consumed sufficient sustenance I will attend to your wound.” He said in Vulcan glancing over at her as he took a large bite of porridge.

She was pleased to see that he was now eating. She knew that he didn’t like to talk while eating, but she suddenly felt the need to communicate with him. But instead of opening her mouth to speak, she hesitantly reached out with her left hand and brushed across the fingers of his right hand. Suddenly she felt almost a tingle of electricity move from his hand into hers and up her arm. And she could immediately feel both surprise and affection now emanating from him. She knew instinctly that this mix of sensations and emotions that she was feeling was being transmitted to her from him though their bond.

She cautiously reached out again and brushed her fingers against his a second time focusing her mind on her unspoken response in Vulcan back to him: ‘You also require sustenance. Once our hunger is sated then I would be most appreciative indeed if you were to attend to my injured leg.’

He quickly turned to look at her, his eyebrows rising way up into his bangs. Apparently message received. She just hoped that she had not screwed up the thoughts that she was trying to convey to him.

“I would indeed be honored to attend you.” He replied out loud in Vulcan, pulling his hand gently out of her grasp. He nudged the fruit bowl towards her using that same hand. He then tenderly took her left hand within his right one, his eyes now locking with hers. It was apparently his turn now.

Nyota suddenly felt a single word in Swahili come through their bond: ‘Kula!’. She looked over and smiled broadly at him. It had finally dawned on her that all those times in the past when she felt as if she could somehow read his mind perhaps she really had been able to do so. This revelation caused her smile to grow even larger. He let go of her hand and she immediately reached into the bowl and pulled out a banana, quickly peeling it.

They both had second and even third helpings as they enjoyed the peaceful silence between each other. After they were both full, Nyota had insisted that she help clean up and Spock had finally given into her allowing her to quickly wash the dishes as he dried and put them away.

He then tenderly placed his right arm around her shoulders to support her as he led her to his couch. “Sit here and I will retrieve your bag.” He said holding on to both her arms as she lowered herself onto the couch. He quickly walked out of the room and into his bedroom almost immediately coming back carrying her duffle bag with one hand. In the other hand he carried a white towel.

This was going to be a little bit awkward. The location of her leg wound was mid way down on her thigh. She now gave a silent ‘thanks’ into the air for not only having clean pants to change into but clean underwear as well. She was growing concerned that she wouldn’t be able to control herself as Spock would no doubt be touching her thigh as he bandaged her wound. Since the day that they had first seen each other on the track field, she had had many dreams in which various parts of Spock’s anatomy had been either on or between her thighs. She was now worried that those dreams had set up a sort of Pavlovian response to him with regards to him touching her thighs.

Spock handed her the clean towel. “I wish to assist you, not to embarrass you.” Spock replied averting his eyes from hers as he then turned away to face the opposite wall. “You may use the towel to shield yourself from view.”

Spock was adamant about treating Nyota with the upmost respect. And without a doubt he wanted to take care of her. But he knew that meant viewing as well as touching her naked thigh as he assisted her in treating and bandaging her leg. He wasn’t at all sure that he could maintain his control once he began touching her and this concerned him greatly. Nyota’s mocha, muscular thighs had been a important feature in his erotic dreams about her for many of the past 705 nights.

Nyota smiled at her gallant ‘boyfriend’ even though she knew that the term ‘boyfriend’ didn’t really seem to fit his place in her life now. She knew enough about Vulcan culture to understand that the bond they now shared went well beyond the ‘boyfriend’ stage. And to think that they hadn’t even kissed yet. She could just imagine the grief and teasing she would endure at the hands of her older sister, Akilah if she knew the details of their relationship.

She slowly pulled her yoga pants down to her knees refusing to think about her family any more at the moment. She then draped the towel across her waist being careful to tuck it in all around her. She was as prepared as she would ever be now.

“Uh…I’m ready.” She said softly as he turned around and kneeled on the floor his waist next to her knees.

Spock reached over into her bag pulling out a large sterile self adhesive bandage and a tube of ointment. Spock turned his head and focused on her wound. He tenderly reached out to touch her thigh and as he made contact with her skin; he felt his body grow impossibly hot. He focused in on his task trying to control his physical reactions to touching her.

She closed her eyes as his hand reached down to touch her thigh trying to focus her concentration on anything other than the feel of his hot hands against her overly sensitive thigh.

Spock noticed that she had closed her eyes and he quickly finished bandaging her left thigh after placing the ointment into her wound. His emotional shields were up between them within their bond now in order that she not be able to feel his strong desire for her. But in spite of this knowledge, he could still feel himself getting embarrassed for the second time today. He knew that only one Nyota Uhura had the ability to do that to him. But surprisingly, he did not find his embarrassment around her too troubling. He quickly packed up her bag after separating out the material he was to discard. Then he stood up and turned away from her before she opened her eyes.

Nyota opened her eyes in time to see him walk away from her carrying her bag. She quickly removed the towel and pulled her pants back up over her hips. He returned from his bedroom and walked towards her carrying his com. Because of the training exercise restrictions, her com was still in her dorm room.

“I had called your parents last night to assure them that you were well.” He said quietly handing her the com. “I had also promised them that I would have you call them either today or tomorrow depending on how you felt. Given the time difference, the present time would no doubt be a reasonable time to call them if you so desire. Unfortunately due to the chaotic circumstances last evening, my call to them was placed at 1:03 AM Nairobi time.” He finished as she took the com from his hands. “I did apologize to your parents for awakening them at such a late hour however.”

She looked up at him and blinked once in confusion. Then she remembered that they had exchanged parent contact information in the fall last year. They had agreed that they would contact each others parents in the event that an emergency would somehow preempt either of them from calling their own parents.

Spock’s expression lightened. “I also called your room mate and assured her that you were not severely injured and that you would recover quickly.” He began with what Nyota knew was a teasing look. “However, I did not tell her where you were to be taken to recover.”

“I will call Mama and Baba right now. And I’m quite sure that I do not want Gaila to know where I am. You know how she is.” She replied with a smile knowing that Gaila would probably be fit to be tied by now. She would message Gaila later after she talked to her parents. Nyota knew that if she called her parents now it would be after dinner and before bedtime for them. And since it was a Saturday evening, chances were good that her younger brother and sister weren’t home. The fewer the family members she had to talk to the better. She quickly typed in Spock’s security code and clicked on his directory. Part of their friendship had also involved exchanging security codes. She looked up as Spock turned away from her and started walking towards his bedroom. “Are you going to go shower?” she asked him as she pressed her parent’s com link knowing that he was now giving her some space to speak to her parents privately.

“Affirmative.” He called out to her from his bedroom. He carefully moved her bag next to his closet door and suddenly found himself wanting to place her bag inside his closet, somehow giving a sort of permanence to her being with him now. He did not however. As he entered the bathroom he could smell her hair products, soap and her. He found himself actually sighing as he once again longed for her to have permanence in his life. He would gladly be willing to make their bed up for the rest of their days together in exchange for a life with her. He slowly took off his clothes placing them on the counter and then stepped into the shower turning the water selector to its hottest setting. His showers were normally quite brief; but because he wanted to give her some time alone with her parents to discuss the past day’s events with them, he delayed turning off the water once he had finished cleaning his body and simply let his mind center itself as the hot water massaged his tense back muscles. He slowly began to relax under the hot flow of the water.

She was a little nervous as the com link connected.. She did not like to upset her parents and in the past had hidden most of her injuries from them. She did not want them to worry about her unnecessarily. Her career choice had already caused her parents enough sleepless nights. But this particular accident would definitely make the news feeds and it was better that she talked to them sooner rather than later. 

Spock had made the right decision in calling them last night. And she also knew her mother’s curious nature and that she was going to have some explaining to do about Spock’s role in her life now. But she supposed that it was better that she talked about that too now instead of later. 

Suddenly her mother appeared before her eyes. ”Binti!” she exclaimed immediately placing both hands over her mouth in what Nyota knew was her mother’s way of calming herself.

“Mama.” She replied calmly sitting up straighter “I hope that you weren’t too worried about me.” She began, smiling at her mother who slowly removed her hands from her mouth. “Spock told me he had called you in the middle of the night last night. And I wanted to tell you myself that I’m scratched, bruised, and a little sore, but I’m OK.” She told her in Swahili. Nyota noticed immediately that her mother visibly sagged in relief. 

“I am so glad you are not badly hurt, Ny.” She replied doing her best to put a smile on her face. 

Nyota knew that look. Her mother was relieved but still troubled by something. Nyota also knew her well enough to know that it would be only a few minutes before whatever was bothering her would erupt from her mouth. 

Suddenly her father slid into the com screen next to her mother wrapping his arm around his wife and hugging her to him.

“Ny Ny!” her father said cheerfully. “How is my future Star Fleet admiral doing today?” he asked playfully as was his habit to lighten the mood during somber or serious occasions. 

Nyota’s father had always taken a supportive role in her goal to become a Star Fleet officer. And for that support, Nyota had always been grateful.

“I was just telling Mama that I was scratched and bruised up a little bit, but other than that I am fine.” Nyota replied with a smile to her Baba.

“I am glad of this, my daughter.” Her father replied hugging her mother close to him again. “I am also glad that Spock called us last night. That was very kind of him to do even though the hour was rather late.”

“He was concerned about the lateness of the call.” Nyota replied defensively with a shrug.

“The hour of the call did not matter.” Her mother quickly jumped back into the conversation as well as to Spock’s defense. “It was better we found out from him than from the news media. We worried less.” She continued on “And since the accident made the news this morning, I have been fielding calls from the family all day as to your well being in this.”

Nyota’s family was HUGE. And any news concerning ANY family member traveled faster than warp speed through their informal family network. And since Nyota had been the first of her family to attend the Star Fleet Academy, it seemed that any news about her not only traveled fast amongst her family, but had a tendency to become rather distorted as well. Hence the ‘Admiral’ remark from her father.

Nyota watched as her mother grew more animated. She knew the signs. Just like the rumblings of a volcano before it blew. Her mother was now entering ‘eruption’ mode.

“Spock told us that he was your friend and colleague when we spoke to him last night.” Her mother noted, her eyes now shining with a giddiness that Nyota knew would not fair well for her. “My darling daughter, I must ask this of you: is he not the one that you were pining away for during your summer break here at home?

Yep. Definitely ‘eruption’ mode. 

“Mama!” his father chastised his wife. “Leave the poor child alone! Can’t you see that she is injured?” Her father tried his best to defend her right to privacy.

Nyota had hoped that she wasn’t that obvious to her family during the summer. She had tried her best to enjoy her time with her family and keep her sadness about her forced separation from Spock away from them. But she knew that she could fool everyone except her mama with matters of the heart.

Nyota’s silence now confirmed the answer to her mother’s question. 

“Binti” her father continued with his defense regarding her continued silence as an affirmation to her mother’s question. “your relationships are yours and yours alone. Our only wish is that you are happy.” He stated looking at his wife with disapproval. “Your mama and I are very glad that you have such a good friend and colleague that would call us to let you know that you were hurt but that you would recover.” He continued. “And we are also very happy that you have a good friend and colleague that would brag to us about your heroics, Ny. Spock was very proud that you were able to save your team mates as were we.”

Somehow Spock had failed to mention this part of the conversation with her parents. She was simultaneously elated and angry that Spock chose to share such details of her training exercise with them. Elated because Spock was proud of her and angry that he gave her parents even more fodder for family stories such as her being promoted from Cadet to Admiral in one day. But as usual with her family’s antics her choices were to either laugh or cry and she suddenly found humor in her current situation.

“So that’s why you called me Admiral, huh Baba?” she teased her father who grinned broadly at her.

“Why of course my darling, distinguished, and decorated daughter.” He replied the smile still on his face. “Cadet today, Captain tomorrow, and Admiral next week.” He teased her back.

“Very funny, Baba.” Nyota replied. She glanced at the chronometer and guessed that Spock would be finishing up his shower any minute. She certainly did not want him showing up suddenly in the background. She knew that her parents would already know that she called on Spock’s com given the ID sequence encoding on their com station. And it seemed that she had already given her family enough gossip fuel for one day. Suddenly she was hesitant to reveal to her parents that she and Spock were more than just a friends and colleagues now. “I need to go.” She said quietly and calmly. “But I will call you again before class on Monday.”

“Very good, Ny.” Her father replied. “We all love you. Rest and recover my little Admiral.”

“We will talk again then before Monday.” Her mama chimed in blowing her a kiss. “And we do love you so very much my little one.” 

“I love you both too.” Nyota replied smiling broadly at them. “Give everyone a hug and kiss for me, will you?” She replied using her standard goodbye phrase to them as she prepared to break the connection.

“And be sure to give Spock a hug and kiss for us.” Her mother replied with a huge smile on her face trying her best to get the last word into their conversation as was her usual custom. “It’s the least we can do for our future son-in-law.”

“Mama!!!” her father exclaimed “Enough with the teasing of our daughter. Do you not see that she wishes her relationship with the Commander to remain private?”

Nyota now prayed fervently that Spock was still in the shower and would not hear the rest of her conversation with her parents. She ducked her head as she thought about her mother’s words. It was time to ‘come clean’ to them about her relationship with Spock. But she would wait and tell them about their bond later after she and Spock had figured out all the details. 

“Mama is right.” Nyota spoke up quickly, both of her parents turning in surprise to face the camera again. “Even though Spock and I are best friends as well as colleagues, after the accident yesterday we are now reassessing our relationship and deciding if we want our relationship to develop into something more personal and permanent.”

“I knew it!” he mama said excitedly, nudging her husband with her shoulder. “You do know that you talk in your sleep, Ny.” Her mother continued. “Several nights during the summer break we could hear you call out his name in your sleep.”

“Mama, that is quite enough!” Her father spoke up immediately trying his best to avoid a possible unhappy ending to their conversation with their daughter.

“I do not mean to cause you any concern or embarrassment, my baby girl.” Her mother apologized. “But that name did peak my curiosity. So I did some research on your Commander Spock and I found his academic and service history to be most impressive for someone so young.”

Her father just shook his head at his wife’s explanation for her blatant nosiness. “Baby girl, do not feel pressured to reveal to us that which you do not wish to.” Her father replied. “No matter what your mama says.” He playfully nudged his wife back with his shoulder and she immediately nudged him back again.

“But I do want to share this with you.” Nyota replied almost relieved that her mother was being her usual nosy self. Spock’s records were indeed most impressive, as was he. “Spock has taken good care of me after my accident yesterday and we have had some time to talk about how we feel about each other now.” She began “But because of Star Fleet rules and regulations we are going to proceed slowly and cautiously in deepening our relationship.” She continued her parents now hanging on her every word. “It seems that nearly dying makes you reassess what’s really important in your life. Spock has been my best friend for almost two years now. He is the most intelligent, kind, compassionate, trustworthy, loyal, brave, and genuine being that I had ever known in my life. And I have come to realize that I love him, Mama and Baba.”

Her mother now dabbed at her eyes before folding her hands in her lap as she stared down at her hands. She was apparently quite overcome by Nyota’s words. Her mother was very rarely silent.

Her father cleared his throat quietly as he began to speak. “We are very happy for both you and Spock, Nyota.” He said quietly. “And we wish the best for both of you as you seek to find permanence in your relationship. Please let us know if we can help support either of you in any way. You know that our family would welcome Spock into our lives and into our family. Please let him know this also.” He continued with a small smile. “And please bring him home with you during winter break.”

Nyota willed herself not to cry but she knew that she could not keep her tears at bay for too much longer. “Thank you both for understanding and for your support.” She told them quietly “I will call you again next week and let you know how I am doing Mama and Baba. And I will pass along your invitation for a visit to Spock. So again hugs and kisses to everyone for me. I love you all.”

“Our family’s love to both of you, Ny.” Her mother replied as her father hugged his wife. “Until next week then.”

Her father then smiled warmly and waved at her. Her mother managed to blow one kiss to her before the connection was terminated. Nyota let out a heavy sigh of relief as she lay back down on the couch. Even though she still wanted to cry, she was happy that she had finally told her parents about her and Spock’s relationship and she was very happy at the acceptance that her mother and father showed upon hearing the news. But she wasn’t quite sure that Spock would be able to handle a trip home with her just yet. Her family was both loud and large. Although with her mother as his self appointed protector, a trip home to see her family with him would be quite interesting to say the least. But first things first: she and Spock needed to finish the talk they had started last night.

Spock slowly stepped out of the shower pulling a towel off of the rack as he moved to stand in front of the mirror. He scratched at his chin as he reached into the drawer to retrieve his razor. It was quite satisfactory to him that Star Fleet rules required him to be clean shaven. He turned the shaver on and the electronic hum of the device filled up the silence in his bathroom as he quickly removed the stubble from his face. He oiled and brushed his hair. With his beard gone and his hair groomed, he would indeed be more presentable to Nyota.

He still did not want to interrupt Nyota’s conversation with her parents, so he took his time in dressing and cleaning up the bathroom, allowing her a few more minutes of privacy. He knew that he needed to also contact his mother. She had tugged at his familial bond twice this afternoon. He had already sent a sense of well being through his bond with her, but he also knew that his mother was a most curious being and that she craved details of which could not be transmitted though their bond. It is most difficult to keep relationships completely secret within the Vulcan familial bond. But Spock had managed to consciously shield the type of relationship he had with Nyota from his family. Perhaps it was time to ‘level’ with his mother before he contacted T’Pau. But first things first: he and Nyota needed to conclude their conversation from last night.

As he walked out of his bedroom and into the living area he was struck by the sight of her reclining on his couch, one arm drawn over her stomach, the other across her forehead. She looked very much like one of the mythical goddesses that he had read about as a child. How could he have ever known then that one day he would be bonded to such a beautiful being?

She looked up upon hearing the rustle of his clothes in the silence of the room. She noticed that he was now clean shaven, his hair impeccably groomed, his black shirt stretched tightly across his lean, muscular shoulders, and those large and very sexy feet were now moving silently towards her. He was beyond gorgeous. She realized that she was now staring and quickly pulled her hand down to her side as she began to sit up on the couch.

He was immediately at her side reaching out with his hands to gently cup her elbows in order to assist her in rising into a sitting position on the couch.

“Thanks.” She quietly said to him as she looked up into his face, her eyes locking with his dark ones. “And thanks for taking care of me too.” She continued motioning him to sit down beside her. “We really need to finish our conversation from earlier and I guess there’s no time like the present.”

“You are most welcome.” He replied sitting down on the couch exactly 60 centimeters from her deeming that a respectful distance at which to engage in conversation. “And I am also in complete agreement as to the need to finish our conversation from earlier today.

Silence then fell between them. Spock looked down at his lap as he placed his hands on the couch on either side of him. Nyota looked over at him and sighed heavily knowing that she must be the one to start this particular conversation with him.

She slowly reached out her left hand and meshed her fingers with the fingers on his right hand. He quickly looked up and she held his gaze. “How do we do this?” she asked him quietly. “How do we keep what is between us without throwing our careers away?”

“The bond we share needs to be understood in order to preserve it.” He replied softly and calmly as he squeezed her hand tenderly. “My paternal grandmother is spiritual advisor and leader of my clan. She has offered to assist us in uncovering just how it is that we have become bonded to one another. And she also offers her protection in the preservation of our bond should we agree to continue the bond once we have discovered its origins.”

“Do we need to travel to Vulcan in order to consult with your grandmother?” Nyota asked looking down at their entwined hands. 

“No, we do not.” He replied as she looked back up to lock eyes with him once more. “She is currently in the midst of meetings at the Vulcan embassy here in San Francisco and has agreed to meet with us at any time within the next four Terran days.”

“I know that your father is an ambassador, but how is your grandmother connected with the embassy? Other than being a citizen of Vulcan that is.” Nyota asked with a smile her curiosity now peaked. Spock had never spoken about his father’s mother until now. 

Spock knew that it was now time to reveal the identity of his ko'mekh-il “My grandmother is T’Pau.” Spock stated simply.

Nyota’s eyes suddenly went wide in amazement. Surely he did not just say that his grandmother was for all intents and purposes the ruler of Vulcan. Because that would somehow make Spock a prince. She suddenly hoped that she had received a concussion too yesterday. That would make what she was hearing part of some auditory hallucination. But the humor of the situation did not escape her. “Does this mean that I have to call you Prince Spock from now on?” she teased.

Spock’s right eyebrow shot up at her words. “If you so desire.” He countered his face serious but there was now an unmistakable twinkle of teasing in his eyes now. 

She began to laugh. “I guess that will make me Princess Nyota then.” She teased back.

Spock’s expression immediately turned totally serious, and he rearranged their fingers so that just their index and middle fingers were joined in the Vulcan ozh'esta. “It would please me to address you as such in the understanding that such a title for you would be indicative that you were my aduna. But we must wait for T’Pau to analyze and categorize our bond in order to understand if our relationship is now the equivalent of a human marriage or not.”

Nyota drew in a quick breath. She realized now that it could be quite possible that they were already married under Vulcan customs.

“Nyota” Spock began knowing that she needed to understand fully what their meeting with T’Pau would most likely entail. “I am certain that my grandmother will request that she mild meld with you as part of the process to evaluate our bond.”

Nyota locked eyes with Spock, understanding of what he was telling her immediately passing between them. She trusted Spock. And she was well versed on Vulcan mind melds and healing trances as she assisted Spock in his volunteer work with the kids at ‘The Highest Level’ school for almost two years now. She also knew that T’Pau was a well documented and accomplished healer. And since T’Pau was Spock’s grandmother, her sense of trust immediately expanded to include T’Pau.

“Then the sooner we meet with T’Pau, the better.” She replied moving her thumb to gently caress his index and middle finger.

Spock nodded solemnly at her as moved the thumb on his right hand to caress her two fingers in return. “Agreed.” He replied. “But given your current condition, I do not think it wise to meet with T’Pau today. Perhaps tomorrow if you feel well enough to travel.”

She looked at him and smiled. He knew her well enough to know that she would be willing to go today in spite of her injury. But he was right in giving her another evening to rest and regain her strength. She could feel herself starting to tire out again now and a long nap suddenly had great appeal to her. And she definitely wanted to be hitting on all cylinders when she met with T’Pau. “Just give me one more night to catch up on my sleep and I will be good to go for tomorrow.”

Spock cocked his head towards her. She was no doubt concerned about meeting his ko'mekh-il now because of the T’Pau of Vulcan reputation that his grandmother had gained over the years in dealing with offworlders. Immediately Spock sought to ease her concerns. “My grandmother is much more agreeable on a full stomach as you would say. So I would suggest that it would be wise to join her for the midday meal at the embassy tomorrow prior to our meeting with her. And in that way you may begin to know her as my ko'mekh-il instead of T’Pau of Vulcan.” Her face broke out into a radiant smile in obvious understanding of his words, and he immediately felt her affection spread from her hand into his. “If that plan is amiable to you, then I will contact T’Pau.”

Nyota moved the thumb on her left hand to caress his index and middle finger once more. Then even though she tried her best to stifle it, a huge yawn quickly overtook her and she reached up with her right hand to cover her mouth. “Then tomorrow it is.” She began pulling her left hand from his grasp slowly. “I’ll just grab my bag and head back to my dorm.”

Spock’s right hand immediately pulled her hand gently back into his grasp. “I would prefer that you stay the night here with me, Nyota.” He said quietly as she turned back towards him and their eyes locked. “You still require care and I had promised Dr. Cain that I would care for you.” He did not want her to leave him. “Dr. Cain also requested that you spend as little time as possible bearing weight on your left leg today as well as tomorrow.” He now reasoned with her. “Your yawn is indicative that you require additional sleep. You also require sustenance which you will not receive as the cafeteria for your dorm has already closed given that classes are currently not is session.” Vulcans did not beg, but he would if he needed to in order to keep her here with him.

She looked at him thoughtfully and knew that he was trying his best to convince her to stay with him. And she realized that she wanted to stay with him as much as he obviously wanted her to stay with him. She quickly made a decision and squeezed his fingers tenderly feeling affection and relief now stream through their bond. “OK I’ll stay, but only on the condition that after my nap I will help with cooking dinner for us. Deal?”

“Agreed.” He replied with a nod, squeezing her hand back in return.

He stood up leaning over in order to keep from letting go of her hand. Then he turned back to her and reached out with his left hand to take her right hand within it. He slowly started to pull her up. She felt a twinge in her left thigh at the movement and she did her best not to wince. She knew that there would have been no way that she could have walked across campus to her dorm with her leg in its present condition.

Spock felt her discomfort immediately as he helped pull her to her feet. He quickly wrapped his right arm around her shoulders as he walked her slowly towards his bedroom. “Do you require your pain medication?” he asked her as he reached out and drew the covers down for her.

“No.” she replied allowing him to lower her onto his bed. “I’m good.” She said as she lay down slowly her head coming to rest on the pillow that they had shared earlier. As she breathed in their combined scent, she suddenly felt the urge to be close to him again. As he started to pull the covers up over her, she reached out to him with both arms. “Hug?” she timidly asked him with a small smile.

He immediately leaned down to her as she pulled him down to her. He was so much bigger than her that she couldn’t encircle him completely in her arms, so she settled for having her arms around his neck instead. It felt so good just to hold him. She felt him relax into her as he awkwardly placed his hands on either side of her shoulders with just his palms barely touching her. But ungraceful or not, hugging him felt so natural and right as if they had done this a thousand times instead of just once.

She leaned her head into his neck at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and breathed in his scent as she basked in his warmth. She quickly felt his awkwardness disappear as he slowly leaned his head into her and rested his nose against her trapezius muscle. She breathed in his scent deeply wanting to commit both the feel of him as well as his scent to memory. She never wanted to let him go.

Hugging was definitely not a Vulcan custom. His mother had been one of only a few humans that he had ever allowed to hug him. His mother had hugged him occasionally throughout the years of his youth being ever respectful of his desire to be the ever stoic Vulcan son and her wish not to embarrass him. He had always believed that hugs were simply a useless display of illogical human emotion. But Spock had always tolerated her hugs knowing that his mother meant well in giving them to him. The last time she had hugged him was when he left for the Star Fleet academy two months before his 17th birthday. That had been over six years ago.

The hug he was receiving now was totally different from the ones he had received from his mother in the past. But definitely in a good way. He was now quite willing to reassess his opinion on the value of hugs. As he slowly moved his arms around her and pulled her in to him gently, his whole outlook on life seemed to change. He cautiously opened his bond with her even more and he could now feel her happiness and an even more powerful emotion flow into him through their bond. Perhaps the more powerful emotion was her love for him. That would please him. His own elation at feeling Nyota wholly awake and willingly pressed into his arms made both his mind and body soar with what he could only assume as the Vulcan equivalent of love for her having never experienced such specific feelings about any other being before now. He relaxed further and breathed in her unique scent of jasmine, sandalwood, and warm woman. Her body was so soft and warm to his touch. He knew instinctively that he never wanted to let her go.

Seconds passed as they continued to hug. She rationalized that since she was the one who had initiated the hug; she should be the first one to release him. Very slowly she pulled back from him. She could feel him following her at first, but then he too began to pull away.

“Thank you for the hug. It was nice.” She told him quietly with a teasing smile as she lay back onto his pillow and he pulled back slowly releasing his hold on her.

“You are most welcome and yes it was.” He replied to her reaching down to pull the covers up under her chin.

She knew that he was now teasing her back. His sense of humor was one of the many hidden facets of his personality. Suddenly she remembered his com and reached into her pant’s pocket to retrieve it pushing the covers back down in order to hand it to him. “Oh, I forgot to give this back to you. Thanks for letting me use it.”

He took his com from her and laid it on his bedside table. “Until we can retrieve your com from your room you may continue to use my com.” He said reaching out to pull the covers back up over her. “Rest now.” He told her standing up “I will use my console to contact my mother and T’Pau while you sleep.”

“OK” she replied her eyes suddenly drooping closed, her exhaustion finally silencing her.

“Sleep well, Nyota.” He said softly, reaching down to gently smooth out the covers over her left thigh and briefly holding his warm left hand on top of her injured leg. Then he slowly turned away from her closing the door as he left the bedroom.

As she lay there with her eyes closed, the thought of him tucking her into bed was quickly replaced with the more erotic thought of him pulling the covers up over the two of them as they lay entwined together in his bed...and naked of course. That was a nice thought indeed. She quietly sighed to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Spock sat down at the communications console in his study. He purposefully left the door to the study open to ensure that he would hear Nyota call out to him if she required assistance. He was not concerned at all with Nyota walking in on him while he was speaking with his mother because for all intents and purposes, Nyota was now part of his family. Such a thought was indeed pleasing to him.

Within a minute his mother’s concerned face appeared on his screen. “Safu I am so glad you called.” She began wringing her hands together in what Spock knew to be anxiety. “I am most concerned about both you and Nyota.”

“I apologize for not contacting you sooner, mother.” He replied bowing his head slightly towards her. “But I can assure you that Nyota is currently recovering from her injuries and she is expected to make a full recovery. She is currently asleep.”

“And what of you, my son?” she asked thoughtfully. “You have sent me calmness though our bond, but I wish to know if you too are recovering from the frightening experience of almost losing your k’hat’n’dlawa.”

Spock found he was suddenly unable to shield his surprise from her.

“Yes” Amanda answered Spock’s unspoken question “I have known since April that you and Nyota were bonded.”

Spock quickly thought back to April. He could not pin point any specific event or occurrence which would have made his mother aware of a change in his and Nyota’s relationship especially since he had not even been aware of a change himself. How could his mother have known before he did that he and Nyota were bonded? Perhaps he did not give enough credence to the concept of motherly intuition.

“I am most curious, mother.” He replied “How is it that you knew before I did that Nyota and I were bonded?”

“Quite simple my bright and beautiful boy.” She teased him “I received a com from Star Fleet administration indicating that you had changed your beneficiary designation to include one Nyota Uhura.” She explained with a smile watching as realization dawned in her son’s face. “I knew that you would never make such an important change unless you were totally committed to her.”

“Quite logical.” Spock replied bowing his head to her. In his efforts to locate an event he had obviously overlooked a matter of record.

“I am honored.” She replied in a serious tone, unable to keep a small smile of satisfaction from creeping slowly onto her face.

He looked away from the screen briefly and Amanda knew that he was now the Vulcan equivalent of embarrassed having forgotten such an important detail. For his sake she wanted to change the subject now. “You were aware that my meeting in San Francisco was rescheduled for September 24th which is less than 6 weeks from now.”

“Yes mother.” He replied looking back up and locking his eyes with hers once again. “And I would endeavor to visit with you at some point during your stay.”

“Because of the shuttle schedules, I will actually be arriving in San Francisco three days before my conference and I would hope to spend some time with you and Nyota.” She replied with a huge smile.

“That would be quite acceptable.” Spock answered back knowing by the look on his mother’s face that he was now being teased again. “Nyota has read all of your studies and would no doubt enjoy speaking with you. And if you wish you may stay with me in my apartment for the duration of your trip. I can arrange transportation for you to and from your conference.” He added still refusing to be embarrassed at his mother’s overt teasing.

“I certainly would not want to disrupt you and Nyota’s routine.” His mother continued to tease in the hopes of prying even more information out of him about his and Nyota’s relationship status.

Spock looked at Amanda sternly raising both eyebrows at her in silent warning. “Mother, Nyota and I are not cohabitating.” He replied calmly as she began to smile broadly knowing that she had finally hit a ‘nerve’ with her son. “Such behavior would not be proper given that we have not been formally bonded as of yet. So you will not be disrupting either of our routines by staying with me in my apartment during your visit.”

“Please forgive my curiosity, but it is not every day that a mother finds that her son is bonded without even having the opportunity to get to know her future daughter-in-law.” She apologized with a smile. Never being the one to beat around the bush when it came to asking questions “When do you intend to validate your bond with Nyota?”

“Nyota and I will meet with T’Pau tomorrow to discuss and analyze our bond.” He replied looking away from her once again.

“Are you concerned that Nyota will ask for your bond to be dissolved, safu?” Amanda asked knowing her son’s expressions well enough to find his worry buried beneath his calm exterior.

“That is a possibility.” He stated bluntly, finally looking back up at her.

“You must seek to understand her feelings about your bond with her, Spokh.” Amanda explained patiently. “I remember back when I was first considering bonding with your father. During this time I had become fearful and doubtful of my decision to bond with a Vulcan. You must understand that for a human, Vulcan traditions and customs can be most intimidating even frightening. Vulcan bonding customs especially so.” She said pausing to note the uncertainty in Spock’s eyes. “But I am certain that Nyota is brave hearted enough to see beyond any fears that she may have.”

“Nyota’s bravery is well documented.” Spock replied allowing some of his pride in his bond mate show through In his words.

“Why do I suddenly get the feeling that your Nyota was the one responsible for ensuring the safety of her fellow cadets involved in the accident yesterday?” Amanda began “I have watched various news reports of the accident and although no names were mentioned, one cadet’s heroics were apparently responsible for the low number of causalities as a result of the accident.”

“From an eyewitness account, Nyota’s quick and resourceful actions were indeed responsible for preventing 10 of her fellow cadets from falling from a height that would have resulted in either serious injury or death for each of them. And most of her own injuries were the result of her efforts to save her fellow cadets from harm. ” Spock replied straightening up ever so slightly.

Amanda did not miss the quite subtle shift in his posture. “Then you are indeed justifiably proud of your k’hat’n’dlawa, safu.” Amanda proclaimed with a smile as Spock nodded at her in reply. “And I too am proud of her.” She added with a smile. “You have told me that Nyota chosen field of study is xenolinguistics, but you have not told me of her future plans once she gradates next May.”

“Her goal upon graduation is to serve aboard the Enterprise as Communications Officer.” He replied quickly “And she is now scheduled to receive her commission as Lieutenant in April. But even though she will no doubt be graduating within the uppermost level of the distinguished cadets of her class, her goal to serve as a communications officer is a lofty one for an officer without field experience.”

“Safu, does not your duties as First Officer to Chris include crew recommendations and candidate screenings?” she asked him her eyebrows rising. She already knew the answer to this question.

Spock raised his right eyebrow in a silent challenge to his mother. “That is correct. However my relationship with Nyota will be viewed as showing favoritism if I add her to my crew recommendation list. You know this.”

“And as first officer, are you not to ensure that the Enterprise ships out with the ‘best of the best’ crew?” Amanda reasoned with her son. “And of those applicants that have applied for positions within the communications department of the Enterprise, does not Nyota meet as well as exceed the prerequisites for such positions?”

“She does indeed.” He responded solemnly knowing that his mother must have already researched Nyota’s qualifications quite thoroughly. He knew that now was the time to share his concerns for Nyota with his mother. “But serving aboard the Enterprise will be most precarious for her as a first assignment.” He admitted quietly. “I would prefer that she serve aboard a ship less likely to be sent to the Neutral Zone.”

“The ‘best of the best’, Spokh.” Amanda reminded him. “If that is what Nyota is in her field, then it would be logical to place her name on the Enterprise’s crew recommendation list.” She continued making her points quietly and calmly. “And serving aboard the Enterprise would actually be safer than serving aboard an older, less protected vessel, especially with you and Chris running the ship.” Amanda was not above appealing to his own pride in his abilities as an officer.

“I will take your arguments under advisement.” He replied formally. “But I would also request that you abstain from commenting on crew selection for the Enterprise when you are here for your visit.”

Amanda smiled. “My word to you that I will not bring up the subject.” She replied.

Silence lingered between them for a few seconds.

“Perhaps you should contact T’Pau before it gets much later, safu.” Amanda commented, noting the current time on Earth. “You know that she goes to bed with the chickens these days.”

Spock’s eyes widened at his mother’s words. He knew that she had spent many summers of her youth at her paternal grand parent’s farm and that she would occasionally inject ancient ‘country wisdom’ into her conversations. “Ko'mekh-il has not yet acclimated to Earth’s solar cycles; therefore she would not be retiring for the night at such an early hour and most definitely not with such a species of domesticated fowl.”

Amanda laughed quietly and her face broke into a huge smile. “Perhaps not safu, but why take the chance?” she teased him. “And please message me after your meeting with T’Pau. Your mother is most concerned with the outcome of your meeting with her.” She stated quietly, her face becoming serious again as she watched his face fall slightly. “I do strongly believe that you and Nyota are fated to be bond mates. And I know that there is no logical explanation for the way I feel. Just chalk it up to a mother’s intuition. Until I speak with you again, peace and long life to both you and Nyota. And please give her a hug for me, safu!”

“Until we speak again, ko-mekh, live long and prosper.” Spock replied nodding his head towards her reverently. “And mother, I am beginning to appreciate the value of hugs.”

Amanda’s eyes sparkled with happiness as their communication link terminated and Spock could hear her laughter echo momentarily within his study.

Spock would indeed give Nyota a hug for his mother. He reasoned that following his mother’s wishes would not be considered as too forward with Nyota.

He typed in another com link address and waited for T’Pau’s attendant; Satuv to dutifully answer the com. Satuv was one of his grandmother’s most trusted attendants and had traveled with her for the past 20 years whenever she went off planet. He was both body guard and security advisor to her.

“Osu Spock” Satuv answered in Vulcan bowing his head in respect to Spock. “I am most gratified to speak with you again. Ko-te'kru has been expecting your communication.”

“Satuv” Spock began also bowing his head in respect for the older man. “I too am most gratified to speak with you.” Spock was most appreciative of Satuv’s service to his grandmother throughout the years. “I shall wait until my ko'mekh-il is available to speak with me.”

The screen went momentarily dark as Spock’s com was transferred to his ko'mekh-il’s private console. He had not spoken with his grandmother directly since he left Earth to serve with Captain Pike, their familial bond serving as a substitute for direct communication. Suddenly his grandmother’s face filled the screen.

“Spokh.” T’Pau acknowledged him.

“Ko'mekh-il.” Spock replied bowing his head fully in respect for her. His father’s mother had always been patient and kind to him as a child even though others in his father’s family had not been. And for that Spock had always been grateful. But as a child he had always wondered just how it was that she could possess such drastically different public and private personas. And now as an adult and a Star Fleet officer, he had finally understood the reasons behind the difference.

“I trust that you and your bond mate have recovered sufficiently from the recent event of the past.” She stated holding his gaze firmly with her own.

“Affirmative.” He replied to her.

“Am I to understand that your bond mate displayed meritorious skills, intelligence, and bravery in her efforts to preserve her fellow cadet’s lives during this event?” T’Pau asked quietly, her eyes probing deeply into his own with her intense questioning.

“Affirmative.” He answered her noting immediately that her eyes began to soften with his answer. T’Pau no doubt had demanded that the preliminary report of the accident be sent to her directly already.

“I am pleased that she brings such honor to our clan.” She responded nodding her head in appreciation.

“As am I.” he replied softly bowing his head to her in silent thanks for both her compliment as well as her acceptance.

“Then I would expect both of you to come before me on the morrow.” she pronounced quickly, the tone of her voice being more of a statement of fact than a question.

“If you would permit such, then Nyota and myself would join you for your midday meal tomorrow followed with your examination and explanation of our bond, Ko'mekh-il.” He answered again bowing his head in respect for her.

“That would be agreeable.” T’Pau responded quickly nodding her head once. “Until then, peace and long life to you both.”

“Live long and prosper, Ko’mekh-il.” He replied as the connection closed and his screen went to black. Spock’s grandmother was brief, to the point, and so very Vulcan. It was fortuitous that Nyota had 706 terran days of exposure to Vulcan personalities in her dealings with him in order to prepare her for her meeting with T’Pau tomorrow. He knew both his grandmother and Nyota well, and he had no doubt that they would find each other most fascinating once they began to know one another.

He thought about looking in on Nyota to ensure that she was still resting comfortably, but he hesitated to violate her privacy as she slumbered. Instead he chose to grade the final exams for his programming class and post his student’s final grades. He would also compose a letter of recommendation for Cadet Parker and send it to his supervisor. Then perhaps he would look in on Nyota.

Nyota rolled over groggily as Spock’s com began to make beep. Looking blearily at the chronometer she realized that she had been asleep for almost three and a half hours, much longer than she had intended.

She picked up his com to see who was calling him. She certainly didn’t want Spock to miss any calls because she had temporarily taken ownership of the device. Her eyes narrowed as she read the caller ID.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t call you earlier today, but I was still exhausted so I took a nap and then overslept.” She explained quickly knowing instinctively that her room mate was about to go super nova on her. Suddenly a loud sniff came through the com directly at her.

“Nyota Upendo Uhura if I wasn’t about to cry I would come over to Spock’s apartment right now and so beat you up! But I don’t want anyone to see me with my mascara running.” Gaila managed to get out between sniffles.

Nyota began to smile. “Well I surely wouldn’t want your adoring public to see your makeup ruined either, roomie.” She replied cheerfully knowing by the sound of her voice that Gaila’s acute emotional crisis was now past.

“Wait, did you say you were taking a nap?” Gaila asked taking one last sniff. “Are you in his bed?? And are you in his bed with him???”

“Yes, yes, and NO Gaila.” She replied. Nyota knew what was coming next. Gaila had been trying to ‘fix’ her up with Spock for the past year after Nyota had finally admitted to her that Spock had been her mystery runner all along. Gaila had insisted at the time that it was somehow ‘in the stars’ that she and Spock would become lovers. Gaila had subsequently taken every opportunity to remind her of that ‘fact’.

“Well at least you’re in his bed and that’s a good start.” Gaila said loudly with a huff. “Soooooo you’re going to give me a least a week’s notice before you move in with him to give me some time to find a new room mate, right?” she asked quickly. “I mean it’s all over Campus now that the gallant Commander Spock carried off his helpless and injured true love to his apartment Friday evening in order to minister to her wounds.”

Nyota pulled the com away from her and stared at it not quite believing what had just come out of Gaila’s mouth. Well there was obviously no denying her and Spock’s relationship had taken a turn for the serious now with such a romantic version of their travels together last evening now scattered all over the Campus. “I wasn’t helpless Gaila; I was just sleeping off the effects of the pain medication that I was given on the shuttle flight back to Campus. Spock offered to care for me since I was not able to care for myself at the time. That’s what friends do for friends, remember? Help one another.”

“You just keep telling yourself that you two are just friends.” Gaila replied her tone serious. “Actions speak louder than words. That’s a Terran saying and so very true.”

“Well Terran sayings aside, I’m staying with Spock until tomorrow and then I will come back to the dorm. But I’m on medical leave for two weeks so I would appreciate it if you kept your boyfriends out of our room until after my medical leave is up.” She pretended to threaten her.

“Two weeks, Ny!” Gaila squealed “Oh, I’m so sorry I have been teasing you! I had no idea that you were injured so badly that you would require two weeks of leave. I am such a worthless friend.”

“You are not a worthless friend.” Nyota countered softly “I’m only off for two weeks to allow my leg to recover. Mobility issues only. Not a serious injury.” She explained further. “Depending on how fast my leg heals I could be released from leave early.”

“Then what can I do to help you?” Gaila asked seriously. “No sex shenanigans in our dorm room, done. What else?”

“That’s all I can think of for now.” Nyota replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow roomie.” Gaila said happily as Nyota ended the call.

Suddenly Nyota’s stomach growled. It was nearly seven o’clock now and definitely dinner time. She slowly sat up feeling her thigh protest at the movement. She cautiously rose to her feet and walked slowly doing her best not to limp into the living room. Not finding Spock there or in the kitchen, she slowly walked towards his study and seeing that the door was open, she looked inside the room. He turned around in his chair to look at her as she slowly approached him doing her best to hide her limp.

“Hi.” She said not knowing what else to say as he quickly rose to his feet and crossed the room to stand in front of her. She couldn’t help but look him up and down noting with pleasure that his feet were still bare.

“I trust you slept well.” He replied looking down at her.

Their size difference was quite evident as usual when they stood together. She craned her head up to look at him in the eyes. “Yes I did, thank you for asking. Were you able to speak with your mother and your grandmother?”

“I have spoken with them both.” He replied looking down at her, the temptation to take her in his arms suddenly rising up within him as he remembered his mother’s words. “We shall meet with my ko’mekh-il tomorrow and partake of the midday meal with her prior to our discussion.”

Nyota nodded up at him as she continued to look into his eyes feeling herself grow quite warm under his now openly affectionate gaze.

He could no longer contain his desire to hold her in his arms once again. “My mother sends her regards to you as well as asked me to deliver this to you.” He told her, stepping into her personal space as he wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her into him in a tender hug.

Her arms immediately went around his waist pulling him into her as well. “So your mom is a hugger too.” She whispered as she slowly began moving her hands up and down his back alternating between light and heavier touches. God, his hard body felt so good beneath her hands. It was only their second hug and she was already hooked. She slowly turned her head so that the right side of her face lay upon his chest as she pulled her left hand up and back so that it rested over his rib cage. She could now feel his heart beating rapidly beneath her hand.

“I have now begun to study this Terran activity known as hugging, and I have determined that such activity shows great promise as a behavior modification tool.” He commented leaning his head down so that his right cheek now lay upon the top of her head. He tentatively began moving his hands up along her spine coming to a stop on the backs of her shoulders. A feeling of calm at once enveloped him, and he pulled her even closer in to his body. “But it appears that I will require more data in order to form a definitive conclusion.” He whispered to her. But in his mind he had however already reached his conclusion: being in the arms of his soul mate was where he belonged. It was only with her that he felt completely centered and at peace.

“More data, huh?” she asked quietly, nuzzling against his right pectoral muscle as she felt his arms grow even tighter around her. His body was so warm and comforting to her. “I can help you with your research you know?” she began to tease him.

“That is quite fortuitous, for there is no one else that I would conduct such research with.” He replied his tone serious. For him there would be no other and he now wished for her to know such.

She pulled away from him slightly in order to look up into his face again. His eyes were almost totally dilated, his desire for her though controlled was now clearly evident. This look on his face suddenly caused her breath to hitch in her chest.

“That’s good because there is no one else that I would perform such research with.” She replied quietly reaching up to cup his left cheek gently in her right hand, quite pleased when his eyes closed upon her touch knowing just how deeply she affected him. She had hoped that her words had declared her monogamy to him. He was it for her.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly in hunger causing her to drop her hand quickly from his face. “Oh boy, this is embarrassing.” She said tucking her head under his chin and effectively shielding her darkening face from his view. “What a mood breaker.”

“I am also in need of sustenance.” He stated quietly, tenderly pulling her back into another gentle hug. “Perhaps you would be willing to continue this particular line of research later after we have consumed dinner.”

She tipped her head back away from him as she looked up and locked eyes with him once again. “That would be most pleasing to me, mpenzi.” She replied giving him a huge smile. Then she watched in amazement as his lips turned upwards slightly. Her smile widened even more with the realization that she had just seen him 'smile' for the very first time. She knew now that she would never ever grow tired of being the cause of his happiness.

“That would be most pleasing to me also, k’diwa.” He acknowledged reaching out to gently stroke her left cheek with the fingertips of his right hand feeling through their bond just how happy he had just made her. And he knew that he would forever endeavor to make her feel that way. He was suddenly looking forward to their continued collaborative research on the Terran custom of hugging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

Even though it was not logical for her to have a ‘favorite’ grandchild, there was no doubt in her mind that her sa-fu-il, Spokh was indeed very special to her. T’Pau had known from the first time that she had melded with Spokh shortly after his birth that Spokh’s mind with its unique combination of imagination, creativity, intellect, and logic was in fact quite superior to that of any full blooded Vulcan’s. And that fact had pleased T’Pau.

T’Pau had always viewed independence as an admirable quality in any being. And as a Vulcan she knew that true spiritual independence was actually a form of co-dependence which was the result of not only proper training but also the properly timed and competent support of the individual by the familial clan working within the familial bond. As Spokh grew older she had noticed that Spokh’s pursuit of independence was far more focused on achieving individual independence instead of co-dependence. It had always concerned her that Spock’s often solitary quest for this independence was the way in which he believed that he could somehow become more Vulcan. However in the eyes of his ko’mekh-il since the moment of his birth, Spokh had always been more than Vulcan to her. T’Pau was certain that once Spokh had matured he too would come to understand that because of and not in spite of his mixed heritage he would truly reach his full potential as a being.

It would not be an easy childhood for him though. T’Pau’s vision for Spokh’s future had mandated that her role in Spokh’s life would be one in which she would both cherish and nurture Spokh as well as champion him during the difficult times that would unfortunately define much of his youth. Spokh had spent his younger life living in the shadow of the prejudice on both Vulcan as well as Earth as the result of his mixed heritage.

When Sarek arranged for Spokh’s bonding with T’Pring, T’Pau had privately objected to their bonding knowing instinctively that such a bonding would never work for her sa-fu-il. T’Pau had aligned herself with Amanda in this matter both of them speaking out against the bonding to Sarek. But in the end Vulcan tradition had won out.

T’Pau confirmed Spokh and T’Pring’s incompatibility during her mind meld with the two children during the actual bonding ceremony. And she had made that fact clearly known to Sarek immediately after the ceremony. But Sarek, who had also inherited T’Pau’s stubbornness which even for a Vulcan was quite significant, had steadfastly refused during the years that followed their bonding to even discuss breaking Spokh’s bond with T’Pring. T’Pau knew that Sarek’s intentions were well placed in wanting to assure that Spokh would not be alone when his ‘time’ came. But she also knew her sa-fu-il well, and she had no doubt that his betrothal bond with T’Pring would be broken before they would ever consummate their marriage.

Over the years T’Pau had been told many times by Sarek that Spokh was very similar to her both in temperament as well as academic interests. In her own youth she had been dedicated to the biological sciences and had traveled the stars in pursuit of plant life adaptable to Vulcan’s climate as a food source for her people. She had mentored Spokh throughout his life in his study of the life sciences and knew that he too shared her proclivity for such sciences. That aspect of his personality had always pleased her.

T’Pau had been supportive of Spokh when he declined the invitation to enroll in the Vulcan Science Academy knowing that her sa-fu-il’s intellect would not be best served within the rigid confines of Vulcan. And even though she did not support the militaristic aspects of the Federation of Planets, she supported Spokh his decision to become a Star Fleet officer knowing that the opportunities that would be afforded her sa-fu-il as a science officer aboard a starship dedicated to exploration would better suit both his intellect and temperament. Her unwavering support of Spokh had displeased many Vulcans including Sarek, but T’Pau had steadfastly refused to be persuaded to change her position on the matter. She felt most justified in her belief that the Vulcan Science Academy was not the true life path for Spokh.

In his years away from Vulcan, Spokh had always kept in communication with T’Pau through their familial bond. She had also been kept appraised of his many accomplishments through her unofficial contacts within Star Fleet. T’Pau had developed a deep respect for him as Spokh began to grow into adulthood. He was making a way for himself by himself and that pleased T’Pau immensely. After his graduation, he had become a most adept scientist as well as a respected and commended officer. Spokh’s extraordinary skill and bravery under fire had indeed brought much honor to their clan in recent years. The Vuhlkansu, including many of her own clan members who had negatively spoken of Spokh in the past had begun to positively comment on her sa-fu-il to her.

During his 21st year, she had been most relieved to find out from Sarek that Spokh had meditated his way through his second Pon-Farr without the need to formalize his bond with T’Pring. T’Pau did not wish to see her sa-fu-il committed to a relationship with anyone who was not his t'hy'la. And T’Pring had certainly never been Spokh’s t’hy’la. But it was only a matter of time as Spokh continued to mature that meditation would no longer cure the blood fever. And when that time came, he would be forced to take a mate. Her wish for her sa-fu-il now was that he would find his k'hat'n'dlawa before his next plak’tow removed his free choice in the selection of a bond mate.

T’Pau had been relieved when Spokh accepted a teaching assignment back at Star Fleet after his first deep space deployment under Captain Pike even though she knew that such a posting was only temporary for him. T’Pau had grown concerned over the increase in violence in the Neural Zone and had no wish for her sa-fu-il to be deployed to that region of space.

Though she disliked the military operations of Star Fleet she found herself most pleased with Spokh’s promotion and appointment to the position of Chief Science Officer of the USS Enterprise. She knew that ship once construction was completed was destined for deep space and that her sa-fu-il would no doubt be quite satisfied with his duties as Chief Science Officer as the ship explored the galaxies beyond their own.

T’Pau had been most supportive of Spokh when Spokh had contacted Sarek to request that his bond with T’Pring be dissolved due to inherent incompatibility. And even though Sarek was hesitant to assist Spokh, T’Pau again reminded Sarek of the grievous error of bonding them as children. Once again she and Amanda formed a united front to Sarek insisting that Sarek act in Spokh’s behalf as was Vuhlkansu tradition in these types of matters. Sarek had finally relented at both Amanda’s and T’Pau’s urging and contacted T’Pring’s parents in order to discuss the annulment of the betrothal between Spokh and T’Pring.

Not surprising T’Pau at all, knowing T’Pring’s parents quite well, Sarek found that T’Pring’s parents were in agreement with dissolving their daughter’s bond with Spokh. T’Pau had learned that T’Pring had been disloyal within her bond with Spokh and had recently chosen another Vulcan male to take as her mate. T’Pring’s actions had brought dishonor to both their clans and her parents had now sought a swift ending to their daughter’s bonding to Spokh. Upon receiving a com from Sarek after his meeting with T’Pring’s parents, Spokh requested and was granted emergency leave and returned to Vulcan on the next available transport. T’Pau herself had presided over the ceremony, trusting no one else to properly perform the annulment.

During the annulment ceremony T’Pau had sensed a difference in Spokh as she melded with him. Even though he was still quite young to have entered into any mature interpersonal relationship, T’Pau could sense that Spokh had indeed developed such a relationship. He had shielded the details of this relationship from her during their meld. T’Pau had respected his wishes and did not probe further into his mind at the time in order to seek out the identity of Spokh’s t’hy’la. But the revelation that her safu-il had found such a t'hy'la had not only pleased her but had peaked her curiosity as well.

T’Pau had contacted Amanda privately after the annulment ceremony deducing that Amanda would indeed know the identity of Spokh’s t’hy’la. T’Pau did not consider her inquiry to be intrusive because, after all, it was quite logical that she seek out information regarding her future ko-fu-il. She did however limit her inquiry at the time to Star Fleet records which due to inherent security restrictions contained very few details about Spokh’s t’hy’la. So T’Pau resolved to wait patiently until her next trip to Earth when she would request that both Spokh and Nyota Upendo Uhura meet with her in person. In this way T’Pau would gain personal knowledge of the woman who was now paramount in her sa-fu-il’s life.

T’Pau had been in San Francisco for only two hours when she felt Spokh’s anguish and fear through their familial bond less than two terran days ago. T’Pau had found herself at the time in the middle of a meeting with delegates from Earth’s United Science Council discussing proposed changes to several scientific standards which would directly impact cooperative research between worlds as well as future treaty negotiations. She had immediately stood up and excused herself from the meeting amid numerous concerns for her well being as Satuv immediately appeared at her side to assist her, guiding her quickly into a nearby private room.

As she focused on the familial bond in the quiet room, T’Pau immediately became aware that Spokh’s t’hy’la was in mortal danger at that moment and Spokh’s physical separation from her had made him unable to assist her in her time of need. And as she sent Spokh both calm and clarity through their familial bond, T’Pau had sensed the existence of a newly formed bond within their familial bond. Within the memory of her mild meld with Spokh during his annulment proceedings, T’Pau quickly realized that the t’hy’la she had found in Spokh’s mind during the annulment had now become his bond mate. And most curiously she had found their bond to be quite strong… such strength indeed being most rare in a newly formed bond. T’Pau suspected that such a bond could only exist between Spokh and his k'hat'n'dlawa. She quickly began to channel her considerable strength and healing power though Spokh and into Cadet Uhura.

Once T’Pau was assured that Cadet Uhura would recover from her injuries, she asked Satuv to contact Admiral Richard Barnett at Star Fleet Headquarters requesting the details of the incident which had injured her sa-fu-il’s t’hy’la. Later that evening when she received Admiral Barnett’s com outlining the details of the incident, T’Pau had been quite pleased to find out that her future ko-fu-il had performed quite admirably during the accident; her quick actions and logical thinking had prevented serious injuries and saved lives. Most of the young Cadet’s injuries were the result of her willingness to sacrifice her own well being for her fellow cadets. There was indeed much honor in what this young woman had done. 

She suddenly heard Satuv quietly clear his throat. She realized that she was actually pacing the floor in front of Satuv as she awaited Spokh’s and Cadet Uhura’s arrival at the Vulcan Embassy in order that they join them for the midday meal. She had ordered the Embassy closed to the public for the day so she would be able to visit with Spokh and Cadet Uhura in private and be left undisturbed by her official duties.

“I am certain that Osu Spokh will be punctual, Ko-te'kru.” Satuv stated quietly as T’Pau stopped in front of him tilting her head slowly back in order to look into his eyes.

“I am certain of this also.” She confirmed to him, tipping her head slightly to the side. “But most curiously I find myself somewhat anxious for their arrival.” She quietly admitted. Satuv was her t’hy’la and had been for decades. She knew that she could trust him with the reason behind her anxiousness.

“You are most understandably concerned about meeting Osu Spokh’s chosen one. But I am quite confident that he has selected a being worthy to become his bond mate and that you will no doubt be quite pleased with her.” Satuv replied quietly and confidently. “And it does appear that his bond mate has already shown her valor and leadership skills in the events of two terran days ago. Such behavior bodes well for her worthiness as a mate for Osu Spokh.”

“It does indeed, Satuv.” T’Pau remarked turning to look towards the main entrance of the Embassy. Within seconds she found herself pacing once more as her thoughts turned again to the reason for Spokh and Cadet Uhura’s visit today.

Spokh had requested her assistance. T’Pau was quite confident that she would be able to properly analyze the bond between Spokh and his bond mate in order to determine the bond’s origins as well as its strength. She would then speak on their behalf to the Star Fleet Board and secure both approval and validation for their bond within the rigid rules and regulations of Star Fleet. In this way their careers would be protected as their personal relationship continued to grow stronger.

“It is most fortuitous that you were able to secure this plant as a gift for my Ko’mekh-il.” Spock commented glancing over at the box that sat on the seat of the transport between them.

Nyota gently tapped the handle at the top of the tall box. “When you mentioned that your Ko’mekh-il had been a botanist and her specialty was succulents, I remembered Shirley telling me about this new species of agave plant that she had been growing in their bio-genetics lab.” She replied stilling her hand on the box as she continued to speak. “Lucky for us that she was able to call in some favors and get one of these for us.”

Spock turned his body towards hers and reached out to gently tap her right hand as it lay on the box once with his left hand. “I believe I just said that.” He teased her.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Yes, I believe you just did.” She teased him back quickly. “And the beautiful pot that you purchased for the plant definitely adds to the overall aesthetic qualities of the plant. And we certainly do want to keep up your tradition of giving your Ko’mekh-il gifts when you visit her.”

Spock eyed her intently raising one eyebrow slightly. “My Ko’mekh-il is the one who had presented me with gifts during my childhood when she returned to Vulcan after extended absences.”

“So now it’s your turn to keep the tradition.” Nyota replied softly knowing that he was actually nervous about seeing T’Pau in person again after so many years. And of course she was also nervous about meeting T’Pau. She had hoped that the gift would be a respectful start to their personal relationship. “My Bibis love it when I bring them gifts.” She stated looking up at him, her intensity and confidence showing clearly in her eyes. “All grandmothers love gifts. You’ll see.”

He opened up his left hand and gently encircled her right one within it. The bond between them surged and Spock could feel her affection for him as well as her confidence in her proposed plan. “I respect your wishes and I will be guided by your recommendations.” He replied quietly, tenderly squeezing her hand. He then hesitated, looking away from her as he continued to speak “And may I also add that you look most beautiful this morning, Cadet Uhura?”

Nyota swiveled her head quickly to look at Spock, her eyebrows raising high on her forehead at his last words. Because Spock had refused to let her walk to her dorm to retrieve suitable clothing for her meeting with T’Pau, and subsequently Nyota had refused to let him walk to her dorm room and retrieve clothing for her knowing just how Gaila would try to embarrass him, they had struck a compromise. She had ordered clothes delivered to Spock’s apartment from one of the local boutiques that Nyota had frequented. She had noticed Spock’s unusual expression when he first saw her dressed in the new outfit, but he had not commented on how she had looked at the time. Apparently he was trying to make amends now.

“Why thank you, Commander Spock.” She replied back to him a small smile forming on her face. “It is quite apparent that your mother has raised a gentleman.” She said as he turned to face her once more. “And for that I am most grateful.”

“You are most welcome. While it is true that my Ko-mekh did teach me to be respectful and courteous towards females,” He replied his eyes slowly rising up to meet hers. “I have come to appreciate beauty such as yours completely on my own.” He finished, his voice deep and soft as he tenderly squeezed her hand, looking intently into her eyes.

Her breath hitched in her chest at his words. She slowly leaned towards him as she felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him. His eyes widened slightly but he did not move away from her. Their lips were only millimeters apart when the automated transport loudly announced that they were now approaching their destination. Spock quickly leaned away from her and turned to look out of the window. Nyota smiled to herself, knowing that it was only a matter of time and circumstance before she would finally know what it was like to kiss him. After all they were bonded: surely kissing was allowed between them now. She certainly hoped so.

The transport slowly came to a stop in front of the Vulcan Embassy. Spock immediately got out taking the box with him. He quickly turned back to the transport, holding out his right hand in an offer to support her as she exited the transport.

“Thanks.” She told him taking his offered hand. She knew that after sitting for 30 minutes her injured leg was going to be stiff until she was able to properly stretch it out. And when she placed her full weight on her leg, she found herself wincing in spite of willing herself not to do so.

Spock immediately moved close to her, wrapping his right arm around her waist, his left hand still holding on to the plant box. He then leaned down in front of her still holding on to her waist, his eyebrows raised in a silent question.

The bond between them had flared upon his touch and she could feel his concern as well as his desire to pick her up and carry her into the Vulcan Embassy in an effort to keep her pain free.

“I want to walk into the Embassy under my own power. Just give me a second to work the kink out of my leg.” She answered his unspoken question as he straightened up but he did not remove his arm from around her.

“As you wish.” He replied slowly letting go of her but staying close enough to quickly help her again should she require his aid.

Nyota then reached out to him and placed her hand on his right shoulder in order to steady herself as she began to slowly move her leg, stretching out her muscles. Gradually the pain in her leg subsided and her muscles began to relax as she warmed them up. After a few minutes she looked up at him and smiled. “I’m good. Let’s go.”

He gently reached up to take the hand that was on his right shoulder and tucked it tenderly into the crook of his right elbow as they began to walk. She turned her head and smiled up at him.

“Why thank you, noble sir.” She remarked at his chivalrous action followed by a quiet giggle of delight.

“You are quite welcome, my lady.” He replied glancing down at her as her smile widened even further.

They slowly walked into the Embassy main entrance as the doors opened automatically for them. Nyota noticed the sign written in both Vulcan and Standard that indicated that the Embassy would be closed for business today. It was very rare that the Embassy was ever closed to the public. Nyota was once again reminded of the power that T’Pau held.

As they passed through the double-doored entryway Nyota heard the distinctive sound of the heavy doors being locked behind them. It would seem that T’Pau had intended that there be no outside distractions during their meal and meeting. She really didn’t know whether to feel honored or concerned that she and Spock were to have T’Pau’s undivided attention today.

Nyota’s eyes quickly grew accustomed to the dimmer lighting within the lobby of the Embassy noting the red and brown hues of the walls of the lobby as well as the various Vulcan art objects and paintings that were all around her. One sculpture in particular caught her eye and she found herself admiring it when she heard Spock quietly speak a formal greeting in High Vulcan.

She immediately turned her head to look ahead of her at the two Vulcans that were slowly approaching them as Spock raised his left hand in the ta'al. Nyota was slightly surprised that Spock chose to keep her left hand tucked within the crook of his arm, but she respected his wishes and she allowed her hand to remain there as she quickly formed the ta’al with her right hand. Nyota’s eyes were automatically drawn to T’Pau as both she and who she assumed was Satuv stopped directly in front of them each raising one hand in the ta’al to them in return. Spock had told her of T’Pau’s ‘friendship’ with Satuv.

Nyota watched in fascination as T’Pau looked up at Spock with undisguised fondness. She then understood just what Spock had meant when he told her that he wanted her to get to know his ko-mekh-il first: the look on T’Pau’s face was definitely one of a very proud grandmother.

“It is quite pleasing for me to behold you with my eyes once again my grandson.” She told Spock in High Vulcan, her voice warm and quite soft.

“I too am quite pleased to once again be in your presence, grandmother.” Spock replied bowing his head to her as she quickly stepped forward to gently lay her hand upon his head.

T’Pau noted that Spokh had grown quite tall in the years since she had last seen him. She also knew that he still had yet to reach his full adult stature. But even in his immaturity he was already taller than Satuv. Spokh’s facial features had also matured. It would seem that by Vuhlkansu standards, her sa-fu-il had become a most handsome Vuhlkansu male.

Nyota watched spellbound as T’Pau and Spock exchanged silent greetings. She noticed that T’Pau was slightly shorter than herself, and she wore her hair high upon her head in a style that was common for Vulcan women. The robes that she wore bore the mark of the S'chn T'gai clan and were absolutely gorgeous as they shimmered in the subtle lighting of the lobby. Then before she could even react, T’Pau moved to stand directly in front of her, the speed of her movement almost catching Nyota completely by surprise.

As she quickly looked her sa-fu-il’s bond mate over, T’Pau was immediately taken with the young woman’s appearance. She was indeed a most beautiful human female. Cadet Uhura’s dark eyes spoke to both a great intelligence as well as fearless curiosity. T’Pau was pleased. And the young woman’s attire was both appropriate and appealing to the eye. This too pleased her.

Nyota obediently bowed her head in respect towards T’Pau. Then quite surprisingly, she felt T’Pau’s hand come to rest upon her head. The soothing heat from her hand made Nyota feel at ease almost instantly, her nervousness at meeting T’Pau vanishing.

“And it is also quite pleasing for me to behold you with my eyes, Cadet Nyota Upendo Uhura.” T’Pau softly said slowly removing her hand from Nyota’s head.

Nyota tilted her head up to look at T’Pau, not quite able to keep a small smile from forming upon her face. “And I am both honored and humbled to come before you, most honored Ko-te'kru.” Nyota replied in perfect High Vulcan.

T’Pau blinked once at her, mild surprise briefly showing upon her aged face. Nyota had practiced the difficult language with Spock frequently and she was now grateful that she had done so.

Spock quickly shifted closer to Nyota drawing her arm even tighter into the crook of his arm, as if in silent support of his bond mate. He suddenly knew through his bond with T’Pau that T’Pau was now quite pleased at meeting Nyota as well as most curious and interested in becoming better acquainted with her. This was indeed a most satisfactory beginning of Nyota’s relationship with his family.

“Your High Vulcan is most impressive, your accent being almost indistinguishable from that of a native speaker.” T’Pau replied looking deeply into the young woman’s eyes as if to understand just how it was that Nyota had come to speak High Vulcan so well. “And yet your service records do not indicate mastery of this difficult language. I am therefore most curious to understand just how it is that you have attained such proficiency.”

“I am honored by your words.” Nyota replied bowing her head to her in respect and thanks for such a wonderful compliment. “Spokh taught me to speak High Vulcan in exchange for me teaching him my native language of Kiswahili. We both wished to be prepared to communicate with each other’s families in their native dialects.”

T’Pau spared a quick, almost teasing glance at Spock. Prepared indeed. “A most logical exchange.” T’Pau replied with a fleeting yet amused look in her eyes towards Spokh before she quickly returned her gaze to Nyota. 

Nyota did not miss the amusement in T’Pau’s eyes with her comment and she could actually feel Spock’s shoulders move as if shrugging a silent response to his grandmother. It would seem that Vulcan grandmothers enjoyed embarrassing their grandchildren just as much as Human grandmothers did.

“I have always endeavored to speak the language of the world upon which I find myself, so I am requesting that we speak Terran Standard for the duration of our visit except when it is necessary to speak in High Vulcan as we discuss your bond.” T’Pau requested quietly in heavily accented Standard. “I have not spoken Terran Standard in many years and find myself somewhat ‘rusty’, if that is indeed the correct term, Cadet U-hur-a.”

Nyota smiled broadly at her. “That is the correct term, Ko-te'kru.” She replied also in Standard with a bow of her head.

“You may address me as Ko-mekh-il if you so choose.” T’Pau then replied quietly, her eyes softening as she held Nyota’s dark eyes with her own.

“I would be most honored to call you Grandmother.” Nyota replied, happiness clearly showing in her eyes at T’Pau’s gesture of acceptance into the S'chn T'gai clan. ”My grandparents call me Nyota.”

“What is the Standard translation for your given Kiswahili name, Ny-o-ta?” T’Pau asked also in Standard, her pronunciation of Nyota given a heavy High Vulcan accent. She motioned for them to follow Satuv out of the lobby and into a columned hallway with high ceilings.

Spock had already picked up and handed the plant box over to Satuv as the older Vulcan accepted the box with a gracious nod of his head. Quickly letting go of Nyota’s arm, Spock tenderly placed T’Pau’s right hand within the crook of his left elbow. He then offered his right arm once again to Nyota as they all began walking together.

“The translation for Nyota in Standard is ‘star’.” Spock replied quietly entering into their conversation as he had now become their conduit of sorts given his position between them.

“Then it would seem that whosoever named you Ny-o-ta must have surely held some degree of prophecy within them.” T’Pau commented as they walked slowly behind Satuv into a dining area overlooking a beautiful garden filled with indigenous flora from Vulcan.

Nyota was immediately taken with the atmosphere in this area of the Embassy. It was as if they had all been suddenly transported to Vulcan. The air seemed denser; the faint smell of Vulcan incense was intermingled within the warm breeze that gently moved over and around her now. It was most noticeably warmer and drier in this part of the embassy. Nyota briefly closed her eyes and inhaled, letting her senses temporarily drift away on the fragrant breeze.

When she quickly opened her eyes again she noticed that a heavy and ornate black table with a setting for four sat near the railing affording diners a most exquisite view of the garden. The chairs were also heavy set with high carved backs.

“My paternal grandmother named me as is the custom of my tribal ancestors.” Nyota explained as Spock let go of his grandmother’s hand in order to pull out her chair from the table allowing T’Pau to be seated in the chair directly under the seal of the Vuhlkansu High Council which hung from a high ceiling beam. He carefully pushed the chair back in slightly once she had been seated.

“Then your paternal grandmother has chosen your name wisely and well, Ny-o-ta.” T’Pau commented as Spock walked Nyota around the table and reached out to pull out the chair to T’Pau’s left for her. “Your life path is indicative that your future will indeed be amongst the stars.”

“Thank you, Grandmother.” Nyota replied with a huge smile and she quickly sat down as Spock gently pushed in her chair for her. She smiled a silent ‘thank you’ to him for seating her and he acknowledged her thanks with a slight nod of his head.

Spock then turned away from her as Satuv suddenly reappeared with a service cart carrying three large lidded platters, and two ornate pitchers. Apparently Satuv was quite ready for them to begin their meal. Nyota could now smell the food and it smelled wonderful. Suddenly breakfast seemed to be days ago instead of just hours. Her appetite seemed to be returning with a vengeance.

Spock immediately began to remove the platters placing them down on the table spaced apart from one another leaving the covers on the cart as he did so. Satuv placed the pitchers down on the table.

Nyota knew from her studies that Vulcan was very much a matriarchal society. She had always appreciated Spock’s gentlemanly behavior towards her in the past. But she had always tried to meet him halfway in social situations. She immediately started to rise from her chair in order to assist with the serving of their midday meal, but one sidelong glance from Spock stopped her and she quickly sank back into her chair.

“Am I to understand that your chosen field of study is xenolinguistics, Ny-o-ta?” T’Pau asked her, noting the silent communication between her and Spokh.

“Yes, Grandmother.” Nyota responded as she watched Satuv reach gracefully around T’Pau as he began to fill her plate with servings from each platter. He then filled up her glass with water.

“And upon graduation and receiving your commission, is it your intention then to serve aboard the USS Enterprise with Spokh, Ny-o-ta?” T’Pau asked quietly, her eyes capturing and holding Nyota’s firmly.

Spock had begun to fill her plate with food and the aromatic odor from her plate was proving to be most distracting, but Nyota willed herself to hold T’Pau’s gaze steadily in return. Quite apparently T’Pau was not going to beat around the bush when it came to Nyota’s future plans which involved her sa-fu-il. Nyota did not take offense at the question knowing that her own grandmothers would be asking Spokh the same type of questions when they met him.

“It is my intention to serve aboard the Enterprise with Spokh, Grandmother. But my lack of field experience may not allow my application to serve aboard the Enterprise to be accepted.” Nyota replied tactfully.

“You will no doubt be graduating with honors at the top of the distinguished list of your graduating class.” T’Pau pointed out as Satuv and Spokh began to fill their own plates with food. “Such academic achievement should no doubt entitle you to priority placement upon any starship including the Enterprise.”

Both Satuv and Spokh had seated themselves at the table now and T’Pau suddenly turned away from Nyota to look at Spokh, her intense gaze catching and holding his eyes. Spock briskly nodded to his grandmother in reply. Nyota had the feeling that T’Pau’s stern look somehow carried with it an unspoken command. It would seem that T’Pau was not above using her considerable influence to sway the USS Enterprise’s First Officer in his crew member selection. Nyota ducked her head quickly trying to hide her smile.

“We shall speak of this matter at a later time.” T’Pau stated firmly, her eyes shining with thinly veiled affection for her grandson in his unaccustomed position of balancing his personal and professional duties. He would learn. Her interstellar ambassador skills quite honed from years of experience, she then chose to change the subject. “Let us now enjoy this meal that Satuv has most generously prepared for us.”

Spock shot Nyota a quick sidelong glance as he bowed his head respectfully towards T’Pau. Nyota smiled again to herself as she also bowed her head in respect and in silence as a preclude to their meal.

As was the Vulcan custom, they ate their meal in silence. Nyota found all of her food to be quite delicious and had to fight the urge to quickly clean her plate. Spock had obviously been unsure of her taste concerning the two dishes that he knew she had never tasted before and had therefore not served her full portions of those dishes. Spock had tenderly bumped her foot during the meal and she could feel his curiosity concerning her affinity toward those two particular dishes. In response, she actually finished them ahead of the third dish. She could then sense his gentle teasing at her lack of self restraint and he silently placed another serving of each of those two dishes upon her plate. She had tenderly bumped his foot back in thanks.

T’Pau of course had noticed the silent exchanges between her sa-fu-il and his bond mate. Spokh was doing his best to shield his thoughts from T’Pau no doubt out of respect to his grandmother, but the young couple’s subtle actions spoke volumes to her. T’Pau was suddenly reminded of the many meals that she had shared with her second bond mate so many years ago. Their bond had not been traditionally arranged as had been her first bonding. Her second mate had been her t’hy’la first and their friendship had deepened over time and after several years in each other’s company they had agreed to become bonded mates. The sound of clinking dinnerware suddenly brought her back into the present.

“Our thanks to you Satuv for a most palatable meal.” T’Pau announced quietly looking across the table at Satuv who bowed his head towards her, welcoming her praise. She had quickly observed that they had all finished eating at that point. Her hunger sated, T’Pau was most interested now in moving forward with the intended purpose of their meeting today.

“Indeed a most nutritious meal.” Spock replied bowing his head politely towards the older Vulcan.

“The meal was delicious, Satuv!” Nyota added with enthusiasm as well as a bright smile for Satuv who then bowed his head graciously towards her.

“Your words honor me, T'sai Ny-o-ta.” Satuv remarked nodding once more to her and then glancing over at Spock who also nodded briskly at him in acceptance of Satuv’s use of Nyota’s rank in addressing his bond mate.

Spock immediately stood up and began to stack plates into a pile as Satuv rose from the table in order to retrieve the service cart.

Once again Nyota had to fight the urge to help as she struggled to stay seated. She knew that the meal preparation and serving was part of the rites of Vuhlkansu males. She was honored to be served by them, but she also felt somewhat lacking in the expressed inequality.

Spock turned and glanced down at her, his imploring look again requesting that she remain seated. He could feel her unease. Nyota’s penchant toward equality in everyday life precluded her to sit idly by whilst others toiled. They locked eyes quickly and he was somewhat relieved as she began to relax back into her chair. He nodded at her subtly in response as he continued to gather dishes and table ware.

Satuv quickly returned with the cart and the two Vuhlkansu males began to collect all of the dishes and stack them upon the cart. 

T’Pau began to move her chair back from the table. She wished to converse with Ny-o-ta in private now.

It was Nyota’s family’s custom to always help their grandparents whenever they either sat down or stood up. So out of habit and before even thinking about the possible repercussions of her actions, Nyota quickly stood up from the table and moved around the table to stand next to T’Pau to offer her assistance in standing up from the table. Suddenly Nyota froze. She glanced up to find that both Satuv and Spock had stopped what they were doing in order to watch her with curiosity. Nyota quickly blinked her eyes twice in the realization that she must have somehow violated Vulcan protocol in her offer to assist T’Pau in rising up from her chair. She knew that Vulcans were quite opposed to the touch of strangers. But she also knew that clan members were allowed certain respectful touches.

T’Pau suddenly raised her right arm up in an unquestionable gesture of acceptance and Nyota immediately wrapped her left hand around T’Pau’s forearm in a gentle grasp and steadied T’Pau as she rose to her feet. T’Pau’s acceptance of Nyota’s assistance quickly began to slow down Nyota’s now rapid heart rate as relief began to wash over her.

“Ny-o-ta” T’Pau began as they both turned away from the table. “We shall wait in the meditation chambers for Spokh.” She continued as T’Pau linked arms with her and led her slowly down a hall way away from the lobby entrance and away from Spock and Satuv.

Nyota did her best to hide the pain and her limp from T’Pau. In her eagerness to help T’Pau up from the table, she had forgotten all about her leg stiffening up as she sat during the meal.

Once out of sight of the two Vulcan males, T’Pau stopped. “I am aware of you injury Ny-o-ta, so there is no need to attempt to hide such from me.”

Nyota smiled sheepishly at Spokh’s grandmother. “Just a little stiff from sitting, that’s all.”

“I know that my grandson would not risk your heath in coming here.” T’Pau replied. “We will proceed at a reduced pace, Ny-o-ta. Our destination is not much farther.”

Once they had rounded several corners Nyota’s leg began to feel better and her limp became less pronounced.

T’Pau began to speak quietly again. “I am most certain that Spokh has prepared you for our meeting today given your importance to him.”

Nyota smiled at T’Pau’s choice of words. “Yes he has, Grandmother.”

“It is not my desire to be invasive during my mind meld with you. But I am certain that you are aware that the inherent nature of this meld will require both openness and willingness on your part.” T’Pau reminded her as they slowly walked down a long hallway.

“I have witnessed several of Spokh’s melds with some the children at the The Highest Level in San Francisco as part of the therapy program at the school, so I am somewhat informed and aware of the scope and nature of mind melds as applied in that manner.” Nyota replied quietly.

“My meld with you and Spokh today will be different from the types of melds that you have witnessed in the past.” T’Pau continued to explain as they slowly walked into a large dome shaped room.

This room featured a waterfall at least 7 meters tall at one end of a series of tall, rectangular stones set in a semi-circle. There was a large fire pit in front of the stones. Incense laced smoke arose from the fire pit. The soothing murmur of water cascading down through rock filled the air.

Nyota immediately felt a soothing calmness wash over her. Her mind suddenly returned to T’Pau’s last words. “In what way, Grandmother?”

T’Pau led her over to stand before three ornately stitched meditation mats placed upon the floor and arranged in a close triangle. These mats were strategically placed between the fire pit and the waterfall. Nyota gently lowered T’Pau to sit upon one of the mats and the elder Vulcan slowly sank down to gracefully sit with her legs crossed beneath her long robes. With a small wave of her left hand T’Pau bade her sit down on the mat adjacent to her.

“The melds I will perform with each of you and then with both of you will be conducted in order to ascertain the origins and strength of the bond that exists between you and Spokh.” T’Pau answered patiently.

“I have never melded with Spokh before, Grandmother.” Nyota replied quietly.

“This I am aware of ko-fu-il.” T’Pau replied now in High Vulcan her eyes filled with a look that spoke of understanding, the corners of her mouth turning up just slightly. “But the bond between the two of you is indicative that a mental connection has been formed between you both even without the use of a mind meld.” T’Pau explained as she continued to hold her gaze. “This type of bonding is indeed most rare.”

Nyota took a deep breath knowing that in spite of her own anxieties she truly wanted to understand and accept the bond that had been formed between her and Spokh. The fact that T’Pau calling her ‘granddaughter’ did relieve some of the stress she felt.

T’Pau sighed quietly upon seeing the obvious concern on the young woman’s face. “Being rare does not mean that your bond with Spokh is not a desirable one, Ny-o-ta.” She offered up to her.

Nyota smiled at T’Pau in return for the elder woman’s kind words. “Our bond is most desirable, Grandmother.” Nyota replied also in High Vulcan. Suddenly she felt more than heard Spokh’s approach and turned her head to look down the hallway from which she and T’Pau had entered.

Quiet footsteps could now be heard and within seconds Spock walked up to them and immediately lowered himself gracefully to take his place upon the third mat situated between them.

Nyota smiled broadly at him as he sat down and she quickly reached out to lay her left hand tenderly on his right knee once he had seated himself. She pulled it back slowly after a few seconds. She could now feel his calm and confidence as he turned his head to look at her, his eyes dark with unspoken words of encouragement.

“I will first meld with Spokh.” T’Pau informed them leaning towards Spokh who in returned leaned towards his grandmother.

Spock opened himself completely to his grandmother. He wanted her to know everything that had happened between himself and Nyota within the past 707 days. He wanted her to know just how he truly felt towards Nyota.

T’Pau began to trace out the bond between her sa-fu-il and Cadet Uhura. Much like a spider web, her mind was able to follow the pathways of Spokh’s well ordered mind until she found the beginning of his relationship with Nyota. T’Pau discovered the powerful feelings of shan’hal’lak upon Spokh’s first time seeing the young woman at the track field. T’Pau had suspected such. With the majority of bondings on Vulcan now being the result of betrothal at the age of seven years, ‘The Great Engulfment’ was seldom heard of anymore. But shan’hal’lak was still considered a valid, acceptable, and logical reason for bonding on Vulcan.

T’Pau continued to sort through and analyze the development of the young couple’s bond found within Spokh’s memories. She found that even though Spokh harbored a strong emotional attachment to the young woman, Spokh continued to treat Nyota in a proper and respectful manner. T’Pau also found memories revealing her sa-fu-il’s concern over Star Fleet rules and regulation regarding relationships between officers and cadets. It would seem that he was more concerned about the emotional and professional harm that would befall Nyota than himself if they were to ever pursue a personal relationship.

T’Pau found in her continued tracing of Spokh’s memories that he and Nyota’s relationship continued to grow deeper and they grew ever closer to one another as the semesters passed. She saw that Nyota was now no longer a student or subordinate but a most trusted colleague to her sa-fu-il. Given the young couple’s matching personal traits, interests, and intelligence, T’Pau found evidence that Spokh believed that Nyota was his k’hat’n’dlawa.

T’Pau then discovered that Spokh’s indirect proposal to Nyota to formally bond with her after her graduation had ended with Nyota leaving San Francisco for her home region in Africa at the beginning of the summer session. Spokh’s resulting anxiety and concern at her leaving had then created a black emotional void within him. Then upon T’Pau’s discovery of Spokh’s raging and most Vuhlkansu male reaction to his belief that Nyota had somehow given herself to another during her trip home to Africa, it was quite apparent to T’Pau that Spokh’s next Pon Farr would be spent in Nyota’s company if he were to have his way.

T’Pau’s path of discovery finally led her to the beginnings of the bond itself. It would seem that at the moment that Nyota cried out for Spokh as her body was falling towards the tree line, her mind had reached out to link with his in a burst of powerful telepathic energy. T’Pau was most impressed with the strength of the ensuing connection within Spokh’s mind. T’Pau knew of only a few instances within recorded Vulcan history where such a near death experience had created such a strong bond.

She had now witnessed enough within Spokh’s mind. But there are indeed two sides to any bond. She would now meld with Nyota.

T’Pau slowly withdrew her fingers from Spokh’s face.

Nyota was somewhat relieved that T’Pau’s meld with Spokh had lasted only a short time although she really wasn’t quite sure just how long their meld had really lasted. She had been far too busy willing herself to keep calm as she waited for them to finish and had subsequently lost track of time. The beautiful and calm environment surrounding her had helped her to relax though. That and those second helpings during their meal. She had even closed her eyes and found herself drifting off several times during the wait.

T’Pau’s gaze quickly settled upon Nyota. The young woman’s eyes held trepidation but also firm resolve as she nodded her assent to T’Pau. T’Pau slowly leaned towards Nyota and placed her fingers on Nyota’s psi points.

Nyota took a calming breath and closed her eyes as she felt Spokh’s finger tips briefly stroked her knee offering her his silent assurance. She cleared her mind as T’Pau spoke the High Vulcan words to her in a gentle soft voice.

T’Pau had melded with 17 humans in the past: 10 males and 7 females. All of them had sustained various injuries and T’Pau’s goal with each of these melds was to induce a healing force within each one of them in order to ease their suffering. Her meld with Nyota Upendo Uhura would of course be different.

T’Pau immediately focused on their familial bond, quickly drilling down within it to seek out the new bond which existed there between Spokh and Nyota. Using this bond as her guide, T’Pau’s mind traveled lightly along the bond’s path and deeply within Nyota’s mind. Once she reached the origin of the bond she paused to inspect the details of the bond. Not surprisingly she found the same origins of the bond as she had found within Spokh: Nyota’s fall and near death experience had indeed created the bond between the two t'hy'las.

T’Pau then began to search out the connecting parts within Nyota’s mind which made up this bond. The first time that she had seen Spokh. Their first encounter at The Highest Level. T’Pau found many memories of their growing friendship. And she also found evidence of concern over possibly violating Star Fleet rules and regulations if her friendship with Spokh turned into a personal one. She also saw Nyota’s fear of the unknown within the possibility of becoming Spokh’s bond mate. A fear which had caused Nyota Upendo Uhura for the first time in her life to run away from her fears and returning home to Africa. But her fears were subsequently defeated as she fell from the broken zip line when she realized the depth of her feelings for Spokh.

Even though T’Pau focused on only the aspects of Nyota’s mind which pertained to the bond with Spokh, she was still able to perceive that the mind of this young woman was very well ordered; her thought patterns were most logical and quite brilliant. T’Pau now knew that Nyota and Spokh did indeed share many personality traits and interests. As she began to end the meld with Nyota, T’Pau found herself most grateful that her sa-fu-il had found such a being to bond with.

Spokh had slipped into a light meditative state as he waited for his grandmother to complete her mind meld with Nyota. He was most proud of Nyota. His bond mate had shown much bravery in the past three days. He did not wish to wait any longer to seek out kun-ut so'lik with Nyota. It was his fervent desire that she agree to his proposal of marriage. They could then formalize their marriage upon Nyota’s graduation. He suddenly heard Nyota’s sharp intact of breath immediately bringing him out of his meditative state. The mind meld between his ko-fu-il and his telsu was now complete.

Nyota slowly opened her eyes to find both T’Pau and Spokh staring at her. She felt Spokh’s warm fingers pressing against the fingers of her left hand in the ozh'esta. “Hi.” She said to Spokh as he stroked his thumb across her fingers.

“Hello.” Spokh replied softly. “Are you well?”

“I’m fine.” She replied to him in Standard followed up with a small smile.

“That is most fortuitous.” T’Pau replied quietly still speaking in High Vulcan. “First time mind melds are normally most unsettling.”

Nyota stretched out her neck slowly and closed her eyes briefly only to reopen her eyes to find that a new resolve suddenly flowed into her with the heat from Spokh’s fingers on her. “Will you now meld with both Spokh and I, Grandmother?” Nyota asked quietly of her in High Vulcan.

“I will meld with you both as you meld with each other for the first time.” T’Pau replied her head turning back and forth between them, seeking their understanding and agreement.

Nyota looked up at Spokh hesitantly. “But I am not telepathic.”

Spokh looked down at Nyota. “With me you are.” He replied softly reaching out with his hands to take her right hand and positioning her fingers upon the psi points of his face as he swiveled his hips towards her until their knees touched. “Only with me, Nyota.” He whispered to her as he placed his right hand upon the psi points of her face at the same time reaching out to join the fingers of their left hands together. Both of them closed their eyes at the same time as he continued to speak. “My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. We are two halves now joined in whole.” His voice was now just a rumble deep within his chest.

T’Pau observed them noting just how implicit Nyota’s trust was in Spokh. Such trust was vital to the longevity of their bond. This pleased T’Pau.

Nyota’s body was suddenly vibrating from within, like a volcano readying itself to erupt. Almost instantly the back of her eyes exploded with vibrant streaks of lights, quite similar to the aurora borealis. She could suddenly feel the light press of Spokh’s mind upon hers. “Peace, Nyota.” she felt more than heard Spokh’s voice say to her. Suddenly she could feel a quiet calm settle upon her. It felt as though she was lying beneath one of her grandmother’s soft handmade quilts. She felt so safe and…..loved. “Is that you, Spokh?” she asked. “It is I, Nyota.” came his reply. “Allow your thoughts to float upon this space between us like clouds upon the wind.” She could hear him tell her. And she did just that. Suddenly she was seeing herself as he saw her. Shared memories now flowed over and around her. Other unfamiliar memories soon followed. She found herself in Spokh’s childhood home. She could even smell the plomeek soup from the kitchen. Smells, tastes, and sounds filled her mind. The vision of the house soon dissolved into another one of Vulcan, then another. She was quickly drawn deep into the warm comfort of Spokh’s mind.

Spokh felt Nyota relax within his grasp and within his mind. Within his life he had experienced many mind melds. But this was the first time in his life that he had felt so ease with another so deeply within his own mind. Not even his own family had made him feel so safe….so accepted for what he was without question. He suddenly felt ….home.

T’Pau placed the fingers of her right hand on top of Nyota’s fingers as they lay on Spokh’s face. She then placed the fingers of her left hand on the psi points on the left side of Nyota’s face. She could now feel the bond between Spokh and Nyota burn white hot between them, their bond literally vibrating with its own power. The strength of the bond exceeding what T’Pau had expected to find. There was none of the discord or unease that was common within first time melds. Theirs was the bond of the ancients: harmonious and peaceful. There was no need to continue monitoring their bond now: this was the final proof that she needed. She was now prepared to both explain and defend the young couple’s bond to Star Fleet Board. She slowly removed her hands from the couple.

Within seconds both Spokh and Uhura slowly began to open their eyes.

Spokh reached up and tenderly pulled Nyota’s right hand from his face and into his right hand resting both her hands within both of his. They stared into each others eyes intently.

Even though the young couple’s attention was on one another at the moment, T’Pau began to speak to them. “I have completed my examination and I have determined that your bond was formed through the process of harmonic resonance. Even though this type of bond is rare, it is a most logical and enduring one.” T’Pau announced to them both.

“Please explain this term as it relates to the bond between Nyota and I, Grandmother.” Spokh implored her as both he and Nyota each swiveled towards T’Pau on their meditation mats. He took Nyota’s left hand and entwined his long fingers with hers.

“You each are most compatible with one another. Your similarities being numerous and your differences being quite complimentary.” The elder Vulcan began to explain in a quiet and gentle voice.”

“How was this bond formed between us?” Nyota asked quietly squeezing Spokh’s fingers gently.

“Consider yourselves two identical tuning forks sitting perfectly at rest.” T’Pau spoke in response looking calmly between the two of them. “Your recent near death experience Ny-o-ta was the act of striking one of the tuning forks. And the resultant emotional upheavals within each of you resulted in your sympathetic resonances aligning themselves into a conduit of sorts between you both. Your dissimilarities provided the cohesiveness required to make the alignment between you permanent yet flexible. The bond that now exists between you both is unusually strong. Within the archives of ancient Vulcan history, such strong, newly formed bonds were considered as ‘fated’ and were most revered as such.”

Spock looked at Nyota cautiously feeling her shoulders slump slightly. “What is it that concerns you?”

“Well…” Nyota began looking into his dark eyes hoping that her own eyes would help convey her words meanings as well. “It’s just that I have spent my entire life believing in free will. So it’s a little difficult to wrap my mind around the thought that I have always been in a fated relationship.”

“Then I ask each of you to seek out the feelings deep within your hearts as to your thoughts at the moment when first you gazed upon the other.” T’Pau requested of the young couple. “You may use private mediation to perform this introspective search if you wish.”

T’Pau began to rouse herself from her position on the mat. Immediately both Spokh and Nyota were on their feet and at her side. She raised both her arms obligingly to them and they each gently took one of her arms in their hands helping her stand up from her mat.

“Join me at the waters edge after your time of reflection.” T’Pau requested as they led her to a bench at the edge of the water just beyond where the water fall gently fell in the deep pool. She sat down gracefully on the bench and motioned them back towards the meditation mats. 

As they both walked slowly back to the meditation area, Spokh already had his answer. He had hoped that Nyota would share his vision for their future life together as both a bonded pair and then as a married couple.

Nyota looked down at the mats and then up at Spokh. She really didn’t need to meditate in order to find her answer. She had felt that special attraction between them on the day at the track field when they first saw each other. Gaila had been right all along: it had been love at first sight for her. And fated or not: she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Spokh as both his bonded and his wife.

Within the expectant silence between them he continued to hold her eyes with his. 

Understanding passed between them as she raised the fingers on her right hand in the ozh'esta. He immediately positioned the fingers on his left hand to hers. “Are you then amiable to my proposal of marriage once you have graduated?”

“On one condition.” Nyota began as Spokh leaned down closer to her his relief quite evident and his curiosity now peaked. “This” she began holding up their hands still engaged in the ozh'esta. “will not be the only type of kissing that we will be doing now that we are bond mates.” She teased him a smile growing ever wider on her face. “I am looking forward to some quality lip to lip type kisses too, Mister.”

“But perhaps not here in front of my grandmother.” He replied glancing back over his shoulder, a slight green blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

“OK, then.” She replied giggling quietly “You’re safe….at least for now.” She then waggled her eyebrows at him mischievously. She knew Vulcan customs as well as the expected behavior for both bonded and married couples. “And the rest of our intimacies can wait until we are married.”

He nodded formally to her, the corners of his mouth up ticking into what she knew was a smile for her only. Then he tugged gently on her hand as he entwined his fingers with hers. They slowly walked hand in hand to stand before T’Pau. Spock then slowly went to his knees before his grandmother and Nyota immediately followed suit out of respect to the elderly Vulcan.

“We are in agreement, Grandmother.” Spokh stated slowly and quietly. “We shall honor the bond that is between us now and we shall marry after Nyota’s graduation.”

T’Pau’s eyes shined with thinly disguised pleasure at Spokh’s words. “Then as the matriarch of the S'chn T'gai clan, I both acknowledge and approve of this bond between you, S’chn T’gai Spokh and you, Nyota Upendo Uhura.” The young couple closed their eyes as T’Pau laid her hands on each of their heads in turn. “I look forward to the day that I will preside over your kal'i'farr.” She continued removing her hands from their heads as they opened their eyes. “I will contact Star Fleet this evening and request an audience with the Command Council. I am quite confident that I will secure protection for your bond within Star Fleet.”

Satuv walked quietly into the room carrying with him the plant box.

He sat the box next to T’Pau on the bench and then walked around to stand behind her.

“Osu Spokh requested that I present this to you at the conclusion of your meeting.” Satuv intoned in his deep voice glancing quickly over at Spokh.

T’Pau looked at the box and then at Spokh and Nyota in turn, her eyes most curious.

Spokh immediate stood and quickly sat next to T’Pau on the bench. Nyota also stood taking a seat on the other side of T’Pau.

“This is a gift from both Nyota and I.” he said softly to his grandmother balancing the box in his large hand so as to make it easier for T’Pau to remove the plant from it.

“Spokh has told me of your research with succulents.” Nyota continued a smile now lighting up her face in anticipation of T’Pau’s reaction to the plant. “This is one that is currently being developed in our horticulture lab at Star Fleet.”

T’Pau slowly opened the box to reveal a very healthy-looking half meter tall plant placed within a highly decorated jade pot. Her eyes opened slightly wider at the sight of the plant. “A most fascinating specimen.” She commented turning the pot around so as to view the entire plant. “And a most beautiful vessel which contains it.”

Spokh returned the box to the bench. “Satuv has informed me that your stay in San Francisco does contain some unoccupied time within it.” Spokh commented as he nodded quickly to Nyota.

“We would be most honored to escort you to the botany lab at Star Fleet where you could meet with the botanists that have developed this species of plant.” Nyota offered, the smile growing even wider on her face.

T’Pau turned to look at Nyota, one eyebrow rising slightly. “Indeed.” the elder Vulcan replied. “Satuv?” she called out looking up quickly at the ceiling of the room.

“I have already taken the liberty of placing a tour of the facility on your schedule.” Satuv responded with a bow of his head.

“My thanks.” T’Pau replied to Satuv who bowed his head towards her once more.

Nyota didn’t know if it was the combination of the large meal that she had eaten, the soothing atmosphere of the room, or the aftereffects of her mind melds, but no matter how she tried she couldn’t quite contain the huge yawn that had quickly enveloped her. She suddenly felt Satuv’s eyes upon her.

“T'sai Ny-o-ta requires rest if she is to recover from her injuries.” Satuv stated quickly walking around the bench and kneeling in front of Nyota in order to look at her appraisingly.

Spock quickly walked around to the other side of the bench to sit down next to Nyota. He tenderly wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her securely within his grasp.

“You should return T'sai Ny-o-ta to your quarters in an expedited manner, Osu Spokh.” Satuv advised as he stood up. “I will call a transport for you at once.”

“Thank you, Satuv.” Nyota called after him. He nodded briskly once before pulling out his com and moving out of earshot before contacting the transport company.

Satuv walked back to them quickly. “The transport will be here to pick you up in 4.5 terran minutes.” He announced.

“Satuv and I will accompany you back to the front of the Embassy”. T’Pau stated firmly as Satuv held out his hand to assist her in rising up from the bench. She handed him the plant which he quickly placed back into the box. He then held out his arm to her in an offer of escort which she accepted immediately.

Spock easily picked up Nyota and was holding her bridal style. “I will carry you.” He told her quietly.

“That’s really not necessary.” Nyota protested not wanting to appear weak. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“You are recuperating from a traumatic injury.” T’Pau reminded her. “That coupled with the additional stress of travel and undergoing mind melds has over taxed you.” Spokh’s grandmother continued as they all began walking slowly out of the room. “Spokh will properly attend you.”

T’Pau was right. Nyota could feel the adrenaline high from the mind melds vanishing now completely from her system. She slowly relaxed and placed both arms around Spokh’s neck and then laid her head upon his trapezius muscle. His body heat was so soothing to her. She felt, not heard Spokh softly sigh. He was indeed taking proper care of her. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, she found herself dozing off as they continued to walk. She could still hear voices, but then after a few minutes the voices too faded away leaving her to her dreams about a house in the Vulcan countryside and the smell of plomeek soup.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

Nyota’s smile grew even wider as she continued to speak with her oldest sister on the com link set up at the back of the linguistics study lab while doing her best to keep her voice low so as to not disturb the five students currently studying in the front of the lab. “Yes, yes!” she replied quietly cutting her eyes to the doorway as Commander Spock entered the lab, his padd in hand. “Of course I can babysit on Saturday while you attend your meeting.” She was thrilled that her oldest sister was in town for a conference and had brought along her three year old twin daughters with her. Spending so much time with the precocious toddlers during her recent summer visit home had made her realize just how much she wanted to have kids of her own someday.

“Maybe you can take the twins to the zoo, Nyota.” Her sister Akilah suggested as Uhura turned down the volume on the link even further, her eyes tracking Spock under her eyelashes as he sat down at his desk.

Even though she was no longer his assistant, nor his student, she had offered her tutoring to first and second year students in Spock’s lab as part of her volunteer mentoring hours. The entry level courses Spock taught were tough. Uhura knew that although Spock meant well, his stoic persona prevented some of his students from accepting the free and very helpful tutoring services offered by the lab. So she had stepped in at the beginning of the fall semester in order to help him reach out to his students. Tutoring was something she truly enjoyed.

She noticed immediately when Spock raised one eyebrow at her as she continued her conversation with her sister. He quickly gazed back down at his PADD “Yes, the zoo would be wonderful, Akilah.” She replied with a quiet giggle. “And I can just turn them loose to terrorize the animals in the petting zoo if they get to be too much for me!”

Spock could now hear laughter on the other end of the com link and quickly looked up to observe Nyota once again. He immediately furrowed his brow tilting his head back down to stare intently at his padd even though his curiosity was now peaked regarding the details of Nyota’s conversation. Without moving his head he then glanced around the room to ensure that none of the students were watching him.

He sighed inwardly, his thoughts drifting back in time. He and Nyota had been given ‘approval’ of their relationship by the Academy Board of Regents only three days after Nyota’s training exercise accident. That had been 14 days, 3 hours, and 35 minutes ago. T’Pau and his godparents had gone before the Star Fleet Board to petition for the protection of their bond and the Board had agreed to grant the young couple exemption from the rules and regulations governing relationships between officer/instructors and cadets.

He and Nyota had discussed the matter and had decided to continue to keep their relationship strictly professional while they were on Campus. And in the wake of the major changes in their lives that had occurred following Nyota’s accident, keeping up the appearance of their previous professional relationship on Star Fleet property seemed most logical to Spock…and somehow comforting to Nyota.

Spock had heard enough of Nyota’s conversation to hear her mention the name ‘Akilah’ and knew that she must currently be speaking with her oldest sister. Akilah was a well respected environmental engineer and he recalled that Nyota had mentioned last week that her sister was to give a speech at an engineering conference in San Francisco this weekend. And because Nyota had mentioned her sister’s twin daughters in the conversation, he deduced that Akilah must have brought her youngest children with her on this trip.

Spock had hoped to meet Nyota’s sister as well as her twin daughters at some point during the weekend. That is if Nyota had invited him to do so. Nyota had asked him to travel home with her during the winter break and he had agreed with some amount of trepidation on his part. Meeting Akilah this weekend would perhaps ease some of his anxiety about their upcoming trip to Africa. But he did not want to infringe upon Nyota’s limited time with her sister this weekend. He had to remember to restrain himself whenever he perceived that his actions were threatening to overstep the boundaries of their current relationship. He focused once again on his PADD and forced himself to tune out the rest of Nyota’s conversation.

“The animals would never forgive you if you did that to them, sister.” Akilah continued laughing loudly.

“OK then” Uhura agreed still giggling. “I’ll meet you at your hotel at 9:00 tomorrow morning to pick up the Terror Twins and I’ll have them back to you by 6:00.” Nyota promised “After that we can all go out to dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Akilah agreed “And you better bring that certain someone with you, little sister.” She continued her voice subdued as if wanting to keep the conversation private between them somehow. “I want to have total bragging rights in the family to be the first one to meet this special person in your life.”

Uhura felt the beginnings of a blush spread upon her face. Her and Spock’s ‘official’ relationship was still very new to her. They both had agreed that take it ‘slow’ between them through the first few weeks of the beginning of the new semester as they acclimated to their new roles in each other’s lives. Their busy schedules had not even allowed them that all important first kiss yet. Her sister, however, did not believe in taking anything slowly. “I’ll see.” She told Akilah, sparing a glace at Spock who appeared to be deeply engrossed in studying his padd at the moment, much to her relief.

It would seem that none of the women in her family believed in taking relationships slowly Nyota thought to herself. In her conversation with her mother yesterday, her Mama had declared herself Spock’s sponsor for their family something that she had never done with any other of her boyfriends before. Nyota then remembered back to her visit home last winter break when she had spent some private time with her maternal grandmother, Ishi. Ishi was a well respected leader and healer in her tribe whose had been blessed with great visions of the future during her long lifetime. Nyota made no mention of Spock to Ishi at first; wanting to wait for the proper time to tell her about him. Soon after their visit began, her grandmother surprised her when she told Nyota about a recent dream that she had about Nyota’s future marriage. Uhura sat there transfixed as Ishi described her future betrothed to Nyota in great detail leaving no doubt in Nyota’s mind that it was Spock that her grandmother had seen in her dream. Seeing the look on Nyota’s face, Ishi then told her how happy she was to know that her granddaughter had now found her life mate. Ishi had quickly added with both a wink and a warm smile that she would be very pleased to welcome another grandson into their tribe as well as, more great-grandchildren. Yes indeed the women of her family were very pushy indeed.

Spock kept his gaze fixed on his padd, knowing without a doubt that Nyota was now watching him. He soon found he could not resist the lure of Nyota’s gaze and he quickly cut his eyes over to look at her and watched her eyes dart back to him briefly as she continued her animated but quiet conversation with her sister, a large smile growing on her face as her eyes returned to focus once again on the com screen in front of her. Spock knew that Nyota was quite happy at the moment. During the course of their relationship as they grew closer to each other and became t’hy’las, he accepted the fact that her happiness had become most important to him. And now as a bonded couple her happiness seemed to flow seamlessly into him from her. This had pleased him.

A buzzer suddenly sounded indicating that this tutoring session was now concluded. The students in the lab quickly picked up their backpacks and padds and walked out the lab door leaving Spock and Uhura alone.

Uhura looked around the lab and watched as the cadets quickly left the room. “So I will see you tomorrow then.” She declared wrapping up her and Akilah’s conversation swiftly as she looked up to lock eyes with Spock.

Her sister laughed loudly at the sound of her little sister being so pushy with her “He must be there with you now if you’re cutting your big sister off so quickly.” Akilah teased.

Uhura frowned at her sister as she forced herself to look down at the com screen again. “No, that’s not it. Class has just ended, that’s all.” She replied with a huff.

“OK, Nyota.” Her sister continued to tease “Whatever you say, little sister.” She continued “Just remember to bring him along with you tomorrow.”

“We’ll see.” Uhura replied quickly glancing over at Spock who was still looking at her, his curiosity now quite recognizable to her. “See you tomorrow.” With that she disconnected the com link Akilah’s laughter still echoing in the silence of the lab as the connection closed. Nyota stood up slowly to face Spock who had now walked to the back of the room to join her.

Spock was silently watching her now, an obvious question hanging in the air between them. “Pardon the interruption in class, Commander, but my sister had only limited time to contact me between seminars this afternoon to discuss a major change in her meeting schedule for tomorrow.”

“It did not appear that your conversation had interrupted any of the cadets’ studies, Cadet Uhura, so there is no need to grant you a ‘pardon’.” He replied his eyes lighting up.

She smiled at him. She knew that he was now teasing her. His low key and dry sense of humor was one of the many qualities that she loved about him. “My sister has her two twin daughters with her on this trip and she wants me to babysit them tomorrow.” She explained further as she began to walk around the lab straightening out both desks and chairs out of habit so they would be in order for tomorrow. She suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder, the feel of his warm fingers tenderly gripping her through the material in her uniform effectively stopping her in her tracks.

“Class decorum is no longer part of your duties, Cadet.” He said quickly dropping his hand from her shoulder as he took over the task of moving chairs and desks back into their preset position within the lab. “You are here in the lab as an honored guest, and as such are not required to perform manual labor.” He continued as he moved swiftly around the lab, relocating the furniture effortlessly and efficiently.

She watched him continue on with the task she had started. “Honored guest, huh?” she teased him back. “Then as an honored guest, I should be granted some priorities in any requests that I have. Do you not agree?”

He had finished moving all of the furniture back in place and had turned around to look at her, most curious about her intentions now. He slowly began to walk towards her. “Indeed, Cadet.” He began, his eyes now crinkling at the corners. He bowed his head slightly towards her in a gesture of overt submission. “Your request will be my command, o honored guest.”

She giggled, smiled broadly at him and watched as he almost smiled back at her in return. “Then I shall command you to join me tomorrow.” She quickly teased him back. When he did not reply back immediately, she became concerned that perhaps he would not wish to be bothered with babysitting small children on his day off tomorrow. All of the men that she had dated in the past had felt uncomfortable being around younger children. “That is, if you don’t mind being around toddlers.” She added quickly hoping she had not offended him with her brashness “The twins can be a handful at times.” She informed him allowing him a graceful out should he choose to refuse to accompany her.

Spock’s face turned compassionate at her quick words knowing that she was somehow concerned about his hesitance to answer her. He wanted to immediately put her concerns to rest. “It would indeed be my honor to accompany you and your nieces tomorrow.” He replied formally moving to stand in front of her. “I was the eldest child amongst my cousins and it had been my family duty to care for my younger relatives in my youth.” He explained as she eyed him with curiosity. “Vulcan and human toddlers do possess many similar personality traits. Both have spontaneous and unique insights into the environment around them.”

She reached up to him and laid her right hand on his left cheek and began to trace his cheekbone with her fingertips. She had never seen him with children of toddler age, but she knew for a fact that he was very good with older children. She smiled sincerely at him: he just continued to surprise her and in such good ways. As she continued to caress his cheek, he slowly closed his eyes at her touch. “Thank you for offering to help me with my nieces.” She replied sincerely. She still couldn’t help but tease him a little though. “With the two of us working together we now stand a chance of surviving the trip to the zoo with the terror twins.”

He immediately opened his eyes to stare deeply into her eyes reaching out with his left index finger to gently stroke her face along her right cheek bone tenderly, inwardly pleased as he felt a small shiver under his fingertip in response to his touch. He then quickly dropped his arm back down to his side in order to avoid detection if some one were to enter the lab suddenly for the next tutorial session. Her last words to him now sparked his curiosity. “However I do not understand why you refer to your nieces as the ‘terror twins’.”

“You’ll find out.” Nyota replied enigmatically with a giggle.

In an effort to continue to keep their personal life more private, they met at their usual hover bus shelter many blocks away from the Academy at 8:30 the next morning. Cadets and instructors rarely used this hover bus shelter, so the chances for detection of their liaisons by someone they knew were significantly reduced by meeting there. This was to be their first family outing together as a couple and Nyota was looking forward to spending the day with Spock and her family. It was a rather chilly morning and she smiled when she saw him wearing the grey hoodie that she had bought him from the Academy Math Club fundraiser last year which had the words ‘Property of Star Fleet Academy’s Mathletic Department’ boldly stenciled on the back. She remembered that he had politely thanked her for the hoodie when she gave it to him but of course had pointed out that there was no such word in the Standard language as ‘Mathletic’. She had then patiently explained the play of words on the original phrase.

She admired his muscular form as he stood up to meet her as she approached the shelter. Sometimes her intense feelings for him caught her by surprise. As she continued walking towards him she watched him and he quickly placed his hands behind his back trying his best to be formal and respectful to her. During the past week it seemed her self control around him was growing steadily weaker. She had had another erotic dream about him last night and she was still quite unsettled about it. Thank goodness for the detachable shower head in her dorm’s bathroom.

She quickly walked up and stood before him a huge smile now upon her face. “Wow!” she teased him trying to defuse her amorous feelings towards him with humor as she reached up to gently tug on the strings on the hood of his hoodie. But as usual her mouth became uncontrollable when her next breath filled her brain with Spock’s unique and very masculine scent. “You look especially handsome this morning…must be that sexy hoodie you have on.” Her hands froze on the strings as she watched his eyebrows climb into his bangs. Damn her mouth and her pent up hormones.

He looked at her, confusion clearly written in his eyes now. “I believe I am to respond with ‘Thank you’, Nyota.” He began as she let go of the strings and placed her hands lightly on his chest. He hesitated slightly, then continued on in the softest of voices, the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly “For both the compliment as well as the garment.”

She smiled broadly at him again as the hover bus approached. He stepped aside to allow her to enter the hover bus first and then used his credit chip to pay their fare. Given the day and the early hour there were only a few passengers on the hover bus. She sat down in an open area towards the middle of the bus and he quickly followed her settling in to the seat next to hers, their arms touching.

They sat in comfortable silence as the hover bus quickly moved down the street and swiftly pulled up to the next shelter stop. A tall muscular blond man who had just boarded the hover bus walked down the aisle towards them, smiling and winking at Uhura as he walked by. Uhura immediately felt Spock stiffen at her side as the man took the seat next to hers. Spock’s left arm immediately went around her shoulders and she felt Spock’s shoulders twist no doubt trying to look at the man now seated in the seat next to her. She slowly turned to look at Spock who was now staring challengingly over her head and directly at the blond man. Suddenly she felt the man move away from her and she turned back to watch him quickly slide into a vacant seat not one but five seats down from her.

She could now feel Spock pull her gently in to him and she smiled to herself as she felt their bond bristle between them. She now knew the single thought within Spock’s head at the moment: ‘Mine!’ He had always been protective of her, but he had never behaved so possessively around her like this in public before. She had to admit to herself that she liked his unexpected public display of affection even though it had been prompted by his feeling of possessiveness. And with all of the empty seats on the hover bus, that guy really didn’t have to sit right next to her. Judging by the look in the man’s eyes as he smiled and winked at her, she knew without a doubt that left unchallenged this man was going to try to flirt with her and she was going to have to brush him off, possibly even causing a scene in doing so. Spock must have also noticed how the man was looking at her when he passed by them. This no doubt must have prompted his display of possessiveness. She leaned her head over to rest it against his shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment as she relaxed into his warmth, wanting to just enjoy his solid comfort for the moment as he gently pulled her closer to him. His left hand began to tenderly knead her left shoulder as the hover bus continued down the street towards her sister’s hotel.

He sat there silently reviewing his recent actions as he continued to massage her shoulder. He knew that she took comfort in his touch as did he hers, so he gently pulled her closer in to his side as he continued his massage of her left shoulder. He inwardly justified the physical contact with her knowing that Nyota’s left shoulder was quite sensitive on cold mornings like this one as the result of a volleyball injury from four terran years ago. He knew that massaging the joint would increase blood flow and thus relieve the stiffness and pain in her shoulder. As he continued to gently massage her shoulder he continued to dwell on his most recent act of possessiveness.

His overt reaction to the hover bus interloper was no doubt magnified as the result of yet another restless night with very little sleep. He remembered that when he finally did drift off to sleep, his dreams were filled with one very beautiful and very naked, Nyota Uhura. He had woken up just as he had orgasmed; once again soaking his sheets in what now had become almost a nightly occurrence. His erotic dreams about Nyota had become so frequent that he had even purchased an additional set of sheets for his bed. He then calculated the number of mornings remaining before Nyota’s graduation. Far too many he concluded. Perhaps another set of sheets would be required in the interim.

But he knew that the lack of sleep was not the only cause of his possessive behavior this morning. Primitive and irrational though it was, he simply could not let another male within his Nyota’s personal space. He did have the right as her betrothed to call her ‘his’ now did he not? He sincerely hoped that she would not be upset with him now over such an overt display of possessiveness. But given that she was still pressed in to his side, he reasoned that her acceptive behavior was a sign that he was already forgiven. He had hoped so.

About 15 minutes and six hover bus stops later, Nyota craned her neck to look ahead and she quickly reached behind her to hit the touch pad signaling that she and Spock were getting off at the next intersection. This would put them within one block of her sister’s hotel. Spock released his hold on her. “This is our stop.” She informed him as he stood up reaching out to hold on to her right forearm in order to steady her as she stood up next to him and the hover bus came to a silent stop. “Thank you.” She said quietly to him.

He nodded to her in a respectful but silent reply as he stepped through the opening hatch first turning immediately and reaching out with his left hand to entwine with her right one as he assisted her in stepping down and away from the hover bus. He released her hand slowly as they began to walk together in the direction of Akilah’s hotel.

As they walked into the busy lobby of the hotel Nyota felt him move even closer to her, their hands not quite touching, but close enough within each other’s space to be taken now by any passing stranger as a couple. They quietly entered the lift and Nyota quickly pushed the touchpad marking the 24th floor as their destination.

She turned to him grateful that they were the only ones in the lift at this hour of the morning. “I feel I need to warn you about my big sister.” She stated simply looking up into his face. “Believe it or not, Akilah is every bit as pushy and demonstrative as I am.”

“Imagine that.” He teased her quietly using one of Nyota’s own favorite phrases, as he looked down into her concerned face. He could not quite conceal his amusement at her description of herself as seen through a comparison with her older sister. He noticed that her face now bore a serious look and his expression quickly changed from amusement to concern.

She immediately noticed the change in his expression and quickly smiled up at him hoping to reassure him that everything was still OK between them. “I just wanted you to know that” She began looking deeply into his now concerned eyes. “Akilah has somehow gotten it into her head that you are more than just a friend to me.”

“I apologize, Nyota” Spock replied quietly looking deeply into her eyes in an effort to fully comprehend her statement. “but I do not understand what being ‘more than a friend’ in terran terms signifies.” He added quietly. “Am I expected to behave in a certain manner? If so, then please provide me with such details so I will be able to fulfill my obligations to both you and your family.”

“I am sorry that I am not explaining myself well at the moment” she apologized reaching out to stroke his left forearm. “Akilah means well but ever since I was a teenager she has always been pushing me to find that ‘dream’ husband that she had always envisioned that I would have. You see Akilah married at the age of 18 to her high school sweetheart who is such a good person and is the absolute perfect match for her as well as the perfect father for their children. And Akilah has been determined to find her version of an ideal husband for me for years now.”

“I do not understand, Nyota.” Spock replied still looking confused. 

“It’s just…” Uhura began staring down at the floor now embarrassed at what she was going to tell him next. “It’s just that I have told her a few things about you.” She continued glancing quickly up to gauge his reaction as he continued to stare intently at her trying his best to understand the meaning behind her words. “And like I said before, she can be quite pushy when it comes to getting what she wants.”

“What ‘few things’ have you told your sister about me?” he then asked her quietly “I feel I must somehow prepare to meet your sister now, and knowing what you have discussed with her will assist me in responding properly to her questioning.”

Nyota shook her head. “This is so awkward, Spokh.” She replied “I did not mean to infer that Akilah will somehow interrogate you…although knowing her she will probably try to do just that.” She tried to explain. “I have told her that you are an officer and instructor at the Academy, and that we have many things in common, and …..”

“And what, Nyota?” Spock then asked quietly at her hesitation to continue.

“And that we are now dating” She finished quickly as the elevator dinged suddenly announcing their arrival on the 24th floor.

Spock immediately stepped aside so she could step out of the lift first. As the lift door slid closed behind them Spock reached out to grasp her elbow gently turning her around to face him. “Is not ‘dating’ a prerequisite for marriage in most human cultures?”

She looked up and locked eyes with him, her breath suddenly short. “Yes, it is.” She answered flatly.

“Then your sister should no doubt be pleased that we are following terran customs.” He replied simply letting his fingertips brush her arm lightly as he let go of her arm.

She let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in relief at his willingness to understand the complex emotional situation between her and her older sister. She smiled up at him and nodded her head in agreement as they both turned to walk down the hall coming to a stop in front of Room 2419. Inside they suddenly heard the loud laughter of small children and Nyota smiled broadly. “This is definitely the right room.” She exclaimed with a laugh reaching up to press the touch pad to let Akilah know that they were now at the door.

The door quickly slid open and two very determined toddlers each with a thick, dark, wavy crown of hair totally covering their ears and eyebrows quickly bolted past Nyota and Spock. And with a fit of giggling the girls then set off at a dead run as fast as their short legs could carry them down the hallway. Spock reacted swiftly, immediately leaving Nyota’s side and in just three long strides was able to scoop both of the children gently up into his arms, quickly turning back towards Uhura as Akilah ran past Nyota in rapid but lagging pursuit of the twins. Akilah immediately stopped mid step in the hallway and started laughing as Nyota walked over to her and put her arms around her sister and began laughing with her.

“Looks like the twins take after their mama, all right.” Nyota teased her big sister “Off the leash and off at a dead run.”

“As you can see they are quite excited that their Shangazi Ny Ny is taking them to the zoo.” Akilah replied “They are just trying to get a head start, that’s all.”

Spock walked back to stand in front of Akilah and Nyota, the twins’ arms now wrapped possessively around Spock’s neck. “And they are also quite happy to be in the arms of their Mjomba it would seem.” Akilah added in Kiswahili with a wink to Nyota who rolled her eyes at her sister.

“I am most honored to be considered as their uncle.” Spock replied to Akilah in perfect Kiswahili. Nyota had taught Spock Kiswahili in exchange for him teaching her High Vulcan. Their private conversations usually flowed seamlessly between High Vulcan and Kiswahili.

Akilah opened her mouth in surprise as she looked first at Spock and then at Nyota. “Let’s continue this conversation back inside your room, shall we?” Nyota suggested tugging on her sister’s hand in order to get her attention.

“Let’s” Akilah replied with a good natured laugh quickly leading the way back inside their hotel suite.

Akilah motioned for Spock and Nyota to be seated on the couch in the living area of their suite. Spock gently set the twins down on the couch before taking a seat himself. The girls immediately descended upon Nyota wrapping their arms around her neck and kissing her on both cheeks at the same time. Nyota squealed in delight and began to tickle the twins making them both giggle quite loudly.

Akilah glanced over to look at Spock who was now patiently sitting at the end of the couch watching intently as Nyota and the twins played. She had already noticed that he was very tall, taller than her own husband. He had gorgeous dark brown eyes and jet black hair which accented his chiseled and clean shaven masculine face. The fact that Spock had captured the twins so quickly and effortlessly in the hallway had shown his grace, balance, and strength. In her quick and superficial assessment of him, Akilah found Spock to a very handsome male. Akilah was now puzzled that neither Nyota nor her parents had made mention that Nyota’s significant other was Vulcan. Not that it really mattered as long as Nyota was happy. She and her brothers and sisters were raised as children to embrace both cultural and racial diversity by their parents. Akilah was confident that her sister’s decision to date Spock meant that Spock’s inner self was just as appealing to her sister as was his obvious outward appearance. Nyota had become most discerning after her 17th birthday with regards to the selection of boyfriends and had finally replaced quantity with quality in her quests for male companionship.

Akilah couldn’t help but notice that Spock’s impassive expression changed as he continued to watch Nyota interact with her nieces. Akilah knew that Vulcans tended not to show their emotions outwardly, so she was somewhat surprised to see longing, amusement, and if she wasn’t mistaken, love within Spock’s eyes as he watched Nyota and the twins play. Akilah was now very curious about Spock’s intentions in his relationship with her little sister. She was ready to start her line of questioning but she did not want to appear too aggressive in her methods of attempting to extract information from him…at least not yet. “Ny, aren’t you even going to introduce us?” she questioned her sister forcefully raising her voice slightly above the din.

Nyota suddenly looked up from her tickle battle with the twins to meet her sister’s now scolding gaze. “Sorry, but I’m a little busy here.” She said grabbing both sets of the twin’s hands at once, stilling them only momentarily. “OK…OK… Akilah this is Spock….Spock this is Akilah.” She managed to get out before the twins wrested their hands from her control beginning the tickle war once more. Their combined shouts of delight became even louder. “And the twin terrors here are Hazina in blue and Hediye in green….I think!” Nyota struggled to finish.

“Very good little sister! You can tell them apart. Sometimes even I have trouble.” She motioned to Spock with one hand. “How about we go into the kitchenette where it is much quieter?” Akilah asked Spock who nodded politely to her as he rose from the couch to follow after her. “Would you like some coffee or tea?” she asked as she motioned for him to sit on one of the bar stools. Yes indeed, definitely tall she thought to herself as he walked past her to sit down.

“No thank you, Akilah.” Spock replied politely. “But please do not let me keep you from enjoying your morning’s sustenance.”

“Nyota tells me that you two are now dating.” Akilah started wanting to get straight to the important questions given her limited time to converse with him this morning.

Spock could now see her eyes formally assessing him. “That is correct.” He responded politely. “Our relationship evolved into more than a platonic one on August 17th.”

The date of their change in relationship status was most interesting to Akilah. That was the day of Nyota’s training accident. Her curiosity was immediately peaked. Suddenly she couldn’t wait to pry the more intimate details out of Nyota, but later. First she needed a few more questions answered. “And you two have known each other since the Nyota’s second year at the Academy?” she continued her questioning, walking over to sit on the bar stool next to Spock, placing her coffee cup on the counter in front of her.

Suddenly Nyota’s voice rose from the other room. “Help!” she cried out.

Before Akilah could even blink, Spock had risen from the bar stool and had literally run into the living area, leaving only a breeze for Akilah in his wake. Akilah had to smile. She knew that Nyota was in no danger and that she was letting the twins overwhelm her on purpose. It was a game the three of them had played many times before. But apparently Spock did not know this. So it seemed that he was quite protective of her little sister. She liked that. Akilah had always been blessed with great intuitive sensibilities about people and she had to admit that she had a very good feeling about Spock from the moment that she had first seen him. The fact that her twin girls who had always been somewhat suspicious of strangers had immediately felt comfortable around Spock had ‘sealed the deal’ for her. She quickly got up and walked into the living area to watch what she knew would be quite the show knowing her sister and her little girls.

Spock gently picked the two toddlers up off of Nyota’s chest and stomach. He had calculated their combined weight to be 82.5 pounds and although he knew Nyota was very strong for her stature, having such a live load bouncing up and down on her torso would no doubt be uncomfortable for her. “Would it please you to ride a sehlat?” He quietly asked the girls in Swahili setting the twins down and then kneeling down on the soft carpet and motioning for the twins to climb onto his back. “When I was your age, one of our family pets was an animal called a sehlat. His name was I-Chaya. His appearance was much like a huge teddy bear and a saber tooth tiger combined into one animal.” The twins eagerly climbed onto Spock’s back each holding onto his hoodie for balance. “I would ride I-Chaya like you are doing all around my house and up into the mountains of my home world, Vulcan.” The twins were now hanging onto Spock’s every word, their eyes wide with wonder as Spock began to ‘walk’ around on the carpet moving very much like a tiger would.

“A teddy bear?” Hazina asked tightly holding on to Spock’s hoodie as he bounced both of them gently up and down.

“And a tiger?” Hediye asked, letting go of Spock’s hoodie and then grabbing on to Hazina in order to keep her balance.

“Yes, both.” Spock patiently answered continuing to ‘walk’ around on the carpet with the twins on his back. “And do you wish to hear the sound I-Chaya would make?” Spock asked the little girls.

“Yes!” both the twins shouted in unison.

Spock let out a low growl which immediately had the twins growling along with him.

Akilah turned from watching Spock and the girls and began to watch Nyota with interest. There in her little sister’s face she could plainly see longing, amusement, and most definitely love for the tall Vulcan male now crawling around on the carpet, the twins proudly perched on his back all three of them now growling loudly together. Akilah was quite certain that she had never, ever seen Nyota look at a man in that way before. She now knew that the relationship between Nyota and Spock went well beyond the ‘dating’ stage. Her little sister definitely had some explaining to do before they left for the zoo. Akilah quickly motioned Nyota off the couch and then physically pulled her by the hand into the kitchenette area when Nyota refused to move fast enough to suit her.

“And why did you not tell me?” Akilah demanded as soon as they were in the kitchenette area. 

Nyota blinked rapidly and looked at her in confusion as to meaning behind her sister’s question. “Tell you what?” Nyota questioned back quietly putting her finger to her mouth to signal her sister to speak quieter fearing that Spock would hear them.

“All about Spock!” Akilah whispered intensely while waving her arms as if trying to fill in the blanks of her statement with her wild motions.

“I did tell you about him.” Nyota defended in whispered tones as she glared at her sister warning her to lower her voice even further.

“Well you did not tell me that he was Masai tall and drop dead gorgeous, did you?” Akilah whispered accusingly. “Nor did you tell me that he was great with children, did you?” as she continued her onslaught. She then pulled Nyota into her arms and whispered into her left ear. “And you especially did not tell me that you are as in love with him as he is in love with you.”

Nyota looked at her sister wide eyed at her words her mouth opening as if to refute her sister’s words. Akilah held up her hand to her signaling that Nyota cease her protests immediately. “Don’t deny any of that, Nyota. I have seen the way you two look at each other…and it is definitely not in the ‘dating’ way either.” She said poking her sister’s left shoulder with her right index finger to emphasize her point.

Akilah quickly turned to walk out of the kitchen area leaving Nyota standing there still speechless. “Now let’s get the twin’s backpack and get you all on your way to the zoo because I need to be at my first meeting in less than an hour.” She told her as she looked up at the clock on the wall. “And I am sure that you cannot wait to get back to that dreamy boyfriend of yours either!”

“Shush! Akilah” Nyota fussed in a hushed voice. “He has really good hearing.”

Akilah started giggling as Nyota flashed her yet another annoyed look. “I can’t wait to find out what else he is good at.” Akilah whispered back waggling her eyebrows suggestively at Nyota as they began to walk back into the living area, Akilah leading the way. 

Nyota reached out with the index finger of her right hand and poked her sister softly in the back. “That’s quite enough.” Nyota warned.

“Until this evening, it is. And you know that I do expect details…lots and lots of details.” Akilah replied with a big smile as she picked up a backpack showing it to Nyota. “Now then…the twins backpack contains snacks, sanitizing wipes, tissues, water and juice bottles, and a change of clothes for each of them just in case they get really dirty or jump into a mud puddle. I know that it rained heavily at the zoo last night and the girls love to get dirty.”

“Wow!” Nyota teased picking up the backpack to assess its weight. “How on earth did you get all that stuff into this backpack?”

“Easy.” Akilah replied with a smile. “I just used a little ‘mommy’ magic.”

Spock had made the rounds of the living area once more and stopped directly in front of Akilah and Nyota, lowering his torso as the twins scrambled to get off his back. Spock then stood up and moved to stand directly in front of Nyota his eyes immediately locking with hers as she smiled broadly up at him.

“Zoo, Zoo, Zoo!” the girls began shouting in unison, happily jumping up and down in front of their mother.

“Do you two really want to go to the zoo?” Akilah teased the twins as they hugged her legs. “Well then you need to beg your Shangazi, not me.”

The girls immediately launched themselves at Nyota and wrapped their arms and bodies around her legs.

“Zoo please Ny Ny!” Hazina squealed in happiness.

Yes, Shangazi!” Hediye cried out in glee. “Please, Please, Please!”

“And do you want your Mjomba Spock to go with you also?” Akilah asked earning her an instant eye roll from Nyota.

“Yes!” the twins answered in unison.

“Please go with us, Mjomba!” Hediye pleaded, her dark eyes wide as she turned and craned her dark curly head to look up at Spock intently.

“Please!” Hazina followed up her sister’s plea, her eyes also imploring Spock who now looked down at both of the little girls, a glint of amusement now seen in his dark brown eyes.

“Of course your Mjomba Spock will go with you.” Akilah answered the girls for him. “Is it not his duty as your Mjomba to take care of you and your Shangazi Ny Ny?”

Spock reached out and gently took the backpack out of Nyota’s hands, adjusting the straps out to the end so as to fit him, and then quickly placed the backpack onto his back. He then kneeled down and held his arms open for the twins who immediately ran and jumped into his arms, their arms encircling his neck as he stood up with them securely held within his arms. “It is my duty.” He replied simply, glancing quickly down at Nyota who was now frowning at her sister for being so pushy with Spock.

Nyota immediately turned away from her sister and looked up into Spock’s face smiling broadly at him in relief knowing now that he was not offended at all by Akilah’s words and he was actually quite comfortable in his new role as the twin’s uncle. Her eyes now openly held her love for him within them.

Akilah saw the change in her sister’s expression as she looked up at her tall Vulcan. “You’ve got it bad, little sister.” She told her with a chuckle as Nyota began to blush with embarrassment not only at her sister’s teasing words but at being caught openly showing her emotions for Spock in front of her big sister.

“What troubles you, Nyota?” Spock asked, now concerned at Nyota’s sudden embarrassment.

“Oh nothing is wrong.” Nyota replied cutting her eyes back at her sister again as Akilah began to laugh out loud. “Just Akilah being Akilah.”

“Who else would she be?” Spock asked most seriously as Nyota took him by one elbow and led him and the girls towards the front door.

“I will get her to explain that comment to you over dinner tonight.” Nyota replied looking back over her shoulder to glare at Akilah. “My sister needs to get to her meeting and we need to get to the zoo before Akilah starts any more trouble.”

“Chicken!” Akilah teased Nyota who frowned at her in reply as she quickly caught up to Spock. “Be good for your Shangazi and Mjomba.” She reminded the girls as she stood on her toes to kiss each of her daughters a goodbye on the cheek. She then quickly turned grabbing Nyota and kissing her little sister sloppily on the forehead. Laughing loudly she walked back ahead of them reaching out to open the door. “You be good too, little sister. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She teased as Spock and the twins walked past her.

Akilah then teasingly moved towards Spock as if to kiss him goodbye as he walked past her and Nyota immediately pulled her back from him. “Don’t even try it.” Nyota whispered in warning to her as she tugged on her sister’s arm effectively pulling her away from Spock and the twins.

Akilah laughed loudly at her little sister’s act of jealousy. “I will meet you all back here late this afternoon. Com me when you are on your way back.” She instructed happily “Have fun and be safe.”

The twins waved happily back at Akilah with their free hands as she stood in the doorway, their other arm placed securely around Spock’s neck as he walked down the hall with them.

“He is going to make a good daddy!” Akilah mouthed in an exaggerated fashion as she pointed at Spock when Nyota turned to wave good bye to her big sister. 

Nyota playfully shook her fist back at her sister for her comment and Akilah laughed loudly as they all disappeared around the corner on their way to the lift.

Nyota pressed the ‘Lobby’ touch pad on the lift control panel and looked over at Spock who looked back at her, his dark brown eyes questioning the concerned look now on her face.

“Nyota?” he asked softly as the twins turned to look at their aunt too also.

On impulse, Uhura reached up to stroke his left cheek as he closed his eyes at her touch. “Thank you for being so understanding about everything.” She said simply.

He immediately knew through their bond the meaning behind her words. He opened his eyes and nodded once to her as she smiled back at him.

On the 11th floor the lift stopped and the doors opened in order to let two elderly women into the lift. Spock politely stepped back with the twins to make more room for the women who immediately turned towards him.

“What beautiful daughters you have.” The taller of the women said with a smile as the other woman looked at Nyota.

“You must be so proud of them.” The shorter of the two women said to Nyota. “My two middle children were twins. It’s a little tougher than having them separately, but so worth it.” She told Nyota with a small wink.

“Thank you.” Nyota replied, torn between explaining politely to the ladies that the girls were her nieces and just enjoying her unexpected happiness at the ladies mistaking the two adorable girls in Spock’s arms as being the result of her and Spock’s relationship. She glanced over at Spock whose face bore somewhat of a confused look. She locked eyes with him tying her best to communicate the need to just go with the women’s assumptions for the moment.

“Thank you.” Spock replied quietly to the ladies after a few seconds.

“We are going to the zoo!” Hediye said loudly as Hazina giggled.

Both women brightened at the girl’s words. The taller woman reached out to pat Hediye on the arm excitedly. “You are going to have so much fun there!” she said happily. “Doris and I love to take our grandchildren to the zoo, don’t we Doris?”

Doris nodded quickly. “We sure do, Edna.” She replied reaching up to jiggle Hazina’s foot in a playful manner. “Our grandchildren just love the petting zoo here in San Francisco. It’s one of the best in the world.”

“The petting zoo is definitely on our list of places to visit while we are at the zoo.” Nyota replied with a giggle as she moved over to stand next to Spock. She reached up to put her right arm around Spock’s shoulders.

“And the butterflies too!” Hediye added excitedly.

“And the snakes, too!” Hazina also added quickly reaching over to poke her sister.

Spock had followed all of the conversations with interest. Although he was still confused somewhat as to the reasoning behind the women’s assumption that the twins were the progeny of Nyota and himself, he felt oddly satisfied with the women’s words. He found the weight of the twins in his arms oddly satisfying to him also. Nyota then pressed herself closer to him, lowering her right arm from around his shoulders to rest her right hand upon the small of his back under his hoodie, her fingers gently massaging his lower back. The bond surged between them. He could now feel his bond mate’s happiness through their bond. Most satisfying indeed.

Spock noted that he and Nyota received 19 unsolicited compliments on their ‘daughters’ during the 23 terran minute hover bus ride to the Zoo. Ninety-eight percent of the compliments were from elderly females. The remaining 2% were from who appeared to be the spouses of some of the elderly females. Nyota had fielded all the compliments with her usual diplomatic ease while Spock continued to engage the twins in conversation as the two girls sat between both he and Nyota. Exactly 12 minutes and 13 seconds into their trip Spock successfully negotiated an accord between the two toddlers as to the itinerary for their trip to the zoo. They had both finally agreed to visit the animals in Terran Standard alphabetical order. Spock had suggested this visitation order to both resolve conflict between the twins as well as further assist the twins with their use of Standard. Along with input from Nyota, they had also agreed that they would visit the petting zoo right before their lunch break and then again right before they left the zoo to return to their hotel. During his negotiations Spock had learned that the twins were most interested in learning to speak Vulcan in addition to Standard, so he patiently began to translate the zoo animal’s common terran standard names into Vulcan words for them.

Nyota had enjoyed her conversations on the bus with the various women and a few of the men about the twins. And during the short ride to the Zoo, she had realized that she had become somewhat at ease with the general assumption by everyone on the bus that the twins were her and Spock’s daughters. And Spock’s actions and conversations with the toddlers had done nothing to dispel this perception as to the genetic origins of the little girls. Nyota had joined into the conversations between Spock and the twins occasionally as a tie breaker of sorts between the two strong willed toddlers and their equally strong willed ‘uncle’.

Watching Spock interact with the twins had given her a new perspective on her bond mate. It would seem that Akilah had been right: Spock was definitely going to make a great daddy. Given her pushy and definitely not at all bashful family, she and Spock would need to have a private conversation regarding their plans for having their own children before they went to Kenya during winter break. She knew her family would no doubt be grilling both she and Spock about their intentions to start a family including the most important ‘when’ and ‘how many’ questions.

Spock had managed to secure a small table within the Petting Zoo area for Nyota, the twins, and himself. During their 28 minute and 45 second shopping excursion to the Zoo’s large and heavily stocked gift shop, the twins had somehow managed to touch every item for sale in the shop at least once. But against all laws of probability, he and Nyota had managed to exit the gift shop with only two large bags of souvenirs for the girls. Nyota had been most adept at negotiating with the girls on their gift selections.

In his observations of Nyota during the day, Spock had concluded that his bond mate indeed possessed superior maternal instincts. Before meeting Nyota Spock had resigned himself to the belief that he would be the last of his father’s line in their clan. However in his time spent with Nyota throughout the years, he had indeed changed his perspective on his role in the continuation of his clan. He now looked forward to the day that he and Nyota would become parents even though that event would be no doubt many years in the future for them given their current career goals.

With the use of the space on their ‘acquired’ table, Spock began to remove the items now remaining in the backpack and laid them out on the table. The water, juice, and snacks that Akilah had packed for the twins had been completely consumed before lunch by the little girls along with various purchased snacks and drinks during the afternoon, in addition to a large lunch. The toddlers’ high level of activity during the day had required a high caloric and fluid intake to sustain them. The consumption of the juice, water, and snacks had created vacant storage space within the backpack. He then began to sort through the girls’ gift bags folding the girl’s many t-shirts in an effort to conserve space within the backpack.

Upon hearing the twin’s loud laughter, Spock looked up and watched as Nyota began to video the girls as they rode once again upon the back of the brindled dappled burro aptly named ‘Bo-Bo’. He quickly looked down once again and focused once again on his task. After a few minutes of rearranging all of items within the backpack, Spock found that he was able to store all the souvenirs except for the educational holos that he himself had purchased for the twins. He then securely placed the holos within the pouch of his hoodie content that they would remain protected there until they returned to the hotel and he could give them to Akilah for safe storage. He then fastened the backpack securely and once again placed it upon his back. 

During their first visit to the Petting Zoo before lunch they had gotten to know the animals. ‘Bo-Bo’ had proven himself to be a docile and gentle creature as well as the twin’s personal favorite. Nyota now felt more at ease within the Petting Zoo this being their second and fortunately their last visit for the day.

Nyota was continuing her running commentary as she videographed her nieces riding Bo-Bo. Akilah and her husband had taught all of their children to ride on the ponies that they kept at her husband’s veterinary clinic, so the twins were very confident as they rode the unbridled, good-natured burro around the fenced designated riding area of the Petting Zoo. Both of girls suddenly yawned broadly and Nyota commented out loud that it appeared that the twins were finally getting tired judging by the sleepy looks now on both their faces. She also noted that she would ask about the availability of Bo-Bo for future babysitting duties.

The wisteria vines which bordered the entrance to the Petting Zoo had just begun to bloom and Nyota breathed in the wonderful scent as she paused in her video commentary. The afternoon had warmed up considerably and the afternoon sun had enveloped the Zoo in its warmth. The wind had also died down. Nyota noticed that the blanket under the soft riding saddle on Bo-Bo had begun show signs of sweat staining it. Poor Bo-Bo was most likely looking forward to getting that blanket, the saddle, and her nieces off his back soon. She glanced at her chron. It was now only 20 minutes before the Petting Zoo closed for the day. There were very few children left in the Petting Zoo now. Since no other children were waiting to ride Bo-Bo now both of the Petting Zoo attendants relaxed and enjoyed the warm afternoon as they chatted. The attendants made no move to retrieve the twins from Bo-Bo’s back both of them now content to let the little burro wonder aimlessly around the fenced in area of the Petting Zoo with the twins atop him.

Nyota overheard one of the Zoo attendants remark that the bees seemed to be more numerous this afternoon as she gently waved one away from her co-worker’s head. Suddenly a feeling of foreboding overtook Nyota. She continued to video her nieces but she found that she could not shake the feeling that this moment was somehow the calm before the storm.

Spock quickly began to walk towards Nyota. He could now feel her unease and concern and wished to understand the reasons behind her new found trepidation. Suddenly without warning, Bo-Bo let out a loud, anguished bray. The twins instinctively grabbed the handles fastened to the soft saddle as the small burro stiffened under them. Spock swiftly walked past Nyota towards the now frightened Bo-Bo with the intention of calming the animal as he retrieved the twins from his back for safety in the event that the animal could not be calmed. He was still 10 meters away from the burro and he noticed that a small cluster of bees had collected at the edge of the saddle blanket near the burro’s flanks. The bees were logically the reason behind the burro’s sudden unease.

“Nam'uh hayal, Bo-Bo.” Spock calmly and softly called out to the now nervous burro. “Tor fam dvun-tor.” He continued in the same voice as he slowly reached his hand out towards the animal in a gesture of offering comfort. He began to walk faster when he noticed that even more bees had begun to land on the burro’s blanket. Spock glanced towards Bo-Bo’s head and saw the burro’s eyes begin to roll back exposing the white of his eyes.

Spock immediately broke out into a run. As he sprinted towards the small burro Spock saw the last of the bees disappear under Bo-Bo’s blanket. He was still 3 meters away from the burro and knew now that he would not be able to reach the girls in time before the bees began to sting the helpless animal. “Hold on tightly!” he loudly commanded the girls in Kiswahili only a second before the burro bolted forward as if being fired from a cannon.

Bo-Ho’s short legs were just a blur as he raced towards the Petting Zoo’s short perimeter fence bordered with bushes.

Nyota’s eyes now glued to the fleeing burro and her nieces, she immediately began to sprint in order to catch up to the attendants who were now rapidly closing in on Bo-Bo as the little burro neared the fence.

“Bo-Bo is being stung by numerous bees.” Spock informed them loudly as he continued to close in on the burro.

“He can’t jump that fence, it’s too high.” One of the attendants called out.

Spock believed otherwise. He knew that it was far too dangerous for the girls to attempt to dismount on their own at this moment. They would be far safer staying atop the burro until he could safely retrieve them. “Lean forward and close to Bo-Bo and do not let go of the saddle.” He commanded the girls as he quickened his pace.

“I’m going to call Dr. Drake and get him to come over and help with Bo-Bo.” The other attendant replied stopping dead in her tracks as she brought her com up to her mouth. Nyota quickly sidestepped the woman as she continued to race towards the little burro.

They were all within 3 meters of Bo-Bo when the still frightened animal suddenly let out another loud bray and with it hurled both him and the twins cleanly over the top of the fence.

Nyota slid to a stop in the wet sand and watched as the animal gracefully landed on the granite chip pedestrian path on the other side of the fence, the twins still firmly attached to his back.

Spock swiftly leaped over the Petting Zoo fence and was closing in once again on Bo-Bo. He had now hoped to quickly remove the girls before the bees began to sting the burro again. He was only two meters from the burro when he saw the muscles on the flank of the animal quiver and shake.

“Go Bo-Bo go!” Hazina cried out in glee as the animal suddenly turned and ran towards another fence adjacent to the path.

Hediye immediately squealed in delight behind her sister. “Weeee!”

Both the girls were still holding on to the saddle tightly and they leaned forward, their bodies low and snug against the little animal. Without even slowing down, the burro then gracefully leaped over the second fence taking him and the twins into a large grassy pasture. Bo-Bo let out another sorrowful bray as the bees no doubt stung him once again and he immediately picked up speed on the grassy field. Without hesitation Spock cleared the second fence as he followed the burro into the field immediately breaking out into a run in order to keep up with the increased pace of the animal.

Nyota had already climbed over the petting zoo fence calling out over her shoulder to the zoo attendant. “What kind of animals are in that field?” she yelled out fearing that Bo-Bo, the twins, and Spock were now trapped in a field with dangerous animals.

“Gazelles, Kudu, and Dik-Dik.” The woman yelled back at her turning back once again to her co-worker. “Where the hell is Drake?”

“On his way with back up.” Nyota heard the other woman answer.

A security officer suddenly ran up to Nyota from behind. “I think we can cut Bo-Bo off at the creek and stop him.” He told her quickly moving past her. “Come on!” He said breathlessly setting off at a run along the pathway.

Spock quickly glanced over his shoulder in an effort to locate Nyota as he ran. He saw that she had joined a security officer and had begun to run along the road which he knew from his memorization of the zoo map would take them on a possible intercept course with the burro. He then refocused his attention on his own pathway which had suddenly turned quite muddy. He started to slow his pace as his traction began to rapidly decrease. His pace slowed even further as he saw a small herd of gazelles appear from behind a hill directly in the path of the little burro.

Nyota struggled at first in the loose rock until she found her footing and then followed close on the heels of the tall officer as they ran along the perimeter of the field. “I had no idea that old burro could jump and run like that.” The officer commented his breathing already sounding winded. “Wonder what happened to the little guy.”

“Bees.” Nyota replied catching up to the officer as she continued to glance quickly out to the field every few seconds. She watched as a now panicked herd of gazelle veered suddenly into Bo-Bo’s path causing the little burro to change course to the right as he maneuvered around the perimeter of small group of animals. Nyota saw that the field had become quite muddy around the burro now. Nyota hoped that the slippery footing would slow or stop Bo-Bo without causing him to fall and hurt her nieces. As she continued to watch the little burro, it appeared that Bo-Bo didn’t seem to be having any trouble at all navigating the muddy field and in fact had actually managed to pick up even more speed. Spock however wasn’t so lucky.

As he continued to run after the burro Spock watched in dismay as the gazelle herd quickly turned back heading straight for him now. The animals were not large, but they were numerous and their hooves could possible inflect some amount of damage to him. He readied himself for the onslaught.

The panicked gazelle herd was headed straight for her bond mate now. Spock managed to dodge around the first few gazelles and jump over several more of the hoofed animals before slipping on the now muddy grass. He quickly rolled as he hit the ground as the remainder of the herd leaped over his now prone figure. Nyota immediately slid to a stop, her heart lodged in her throat.

As the herd passed by him, Spock was mildly surprised yet grateful that he had sustained no permanent damage as he began to roll to his feet.

The officer stopped beside her and whistled as Spock rolled quickly to his feet once again gaining his footing, setting off once again after Bo-Bo at a dead run. “Looks like your husband is a pretty tough guy.” He noted as both he and Nyota began running again. “Bo-Bo has to stop at the creek.” The officer commented as his com began to call out to him. “Yeah, I am in route to Gate Charlie4. I think we can get across the bridge there and catch Bo-Bo when he stops at the creek.” The officer huffed into his com.

As they rounded a bend in the path, trees now blocked her view of the field. She followed the officer as he turned right onto a service road at the end of which stood an 8 foot tall wooden gate designed so that the smooth side of the wood planks faced inward no doubt to keep animals from using the supporting boards to climb over the gate. Nyota briefly thought about the types of animals that now lay beyond the gate, then her thoughts returned once more to her nieces and Spock.

“What the hell!” The officer cursed in disbelief punching in codes furiously on the gate’s touch pad. “The code’s not working.” He said gulping in breaths of air between his words. “The rain has probably knocked out the controller again.” He then noted the desperate look on Nyota’s face. “Tony is on his way in from the other side and when he gets here he can open the gate for us.”

“I’m not waiting on Tony or anyone else.” Nyota said firmly backing up approximately 6 meters from the gate and glaring at the officer. “Where do I go once I’m in?”

The officer looked at her in amazement realized that she was going to attempt to scale the tall gate. “Just bear right and follow the rock road to the creek. You should be able to cross the creek at the low water bridge there. Just be careful. The footing is really tricky in that area of the creek.”

Nyota nodded once to the officer and then ran at full speed towards the tall gate focusing on the top most cross boards that she needed to grab and hold on to so that she could scale the gate.

Her adrenaline was pumping hard into her body as her legs propelled her up, the fingers of her hands just managing to grip the top of the high cross boards. With a grunt she pulled herself up and over the gate landing with a muffled thud on the other side. She immediately started cursing in Klingon.

“You OK?” the officer called out to her though the gate.

“I think so.” She answered with a huff feeling a sharp pain in her right wrist. She hoped that she hadn’t sprained her right wrist again. But her own personal pain didn’t matter to her at the moment.

She immediately turned right and began to run down the rock road. As she approached the low water bridge she slowed down and then began to carefully walk across the algae covered surface of the concrete bridge. She knew that time was of the essence now but she also knew that she was of no value to her nieces or to Spock if she was unable to walk because of a twisted ankle.

She began to slowly walk up the muddy bank of the creek, slipping and sliding as she struggled in the thick mud, curse words in at least 20 different languages passing from her lips as she willed herself to move faster.

Once she managed to clear the bank she scanned the open field and found that Bo-Bo had come to a stop about 60 or so meters to her left. She slowly began to approach the burro not wanting to scare him into running away from her. The small burro had begun to graze upon the tall grass and seemed quite content to remain in one spot at least for now. Nyota found herself growing more impatient as she continued to walk towards Bo-Bo. She wanted to get to him and the twins before the bees decided to start stinging him again. She began to walk faster. She could now hear the twins talking to each other, their laughter now punctuating their conversation. Nyota was relieved that they appeared to be not only uninjured but actually happy.

Spock was quite please to see that Bo-Bo had finally stopped and was now grazing. The little animal’s flight had hopefully dislodged the bees from under his saddle blanket. He slowly and quietly walked up to the burro as the twins turned to wave at him. He carefully regarded the girls noting that both of them appeared to be unharmed. In fact the little girls appeared to be quite excited and happy about their ride on the little burro.

He quickly pulled out the drawstring from his hoodie and fastened a loop from it, slowly slipping the loop around Bo-Bo’s neck. “Are you injured?” he asked the girls softly as they both stared at him intently.

“We are fine, Mjomba.” Hazina replied with wide eyes for him now as both the girls looked at him, concern clearly showing on their faces at his condition. “Are you OK?”

Spock quickly looked down at himself. He found that most of his clothing was now covered in mud and grass; his appearance no doubt had alarmed the little girls. “I am quite muddy but unharmed.” He told the girls with confidence and watched as the girls began to smile once more. He began to scratch the burro between the ears remembering that Nyota had informed him that such action had a calming effect on the animal.

Nyota smiled broadly at all of them as she approached. The twins were smiling and laughing as they continued to sit upon Bo-Bo’s back. She noticed that Spock was gently scratching the burro between his long ears as he continued to hold the makeshift halter. She also noticed that Spock was almost completely covered with mud and grass. She could only make out the ‘M’ on the front of his hoodie now. And the girl’s backpack was not only covered in mud but there were very distinct hoof prints now visible to her on the backpack. Some of the gazelle must have actually stepped on Spock as they jumped over him. Nyota was now concerned that Spock had been injured.

“Hey there.” Nyota greeted them more calmly than she felt as she walked up to stand on the other side of Bo-Bo from Spock. Spock’s eyes had continued to track her during her approach and she could see the relief within them clearly now as they briefly locked eyes with each other. She now knew that he had not been injured and for that she was most thankful. “Did you two have fun riding Bo-Bo?” she asked cutting her eyes away from Spock as she looked the twins over checking them for any injuries. She was very relieved that the twins appeared to be unharmed. As she shifted positions Nyota felt her pants legs sticking to her. She spared a quick glance down at her own clothes. She saw that her pants were now covered in mud.

“Yes!” they said in unison huge smiles lighting up their cheery faces and Nyota could help but smile back at them.

“Can we ride Bo-Bo like that again, Ny-Ny?” Hazina asked Nyota pleading with her Aunt. “It was fun!”

“After all that jumping and running, Bo-Bo is going to need to rest at least a month.” Nyota responded with a giggle. “Bo-Bo is an old man.”

“Bo-Bo is only 19 years old.” Hediye announced to the group. “You are much older than that.” The little girl factually pointed out to Nyota.

“That is why Bo-Bo outran both Shangazi and Mjomba, Hediye, duh!” Hazina concluded loudly. Both of the girls then began to giggle and Nyota quickly found herself giggling along with them.

“Let’s get you both down from there.” She instructed still giggling as Spock handed her the end of the makeshift rope.

He reached down and carefully lifted each of the girls off the burro somehow managing to keep them mud free in the process. He placed each of the girls a short but safe distance from the burro.

Spock then walked back to take Bo-Bo’s rope from Nyota allowing her to walk quickly around the burro and sink to her knees before the little girls hugging each of them in turn. The little girls began to giggle once again.

“You are very muddy, Shangazi!” Hediye teased her. “Mama will not be very happy with you!”

“Hey!” Nyota replied reaching out a finger to tickle Hediye “I promised your Mama that I would only keep the two of you clean.” She replied as Hediye began to giggle. “Not myself.”

“Mjomba is much muddier.” Hazina replied also with a giggle, then quickly turning serious. “Please do not be angry with Mjomba for getting his clothes so muddy.” she begged Nyota as Hediye immediately stopped giggling and joined her sister in pleading for Nyota’s forgiveness of Spock. “He was running very hard in the mud trying to catch Bo-Bo. It was not easy for him.”

Both the girls were now giving Nyota their very best ‘puppy dog’ eyes causing Nyota to break out into a smile once again.

“I am not angry with your Mjomba at all.” Nyota replied to the little girls throwing a look back over her shoulder at Spock who nodded at her in reply. “I know that it was hard for him to run in the mud.” The twins now smiled broadly at her words, visibly relieved that she was not angry with their uncle. In their short time together today, Nyota realized that the twins had become very fond of Spock. The thought made her smile widen even further.

They suddenly heard the sound of a motor from the direction of the bridge and they all turned to watch a four wheel drive vehicle approach them slowly.

“Hi everybody!” an elderly man stepping out of the vehicle said with a huge smile on his face. “I’m Dr. Drake, Bo-Bo’s veterinarian.” He said walking over to Spock and taking the ‘rope’ end from him. He immediately began scratching Bo-Bo between the eyes as he began to look the little burro over. “Looks like Bo-Bo here has been on quite the adventure….and you too judging by the looks of you.” The elderly man remarked looking pointedly at both Spock and Nyota in turn.

Nyota couldn’t help but smile at the man as Spock walked over to join them, his hand reaching out to gently pull Nyota to her feet. He then crossed in front of the girls to stand on the other side of the twins from Nyota so that the girls were now placed safely between them.

“Oh yes, Dr. Drake!” Hediye agreed with the kind hearted veterinarian. “And it was lots of fun!”

“Well I’m glad that you and Bo-Bo had fun together.” Dr. Drake replied slowly unfastening Bo-Bo’s saddle and removing both the saddle and the blanket handing them quickly over to one of his assistants as the burro began to graze once again on the tall grass oblivious to everyone now. Dr. Drake began to examine the numerous stings on Bo-Bo’s back. “Looks like Bo-Bo here is going to be just fine.” The veterinarian chuckled patting the small burro affectionately on the withers. “And it looks like his appetite is doing fine as well.”

Another four wheel drive vehicle approached the group slowly as the Doctor and his assistants continued to examine Bo-Bo. Two women stepped out of the vehicle and approached the group.

“Hello there! I’m Judith Crownover, Director of the Zoo.” The older woman announced with a smile as she knelt down in front of the twins. “And you two must be our intrepid burro riders.” She said reaching out to give each of the girls a ‘high 5’ that the girls eagerly returned. She then stood up and looked first at Nyota and then at Spock. “And you must be our intrepid burro chasers.” She noted with another grin.

One of the Doctor’s assistants slipped a padded halter onto Bo-Bo’s head and removed Spock’s temporary one from the little burro. Another assistant quickly walked over to Spock to hand the muddy cord back to him. Spock placed the cord into his pouch next to the holos which he realized were now broken into several pieces. He would request replacement of the holos from the gift shop before they left the Zoo.

“How about we give you all a ride up to the main office?” Director Crownover asked them motioning them over to her vehicle. “Dr. Drake is going to take Bo-Bo back to his stall now and no doubt give him a nice bubble bath” She said glancing over at Dr. Drake who managed to shake his head and grin at the Director.

Nyota smiled at the woman’s sense of humor. It had been a long day and she was definitely looking forward to riding over and not walking through the mud again. She suddenly heard a ‘beep’ and recognized the sound as the low battery signal for her camera. It would seem that she had forgotten to turn off her camera during all the commotion. It would be interesting to look at the video later to see just how much of their ‘intrepid’ adventure she had managed to actually record.

Director Crownover not only replaced the holos that Spock had crushed in his encounter with the gazelles but added four more holos for the twins at no cost. She also gave the twins ‘official’ Zoo Keeper hoodies, two Zoo backpacks stuffed full of souvenirs, as well as lifetime passes to the Zoo complete with honorary Zoo Keeper titles. The twins were ecstatic.

And as a ‘gift’ for Spock and Nyota, the Director insisted that all four of them were to be transported directly from the main office of the Zoo to the front door of the twin’s Hotel in the official ‘Zoomobile’. And of course they managed to attract quite a bit of attention during their trip in the heavy weekend traffic. After all it wasn’t everyday that residents and visitors to downtown San Francisco were treated to the sight of a Gorilla driving the Zoomobile. The twins took turns waving at various people along the road as well as to other drivers and passengers most of whom waved back at the little girls. Nyota couldn’t help herself as she joined with the girls to wave out the window.

Spock however had politely refused to wave and neither the twins nor Nyota could persuade him join them in this activity. Given that he had been outrun and outsmarted by a small brindled dapple burro, trampled underfoot by a herd of gazelles, and was now covered in mud, his pride it seemed was all that was left to him after their trip to the zoo.

The trip back to the hotel took over an hour because of the heavy late afternoon Saturday traffic. In between their turns at waving out the window of the Zoomobile, the girls kept both Nyota and Spock as well as their ‘gorilla’ driver quite busy answering their insatiable questions about San Francisco as well as the zoo. Nyota had managed to call Akilah and had firmly informed her big sister that they would all be dining in tonight. She then refused to answer her sister’s resultant barrage of questions insisting that that her older sister hold all of her questions for later. The twins had requested pizza for dinner and Nyota had asked Akilah to order one vegetarian pizza as she reached over the twins to flick some of the mud off of one of Spock’s mud-covered knee. Spock managed a quick nod to her in thanks. It was the least she could do for her long suffering bond mate.

The mud had begun to dry and flake off of both her and Spock by the time they arrived at the hotel, causing them both to leave a ‘trail’ behind them as they walked through the lobby and in to a waiting lift. Nyota was quite beyond being embarrassed by her appearance by this point of the day. She was now saving the rest of her embarrassment for Akilah who she knew was going to have a field day with both her and Spock when she saw them in their muddy clothing.

Akilah opened the hotel room widely and the twins immediately tackled her legs. “My babies!” Akilah called out to them dragging her legs with the twins still attached to them over to couch and quickly plopping all of them down in a heap.

Although some of the mud had managed to already fall off during their travels back from the zoo, Nyota could still feel her pants crackle every time she moved her legs. Once they were inside the hotel room she had turned to Spock and began helping him remove the muddied and beaten backpack from his back as the twins began to regale their mother about their adventures at the zoo. Nyota noticed that the back of Spock’s hoodie where the backpack had been was fairly clear of mud and grass. Nyota sat the backpack down on the love seat as she and Spock began to focus their attention on removing the surprisingly clean souvenirs from the backpack.

The twins had jumped up to sit on Akilah’s stomach both of them talking so fast and over each other. Each one of them was now trying their best to tell their mamma their own particular version of their trip to the zoo. After several minutes of non-stop talking, both of the girls were now completely out of breath in their excitement of retelling their stories about the zoo to their mother.

Smiling broadly at her now silent and panting youngest children, Akilah finally noticed that the girls were still dressed in the same clothes that they had left in this morning. She was suddenly curious to know just how it was that her girls had somehow managed to stay so clean after an all day outing to a wet and most likely very muddy zoo. “Wait a minute here. You two are much too clean to have had any fun at all at the Zoo today.” Akilah commented her eyes now seeking out her little sister in order to find out just how it was that Nyota was able to pull off such a fashion feat. But when her eyes focused on the mud caked and grass stained backsides of her sister and her boyfriend, Akilah immediately sat upright and her girls quickly followed their mother’s actions both of them turning to stare at their aunt and ‘uncle’ along with their mother.

Nyota realized too late that her sister had grown quiet. In the silence of the room Nyota now heard the sound of a camera being operated. She glanced up at Spock as he raised one eyebrow, obviously hearing the sound also. Nyota and Spock then slowly turned around to face Akilah and the twins and they were immediately greeted by yet another ‘snap’ of Akilah’s camera.

Nyota instinctively held up one hand to cover her face. “Akilah, no!” she yelled at her oldest sister.

“Are you kidding me, Ny?” Akilah replied with a laugh placing the camera behind her back in order to shield it from her little sister. “There is no way that I am passing up an opportunity to show the world just how the crème de la crème of Star Fleet looks after a day at the San Francisco Zoo chaperoning my little girls, who, by the way, are spotless.” Akilah then burst into another fit of laughter rolling back on the couch as the twins quickly scooted off of the couch knowing exactly what was to happen next.

Nyota quickly leaped onto the couch and began to wrestle the camera away from Akilah who was now laughing so hard that she was not able to put up much of a fight against her determined little sister. Within seconds Nyota was able to remove the camera from her sister’s hand.

“Come on Ny.” Akilah pleaded as she sniffled loudly, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. “Don’t erase all of them.” She continued finally able to sit up as Nyota stood up from the couch and glared down at her. “At least let me keep one of them so I can show our family.” She then let out another howl of laughter falling back onto the couch.

“Momma!” Hazina started reaching out to take her mother’s hand “Do not be mean to Shangazi and Mjomba.”

“Shangazi Ny Ny and Mjomba Spock can not help that they are muddy.” Hediye explained passionately taking her mother’s other hand as both the girls pulled their mother up to a sitting position once again on the couch. “Shangazi Ny Ny and Mjomba Spock are much older than Bo-Bo, so they could not run as fast as he could.”

Akilah blinked her eyes rapidly, the realization of what her daughters were saying to her dawning on her slowly. She knew that there must be quite a story behind her children’s words and she suddenly couldn’t wait to hear it. Akilah knew that she now needed to make peace with her little sister so Nyota would be agreeable to telling the entire story to her. Akilah politely bowed her head in an exaggerated show of respect to both Nyota and Spock “My apologies to both your Shangazi and Mjomba.” She told them as she pulled her daughters onto her lap and hugged them. “But I am still somewhat at a loss to understand just how it is that you two are perfectly clean and your Shangazi and Mjomba are perfectly…not.”

“We will tell you the story then, Mamma!” Hediye told her wrapping her arm around her mother’s neck.

“And it is a very good story, Mamma!” Hazina added.

Suddenly the door chimed. “That must be the pizza I ordered.” Akilah said glancing up to check the chron on the wall.

Spock who had been silently watching the exchanges between Akilah, Nyota, and the twins with much interest swiftly turned and walked towards the door. “I will retrieve the food.” He offered.

“Thank you Spock.” Akilah replied still sniffling from her tears of laughter “I have already paid for the meal along with a gratuity for the delivery.”

As Spock actuated the control panel, the door slid open silently revealing a very confused teen aged human male holding 3 pizza boxes and a bag of what must be drinks. The young man looked up at Spock with caution clearly showing in his eyes now. “Uh..delivery for Akilah?”

“Yes” Spock replied taking the pizza and drink bag from him. “Thank you.”

“Well…enjoy!” the young man replied quickly turning on his heel and walking hurriedly down the hall way as the door quickly slid shut behind him.

Nyota began pulling the two low tables in front of the couch and the love seat together. “Since your Mjomba and I are too muddy to sit on the furniture, how about we all sit on the floor to eat our pizza?”

The twin’s eyes immediately lit up as they hopped up from their mother’s lap. “Yes!” they cried out in unison and began helping their aunt push the tables together.

“Good plan, Ny.” Akilah agreed getting up and walking into the kitchenette returning with a large stack of paper napkins and paper plates. “We’ll even use the good china.”

Nyota looked up to see Spock’s expression dissolve into one of curiosity with Akilah’s comment. She caught his eye. “And here you thought that is was only me that was so full of human colloquialisms.” Nyota teased him with a small smile.

“I had been under that assumption.” Spock remarked setting the pizza boxes in the middle of the two tables raising one eyebrow up at Nyota. He opened the bag and began to place the bottles of water on the table as well. “It is somehow most reassuring to know that Nyota’s propensity for spouting colloquialisms is hereditary and therefore not contagious.”

Akilah smiled at Spock. In the relatively short time that she had known him she found his sense of humor quite engaging. It would seem that he could give as good as he got. And his sense of humor would serve him well in his dealings with Nyota’s large and loud family. And Akilah was not about to let an opportunity to tease her younger sister’s boyfriend pass her by. “I am quite positive that you will find several other of Nyota’s personality traits are inherited, but please do not let this scare you away from our family.”

“Mjomba Spock is not afraid of anything, Mamma.” Hazina interjected with confidence. “He is a Commander.”

“And he is teaching us to speak Vuhlkansu.” Hediye added with perfect intonation.

“So it would appear that your Mjomba Spock is indeed most impressive.” Akilah replied cutting her eyes over to Nyota and winking at her as she continued passing out plates and napkins around the table.

“Yes, he is.” Nyota acknowledged her sister, reaching out and taking Spock’s right hand in hers and tugging him gently toward the kitchenette. “But first things first. Everyone needs to wash their hands before they eat.”

Spock was grateful for his bond mate’s words as well as her close proximity to him now as they stood behind the twins, the two little girls intensely washing their hands as they stood on a chair next to the kitchenette sink.

Akilah stood to the side supervising her daughters. “Very nice job you two.” She told her twin daughters as she handed them each a paper towel to dry their hands with.

“Mjomba Spock needs to wash his hands and his face.” Hediye noted as she and Hazina jumped from the chair into Akilah’s waiting arms.

“Yes he does. Here let me.” Nyota replied with a smile wetting several paper towels. She reached up and gently wiped away the streaks of dried mud from Spock’s face. The look on his face now was one of long suffering. Nyota giggled at him as she wet several more paper towels and proceeded to wipe his entire face for him, drawing a dramatic, for a Vulcan that is, sigh out of him. Throwing the muddy paper towels away she then reached up to grasp his stubbled cheek tenderly, slowly turning his head from side to side in order to admire her work. “There now…much better.”

“Thank you.” He told her quietly as she lowered her hand from his face. Nyota turned slowly around until she faced the sink. He reached around her gently brushing his arms past her shoulders, enveloping her small frame as he turned the water to warm. Spock then reached out with his left hand to gently take both her hands holding them out under the water flow. With his right hand he dispensed liquid soap into her hands, rubbing them together for her as he washed his own hands with hers.

Akilah and the twins watched Nyota and Spock wash their hands in silent but curious interest. And it was quite apparent that Spock and Nyota were quite oblivious to their audience as they continued to wash their hands together. Akilah was struck with just how tenderly her sister and Spock were behaving towards each other.

“Very nice job you two!” the twins said in unison smiling up at their aunt and uncle when they had finished washing their hands.

Nyota giggled realizing that they now had an audience as Spock handed her a paper towel to dry her hands with. “Why thank you!” she responded back to the little girls as Spock took her now used paper towel from her hands, throwing it away with his.

Back at their ‘table’ Spock had fastened a spatula of sorts out of a paper plate and began to pass out pizza first to the twins, then to Akilah, finally serving Nyota who smiled her thanks to him. Spock then placed two pieces of vegetarian pizza on his own paper plate before sitting down next to Nyota, their knees brushing together as they both began to eat.

Spock had discovered at lunch today at the zoo that shared meals with the Nyota’s family were first and foremost a very social event and that the consumption of sustenance was at best secondary. Such conversation-intense meals were in stark contrast to the way he himself had been raised. And however illogical it may be, Spock found that he actually enjoyed these non-silent meals. There were many Vulcan traditions that he and Nyota would no doubt keep once they had children of their own, but he was now quite convinced that eating their meals in silence would not be one of them.

After taking a bite of her pizza, Nyota reached out and wrapped her left arm around Spock’s mud covered waist and hugged him tenderly. She was so happy to have him with her and her family. She knew that the twins adored their ‘uncle’ and she also sensed that Akilah had already accepted Spock into their family. But unfortunately for her bond mate that meant that Akilah would no doubt begin to tease Spock unmercifully now. Nyota quickly leaned over and kissed him softly on his stubbled right cheek in an advance apology for Akilah’s future teasing.

Spock turned to look down at Nyota who slowly began to pull her arm away from around his waist. He could feel her happiness through their bond. The feel of her lips on his cheek was a most welcome albeit brief sensation. He immediately missed the warmth of her touch as she withdrew her arm from around him. Although he enjoyed the company of Nyota’s family, he suddenly wished that he and Nyota were alone. He had learned from his mother that humans valued kisses as a sign of affection. He knew that Nyota had been waiting on the proper ‘time’ for their first lip to lip kiss. He could sense just how important this exchange of affection was to his bond mate. Perhaps they could alter their course back to the Academy grounds tonight after dinner with her family and visit the flower gardens. There was a full moon tonight which he knew from his studies of human courtship was considered as ‘romantic’. He reasoned that Nyota would consider this setting as appropriate for engaging in such a first kiss.

“And I do expect you to show me and the family the video of the twin’s infamous ride on Bo-Bo when you two come home for Winter Break.” Akilah demanded once again as Nyota led the twins away from their dinner table and towards the bathroom for the girl’s bath. The little girls had decreed during their animated and story filled dinner that their Shangazi would give them their evening bath and their Mjomba would read them their bedtime story.

“Only if I can edit all the curse words out of it.” Nyota called back to her sister as the twins continued to tug her towards the bathroom. 

Spock had begun to pile the empty pizza boxes on to one another and then placed the plates and napkins on top of the pizza boxes. Akilah gathered up the water bottles. They walked into the kitchenette and Akilah placed the empty bottles into the recycling bin as Spock placed the used plates and napkins in the trash receptacle and the pizza boxes into the recycling bin.

“Would you mind if we sat and talked while Ny bathes the girls?” Akilah asked him as she pulled out two bottles of water from the refrigerator. “It won’t take very long. The girls hate taking baths. Ny will be lucky if she gets them to sit still long enough to get soap and shampoo on them and rinsed off before they bolt out of there.”

“Nyota had informed me that you would wish to complete your interrogation of me at some point during the evening.” Spock replied cocking his head to the side to her in reply.

“Oh but the word ‘interrogation’ has such negative connotations associated with it.” Akilah commented at his obvious taunt. With a chuckle she walked back into the living area and set the two waters down at their ‘dinner’ table. The more she talked with him the more she realized that Spock’s personality was indeed a good match for her sister’s sassy attitude and mouth. She comfortably sat down once again on the floor as Spock sat down across the table from her. She slowly pushed one of the water bottles towards him and he nodded his head in thanks to her. “But it is my duty as Nyota’s sister to be concerned about her welfare, and that includes screening her boyfriends.”

Spock looked into Akilah’s eyes and saw genuine concern reflected there. “Nyota’s welfare is of paramount importance to me as well.” Spock replied calmly. “I will endeavor to address all of your concerns as well as answer all of your questions.”

“Fair enough.” Akilah agreed with a smile. She took a long swallow of water before she began. “You told me this morning that your relationship with Ny had changed from a platonic one on August 17th. And I know that was the date of her training accident.” She declared nodding her head at Spock. “What happened to Nyota that would cause you to change how you viewed your relationship with her on that particular date?”

“The extent of injuries that Nyota sustained during the training accident on August 17th would best be discussed privately with Nyota.” Spock began quietly. “As far as the change in how I viewed the relationship between Nyota and myself as the result of her training accident. This can be explained quite simply: As I feared for her life, I realized that Nyota’s existence somehow defined my own.” He stated his voice quiet and serious. “During the morning hours following her accident, we discussed our relationship at length. Nyota and I concluded from this discussion that we could no longer exist just as friends. We then felt impelled to deepen our relationship into a personal one.”

Akilah’s brow furrowed as she listened to him respond to her complex and emotional question. She certainly did not wish for her limited knowledge of Vulcan behavior in relationships to cause a rift to develop between her and Spock or between her and her little sister because of her questioning. And perhaps she was pressing her fledgling relationship with Spock too far now, but she wouldn’t know until she asked all of her questions. But with the words he had just spoken to her, Akilah knew for certain that Spock had some serious intentions with regards to her sister. And in watching her sister this morning and evening, there was no doubt in Akilah’s mind that Nyota was head over heels in love with the young Vulcan officer.

Akilah knew for certain that her family would welcome Spock into their clan without any reservations. But could the same be said for Spock’s family’s acceptance of her little sister? Akilah had to find out. “In my limited observations of the two of you today, it is quite obvious to me that you and Nyota are indeed very involved in a personal relationship.” She responded with a knowing smile. “And this is just me being Nyota’s nosey older sister here now, but how does your family feel about your relationship with Nyota?”

“My mother is most agreeable to our relationship although she has yet to meet Nyota in person.” Spock answered quietly. “My father’s mother has met Nyota and she has already accepted Nyota into our clan.” Spock paused briefly. “My father is non-committable to our relationship at this juncture. He will need to meet Nyota in person before he will be able to commit his acceptance of her.”

“I am glad to hear that your mother and grandmother are accepting of Nyota.” Akilah replied with a small smile. “And I have no doubt that you will find our family quite acceptive of you when you meet them during Winter Break.” She assured him noting in surprise that he actually seem to relax just a bit at her words. Akilah could only assume that his apparent stress over meeting Nyota’s family meant that their relationship was not only serious but long term. She had been teasing Nyota earlier when she referred to him as Nyota’s future husband. But now Akilah realized that Spock could very well become her brother-in-law someday….perhaps even someday soon. “Soooo…then…I need to ask you the all important question now: Exactly what are your intentions towards my sister?”

Spock tilted his head to one side and he reflected upon Akilah’s question briefly before answering. “If by the word intention you are attempting to ascertain if I will ask Nyota to marry me then…”

Suddenly the twin girls now dressed in pajamas bounded into the room each of them taking Spock by the arm attempting to lift him by pulling with all their might. Akilah laughed at the determination of her youngest children to pull their uncle to his feet. “Looks like you are saved from having to answer that question by my darling daughters.” She told Spock as she stood up so she could kiss her daughters goodnight.

“Saved from answering what question, Akilah?” Nyota asked as Spock stood up and the girls immediately took his hands in theirs as Akilah hurried to kiss each of them on the cheek.

“We are ready for you to read our bedtime story to us, Mjomba.” Hazina informed him as they led him towards their bedroom.

“I am prepared to read to you as well.” Spock answered them briefly glancing back over his shoulder to look at Nyota who smiled broadly at him. He then turned his eyes to Akilah quickly before turning back towards the twins.

“Chicken!” Akilah called after him with a laugh.

“A-ki-lah” Nyota said challengingly reaching out to pull her sister towards their ‘dinner’ table.

They both sat down at the same time as Akilah continued to laugh softly.

“Just what did you ask him?” Nyota demanded reaching out to poke her sister in the arm with her right index finger. “So help me if he ends up refusing to go home for Winter Break because of you, you are going to be so sorry…”

“Stop….stop!” Akilah pleaded still giggling. “Everything is fine, really I swear.” She told Nyota as Nyota narrowed her eyes at her in disbelief. “Really!” Akilah continued convincingly, reaching out to pull her sister’s arm across the table drawing Nyota’s head close to hers. “I never even made it to the part where I threatened to remove his ability to have sex.” She whispered to her sister.

Nyota’s eyes immediately flashed with anger as Akilah buried her head in her arms and muffled her growing laughter. Nyota thumped a finger against the top of her sister’s head in frustration.

Akilah raised her head and looked across at her sister as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Of course I did the nosey sister thing and asked him about his relationship with you, trying my best to pry into his motivation for becoming my younger sister’s boyfriend…and perhaps something more…like a husband perhaps?”

“Akilah” Nyota warned her again.

“So tell me Ny” Akilah interrupted quickly “Is Spock going to become your husband?”

Nyota blew out a long breath trying her best to calm herself. She knew that Akilah had good intentions. And judging by her humor, Nyota guessed that Akilah’s conversation with Spock had been on good terms. Nyota had already explained her relationship with Spock to her parents using broad terms. But she knew Akilah would want very specific details about their relationship. Nyota was now concerned that she would not explain herself well enough for Akilah to understand her and Spock’s mental bond with each other. Akilah had always been overly protective of her. If Akilah somehow got it into her mind that Spock had mentally coerced her into bonding with him, then it would be really difficult to persuade her otherwise.

“We are planning to marry once I graduate.” Nyota answered her sister truthfully.

Akilah’s eyes went wide with her words. “You mean he proposed to you?” she managed to get out, her voice rising up an octave.

“Well….not exactly.” Nyota answered making Akilah’s eyes narrow immediately.

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’.” Akilah replied sitting up straight. “He either asked you to be his wife or he didn’t.”

Nyota breathed out a sigh, reaching out to take her sister’s hand in hers. “Maybe I should just start from the beginning.” She told her sister squeezing her hand gently within hers. Her sister and she had always been close and even though they fought continuously as children, they had always been very protective and trusting of one another. Nyota was counting on this trust between them now. “Remember when I came home for the summer break?” she began.

Akilah nodded her head in affirmation. She had thought it odd that her little sister had come home for an extended visit during the summer break. She knew that Nyota usually spent her summer taking advantage of the many internship opportunities that were offered to her. Akilah remembered that her Mama had mentioned that something had been troubling Nyota. And now Akilah regretted not being able to spend more time with Nyota during her visit home because of her own busy schedule.

“Well” Nyota continued on seeing her sister’s nod. “you see… Spock and I had been discussing our future plans after my graduation at the end of the spring semester. He told me that he was quite serious about our relationship. Then he told me that Vulcans mated for life and that he intended that the two of us formally bond in the Vulcan tradition right after my graduation.”

Akilah’s eyes widened once again.

“And I guess it was the thought of me graduating as an officer and having the whole universe and my career in front of me…” she drifted off, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling “but I suddenly couldn’t see myself tied down to any one being. And Vulcans are very closed mouthed when it comes to their intimate relationships, and I really didn’t feel as comfortable with the idea of ‘bonding’ with a Vulcan as I should have especially considering how good of friends I am with Spock and how I trust him implicitly.” Nyota hung her head now in shame. “I got scared Akilah.” She whispered to her sister still not wanting to meet her sister’s eyes. “And I did something that I would have never thought I would ever do: I ran. I caught the next shuttle home hoping I could sort things out in my mind before I had to face Spock again.”

“Ny, no matter how you think you reacted, getting married is a big decision and you were right in wanting to spend some time away from him so you could think about the decision before letting Spock know your answer.” Akilah replied reaching out with her other hand and gently tilting Nyota’s chin up.

“But the only thing that spending time away from him did was make me miss him more than I would have ever thought possible.” Nyota confessed looking up at her sister. “And then my selfishness took over and I found myself rationalizing my separation from him by convincing myself that our separation was good for him too, even though I knew deep down that I was only serving my own best interests. I planned to tell him that we needed to focus our energies on our separate professional goals and not personal ones.” She continued sadly “So when I returned to the Academy, I began to treat Spock as if he were just another professional colleague…. as if he were no longer even a friend, though it killed me to do so. And I could tell that my actions were hurting him deeply. I became so depressed that I couldn’t sleep or eat.”

Akilah reached down and patted Nyota’s hand in sympathy as they looked in to each other’s eyes.

Nyota took another deep breath letting it out slowly. “But I was so wrong.” She told her sister. “During my training exercise when the zip line broke and I was falling into the trees convinced that I was about to die, I realized just how much I loved Spock and that my education, my commission, and my profession could never take his place in my life.” She admitted quietly. “And with what I thought was to be my last breath, I could actually feel Spock inside of my head somehow. I could feel his fear and his agony in my mind, as if our minds had somehow been linked…bonded to one another.”

Akilah quickly pulled her sister into her arms across the table and hugged her. Nearly dying always makes a person reassess their priorities in life. She had learned this from her own personal experience. Akilah now knew just how important Spock was to her sister.

Nyota pushed her sister away from her gently, wishing to continue her story. “When I woke up the next morning, I found Spock at my bedside. We talked about what had happened to both me and him as a result of my accident. He told me that he had heard me cry out for him as I was falling into the trees and how terrified he was knowing that I could be falling to my death…that he felt my fear of dying as well as my love for him as I fell. And then he told me that we were now bonded to each other.” Nyota paused and squeezed her sister’s hand once more. “Vulcans are telepathic by nature, but only if they are in physical contact with another being. And during the course of over two years as friends, Spock had never attempted such physical contact with me. We were best friends but that was all. I mean, we’ve never even held hands or kissed before.” Nyota admitted with a small smile watching as Akilah’s eyebrows rose into her hairline.

“Spock’s grandmother who is a Vulcan healer explained to Spock and I when we met with her two days after my accident that even though our bond was cemented by my near death experience, it was our compatibilities as well as our complementary differences which made bonding between us inevitable, fated if you will…..that Spock is, in essence, my soul mate as I am his. She told us that even though our type of bond is rare, it is very strong….and that our bond is, in Terran terms, more than an engagement but less than a marriage.” Nyota smiled almost shyly at her sister now. “Akilah…I want you to understand that his link…this mental bond that Spock and I share between us is real. Spock’s grandmother and Spock’s godparents, who are high ranking officers in Star Fleet, have already given testimony before the Star Fleet Command Board attesting to the legitimacy of our bond. And the Board has since granted Spock and I exemption from the Star Fleet Rules and Reqs forbidding relationships between professors and cadets.”

Akilah listened with rapt attention to her sister’s words. And even though her thoughts were still somewhat fuzzy around this ‘bond’ that Nyota shared with Spock, there was no doubt in her mind that her sister was quite sincere in what she had just told her. She had always trusted Nyota. And Akilah had always trusted her own instincts too, and those instincts were now telling her that Spock was a being worthy of being her sister’s best friend, fiancé, or even a husband. She smiled slyly at Nyota. “Only you could pull off being engaged to someone without even kissing him first.” Akilah teased her sister standing up and walking around the table to enfold Nyota within her arms. “I am so happy for the two of you!”

Nyota tried her best, but she couldn’t help but tear up at Akilah’s acceptance as they continued to hug. Suddenly Nyota could feel Spock’s presence and slowly pulled away from her sister to watch as he quietly closed the twin’s bedroom door, turning immediately towards her. He began to walk quickly towards her.

“Ashayam” he said softly as he reached out his hand to touch her forearm tenderly. “For what reason do you cry?” He asked her in High Vulcan as he glanced quickly at Akilah who just smiled up at him.

Before Nyota could answer, Akilah spoke up. “Ashayam, huh?” she teased Spock as she let go of Nyota who turned into his waiting arms. “That’s Vulcan for……?”

“Ashayam means ‘beloved’ in Vulcan.” Spock answered simply as Akilah beamed first at Nyota and then at him.

“That is so sweet.” Akilah responded motioning both of them to be seated once again at their ‘dinner’ table. “And you do make such a cute couple.” She chuckled as she watched as Spock’s eyebrow’s shot up into his hairline at her comment. Akilah sat down across the table from them. “But no matter how cute the two of you are together, I still have more questions that need answering.”

“Akilah” Nyota threatened once again. “Haven’t you had enough answers for one day?”

“That is a rhetorical question, right?” Akilah responded with a quiet laugh not wanting to wake her little girls as Nyota continued to glare at her. Akilah quickly pointed at herself. “Remember….…nosey big sister here. Just a few more questions, I promise.”

“Just a few.” Nyota agreed curtly.

“What’s the rush? Do you two have a hot date to get to or something??” Akilah teased them noting that the color in Spock’s face begin to slowly deepen. Obviously she had stumbled upon something hidden with her question. “Ha! It is a hot date isn’t it?”

Nyota turned to look at Spock and immediately began smiling as she too noted the look on his face. “Are you planning something for us?” she whispered to him.

Spock cleared his throat quietly. “Perhaps.” He answered her softly, the corners of his mouth tugging minutely upwards.

Nyota’s smile widened as she turned from him to look at her sister once again. “You better make your questions quick then, sister.” Nyota replied “It seems that I have this hot date waiting for me.”

Akilah giggled and smiled broadly at her sister. “I will.” Akilah assured them. Then her face turned serious as she contemplated the wording of her next questions. She turned to focus her attention on Spock. “I have never been a huge fan of Star Fleet’s militaristic policies, but I do understand my sister’s motivations for becoming a Star Fleet officer. What was your primary motivation for joining Star Fleet.?”

Without hesitation Spock answered. “I wished to gain first hand scientific knowledge of worlds beyond my own.”

Akilah glanced over at Nyota who stared pointedly at her with her best ‘I told you so’ face. Their mother had told Akilah about all of Spock’s academic achievements when she spoke with her this morning. Akilah had called in order to brag to her mother about being the first in the family to meet Nyota’s ‘boyfriend’ in person. “Geeks…in…love.” Akilah announced quietly pointing at each of them in turn before continuing. “So Spock, now to reiterate my question that you were rescued from answering earlier by my darling daughters: Do you intend to marry Nyota after her graduation and commissioning as an officer in the spring?”

Spock glanced over at Nyota quickly before answering. ”It is our intention to marry at that time.”

“How many years are you committed to Star Fleet?” Akilah asked him quietly hoping silently that he would not be a ‘lifer’ as she had heard the term applied to those who intended to remain in Star Fleet for the rest of their effective work life.

“I have committed to the standard six terran years of service to Star Fleet after my graduation. I currently have 3.1 terran years remaining on that commitment.” Spock replied then paused looking over at Nyota. “I am scheduled to ship out on the USS Enterprise as Chief Science and First Officer after Nyota’s graduation.

Akilah couldn’t help it, but she frowned with the realization that her sister could face separation from her husband so soon after their marriage. She knew that Nyota too had committed six years to Star Fleet service after graduation. “Will Nyota then be serving with you aboard the Enterprise?”

“Although postings have yet to be set, given Nyota’s class ranking and specializations, a posting for her to the Enterprise is a distinct possibility.” He replied sparing another quick glance over at Nyota. “It is my wish that she serve with me.” He admitted quietly.

“Good.” Akilah responded firmly as she looked over at Nyota and then smiled at her mischievously “Nyota definitely needs someone to keep an eye on her. After all it would be so unfair to turn my sister loose on all the universes at once without someone there to help rein her in.”

Spock raised one eyebrow in reply as Nyota reached out to poke her sister’s arm with her right index finger. “I think it’s time that someone reins you in, sister.” Nyota defended as she withdrew her hand from her and then reached out with her left hand, twining it with Spock’s right hand as lay on the table in front of him. “You have already had way more than a few questions answered now so…..”

“Oh, yeah” Akilah giggled rising up to her feet from the table. “I almost forgot about that hot date that you two have to get to.”

“And you know how impatient I am when it comes to getting something I want.” Nyota reminded her sister as she pull on Spock’s hand, pulling him to his feet.

“Hey, you know that there are rooms here at the hotel you can get if the two of you can’t make it back to Campus before spontaneously combusting.” Akilah teased them earning a glare from Nyota and a stern look from Spock. She obviously had touched upon another sensitive topic.

“Akilah!” Nyota fussed at her.

“Nyota and I have not, and will not engage in intimate relations before we are formally bonded… married in Terran terms.” Spock staunchly defended their enforced celibacy. “My Vulcan upbringing forbids such relations outside of formal bonding.”

Nyota watched as her sister’s look of surprise quickly changed to one of amusement at Spock’s protective nature. Spock then reached out and placed Nyota’s right hand in the crook of his left elbow his eyes narrowing at Akilah as she began to laugh.

Akilah snorted as she tried her best to stifle her own laughter. “So I bet you two are counting down the days until your graduation, huh?”

“Two hundred twenty three days, 16 hours, and forty two minutes.” Spock answered for her automatically as Nyota leaned into him.

“Way too many!” Nyota confirmed with a laugh.

“Without question, the wait will be most trying.” Spock replied looking down at Nyota as she looked up at him and smiled broadly.

“Just wait until you two come home to visit the family during Winter Break.” Akilah warned them as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

“We have no choice but to wait until that time.” Spock replied cautiously sensing another verbal trap, glancing quickly at Nyota for clarification of Akilah’s statement.

“Akilah’s just trying to warn you about our family.” Nyota answered him with a smile. “You just think Akilah is nosey. Wait until you meet some of our aunts.”

Akilah could have sworn that Spock’s face actually blanched at Nyota’s words. She giggled as she held her arms out to her sister for a hug. “That’s right. Once you meet the rest of our family Spock, you will think that I am one of the meeker and milder members.” Akilah teased Spock as even more color began to drain from of his face.

“Don’t worry, Spock.” Nyota comforted him as she hugged her sister back fiercely. “Mama has already proclaimed herself as your protector-in-chief. And no one messes with Mama.” Nyota let go of her sister.

Akilah looked at Spock and smiled. “I know that it’s considered impolite to touch a Vulcan without reason or permission, but you are going to discover that our whole family is a touchy feely bunch. So here goes.” She held her arms out to him.

Spock quickly glanced at Nyota who nodded her affirmation. He slowly stepped forward and held out his arms to embrace Akilah, slowly pulling back from her after she quickly hugged him.

“We will see you at Winter Break.” Nyota told her as they walked towards the door. “I will message you with our shuttle flight plans. Maybe you and the girls can pick us up at the transport base.

“Are you kidding?” Akilah replied holding the door open for them. “Our family has already set up a drawing in order to select the family members who will pick you two up at the transport base. It was either that or all 279 of us descending upon the transport base at one time which would have no doubt created a small riot with base security.”

Nyota laughed at her sister as she once again placed her left hand in the crook of Spock’s right elbow. Spock continued to stare at Akilah his mouth opening and then closing quickly causing Akilah to chuckle once again. He was just so much fun to tease. Nyota gently tugged on Spock’s arm and they walked out of Akilah’s hotel room and into the hallway.

“You have now been officially added to my prayer list, Spock.” Akilah told him, her face now turning serious as she halted in the doorway. “Take care of Nyota and take care of yourself. Both of you be safe.”

“We will Akilah.” Nyota replied for them both. “I love you, sister.”

“And I love you too, sister.” Akilah responded with a smile. “Don’t forget to com me once in a while. You too, Spock.”

“I will protect and care for Nyota.” Spock said quietly, nodding to her as Akilah nodded back at him in reply. “And thank you for adding me to your prayer list.” He added causing Akilah to smile broadly at him.

Spock and Nyota turned away from Akilah and slowly began to walk down the hallway leading to the lifts. Nyota looked over her shoulder before they rounded the corner and waved at Akilah who waved back at them.

They entered the lift which was empty and Spock pressed the pad for the lobby. The door slid silently shut and the lift began to move slowly downward. Spock looked down at Nyota and noted that her expressive face had turned from happiness to sadness.

“Hug?” he offered to her as she looked up at him her face immediately morphing into a huge smile.

She then reached out to him and quickly pulled him into a hug. Her strength despite her small stature was most surprising, and he immediately found himself being pulled down into her arms. He quickly relaxed as he enveloped her in his arms and hugged her back tenderly.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and dark and he could feel her longing now through their bond. She slowly began to rise up onto her toes bringing her face close to his. He knew that he could deny her nothing now and he felt his body quickly yielding to hers as he leaned down until his lips were exactly 5 centimeters from hers. He involuntarily closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath upon his lips.

Suddenly the lift door opened and the elderly ladies from the lift this morning slowly walked into the lift. Nyota looked over and them and giggled pulling away from Spock slightly, his gaze also turning to the two women.

“Parent’s night out I take it.” Edna declared happily as Spock slowly released his hold on Nyota.

“Must be.” Doris answered quickly then looking the two of them over carefully. “The zoo must have really been muddy today after all the rain.”

“Yes it was.” Nyota replied smiling at the elderly ladies.

“Quite.” Spock added entwining the fingers of his right hand with Nyota’s left one.

Nyota quickly told them of their escapades with the runaway burro causing them to laugh until tears filled their eyes as the lift continued its way towards the lobby.

They left the elderly ladies in the lobby after saying their good bys and walked out of the hotel’s doors. They slowly began walking down the sidewalk towards the hover bus stop. As they walked, Spock reached out and took her left hand in his right one totally enveloping her hand within his.

Nyota smiled to herself. Spock’s displays of affection in public were very special to her. The wind began to pick up bringing a chill with it. Nyota was very glad that all the mud had dried on her pants. She glanced up at Spock and stopped suddenly. She then reached up to pull Spock’s hood over his head tugging on the sides of the hood instantly missing the draw string that Spock had used as a rope for Bo-Bo.

“There now.” She told him her fingertips grazing his cheeks gently as she lowered her hands. “I don’t want my Vulcan getting cold.”

“Thank you.” Spock replied reaching down and removing his still clean stocking cap from his hoodie pouch. He gently placed it upon her head pulling it down to cover her ears. “And I do not wish for my Human to suffer a loss of body heat.”

“Thank you for helping me with the Terror Twins today.” She told him with a laugh. “Hopefully you have come to no permanent harm.” She finished in High Vulcan.

“It was my honor to have been able to serve your needs in the care of your nieces.” He replied to her also in High Vulcan.

As they began to walk once more, Spock slowly slipped his right arm around her shoulders, causing them to temporarily lose their individual strides as they adjusted to each other and began to walk in synchronicity. Nyota could feel Spock’s contentment through their bond as they continued to walk together.

As they approached the hover bus stop, they saw several people in line waiting for the next bus. Spock pulled her closer to him as they walked to the back of the line. The wind then began to blow steadily and Spock unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders gently pulling her to stand in front of him so as to act as a wind block for her.

“Thank you.” She gratefully told him looking up over her shoulder at him as she hesitantly leaned back into his solid warmth.

Spock stared down into his bond mate’s face and watched as her eyes quickly began to dilate. He could feel her desire and longing as her body met his. He closed his eyes briefly willing his body not to respond inappropriately to her touch. Her eyes suddenly grew large with the knowledge shared through their bond that her close proximity was now making him uncomfortable and she began to pull away from him. He quickly reached out with his long arms and encircled her midriff pulling her back into him gently. “Kukaa.” He whispered to her in Kiswahili as he gained control over his body sending out calmness and contentment to her through their bond. He could feel her immediately relax into him and he pulled her even closer to him.

Nyota leaned back in Spock and closed her eyes. It had been a long and eventful day and it felt so good to just to relax against him and feel him both physically and mentally. With the evening chill in the air she couldn’t help herself from thinking just how much more wonderful it would feel if they were both laying under several blankets in front of a roaring fire…..naked of course.

Spock immediately leaned down to look at her face, his right eyebrow rising up into his hood. Nyota started giggling. “You can’t blame me for dreaming.” She told him as he straightened back up again.

The day spent with Nyota’s family had been most pleasant. Even the runaway burro had been only a minor issue. Riding in the Zoomobile however was one event that he would have rather not engaged in, although the twins and Nyota had found it particularly enjoyable.

She craned her head back to look at him and smiled broadly at him as the hover bus silently glided up to the loading area. Nyota slowly pulled out of his arms as they began to walk towards the bus. Nyota held out her credit chip as they boarded the bus that only being fair since Spock had paid for their trip this morning.

They found two seats near the front of the crowded bus, Spock letting her sit down first. As he sat beside her he reached out with his right arm wrapping it around her shoulders. Nyota leaned into his body and sighed at the warmth she found there.

“My portable heater.” She teased him reaching out to pat him tenderly on the chest with her right hand.

Spock obligingly pulled her closer into him relishing her own body heat. After almost ten minutes and several stops to unload and load more passengers, Spock reached up tapping the control pad to signal the bus that they intended to get off the bus at the next stop.

Nyota smiled up at him. “Well it’s about time.” She told him as he helped her to her feet. “I was beginning to think that your idea for a hot date was replicated tea back on campus.”

“Not tonight.” He teased her back quietly causing her smile to widen.

They walked hand in hand along the sidewalk which led to the Midtown Botanical Gardens. Nyota began smiling once again as they entered the Gardens. They had only 20 minutes left to view the gardens before it closed for the night. Obviously her super-efficient Vulcan believed that 20 terran minutes would be an adequate amount of time for what ever he had planned.

Spock quickly walked up the stairs to the top level of the gardens which featured roses from all over Earth. Once they had climbed to the top level, he led her by the hand to an overlook where he stopped. He then tilted his head up and focused all of his attention on the eastern horizon with Nyota quickly following his lead, and together they watched as the brilliant full moon began to rise steadily from behind the buildings and into the night sky.

She looked over at him and smiled broadly. “Very nice, mister.” She remarked as she looked up to face him. The look on his face stole her breath away. His brown eyes were black with emotion and the glow from the moon made his dark hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes stand out against his pale skin. His evening stubble gave him a more rugged look, one she was now truly beginning to appreciate. She felt her breathing and heart rate increase in response to her sudden desire for him.

He tentatively reached out for her hands drawing her towards him slowly. He was unsure of his methods but not unsure of how he felt at the moment: it was as if he was once again at the track field where he first saw her. Longing and desire once again flowed through him. But underlying these emotions was a strong sense of fate; as if he was destined to be here with her at this time and place.

She began to tilt her head up as he drew her close to him. She reached her arms up and her hands met at the back of his neck. She slowly pulled the hood off of his head. Then she tentatively ran her fingers though the hair on the back of his neck and she was instantly rewarded as she felt a shiver run through his body at her touch.

He slowly leaned his head down until their foreheads touched together gently. Spock closed his eyes at the contact. The bond between them immediately brightened. Keeping his eyes closed he whispered “Only you, Nyota.”

Her eyes closed as he spoke to her and she whispered back to him as she nuzzled her forehead against his. “Only you, Spock.”

He began to lower his head once more, not daring to open his eyes for fear he would somehow be distracted from his goal.

Within seconds their lips were touching in a chaste kiss.

Spock immediately pulled back opening his eyes to watch as she opened hers.

“That was nice.” She replied smiling lazily at him. His lips were so soft and warm. With that one kiss she knew that she would spend the rest of life wanting more.

“Indeed.” He agreed reaching up with the index finger of his left hand to gently brush at her lips. Her lips were soft but firm, much like the rest of her body that he had already been privileged to touch. He now knew that he would never tire of kissing her. “But perhaps we should repeat the process in order to fully evaluate our options for continuing such activity.”

“You were reading my mind again weren’t you?” She teased him as he leaned his head down once again. Nyota took the lead this time, their gentle kisses becoming more intense. She changed angles and pressure until he was kissing her back with more confidence as he began to anticipate her movements. There were obviously many advantages to having a telepathic lover. And she was now looking forward to discovering more of these advantages. She could now feel his passion through their bond. His scent had begun to change. His normal maleness was now accompanied by a pleasant musky odor. She immediately categorized the smell as Vulcan arousal. She could feel her own arousal spike with that realization.

His normally accurate and automatic internal timer had suddenly ceased to function and he found that he had somehow lost track of time as they continued to explore each other mouths. He breathed in the scent of her, wanting to thoroughly memorize the smell of her obvious arousal letting out his breath in a long and very audible sigh. He could feel her smile through their kiss at his action as she began to deepen the kiss immediately, taking his breath away once again. And once again his mind went blank.

Suddenly the sound of a throat being cleared behind them brought each of them out of the reverie of their passion for each other.

“Sorry to break you two love birds up” an elderly man wearing a security uniform apologized to them. “But the park is closing in 5 minutes and I am going to have to ask you make your way back downstairs now.”

“Certainly.” Nyota replied to the guard as she looked up at Spock amused that he had temporarily lost the capacity for speech as the result of their kissing.

Nyota smiled broadly at Spock who blinked rapidly at her as if trying to regain his thoughts. She then reached out to tug on his hand pulling him along with her as she began to follow the guard downstairs.

“Have a pleasant evening, folks.” The guard called out waving politely at them.

Nyota smiled and waved back at him. She looked up at Spock who still hadn’t seemed to have regained his voice. She began to giggle at him and watched as he responded with a raised left eyebrow.

“Sooooo” she began slowly moving closer to him placing her right arm around his waist as they walked back toward the hover bus station. “what do you think about the Terran custom of kissing on the lips?”

His right eyebrow rose into his hairline as he looked down at her. He then cleared his throat quietly. “I find the custom most fascinating.” He replied to her wrapping his left arm around her waist, tugging her gently closer to him as their steps became more in sync.

“I thought so.” She confirmed with a teasing grin. “Just how many months, days, and hours do we have left again before I graduate?”

“Way too many.” He answered her quietly as she quickly looked up at him in surprise, her own right eyebrow rising skyward with his most unexpected answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

“Thank you again for picking me up.” Amanda told Fanny once more as the front entry door to Spock’s apartment slid open for them as they approached.

Fanny walked into living area right on Amanda’s heels pulling Amanda’s second rolling suitcase behind her. “And you’re welcome for the 20th time.” She told her with a laugh. “Rotten luck that Chris called Spock up to the Enterprise this morning. But I did order Chris to get him back planet side sometime this afternoon so we can all have dinner together tonight like we planned.”

Amanda immediately walked into Spock’s bedroom placing her suitcase on Spock’s bed so it would be easier for her to unpack. “Spock insisted that I stay with him this trip even though I told him that I didn’t want to intrude.” She told Fanny with a wink and a smile.

“Intrude huh?” Fanny remarked following Amanda’s lead and placing her second suitcase on the bed. She watched as Amanda began to look intently around the room as if searching for something hidden. “Why do I get the feeling that you are about to do a little snooping around on your son.”

“I am not snooping, Fanny.” Amanda defended her behavior as she continued her now quite blatant search by walking into Spock’s bathroom. “I’m just looking… that’s all.”

“Looking for what exactly?” Fanny asked already suspecting the motivation behind her good friend’s behavior.

“Evidence.” Amanda replied happily turning around to smile broadly at Fanny as she stopped in front of her longtime friend. “Evidence that my son is now sharing his life with someone.”

“You know what a hard ass Spock is when it comes to Vulcan traditions.” Fanny reminded her. “If you are looking for evidence of cohabitation then I have a feeling you are going to come up empty handed.”

“Yes I do know my stubborn and proud son, and I really wouldn’t expect them to be living together until they were formally bonded in the Vulcan tradition.” Amanda replied exiting the bathroom and walking over to open up the bedroom closet door. “I was just hoping that Spock was opening his home as well as his heart to her now that they are bonded. You know how territorial he is about his personal space.” As she began to look around the closet she immediately noticed that the closet had been carefully partitioned, and that a sweater and a coat that most assuredly did not belong to her son hung to the right side of the closet with a slight, but for Spock quite evident, separation between them and Spock’s clothes. She then looked down and saw a pair of neon yellow ladies running shoes as well as pair of comfortable, well-worn, and very feminine slippers sitting directly beneath the sweater and coat. “Ah ha!” she announced to Fanny as Fanny craned her neck around the door in order to peer into the closet with her. “Evidence!”

“Oh thank goodness!” Fanny teased her rolling her eyes skyward as Amanda carefully closed the closet door. “I sure didn’t want to be late getting back to campus because you were busy playing detective for an hour or two. Why don’t you get changed now so we can get to Campus and you can get to spend some quality, alone time with the mother of your future grandchildren while I get on to my meeting that I have already had to reschedule once this morning because of you?”

Amanda’s face beamed with joy as she walked back to the bed opening up one of the suitcases and pulling a piece of very non-Vulcan but quite conservative clothing. “My…. grandchildren.” Amanda repeated dreamily as she began to undress. ”My but that does sound wonderful.”

Fanny looked down at her chron and then rolled her eyes at her melodramatic friend. “Nyota should have gotten out of her last class for the day about 30 minutes ago.” She informed Amanda as she looked at her once again. “Since your transport arrived early it looks like you two will be able to catch lunch together if we hurry.”

Amanda immediately sped up, comically throwing her clothes out of her suitcase causing Fanny to chuckle at her. “And just what did the great Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan have to say about all this?”

“Which part is that?” Amanda questioned cheerfully, her speech muffled by the sweater that she was quickly pulling over her head. “The part where Sarek finally admitted that his bonding of T’Pring and Spock had been a mistake or the part where T’Pau told the great Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan that she herself had approved of Spock’s bond mate, had already welcomed Nyota into the S'chn T'gai clan as her granddaughter, and that Sarek really needed to butt out of Spock’s love life?”

“Wow!” Fanny’s mouth dropped open in surprise at Amanda’s words. “No wonder Sarek didn’t come with you on this trip.”

“Sarek had intended to accompany me on this trip to Earth. But it was unfortunate timing that the Delvins had broken their treaty with the Lorintellas and Sarek had no choice but to leave and try to once again bring peace between their two worlds since he was the one who had negotiated the original peace treaty.” Amanda explained quickly pulling on her pants and then her shoes. “He really does want to meet the woman who has captured his independent and stubborn son’s heart…..as do I.” Amanda added quietly.

Fanny shook her head finding it hard to believe that Sarek had turned a complete 180 so quickly. Sarek had refused many times in the past 7 years to even visit Earth, applying what Amanda referred to as ‘stubborn Vulcan avoidance techniques’ so as not to be forced to confront Spock about Spock’s decision to attend Star Fleet Academy and not the VSA. “So maybe Sarek wants to reconcile his differences with Spock before he and Nyota marry?”

“That is my hope.” Amanda replied walking quickly into Spock’s bathroom to brush her hair in front of the mirror. “And it is now my wish that he will be able to accompany me back here next April for my annual conference.”

“And Nyota’s graduation.” Fanny added with a smile and a nod and they both walked out of Spock’s apartment together.

“And Nyota’s graduation.” Amanda confirmed smiling back at Fanny.

“And being forward, as is my norm, then perhaps you and Sarek could escort Spock and Nyota to Vulcan for their formal bonding ceremony right after her graduation.” Fanny suggested as they walked into the lift.

Amanda looked over at her and smiled as they stepped into the lift together. “I like the way you think, Francis Anne Nelson.”

“Nyota should be somewhere inside the lab.” Fanny confidently told Amanda as she motioned Amanda inside when the door to the Long Range Sensor Array lab opened up after Fanny typed in her security code and scanned her right palm. Amanda hesitantly stepped inside the lab as the door to the maximum security lab remained open for them. Fanny quickly pulled out her com which had been incessantly beeping at her for the last few minutes and looked at it with a slight frown. “I’ll see you at dinner. Enjoy lunch!” With that said Fanny walked quickly off down the hall leaving Amanda alone inside the lab.

The door to the lab slid silently shut behind her as Amanda turned and walked farther inside the lab. The silence of the lab was suddenly interrupted by a string of muffled but highly descriptive Klingon curse words detailing a most unfortunate and untimely end for a particular person or thing. Even though Klingon was not one of Amanda’s strong languages, she could tell from the one way conversation that the speaker was not only a native speaker but was apparently also quite angry. So what was an angry Klingon doing inside a secured Star Fleet lab? Not one to panic easily, Amanda quietly walked to the com station on the wall near the door and held her right index finger over the emergency call padd ready to call out for security when the muffled feminine voice suddenly changed languages from Klingon to Tellerite….. then to Andorian…… and then to Betazoid without missing a beat or a single colorful curse word. Amanda chuckled to herself and immediately removed her hand from the com panel: she had obviously found her future daughter-in-law, the xenologist

Amanda turned and began following the voice as she silently approached an open hatchway leading to a narrow ship’s ladder and up into what appeared to be the darkened bowels of the Long Range Sensor Array. Suddenly the voice above her grew silent.

“Conner is that you?” the feminine voice questioned down to Amanda in perfect Standard from the darkness above. “You were supposed to be here an hour ago, mister.” The voice then reprimanded quickly. “I need you to get the spare lights out of the top right hand drawer of the supervisor’s desk and get one up to me ASAP. The power source on my light just went dead and I can’t see anything up here now.”

Amanda chuckled to herself noting the no nonsense tone and attitude that her quite authoritative voice held within it. She was quite pleased that Nyota sounded as if she could handle herself because she knew quite intimately that being married to a Vulcan male did require a tremendous amount of moxie. Amanda walked over to what appeared to be the supervisor’s desk and opened up the top right hand drawer. There were indeed two spare head lights in the drawer. She turned on each of them in order to check the strength of the power supply. She then walked back to the hatch and pulled one of the lights onto her head adjusting the straps so it fit snugly upon her head. She then placed the other headlight in the pocket of her jacket securely as she walked to stand at the base of the narrow ladder craning her head up and her head lamp lighting the way for her. Years of working on various projects with Spock and Sarek had conditioned Amanda to be fearless but careful, and she slowly began to climb up the ladder maintaining three points of contact at all times on the narrow rungs.

After slowly and carefully climbing exactly 28 rungs on the ladder, Amanda stepped out onto a small platform and she cautiously turned around until her light shown down onto Nyota’s prone body. Apparently Nyota’s light had failed as she was hanging out over a suspended instrument cluster in what looked to be a most uncomfortable position. It appeared that Nyota hadn’t moved at all since her light failed no doubt because of her close proximity to other fragile instrumentation. No wonder the poor girl was cursing. Carefully Amanda lay down on her stomach and eased herself next to the young woman who was still totally motionless except for her labored breathing. She carefully reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out the light turning it on as she placed it into Nyota’s right hand making sure to keep the bright light out of both of their eyes.

Amanda suddenly heard a huff of surprise rise out of Nyota as her eyes no doubt began to adjust to the light once again and she slowly and carefully pulled the light onto her head.

“I am really, really glad that you brought me the light….but without blinding you with it I can’t really see who you are. But I do know one thing for sure and that is that you are definitely not Conner. You smell way too nice to be him.” Nyota commented adjusting the straps of her light.

“You are correct, I am not Conner.” Amanda replied with a chuckle. “I am Amanda.”

“Oh wow!” Nyota exclaimed quietly, her light moving from side to side as she obviously shook her head in disbelief. “Not exactly the best circumstanced for meeting you Mrs. Grayson.” Nyota continued quietly “But I can say without any doubt that it is definitely good to meet you….and I really appreciate your bringing me the light!. Sorry about being so bossy to you earlier.” She quickly added in apology.

“I too am so very glad to have been able to finally meet you, Nyota, no matter the circumstances.” Amanda replied with a smile. “And I am also very happy to have been able to assist you as well.” She could see Nyota’s face light up in a huge smile now. “And given the circumstances, there is no need to apologize for being bossy or for the quite colorful language lesson either.” Amanda finished with a chuckle

Nyota raised her left hand to partially cover her face in embarrassment. “Sorry about that too, Mrs. Grayson.” 

Amanda smiled broadly at the young woman. “There is no offense taken, Nyota. Oh I can assure you that I have heard much worse during my years.” Amanda offered in return along with another smile. “And I was most impressed with your enunciation of some of the more difficult words by the way.” She teased the young woman gently then watched as Nyota removed her hand from her face, a small smile slowly growing on her face.

“So now that I can see what I’m doing again, let me get busy installing this pack.” Nyota grunted as she pulled out a circuit board out of an anti-static bag and reached out to install the pack in an empty slot pushing it in slowly and steadily until it clicked into place.

Nyota then slowly slid back from the overhang being careful not to touch any of the other exposed equipment. She then quickly turned to lay on her back breathing out long breaths as she began to relax her eyes closing slowly. “Looks like I won’t need to do any stomach crunches during my workout tomorrow.” She commented with a giggle followed by a grunt of obvious pain. “And just maybe for the rest of the week either.”

“Are you quite alright?” Amanda asked concerned, looking over the young woman as the light from Nyota’s head light reflected back onto her face. Much to Amanda’s relief, Nyota’s distress appeared to be minor and most likely temporary. As she continued to observe the young woman Amanda noticed that even though she was dressed in bulky disposable work coveralls with her hair up in a tight bun, Nyota’s youth was clearly evident.

Nyota’s eyes suddenly opened as she tilted her head towards Amanda and smiled broadly at her. “I’m OK.” She replied quietly. “But I bet you would have never guessed that this visit to Earth would start out at the top of the Long Range Sensor Array in the dark.”

Amanda smiled back at her. “Well …it could have been much worse, I can assure you. Some of my trips back to Earth actually have been. Oh I can tell you some stories!” She admitted to Nyota with a small laugh. “And as far as climbing up into or onto various equipment goes, during Spock’s childhood I was always the one that ended up climbing up to the top of our compound’s com tower on Vulcan to perform maintenance work.” Amanda laughed again noticing that Nyota’s expressive eyes went wide at her words. “My selection for this hazardous duty was of course quite logical to my family because my low body mass and weight created less stress on the tower’s couplings.”

Nyota grinned at her. “Indeed. Most logical.” Nyota agreed in High Vulcan in an obvious tease. “Growing up on my family’s compound, I was always the one to do the climbing since I have no fear of heights or motion. Our com tower was really old and tended to sway in the breeze quite a bit.” She told Amanda switching over to Standard once again. “But the views from the top of our tower were the best ever, so I really didn’t mind the climb all that much.” She continued as she slowly rose to her feet “And speaking of climbing, how about we climb down out of here?” She asked turning to peer down the ladder as her stomach rumbled loudly causing her to place one hand over her stomach as if to silence it. “And after I reboot the Sensor Array then perhaps we can go get some lunch if that is agreeable with you.”

“That is most agreeable indeed.” Amanda answered slowly climbing to her feet as Nyota reached out to help steady her. “Climbing always makes me hungry.”

“Me too!” Nyota grinned at her. ”I’ll go down first, but I will stay just below you.” Nyota instructed, reaching out to take the hand railing at the top of the ladder. “Just take it slow and steady and be sure to maintain three points of contact at all times.”

Amanda smiled to herself at Nyota’s cautionary words….she sounded so much like her son now. The climb down was silent and slow. Amanda knew that Nyota was going slow for her benefit and for that Amanda was indeed grateful. For her going up was always easier than going down.

Once they were safely back on the main floor of the lab, Nyota walked over to the hatch control panel and began typing codes onto the touch pad. “Disengage power lock out.” She commanded as the control panel’s flashing red lights changed to green and the equipment began to hum as power was restored to the array.

“Voice recognition and code confirmed. Power lockout terminated.” The control computer’s voice replied back to Nyota as the maintenance hatch slowly closed with a muffled hiss.

“Now let me get the Array back on line. The maintenance window for this equipment will be over in less than an hour.” Nyota stated quietly as she quickly walked over to the supervisor’s desk, sitting down in the chair and logging into the system. 

The lab door suddenly swished open and two cadets walked into the lab both engaged in a very animated, vocal exchange, each of them trying to control the conversation by loudly talking over the other. One was a tall red headed human male and the other was an Orion female.

“Ny!” the Orion exclaimed loudly as they walked up to Nyota. “Do not cobble, Conner. Both he and I are late because of the fire drills in the Murphy Building this morning.”

“Yeah, Admiral Naber made all of us do the drill six times before she was satisfied with the results.” The human apologized. “Yeah, sorry we’re late, Ny.”

Amanda watched as Nyota eyed both the cadets suspiciously. “You mean clobber, not cobble, Gaila.” She replied with an impatient huff.

“OK then please do not clobber Conner either.” Gaila pleaded reaching down to gently pulling Nyota up from the chair. She immediately took Nyota’s place in the chair, her long, slender green fingers flying over the keyboard as she sat down. “Here let me, roomie.”

Nyota looked over at Amanda and grinned. “Apologies accepted.” She told the two cadets as Conner moved to stand behind Gaila in order to watch her type in code.

Amanda then walked over to stand next to Nyota who was now watching the screen intently alongside Conner. Gaila’s fingers were blurs upon the keyboard as the main computer rebooted and she installed a software update. Within seconds the computer declared the update successful.

“Hooray!” Conner exclaimed happily. “The update is working!”

“Of course it is working, duh.” Gaila replied curtly. “I did the programming and Ny designed and built the logic circuit board. Boo-yah!” The Orion declared joyously as she raised up her right hand and Nyota gave her a very Terran high five.

Conner looked down at Gaila and shook his head as Nyota giggled good naturedly at her.

“So I will keep up my end of our deal and pull your lab duties for a week.” Conner told the other two Cadets and Nyota and Gaila smiled back at him in obvious satisfaction.

“I doubt Ny can stay away from her precious Array for a whole week.” Gaila told them. “You know how possessive she is about this equipment.” Gaila’s arms immediately unfurling in a very dramatic manner indicating that somehow the entire lab was included in her statement.

Amanda smiled to herself. So it would seem that her son and Nyota were also quite similar when it came to their precious equipment.

“Mrs. Grayson,” Nyota said looking over at Amanda and meeting her eyes, the beginnings of a smile on her face, “may I present Gaila and Conner, my senior lab partners and friends.”

“And room mate.” Gaila added immediately standing up and grabbing Amanda’s hand enthusiastically squeezing it in a firm and rapid handshake as she smiled broadly at Amanda the red curls of her hair bouncing up and down with their arm movements. “So good to meet you, Mrs. Grayson!”

“Likewise.” Amanda replied with a smile as she returned the Orion’s energetic and friendly hand shake. She then reached out to shake Conner’s hand.

“Mrs. Grayson is Commander Spock’s mother.” Nyota added as her smiled widened.

Amanda noticed that at the mention of Spock’s name, Conner immediately blanched and his grip on her hand grew weak. Amanda quickly surmised that Conner was still concerned about not meeting Nyota on time and assisting her as he had obviously promised to do because somehow Conner now feared reprisals from her son. “Nice to meet you too, Conner.” She told him with a huge smile for the young man. “and I am sure that the Commander will no doubt understand that fire drills are necessary and that these drills sometimes interfere with planned work activities.” She added quietly.

The color in Conner’s face quickly began to return and he smiled broadly back at Amanda. “Very pleased to meet you, ma’am.” He replied. “and thanks.” He softly added as Amanda nodded her understanding back at him.

“Hey!” Gaila began looking up at the chron on the wall over the desk “I need to get to my next class…don’t want to be late.” She said grabbing Nyota in a quick bear hug and then whirling around to gather up Amanda into her arms in order to give her a brief but very affectionate hug. “I am so happy to have met you Mrs. Grayson….later roomie!” She said with a wave for Nyota as she turned and sprinted towards the lab door. 

As Gaila disappeared from sight though the lab door, Conner politely tipped his cadet cap to both Nyota and Amanda. “My pleasure, ladies!” He told them smiling broadly at them followed by a quick bow to them in an exaggerated show of chivalry. He then quickly turned to follow Gaila out of the lab.

Nyota giggled as she turned to watch Conner swiftly walk out of the lab door before turning her full attention back to Amanda. “Mrs. Grayson, what would you like to eat for lunch?”

“Well anything except Vulcan cuisine would be most welcome.” Amanda began with a smile “And please call me Amanda”

Nyota broke out into a radiant smile as she unfastened and began to remove her work coverall. “It is a nice day out, so if you wouldn’t mind a short walk we could go to the neighborhood’s bistros. There is a wide variety of foods represented in the various restaurants clustered together there and always plenty of outdoor seating.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Amanda replied as Nyota stepped out of her coveralls. 

Nyota was dressed in her cadet reds underneath sans jacket which Amanda noted was probably the jacket which hung on the coat rack by the door to the lab. Amanda tried her best not to stare as she watched Nyota quickly pull her hair out of the bun and it cascaded down around her shoulders in dark waves. Nyota then quickly gathered her dark locks into a high ponytail pulling the band close to her scalp with practiced precision. In the full light of the lab Amanda was now able to see just how beautiful Nyota was. T’Pau in an unguarded and rare ‘girl talk’ with Amanda before Amanda had left Vulcan for Earth had told her that Spock’s chosen had been ‘most pleasing to the eye’. She now saw this for herself. Amanda’s thoughts suddenly drifted away dreamily to the thought of just how beautiful her future grandchildren would be.

Quite oblivious to Amanda’s musings, Nyota swiftly deposited her coverall into a recycle chute and walked quickly to the lab door grabbing her jacket off of the rack as she walked. The lab door silently slid open for her and she suddenly stopped in the doorway, peering over her shoulder at Amanda. “Shall we?” Nyota asked with a smile.

“By all means!” Amanda happily replied as she walked through the door ahead of Nyota.

They settled into their seats at a small table under a large tree with their lunch having mutually agreed on a traditional Oriental lunch of noodles and vegetables. Over the course of her life on Vulcan, Amanda had completely lost her taste for meat and fish. But Terran vegetables still held great appeal to her especially the leafy ones like cabbage and bok choy which could not be grown in her garden on Vulcan because of their low tolerance to heat as well as their high water requirements.

Their meal was spent in quiet conversation as they sat surrounded by other tables and often loud talking patrons. But Amanda could not complain. She was sitting under a large tree enjoying a cool breeze as she began the process of becoming acquainted with her son’s betrothed. As their conversation progressed, she found Nyota to be a highly intelligent and most curious woman.   
Amanda’s own curiosity had been peaked by Nyota’s story in the lab about her childhood task of com tower maintenance. “You had mentioned that part of your childhood consisting of climbing com towers. Did this activity play a part in your decision to enroll in the Star Fleet Academy?”

“Well I suppose in an indirect way it did. Maintaining my family’s com tower was actually a selfish act on my part to ensure the continuation of my favorite childhood pastime.” Nyota replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

Amanda was immediately drawn into Nyota’s story. “And what particular pastime was that?”

“Talking with my friends!” She exclaimed happily. “You see when I was 10 years old my family moved from a large city to an isolated compound deep within the Tsavo Conservation Area in the south African continent” The young woman began her story with a small smile. “I was devastated because I had to leave all of my lifelong friends behind. My mother was an environmental engineer and my father a wildlife biologist working for the Conservation Service and they had bth been transferred to Tsavo. Several of my uncles and aunts also worked for the Conservation Service so we all ended up at the same compound in Tsavo. Being surrounded by wildlife, wilderness, brothers, sisters, as well as aunts, uncles, and a ton of cousins made it an absolute necessity for me to have someone, anyone other than my brothers, sisters, or cousins to talk to. I really missed my school friends and wanted so desperately to talk to them. So one week and one day after our family moved into the compound, I sort of hid out in our communications building and rewired our com station. I expanded both the range and frequencies that the station could contact.” 

Amanda couldn’t help the surprised look on her face at the young woman’s admission and Nyota giggled good naturedly before she began to speak again. “Soooo after I contacted some of my friends and caught up on all the latest gossip, I became just a little curious as to just what the new, and of course much improved range of our com equipment really was, so I began making test calls into space.”

Amanda raised her eyebrows at her son’s bond mate. She was quickly finding out that Nyota was so much like her son in so many ways. This pleased her greatly. She then smiled at the young woman as an incentive for the young woman to continue with her story.

Nyota just shrugged her shoulders, a slow grin beginning to spread upon her face. “The very first contact I made was with a Vulcan trading ship called the ‘T’Lara”. The navigator spoke some Standard and she was evidently quite bored so she engaged me in a rather one sided conversation and patiently translated some Standard phrases into Vuhlkansu for me.” Nyota continued her smile widening even more with the memory. “And oh boy was I ever hooked! I knew at that precise moment in time that my future was somehow going to be related to communications. Vuhlkansu became sort of a gateway language for me. I had realized with my first extraterrestrial conversation that the 8 Terran languages I spoke at that time paled in comparison to the xenolinguistics that the galaxies held for me.”

Amanda clearly saw the excitement on Nyota’s face as she had told her story about her childhood adventures with her family’s com station and her contacts with space faring traders passing close to Earth to be within range of her modified equipment. She quickly realized that her future daughter-in-law had no limit to the number of languages that she was keenly interested in learning. Nyota certainly did have a passion for languages and that passion combined with her outgoing personality and intellect would serve the young woman well in the ambassadorial ranks if she ever chose to leave Star Fleet. Amanda had secretly hoped that Spokh would follow in his father’s footsteps as an Ambassador. After all Spokh’s ancestral namesake was “the Unifier’ one of the greatest negotiators in the history of Vulcan. And with Nyota at his side, they would no doubt become one of the Federation’s top negotiations team.

Even though she had only known Nyota for a relatively short amount of time, she felt with every passing moment spent in her company that a deep connection was developing between the two of them: a connection born of similar interests and backgrounds. Amanda could sense no pretense in Nyota. She found her future daughter-in-law warm and quite open but very opinionated. Amanda noted that Nyota’s brilliance and logic was balanced by her enthusiasm and passion as they began to discuss many wide ranging topics other than xenolinguistics. As they continued to talk, Amanda began to see just why it was that her son fell so deeply in love with this young woman. To quote her son, she soon found Nyota Upendo Uhura to be ‘quite fascinating.

As they continued eating their lunch, Amanda began to tell Nyota about her own first contact with Vulcans while in college and how this too had inspired her in her career choices.

As she had concluded her story, Nyota suddenly reached out and laid her right hand on the top of Amanda’s left one. “Sooooo can you tell me about the first time you met Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan.” The young woman asked her mahogany eyes sparkling with both curiosity and perhaps even a little mischief as well.

“Well, the first time we saw each other and the first time we met were technically two separate occasions.” Amanda replied with a chuckle reaching over with her right hand to pat Nyota’s forearm affectionately. “I was sitting inside the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco waiting for an interview for a position as Staff Assistant. I had just graduated and I was so hoping to get my first real job, you see. I was sitting with a group of 30 other candidates for this position in the waiting area when a group of Vulcans rushed inside the Embassy. They were excitedly, well excitedly for Vulcans that is, talking about the new Ambassador to Earth. They were speaking as if this new ambassador was going to really set fire to Earth/Vulcan relations, let me tell you.” Amanda paused to grin at Nyota who immediately returned her smile. “A few moments later in walks this tall, extremely handsome, Vulcan male, and as I began to watch him cross the floor he suddenly turned towards me and our eyes locked with one another. And those eyes of his…. well, I thought the earth had just stopped rotating with that look in his eyes.”

“Then what happened?” Nyota begged reached out to gently squeeze Amanda’s hand in anticipation.

“Some other Embassy officials appeared and proceeded to lead the hunk of Vulcan maleness away with them and away from me.” Amanda chuckled quietly rolling her eyes at Nyota “And then the earth began to rotate once again!”

Nyota giggled in delight.

“I was then called in for my interview and was told before the interview was even over that I had the job.” Amanda finished. “And to this day my husband has never admitted to me that he had somehow been able to exert his authority as newly appointed ambassador and secure my position during my interview. In his defense I was very qualified for the job, but to be chosen before the interview was even completed and ahead of all those other applicants was a bit odd. The next morning when I reported into work, I was called into a meeting with Sarek and two of his advisors where I ‘officially’ met him. And of course when he opened his mouth to speak and that sexy baritone voice of his hit my ears I was really glad I was sitting down!”

 

Nyota laughed out loud and then quickly covered her mouth rolling her eyes at her own outburst. “How long did it take for you to become friends and ..uh…more?” she whispered excitedly.

“Well it was a bit awkward working with Sarek at first because I just couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow Sarek and I were meant to be more that employer/employee. But I knew that my ‘crush’ would be detrimental to our relationship, so I struggled and kept my true feelings for him hidden during the first two years of our relationship. As time went on we became close friends, t'hy'las actually. We trusted each other implicitly and respected each other’s talents and intellects. And within only a year of working together, we had become one of the best Ambassadorial teams in the Federation. Even though the back of my mind still pined away for Sarek, I had resolved that we were to be only friends because no matter how compatible we were for each other, there were so many taboos, both Terran and Vulcan against an interspecies relationship such as ours. And Sarek of course never once let on to me just how he felt about me outside of our professional lives. So it was a huge surprise to me the morning after I was promoted and no longer worked for Sarek, that a bouquet of red camellia appeared on my desk with a note from him written in High Vulcan telling me that I was ‘a flame within his heart; and that he was requesting my permission to begin ‘courting’ me.” Amanda smiled broadly at Nyota. “And the rest they say is history!”

“Wow!” Nyota exclaimed dreamily.

“So how did you and Spokh meet?” Amanda asked quietly as Nyota slowly pulled her hand away from hers. “You know how tight lipped he is. From his previous mentions of you I had guessed that the two of you were colleagues but I had no idea that I even had a future daughter-in-law until you were injured. Although I had suspected that Spokh’s mystery woman from the track field was somehow related to this ‘most fascinating’ xenologist colleague of his. But he was always able to skillfully avoid answering my direct questions concerning his relationship with you, so I never knew the true status of your relationship or just how close the two of you had become.”

“Mystery woman indeed!” Nyota giggled. “Well actually like you and Sarek, the first time we saw each other and the first time we met were two separate occasions.” Nyota began her expressive eyes widening in excitement. “It was just after dawn on a cold, rainy morning just before fall classes were to begin for my second year at the Academy and I was at the track field warming up before track practice began. Because of the weather and the early hour there was no one else on the track when I began to warm up. Suddenly I heard a lone runner’s footsteps approaching me as I stood under the roof of the protected area of the entrance to the locker rooms. As the runner ran within my field of vision I saw this very tall and graceful male runner who was bundled up from head to toe with warm clothing leaving only his soulful brown eyes exposed. As he began to run past me we locked eyes with each other and I immediately felt an unusually strong attraction to him along with of course a high level of curiosity. His stride began to change and I suddenly had the feeling that he was about to stop and talk to me when my friends came out of the locker room. He immediately picked up speed and continued running down the track towards the entrance to the cross country track. And at the moment on sheer impulse I thought seriously about running right after him but he was so fast that he was out of the stadium by the time I could even go out onto the track to look for him. But my brief interaction with him had obviously made such a big impression on me that my friends began to tease me about my ‘mystery runner’. Of course I had secretly hoped to see him again after he had completed the cross country course. He did come back after finishing his cross country run but he sat in the bleachers on the far side of the track and watched my friends and I practice from way across the field. My roommate Gaila did her best to get me to approach him and introduce myself but I had hesitated telling her that we needed to finish up our practice session first. But Gaila persisted and then insisted that I go to him at once arguing that my strong emotional reaction to him must be ‘love at first sight’ for me and that I shouldn’t let the love of my life leave without at least getting his name and his com number.” Nyota then dropped her eyes shyly down to look down at her tray. “But I chickened out and within minutes my mystery runner had vanished. I was disappointed of course but somewhere in the back of my mind I had the strong feeling that somehow we would meet again. And boy did we!”

Amanda was now quite curious and reached out to lay her hand on Nyota’s forearm. “And…..?”

“Well one day before classes were to begin I received a com from my advisor telling me that my Advance Vulcan instructor had denied me entrance to the class. One that I had tested out of all the prequals for this class, I might add.” Nyota added indignantly. “This one change in my schedule was set to disrupt my only spare time for volunteer work that I had carefully carved out in my schedule. Well of course I intended to protest the instructor’s decision so I sent a com to my advisor before I left to meet with the director of The Highest Level to sign up for volunteer hours with the school. When Mrs. Bannick, my dance students and I all sat down for lunch, I was so busy trying to explain my scheduling dilemma to Mrs. Bannick that I didn’t really notice who had sat down across the table from me. Then Mr. Bannick offered to help exert some influence at Star Fleet Academy for me if I would let him know which Instructor had caused my scheduling change. So I told them the instructor’s name and immediately the entire table of people turned to stare at the very person who had sat down across the table from me. Needless to say it was someone that you know quite well.”

“No?!” Amanda exclaimed clapping her hands together.

“Oh yes!” Nyota replied rolling her eyes skyward. “And so most unexpectedly I found myself sitting across the lunch room table from not only my current antagonist, but my instructor, my superior, and my secret crush.”

“Oh my, how very awkward!” Amanda giggled.

“Indeed it was.” Nyota replied with a smile. “But then Spokh told me that he had already sent me a com which I had not gotten the chance to read because I was at The Highest Level. He explained to me that his com stated that a senior cadet had just dropped his Advance Vulcan course and he was now giving me back the opportunity to reenroll in his class if I was still interested. Which of course I was! I was definitely very relieved to have my original schedule back. After we finished lunch Spokh volunteered to walk me to The Highest Level every Thursday for my dance class since he was also teaching a meditation class there that day. I am sure you are aware that the area of the city where the Highest Level is located has more than its share of criminal activity. So I knew that he was putting himself out there for me as my protector which was ….nice. At that moment I had hoped that we were going to become good friends some day. But in the back of my mind since the first time I saw him on the track, I just knew that Spokh and I were somehow destined to become much more than that to each other.”

“And of course you did become much more!” Amanda bubbled as she affectionately patted Nyota’s arm once again.

“It took almost two years, but yes we did.” Nyota agreed, her face beaming with a huge smile.

“Like father, like son.” Amanda added returning Nyota’s bright smile.

After they had each taken a few more bites of their food, Nyota looked across the table at her, a question clearly on her mind.

“Your question, kofu?” Amanda quietly asked noting Nyota’s surprise at her being read so well so soon into their newly formed relationship.

“I have invited Spokh to travel with me to my parent’s home for winter break.” Nyota began, then grew silent as if searching for the correct words to continue.

“Has he agreed to do so?” Amanda asked sensing her reluctance to continue without a prompt from her. She knew just how much her son disliked large family gatherings.

“Surprisingly he did agree to go with me.” She replied with a small smile. “But I got the feeling that he wasn’t really too keen on the idea at all. And I want to ask your advice on how I can help make him more comfortable when he visits my family.”

“Well you see, Spokh has always found family and clan gatherings to be quite taxing emotionally even though he won’t admit it.” Amanda began. “Since he was the first child born from the bonding of a human and Vulcan, suffice it to say that he was the focus of much curiosity at family and clan gatherings as a child and teenager. And of course such attention was not at all welcome to Spokh. In fact as he grew older, he actually began to harbor a deep resentment to being the center of attention simply because he was of Vulcan and human decent. Spokh tends to get a little unsettled when he feels that he has somehow become an object of curiosity in social circumstances.” Amanda noticed that while Nyota was nodding in agreement with her words, her eyes betrayed a restrained anticipation within them. “So my advice to you when you and he attend large family gatherings, make sure that Spokh stays out of the spotlight as much as possible. Introducing him to members of your family ahead of the large gatherings will also help put him less on the defensive during these gatherings.” 

“Well my family is quite large, and my father being the social creature that he is has already arranged some larger family gatherings for Spokh and I to attend. So unfortunately Spokh will be subjected to some social situations that will be somewhat unpleasant for him.” Nyota began looking down at her plate and poking at large piece of broccoli, then shyly smiling up at Amanda. “But he has already met my oldest sister and nieces and managed to live through that experience. My nieces simply adore Spokh and my sister has already given her big sister official approval of him. Plus my mom has already proclaimed herself Spokh’s supporter and defender. And no one crosses my mom!” She added with a huge smile.

“And your mother has never met Spokh?” Amanda inquired now curious as to why Nyota’s mother had come to her son’s social rescue, even though she was most grateful for her support of Spokh.

“Spokh called my parents when I had been injured to reassure them that I was OK. And apparently Spokh won her over during that conversation.” Nyota finished with a grin.

“Well you know that Spokh can be quite charming when he wants to be.” Amanda teased the young woman making Nyota blush slightly. “And with the support of yourself, your oldest sister, your nieces and your mother, I am confident that Spokh will weather your family gatherings just fine. And now as your bond mate, Spokh has a huge incentive to successfully interact with your family, so I have a feeling that he will be more tolerant of any of your family’s social gatherings than he would be of my family or our clan’s social gatherings.”

Nyota smiled broadly at her and shook her head in understanding.

“And I would wish to have your mother’s com number if that is agreeable to you.” Amanda started reached across to gently tap Nyota’s forearm. “I would love to speak with her.”

“I’d be happy to give it to you.” Nyota beamed her smile growing even wider. “I know that she would love to talk with you as well.”

With their conversation once again turned towards family relationships, Amanda began to sense other deeper, unspoken questions within Nyota. And she knew with certainty that Nyota’s questions were most likely very similar to her own unspoken questions that she herself had had prior to becoming Sarek’s wife. A more private setting would most definitely be required in order to answer these particular questions.

After they had both finished their meal, Amanda spoke quietly to Nyota in High Vulcan mindful of the surrounding tables filled with Terrans. “Even though I was already well acquainted with Vulcan traditions before I married Sarek, there were still many unknowns to me as an off-worlder. T’Pau was quite aware that Vulcans do not publicize the more intimate details of their interpersonal cultural customs and rituals, so she appointed one of my husband’s female relatives as my ‘advisor’ in the ways of Vulcan women and men. T’Pau had then insisted that all that was discerned between my advisor and I was to be kept in strict confidence out of respect for my future husband.” Amanda finished as Nyota’s eyes opened wide in anticipation. “If you wish, I would be most honored to assume such an advisory role to you.”

Nyota’s face lit up with a smile that was a mixture of surprise, relief, and gratitude. “I would indeed be most grateful to you, Lady Amanda if you would become my advisor.” Nyota quickly replied in High Vulcan. “And of course out of respect for Spokh and yourself, everything that we discuss will be kept strictly confidential.”

Amanda returned her smile. “It has been some years since I was here last, but I do so hope that the Spice Emporium is still open for business. I am running low on many of my favorite herbs and spices and wish to replenish my stock.”

“It is.” Nyota responded then added. “Spokh and I were there several weeks ago to purchase tea and coffee. If you would like, I could accompany you there if you wish.”

“That would be lovely.” Amanda replied happily as Nyota placed her tray on top of hers as she stood up from the table. 

Nyota placed both of their trays into a nearby recycling bin as Amanda stood up. “The Emporium is only two blocks away. Would you like to walk?”

“Most definitely.” Amanda replied. “I have been sitting way too much the past two days during my travels.” As Nyota and she began to walk Amanda placed her hand within the crook of Nyota’s left arm. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Nyota giggled in reply. “Spokh insists that I take his arm when we are away from the Academy and in public now that we are bonded. And I really like that.” She added almost shyly.

“You will find that Vulcan familial relationships involve many types of touch. The specific type of touch is tailored for either public or private situations.” Amanda informed her, tenderly squeezing her arm. “Bonded Vulcan males can be quite affectionate with their mates, but of course, in their own way.” Amanda continued as she glanced sideways at Nyota who grinned back at her in reply.

“I had noticed that.” Nyota replied looking at Amanda once more, the smile slowly fading from her face. “I know that now is not a good time since we are in public, but at some point during your visit, may I sit down with you in private and discuss what is expected of me as Spock’s bond mate? I want to make Spock feel comfortable around me as our relationship deepens.”

“Of course.” Amanda replied. “And believe it or not, the Spice Emporium will be a good starting point for you for what I call ‘Vulcan 101’ or more specifically ‘How To Live With and Love Your Vulcan Male Without Going Bonkers’.”

Nyota laughed out loud and Amanda squeezed her arm affectionately as they crossed the street and continued on their way to the Spice Emporium.

“Spock and I have been coming here for tea and coffee for almost a year now.” Nyota explained as they walked up to the steps of the Emporium. “We volunteered to help them clean up and repair the rooftop hydroponics garden after a trembler last year and the owners have been giving us an employee discount ever since saying that we are as valuable to them as their employees are.”

“Sounds like the Thompsons still own the business then.” Amanda replied as Nyota turned to look at her in curiosity.

“So you know the Thompsons?” Nyota asked in surprise as they both walked inside the large front door. 

“When I worked for the Vulcan Embassy after graduating from college, I was a regular customer here.” Amanda explained. “I have only seen Jim and Delores a few times since I moved to Vulcan because I always seem to come to the Emporium when they were out at the docks purchasing spices from cargo ships.”

As they entered the Emporium a male voice called out to them. “Well if it isn’t one of Starfleet’s finest, Cadet Uhura!”

Amanda and Nyota turned in unison towards the voice. “Hi Mr. Thompson!” Nyota cheerfully called back to the elderly man now walking towards them.

“Hi Cadet and …oh my word!” Mr. Thompson replied as he looked from Nyota to Amanda “Amanda Grayson! It’s been years since I laid eyes upon you! How have you been?” he rattled off quickly as he stepped forward gently gathering Amanda in his arms and hugging her affectionately.

“I have been well, Jim.” Amanda replied as he released her. “How have you and Delores been?”

“Well pretty good for a couple of old farts!” he replied back to her with a huge smile lighting up his face as he looked over at Nyota his smile growing even wider. “Let me guess: you’re here to stock up on herbs and spices to take back with you to Vulcan. And to hang out with your son’s significant other, of course.”

“You always have had keen observational skills, Jim.” Amanda teased him back as she looked over at Nyota who appeared to be quite surprised that he had noted the recent change in her and Spock’s relationship. Amanda knew that Jim Thompson loved to tease people, but only the people he genuinely liked.

“Yes indeed.” Mr. Thompson replied looking over at Nyota along with with Amanda. “I couldn’t help but notice that Cadet Uhura and Commander Spock were actually holding hands during their last two visits to our Emporium.” he continued to tease the young woman. “And all I can say is ‘It’s. About. Time.’. Those two are some of the most hard working, reliable, and intelligent kids I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Delores and I were both tickled pink when we noticed that the two of them had finally become a ‘couple’.” He finished turning back to Amanda with a huge grin still plastered upon his face.

“I too was also quite pleased when they became a couple, Jim.” Amanda agreed watching as Nyota’s face lit up in another huge smile. “And I am so very happy for both of them.” She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, her fingers quickly fishing out her herb and spice list.

Mr. Thompson craned his neck to look over at her list. “Well now, looks like the two of you are going to be here for a while. And you picked a good time to come after the lunch crowds too. That way you two can have some quiet and …private time while you shop.” He noted smiling knowingly at Amanda. “Meanwhile I’m going to com Delores and let her know that you two are here. She is down at the docks negotiating a load of spices that arrived this morning. I know that she would love to see both of you.”

“And we would love to see her also, Jim.” Amanda replied reaching out to tenderly pat Mr. Thompson’s forearm cutting a quick glance at Nyota who smiled in agreement.

With a small wave Mr. Thompson turned away from them leaving them to their shopping.

“Let’s start with the tea, shall we.” Amanda began taking Nyota’s elbow and leading her towards the back of the store as Nyota dutifully carried two large, empty shopping bags with her.

Amanda was not at all surprised that Nyota was already quite educated in the traditional Vulcan teas and blends. She would expect no less from her son. But she quickly found that Nyota knew very little about oriental teas. Amanda had reasoned that oriental terran blends would be more available aboard Federation starships than Vulcan. Amanda knew from her long term experience which oriental blends worked well with Vulcan physiologies, especially the stubborn ones like her son. Nyota listened intently and took copious notes on her com. They then moved into the herb section of the store and Amanda began to explain each herb she was purchasing in alphabetical order of course. Amanda noted that Nyota was most thorough in her note taking asking lots of good questions as she typed. 

“And here we have the mints.” She told Nyota happily as they stopped in front of rack of bundled mint leaves. “My favorite type of tea is spearmint.”

“It’s my maternal grandmother’s favorite tea also.” Nyota replied picking up a bundle of spearmint. “She made the best chocolate candy using fresh spearmint.” She paused momentarily looking at Amanda with a question in her eyes.

At the mention of chocolate, Amanda was certain that she knew just what it was that was on Nyota’s mind at the moment. “I am certain you have heard that Vulcans can become inebriated after ingesting chocolate.” Nyota raised one eyebrow in most familiar fashion and then nodded her head in affirmation. “But it is actually the phytocannabinoids in the chocolate and not the chocolate itself that causes some Vulcans to become slightly tipsy when sufficient quantities have been ingested.”

Nyota’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Some Vulcans?”

“Well if my husband’s reaction to these substances is a predictor of Spokh’s predisposition towards them, then Spokh is definitely included in that ‘some Vulcans’ category.” Amanda was very grateful that they were practically alone in the Emporium now after the crowds shopping during their lunch breaks had vanished. Keeping her voice low she began to softly speak in High Vulcan. “From a physiological standpoint except for his hair, eye and skin coloration, Spokh is a Vulcan male. Simply put, Vulcan physiological genetics are dominant over human genetics at conception. My husband and I were most grateful to have successfully procreated given the inherent differences in our genetic make-up. Vulcan medicine made it possible for me to carry Spokh to term as well as keep both myself and Spokh healthy until he was born.” Amanda quietly told the young woman. Nyota nodded in affirmation to Amanda and Amanda took that as a sign for her to continue. “And with the advancement of interspecies genetics in the past 24 years I am quite confident that the two of you will become parents to the next generation of the S'chn T'gai clan.” Amanda concluded and watched as Nyota eyes suddenly became brighter.

“Spokh and I do desire to have children of our own.” The young woman acknowledged with a small smile. “But we wish to wait until later in our careers to do so.”

“A most logical plan of course.” Amanda gently teased her with a sly grin. “But as I have already told Spokh, several times recently in fact, that Sarek and I would welcome grandchildren at any time. But we would be more appreciative if we could welcome them in the near future.” She clarified making Nyota giggle happily. 

Amanda smiled broadly at the young woman and then swiftly turned and walked down the aisle stopping before a particular bin. She cleared her throat dramatically before beginning to speak clearly once again in High Vulcan. “Now the real spice of a Vulcan male’s life is nutmeg.” Amanda told Nyota as she triumphantly held up a clear sealed package of ground nutmeg. “Or by its scientific name Myristica fragrans.” 

“Nutmeg?” Nyota echoed as she walked up to the bin picking up a raw nutmeg seed and examining it closely.

“Oh yes.” Amanda replied with conviction. “This common spice that is used in many baked and prepared foods here on Earth is actually a strong aphrodisiac for Vulcan males, and of course must be used sparingly and wisely by his mate.” She finished with a sly smile.

“Oh, wow!” Nyota exclaimed looking at the seed in her hand intently “That would explain why Spokh refused to even taste the eggnog that I made for the Winter Festival party last December.”

“It would indeed.” Amanda agreed picking up 4 large packets to place within one of the shopping bags that Nyota held. She noticed that Nyota had been silently counting the number of packets of nutmeg that she was buying. Amanda now felt she knew Nyota well enough to begin teasing her in earnest now. She smiled slyly again at the young woman and lowered her voice even further. “Well… even though Sarek and I may be getting old, we are still not that old yet!”

Nyota quickly rolled her eyes skyward to no doubt stifle a vocal outburst, her mahogany eyes then widening with the effort causing Amanda to laugh out loud.

“Shall we continue, kofu?” she asked winking at Nyota who smiled broadly back at her as she shook her head in agreement, her dark ponytail bouncing up and down with her efforts.

They began to slowly walk together again, speaking in hushed tones in between the rows of spices as they continued to fill up the two large shopping bags with Amanda’s grocery list. Amanda made sure that she didn’t forget the organic flour which as an avid baker was just as precious to her as the herbs and spices. Nyota had continued to insist that she carry both of the bags and Amanda allowed her to do just that. Amanda patiently explained the various spices to Nyota in High Vulcan using Standard for some of the explanations of the uses of the various spices and how these spices interacted with Vulcans. And Nyota continued to take copious notes. From her own experience Amanda knew that Nyota still had many questions about Vulcan males in general and one Vulcan male in particular. And since she and Nyota were the only two shoppers left in the now deserted Emporium, this was a good of a time as any for the Vulcan ‘Birds and the Bees’ talk with her future daughter-in-law. “Spokh has not reached maturity as of yet. So he will continue to grow in height and in muscle mass until that time.” She looked over and saw that Nyota’s eyes went wide at her words.

“You mean he’s not full grown yet!” she exclaimed in disbelief then she quickly looked around to make sure no one else was around before continuing “Spokh is already quite…..big.” Nyota remarked forcing her voice to grow quieter with each word.

“Yes, he is.” Amanda acknowledged “However it is quite likely that he will grow another 10 to 12 centimeters in height before he matures if his father’s family genetics run true.” She watched as the realization dawned on Nyota just how much difference in their height that would mean. “Just remind him not to place anything on the top shelf that he is not willing to retrieve for you.” She added teasingly instantly making Nyota smile once again.

“At what age does a Vulcan male mature?” the young woman asked quietly.

“This time varies from male to male.” Amanda replied locking eyes with Nyota. “Spokh’s father matured at 28 so given this genetic pattern, Spokh will most likely mature at that age also.”

Amanda watched as Nyota’s face fell slightly in confusion and she appeared to struggle inwardly before forming her question. “May Vulcan males enter into kal'i'farr before they reach maturity?”

“Yes, Nyota.” Amanda replied as relief flashed across the young woman’s face immediately followed by one of curiosity. Amanda instinctively knew Nyota’s next question. “There are many rumors surrounding Vulcan male’s sexual behavior, Nyota. It is my wish that you now have the knowledge to separate truth from fabrication as it pertains to this topic. As I am sure you know, Vulcan society is matriarchal in nature. And yes there is a logical reason behind this. Vulcan males are direct descendants of their pre-Surak ancestors who were heart and soul warriors whose passion for warfare and their women made the red sands of Vulcan run green with the blood of their enemies and nearly destroyed Vulcan long before space flight capabilities were developed. This passion is hardwired into each Vulcan male’s DNA and has remained unaltered throughout the generations. Surak’s teachings made it possible to develop techniques to control their passion for warfare by embracing logic. These techniques could be taught and learned and passed down from generation to generation. But controlling the Vulcan male’s passion for their women developed into more of a biological imperative than a learned or taught one. And after so many generations, this biological imperative has become somewhat of an Achilles’ heel for Vulcan males, one that has been banned from speaking of except amongst Vulcan family groups and then only in hushed tones. And one never to be discussed with off-worlders. This inherent ‘weakness’ meant that women had to logically assume the roles of leadership in Vulcan society in order for Vulcan society to continue to function optimally.”

Nyota’s face fell slightly. Amanda immediately knew her concerns. She herself had experienced those same ones before she married Sarek. She reached out her right hand and patted Nyota’s shoulder in empathy before continuing in High Vulcan.

“This Achilles’ heel is known amongst Vulcans as Pon Farr, the blood fever, or a male’s ‘time’. At the Vulcan male’s maturity and every seven years thereafter, a Vulcan male will enter into this condition. Once his Pon Farr begins, the mature male’s body will self destruct within two weeks if he is not allowed to mate.” Amanda explained quietly.

Nyota’s eyes went wide with her words. “They will die!?” she gasped her eyes growing wide with fear.

“Yes.” Amanda answered her truthfully and solemnly. 

“So that’s why Vulcan children are bonded at the age of seven.” Nyota reasoned out quietly her face withdrawing from her fright slightly “To ensure that the Vulcan male has a mate when he matures and enters into Pon Farr.”

“Yes.” Amanda responded with a nod “That particular type of bonding has become the most common type of bond between males and females for the last two centuries. However such types of bonds unfairly give away both the male and female’s right to choose their own mates once they reach adulthood. So there are some Vulcan clans that refuse to practice it. And there are some bonded couples who are allowed to break their bond due to marriage incompatibility when they become adults.”

“Like Spokh and T’Pring.” Nyota added most seriously locking eyes with Amanda.

“Yes.” Amanda replied reaching out to take Nyota’s hand in hers and gently squeeze it as she held her gaze. “Like Spokh and T’Pring.”

“What should I expect to happen when Spokh enters into Pon Farr for the first time?” the young woman asked quietly squeezing Amanda’s hand back.

“I am certainly no expert on the topic even though I have been through five Pon Farrs with Sarek. But I can tell you that the first symptom is definitely what I call general grouchiness, an out of character impatience with anything and everything. Then comes radical mood swings. Of course radical being relative for a Vulcan. And finally there is an abrupt rise in body temperature just before Pon Farr begins.” Amanda continued noting a look of concern deep within Nyota’s eyes. “But let me make one fact quite clear to you right now: Under no circumstances will Spokh physically harm you during his Pon Farr. Yes, he will indeed become quite possessive of you physically as well as extremely amorous for 48 to 72 hours. But have no fear; he will always be mindful of your safety even within the throes of passion. During this time he will not eat and will only sleep when totally exhausted in between extended periods of coitus. There will only be brief periods of lucidity during the beginning phase but these will decrease in frequency and longevity as Pon Farr progresses.”

Nyota blinked once then twice at Amanda, her eyes becoming even larger and more luminous. Amanda knew that the young woman’s silence meant that she was still quite fearful.

Squeezing her hand tenderly Amanda once again continued. “When you suspect the beginnings of Pon Farr mind meld with him frequently even though he will probably resist. But do it anyway. This is the most effective way to accurately gauge his condition. It is wise to prepare in advance an area for the two of you that can be secured and that will isolate both of you from any outsiders. Remove any furniture or furnishings that you don’t want broken or damaged, though such will be accidental. After Sarek and I’s first Pon Farr together, our bed was in total shambles. Needless to say I never made that mistake again. Remember this: even though Spokh will be concerned about your well being, he will be focusing first and foremost on mating during this time. So it will be up to you to ensure your own comfort. Mattresses on the floor and thick pallets of padding and lots of pillows are most essential. A hot water shower will do wonders for easing sore muscles in both of you. You should also have on hand multiple sets of towels, sheets, and blankets too. It is also wise to have several sets of clothes for each of you. Bath robes or cover-ups are comfortable but easily removed without ripping. You must also have enough rations of food and water for four days just to be safe and you should also have on hand minor medical supplies for scratches and bites.” Amanda noted that Nyota’s eyebrows rose on that note and she squeezed her hand once again reassuringly. “I know this is going to sound terrible and be quite frightening to you, but it is very important for you to understand that if for any reason you have to be in contact with other people or beings during Spokh’s time, then it is essential that these be females only. Spokh’s emotional condition will mean that if any other male comes near you during his time, he will most likely try to kill them.”

Nyota swallowed hard and stared intently at Amanda. “How will I know when Pon Farr is beginning to end?

“As I have said before, mind melding often with him during his time will allow you to understand his mental status. As the effects of Pon Farr wan, his periods of lucidity will become more frequent and of longer duration.” Amanda began and then paused momentarily to look up at the ceiling as if looking for another way to put her following words in High Vulcan and not appear to be crude. “But the most telling indicator that Pon Farr is waning will be a flaccid lok.” She stated bluntly to which Nyota’s eyes went wide again. “And believe me after two or three days of Vulcan love you will be very happy to see this.” She added in Standard watching as Nyota actually blushed in response. “He will also begin to sleep for longer and longer periods between acts of coitus. You too must also sleep as much as you can during these times. And even though you will wish to do so, do not try to watch over him and care for him while he is asleep. You will need the rest even more than he will.” Amanda reached out once more to squeeze Nyota’s hand. “But there is an upside to all this.” She began in Standard patting Nyota’s arm affectionately. She then immediately switched back to High Vulcan. “After your first Pon Farr together you will truly understand why it is that Vulcans mate for life. Even though this time will be highly stressful for you and Spokh, you will both grow closer and your relationship stronger because of it. You will then truly become one with each other. Once the soreness is gone, the intimate memories from your Pon Farr will be of comfort to you both in the days, months, and years that follow.” She then smiled almost shyly at the young woman not wanting to over step her already stretched advisory role to her future daughter-in-law. “And even though it may take a week or so, before you know it your stud muffin will be back again.” Amanda finished in Standard with a chuckle causing Nyota to quietly laugh with her. 

Amanda then watched as Nyota’s expressive face turn from happiness to one of confusion.

“Even though I have only known you a short time, I can tell that you that you have something on your mind, Kofu.” Amanda declared reaching out to squeeze Nyota’s left forearm gently in encouragement.

Nyota looked down at the floor and then up once more to capture Amanda’s eyes. “There’s not a lot of information published on the sexual processes of Vulcan women, but from what I’ve read, it would appear that Vulcan woman do not ovulate on a monthly basis.” Nyota began almost nervously. “It took me months after Spokh and I first met to realize that he was actively avoiding me when I was mid cycle…ovulating.” She stated cutting her eyes briefly away from Amanda and then back again. “I know this is a weird question, but does my human fertility cycle affect Spokh?”

“Very much so.” Amanda replied nodding her head in agreement. “Vulcan males are so much more sensitive than human males. During ovulation, our bodies change chemically and so to a Vulcan male we smell and taste differently during this time. And this difference triggers a strong mating urge within them. Much like you did with Spokh, not long after I started working with Sarek I noticed that Sarek avoided me like the plague during my ovulation. But once we had entered into our marriage bond, he definitely quit avoiding me during this time of my cycle. Quite the opposite in fact.” She stated rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. “A word to the wise here, Kofu. Be prepared to schedule this 24 hour period off each month once you and Spokh are married.“

Nyota’s eyes widened and Amanda patted her left forearm tenderly in reassurance once again.

Suddenly the sound of two sets of approaching footsteps made both Amanda and Nyota turn around to look down the aisle at the same time as they watched Jim and Delores Thompson rapidly approach them.

“Wow! Two big bags, huh?” Jim Thompson teased them cheerfully as Delores reached out to hug Amanda and then Nyota. “You two have been quite busy.”

“Yes we have indeed.” Amanda replied with a broad smile for both of the Thompsons.

“So I hear that there just might be an addition to your family, Amanda.” Delores commented with a wink for Nyota.

“Oh I don’t think that there is a ‘might’ associated with that at all, Delores.” Amanda replied smiling broadly at Nyota.

“Spokh and I are planning to marry after my graduation next April.” Nyota explained smiling at the Thompsons. 

Delores clapped her hand in obvious happiness. “That is so good to hear! You two make such a lovely couple.”

“And I’ll bet that ‘Grandma’ here can’t wait for you two to start a family either.” Jim piped in with a chuckle.

“Oh I’ve already put my request in for grandchildren.” Amanda replied with a huge smile. “Several times in fact.” 

They all laughed as Jim stepped in and gently tugged both bags away from Nyota. “Sure you don’t need a few more things, Amanda?” He asked her with a sly grin while lifting both bags into the air slightly as if weighing them. “It feels like you only have 38 pounds here. I know you can do better than that. 

“Well, my weight restrictions for the shuttle limits extra baggage to 40 pounds, so maybe I can squeeze in a few more items.” Amanda commented causing Jim to laugh out loud.

“Then let’s get to it!” Delores announced happily taking both Amanda’s and Nyota’s arms in hers as they walked towards the front counters. “Let me show you two what I bought off the boats today!”

After adding a few more spices to her bags and catching up on each others lives since they had seen each other last, Amanda insisted on paying for her herbs and spices under great protest from the Thompsons. Nyota had quickly stepped in and negotiated an agreement between them that Amanda would pay but with Nyota’s ‘employee’ discount applied to the total price. Nyota also insisted that she carry both bags on the trip to Spokh’s apartment reasoning that such exercise was in trade for her skipping out on her fitness training tonight in order to go to dinner with her and Spokh. As they walked together to Spokh’s apartment Amanda had realized that her future daughter-in-law was indeed an excellent negotiator. And Amanda was now quite convinced that Nyota belonged within the ranks of future Federation’s Ambassadors.

The sun was shining brightly and the day had grown quite warm as they walked into Spokh’s apartment building and entered the lift. Even though Amanda had insisted that she carry one of the bags during their walk, Nyota was adamant about not letting her.

As Nyota sat the bags down on the floor of the lift as the door closed behind them, she comically raised her arms and wrinkled her nose. “Smells like my deodorant has definitely quit working!” She said shaking her head sadly. “Since it is already 16:30, if you don’t mind then after I get you settled into Spokh’s apartment I’m going back to my dorm to shower and change for dinner. Then I can meet you back at his apartment at 18:00.”

“Why of course.” Amanda replied with a grin. “Even though you did all of the work, I definitely want to shower and change too before we go to dinner.”

After the lift door opened up on Spokh’s floor, Nyota gamefully picked up the bags again and walked out of the lift following Amanda to Spokh’s door which opened automatically for them.

The door to Spokh’s apartment slid closed behind them. “Just place the bags on the dining table. I will need to separate the items and repack them. And I’ll get us each a cold glass of juice.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nyota replied obediently heaving the bags up onto the table one at a time.

“I am a bit concerned that we have not heard from Spokh yet.” Amanda said as Nyota joined her in the kitchen.

“Personal coms are not permitted on board so we wouldn’t hear from him unless he was already planetside.” Nyota replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “But there is always a chance that the installation of the botany lab equipment didn’t go as planned and that Spokh will be delayed.”

“Fanny gave Chris a direct order to get Spokh back here before the end of the afternoon.” Amanda replied noting the confused look on Nyota’s face “You see Captain Pike served under Fanny when he was an Ensign and she always gets her way with him.” Amanda then looked towards the ceiling wistfully. “It’s hard to believe that it has been almost 30 Terran years since Sarek and I first met Chris when Chris was working for Fannie and stationed on Vulcan.” She lowered her eyes to Nyota once again. “Chris is also joining us for dinner tonight so he even has an extra incentive to get both himself and Spokh back down to Earth on time.” She handed a glass full of juice to Nyota who immediate smiled in thanks and took a big drink.

They spent the next minute finishing off their drinks in a comfortable silence.

Amanda then took Nyota’s glass from her and carried both of them to the sink where she cleaned them and then stood on her tip toes in order to restack them on a shelf in one of the cabinets. “You know how tidy he keeps his apartment.” She told the young woman with a smile.

Nyota smiled broadly back at her in acknowledgement. “Yes I do.” She agreed “Are we still going to dinner even if Spokh can’t make it?”

“Oh, yes.” Amanda replied quickly “Bella Vino is such a good restaurant that if Spokh misses out on tonight’s dinner we can just take him tomorrow night. That way you and I get to sample two dinners instead of just one.”

“Well OK!” Nyota replied with a giggle. “And that will give me a chance to get out of these Cadet reds for two nights instead of just one. Sounds like a plan to me.”

Amanda followed Nyota to the front door. “I will see you shortly, then.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nyota confirmed with a huge smile reached out to hug Amanda goodbye. “And thanks for everything.”

“You are most welcome, Kofu.” Amanda replied letting the young woman go as she smiled at her in return. “I will see you in a bit.”

Nyota smiled widely at her, nodded her head briskly and turned to walk swiftly down the hall.

As she watched her future daughter-in-law walk away from her Amanda’s heart was light. She was so happy for Spokh. Nyota was absolutely a perfect match for her son. She suddenly couldn’t wait to speak with Spokh.

Amanda had just finished drying and styling her hair. Being married to a Vulcan as well as working in the Ambassador corps had taught her to prepare and dress quickly for any occasion. However her preparations for dinner were slowed slightly as she found herself daydreaming about her future grandbabies several times as she showered. Her hair done, she then silently stepped out of the bathroom. She suddenly felt Spokh’s presence and walked swiftly out of the bedroom into the living area to greet him.

“Ko-mekh “Spokh greeted her bowing his head in respect to her.

Amanda’s feet moved faster as she approached him and she instinctively reached out to him enveloping him in a hug which he immediately returned. “Safu!” She greeted him still pressed into his chest. She quickly pulled back to appraise him as she always did. His science blues fit him well and she noticed right away that he had gained muscle mass as well as grown taller. And the expression on his face was one of…….. happiness. This pleased her immensely. She smiled broadly up at him.

“You are looking quite dapper and distinguished in your Science blues, Commander Spokh.” She teased him gently nudging the insignia affixed to the front of his uniform. She watched as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

“Thank you, Ko-mekh.” He replied with another bow of his head. “You honor me with thy presence.” He added in High Vulcan causing Amanda to smile once again.

“And you honor me with your hospitality and generosity, Safu.” She responded also in High Vulcan to which he responded with a nod, his eyes closing.

She reached out to brush at his left shoulder near what appeared to be a stain of some kind which was no doubt work related. Spokh immediately tilted his head down to look at the stain.

“I must shower and change before dinner.” He informed her as she smiled knowingly at him.

“Well be quick about it!” She instructed as he turned away from her and began to walk towards his bedroom. “Nyota will be here at 6:00, I mean 18:00. And we have much to speak of before she arrives!”

Spokh turned to raise one eyebrow in curiosity at his mother who promptly shooed him into his bedroom. He quietly closed the door behind him, but not before looking at her once more. 

Amanda smiled to herself as his door closed. She was definitely going to enjoy teasing Spokh a little before Nyota arrived. After all Spokh had kept the true nature of his relationship with Nyota a relative secret from her for almost two years. That in itself was worth a little teasing.

Much to his credit and less than 10 minutes later, Spock reappeared in the living area as Amanda was sorting through her shopping bags from The Spice Emporium. She turned to look at him and noted that he had showered and shaved and was now dressed in very casual slacks with a traditional Vulcan tunic top. She noticed that his hair was still damp from his shower obviously a concession for his speed. As he walked up to the table he looked down at the assorted spices, herbs, and flour bags that were now laid out on the table.

“Nyota took me shopping after we had lunch this afternoon.” Amanda explained waving her right hand over the table. “We had a wonderful time!”

“Indeed.” Spokh replied nudging a bag of nutmeg with his index finger as he looked down at her.

“Not one word about the nutmeg.” She warned him in mock affront as she began stacking the bags of nutmeg on top of one another. 

“Of course not, Ko-mekh.” He replied picking up the flour bags one at a time and repacking them efficiently and securely in her open suitcase which was laid out on one of the chairs. “

Amanda then placed the packages of nutmeg next to the flour bags. “I am so happy for you, safu.” She began reaching out to pat Spokh’s right forearm affectionately. “Even though I have only known Nyota a short time, I am already quite taken with her. Her beauty had immediately captured my eye, but her inner beauty has now captured my heart. She is no doubt your soul mate, my son.”

Spock immediately stopped what he was doing and reached out to gently pull his mother into a hug which Amanda delightedly returned.

“And she has evidently taught you the value of hugging, for which I am most grateful.” Amanda noted with a huge smile as they pulled away from each other.

“She has.” Spokh agreed his lips turning up just slightly. “And I consider myself most fortunate to have her in my life, Ko-mekh.” 

“You are both fortunate to have found each other my brave, beautiful, and brilliant son.” Amanda replied her eyes shining with happiness for him. “And now that you have, I can only wish each of you a long life together and much joy to be shared with one another.” She then grinned mischievously at him “And all I want is grandchildren…..lots and lots of grandchildren!”

“Mother.” Spokh responded flatly.

“Yes, I know, Safu.“ She giggled at him her eyes wide and warm for her son “I know. But don’t expect me to be quiet about my desire to have grandchildren.”

“I would never expect you to be quiet about anything.” Spokh teased her back gently, his eyes bright with what she knew was his love for her. 

They regarded one another for a few seconds. Amanda could tell without a doubt that her son was composing and recomposing words in his head as to how to voice his next question to her. She raised her eyebrows in a gesture that she had honed to perfection during Spokh’s childhood. “Your question Safu.”

Spock took a very noticeable deep breath bolstering himself for what he was about to ask her. “It is my most fervent desire to enter into kal'i'farr with Nyota. But understanding the inherent differences in human and Vulcan physiology, I am most concerned about Nyota’s safety as it pertains to the ….consummation of our relationship. If I were to injure her during our intimacies I would not be able to forgive myself.”

Amanda reached out to take Spokh’s right hand within her left one, squeezing it tenderly. “Invariably there will be minor injuries sustained by both parties during consummation given of the intense nature of said coupling. But rest assured that the love and respect that you have for one another will prevent either of you from harming the other. So even though you are much stronger than Nyota, your heart will prevent you from hurting her. “She replied laying her left hand over his heart. 

He bowed his head to her as he closed in eyes in contemplation. “Your wisdom in this matter is most welcome and reassuring.”

“After all I have been married to your father for 38.4 years now.” She remarked with a smile for him. “Experience keeps a dear school, Safu.”

“Indeed.” He countered, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. 

“And in my discourse with your bondmate this afternoon, Nyota informed me that you had agreed to travel to her home in the African continent over the Winter Break.” Amanda interjected switching topics away from their more sensitive discussion to perhaps a more stressful one for Spokh. 

“I have.” He replied, his face once again growing tense.

“I know that family gatherings are not pleasant for you, Safu, but I have confidence that you will somehow survive this social ordeal.” She gently teased him watching as his face slowly began to relax. “She tells me that you have already met her oldest sister and her nieces and you have spoken with her parents over the com. And I am positive that Nyota will help to make you feel comfortable around the rest of her family.”

“I find that Nyota’s presence centers and settles me in a way that I cannot adequately explain, Ko-mekh.” Spokh replied bowing his head slightly as he looked away from her and down to the floor.

Amanda smiled at her son. It made her happy to see him so smitten with Nyota that he had agreed to accompany her home during winter break knowing that he would be stepping way out of his comfort zone in doing so. She decided that the time was right to do a little mother meddling now. “And after watching Nyota negotiate with the Thompsons this afternoon, I am certain that the two of you are no doubt going to become the top Federation’s Ambassador team someday.” Amanda predicted with a huge smile for her son.

Spock quickly looked down at her and immediately cocked his head to one side warily. Amanda never missed a chance to remind him that she intended for him to follow in Sarek’s footsteps once Spokh left Star Fleet. And now after meeting Nyota she intended to be even more vocal in this regard.

“Neither Nyota nor I at present have any designs on enlisting in the Diplomatic Corp.” He replied raising one eyebrow.

“Safu, you are aware that I heard the words ‘at present’ are you not?” Amanda responded with a broad smile.

“I am very much aware.” He replied the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. “Nyota’s negotiation skills are indeed quite impressive. And the number of languages that she speaks as well as her communicative abilities within each language are also most impressive. A future career within the Ambassadorial ranks of The Federation once her Star Fleet career is over is indeed a logical one for her given her expertise in communications and negotiations.”

It was Amanda’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Her son had never been the one to heap praise onto anyone. In his past conversations about Nyota he had called her accomplished, even fascinating. But he was definitely bragging on his bondmate now, at least as much as is possible for a Vulcan. She could clearly see pride within his eyes as he spoke of his betrothed. Well it would seem that wonders never ceased.

“And for you too. Just the two of you remember to give your parents our grand babies first before you both become ambassadors.” Amanda reminded him as she reached out to playfully poke him with one finger in the shoulder.

Spock looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily, then quickly met her eyes his face once again calm. “Nyota and I have agreed to wait until her first five year tour of duty is complete before beginning our family.”

His admission was the first time that he had confirmed to her that her future grand babies were indeed in the planning stage. She became quite ecstatic at the news and a huge smile quickly overtook her face. She swiftly moved into his space reaching her arms around him to give him another loving hug, which he began to return immediately. “You have now made me soooo happy, Spokh.” She whispered into his chest.

Spock gently squeezed her one last time as she let go of him. “Your happiness is indeed most important to me, Ko-mekh.”

Suddenly Amanda felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. “And your happiness has always been most important to me Safu as well.” She replied quietly looking up to capture his eyes. “And now Nyota’s also.” She added with a watery smile.

“Mother…..” he began worriedly.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” She responded with a huff reaching up to wipe away one tear as it fell. She quietly sniffed once. “You know that I just get weepy sometimes.”

“Nyota has on occasion become ‘weepy’ also.” He admitted pulling Amanda back into his chest and hugging her gently once more. “Hugs seem to be of comfort to her at those times.”

Amanda smiled to herself and sniffed one last time into his chest. “You are going to make such a good husband and father, Spokh.”

“You honor me with your words, Ko-mekh.” Spokh replied as Amanda pulled away from him her eyes smiling up at him.

Suddenly the door control panel beeped twice indicating that someone was requesting permission to enter.

Amanda looked up at Spokh with her eyebrows raised in a silent question. 

“Nyota.” Spock responded with a nod of his head. “She has always been respective of my personal space and always requests admittance to my quarters before she enters.”

“I look forward to the day that she no longer has the need to do so my son as your quarters will also be hers.” Amanda responded laying her hand on his forearm.

“I too look forward to that day.” He replied turning towards the door “Please enter, Nyota.” he instructed quietly as the door whooshed open revealing Nyota standing there in the doorway dressed in a traditional African dress.

Nyota’s hair had been pulled up within a beautiful orange scarf with several loose tendrils hanging down framing her face. Her dress pattern was composed of many brightly colored geometric shapes all of them contained within a yellow base. Her skin positively glowed against the colors and patterns of the dress. She was without a doubt gorgeous. 

Amanda heard her son immediately pull in a quick breath as he looked at Nyota. Her son was obviously quite taken with his bond mate’s appearance this evening. Amanda barely managed to keep her chuckle contained as she watched him swiftly approach Nyota his right hand outstretched.

Nyota quickly reached out to him the fingers on her left hand held out in the traditional ozh'esta. “Hi, you.” She stared intently at him, her eyes only for him at this moment. 

And by that look in the young woman’s eyes, Amanda could tell that Nyota was indeed quite smitten with her son.

“Hello.” He replied quietly as their fingers entwined his head tilting downward and his eyes immediately locking with hers.

Amanda found herself staring at them her face slowly breaking out into a smile as she watched the two of them interact. In her eyes they were so perfect for each other. She suddenly felt privileged as well as delighted to witness such a private exchange between the two of them. But she knew that their greeting was intentionally muted because of her presence and she found herself secretly wishing to be but a fly on the wall at this moment just to watch them engage in a ‘normal’ greeting. They were just too cute together. But then again not nearly cute enough to escape her teasing.

“Do you wish me to leave the room so you can properly greet your cherished one Safu?” she asked him in High Vulcan, her face beginning to hurt as she tried to school it into a stoic mask.

“Ko-mekh.” he quietly warned turning away from Nyota to look at Amanda whose face immediately broke out into a small smile. 

Amanda noticed that he did not let go of Nyota’s hand as he turned and Amanda’s smile continued to grow even wider. “After all you have been gone all day, Safu.” Amanda continued to tease now reverting to Standard. Nyota began to giggle and Amanda knew immediately that she now had a partner in teasing her son.

Spock quickly turned back to face Nyota. “Nyota.” He began as Amanda began to laugh with Nyota. “I…you.” He began, and then he closed his eyes in a rare show of frustration. He immediately took a deep calming breath before opening his eyes to once again to lock eyes with Nyota. “It is most regretful that we have been apart this day.” He paused casting his eyes downward as he bowed his head slightly towards her in apology. He then took another bolstering breath and once again captured her eyes with his own. “You look most beautiful this evening, Nyota.”

“Much better, Safu.” Amanda inserted quickly as Nyota began to giggle once more.

“I have missed you too, Spokh.” Nyota replied still giggling. She then quickly cleared her throat and immediately transformed her face into a mask of stoicism as she once again locked eyes with him. “And thank you for the compliment. You too look most handsome this evening, Spokh.” 

“Well thank goodness!” Amanda exclaimed clapping her hands together in undisguised joy “Maybe I won’t have to wait twenty years or so for my grandchildren after all!”

Spock’s shoulders slumped visibly causing Nyota to giggle once again as she quickly stood up on her tip toes to brush a quick kiss onto Spokh’s clean shaven left cheek as he leaned down to her.

The door beeped twice and Spock turned towards it still holding onto Nyota’s hand. “Captain Pike has volunteered to transport us to Bella Vino this evening.” He explained “Please enter Captain.”

Captain Pike strode into Spock’s apartment his face immediately lighting up into a huge smile as his eyes landed on Amanda. “Lady Grayson, always a pleasure to see you ma’am.” 

“Good to see you too, Chris.” Amanda responded as she reached out to shake his hand warmly. “I am glad that Fannie was able to talk you in to coming with us to dinner tonight.”

“You know Fannie. It was more like an order.” Pike replied with a chuckle as he turned towards Nyota. “Cadet Uhura, good to see you again too.” He told Nyota and then cut his eyes quickly towards Spock, an obvious twinkle suddenly appearing within them. “And I want to thank you. Spock’s attitude has been much improved in the past month no doubt due to your positive influence on him.”

Spock actually rolled his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation at Pike’s words and Nyota squeezed his hand gently obviously noting his sudden unease. “Thank you, Captain. But actually my friends say the same thing about me.” She explained to Pike with a smile. “So it would seem that we have been a good influence on each other.”

Amanda smiled broadly. There was no doubt that Nyota was Spokh’s protector now. This pleased her.

“Well, that’s good to hear!” Pike replied with a grin looking over at Spock who was now looking at Nyota intently. Pike then quickly looked down at his cron. “If you ladies and gentleman are ready, then let’s get rolling. If I get you to the restaurant late Fannie will have my as…my attitude adjusted.”

“Well we certainly wouldn’t want that to happen, Captain.” Amanda teased as she walked past Pike’s outstretched arm and out of the door.

When they were out in the hall, Pike held out his arm gallantly to Amanda. “Shall we Lady Grayson?”

“By all means, Captain.” Amanda replied with a grin graciously taking his pro offered arm as they began to walk down the hall towards the lift. 

As they entered the lift, Amanda glanced over to watch Spokh reach out to touch the control panel with his left hand, his right hand still firmly encasing Nyota’s left hand within his much larger one. She smiled to herself. As the lift moved downward she continued to watch them out of the corner of her eye. Nyota had moved closer to Spokh as he slowly pulled her into his side and she suddenly stood up on her tip toes brush a quick but tender kiss onto his left cheek. Amanda immediately started adding up the number of grandchildren she wanted. She was up to six by the time the lift door slid open for them.

Captain Pike had parked his personal transport under the porte cochere at the front of Spock’s apartment building. The sun had already disappeared behind dark rain clouds that had begun to offer up a slow but steady rain for the evening. Chris gallantly opened the front passenger door for Amanda who nodded her thanks to him before she slid inside to be seated. She had noticed that Spokh had already opened the rear door for Nyota letting her hand go only at the last possible moment when the young woman ducked her head as she began to enter the transport.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with numerous questions and comments from Chris as well as replies and observations from Amanda, but only silence from the young couple in the rear seating area. Although she was sorely tempted to, Amanda did not want to turn around and pointedly stare at the young couple for fear she would draw unwanted attention from Spokh’s Captain. So she kept her eyes forward glancing occasionally at Chris in conversation.

Chris suddenly stopped mid-sentence immediately attracting Amanda’s attention. He quickly cut his eyes towards the rear of the transport a small smile playing across his well worn face. A photographer at heart, Amanda silently pulled her camera out rotating the device until she was able to view her subjects. There in the back seat of Chris’ transport, Spokh and Nyota were now motionless, their foreheads pressed together tenderly. Amanda knew immediately that her son and, for all intents and purposes now, her daughter were now engaged in a very private albeit silent conversation. They both looked so young and innocent that Amanda could feel her eyes prick with tears at the sight of the two of them so much in love. She blinked her eyes against the moisture threatening to escape and silently took two pictures of the oblivious couple, She then turned to Chris to smile broadly at him. Captain Pike quickly returned her smile and immediately picked up the conversation where he had left off.

Within minutes, Captain Pike’s transport pulled up in front of the Bella Vino restaurant. “Mr. Spock, please escort these two ladies inside while I park the transport.” Chris ordered as the transport’s doors opened into the damp night air.

“Yes, sir.” Spock responded quickly moving to stand up outside extending his hand to Nyota who quickly took it as he gently pulled her out of the transport.

Spock then swiftly moved to the front of the transport opening up her door and extending his hand out to Amanda. She looked up at him with a smile as he gently pulled her up and out of the transport. And as she stood up Spock tenderly slipped her hand into the crook of his left elbow. Amanda turned to watch as Nyota quickly placed her left hand into the crook of his right elbow and she immediately felt the tingle of the familial bond surge between the three of them. T’Pau had informed her that the bond between Spokh and Nyota was unusually strong and now she was experiencing this strength for herself. Amanda was both impressed and pleased. Amanda smiled up at Spokh and then over at Nyota whose eyes were suddenly lit up in surprise. Nyota then looked up at Spokh who quickly leaned down towards her lightly brushing the top of her head with his cheek. Amanda’s smile grew even wider at the open affection she saw from her son. Spokh immediately straightened up looking over at Amanda with what Amanda knew was slight embarrassment at being ‘caught’.

“Shall we, my children.” Amanda announced cheerfully looking up to watch as Spokh’s expression changed from embarrassment to acceptance as he nodded down at her drawing her hand more tightly into his arm.

“Ha.” He replied solemnly as he gently pulled both her and Nyota forward towards the door which opened for them with a muted hiss.

Once inside the maitre d’ approached them a huge smile on his face. “Buona sera!” he greeted them in Italian.

“Buona sera! Ci incontriamo i Nelsons per cena stasera.” Nyota happily replied smiling back to the man who was visibly impressed with her fluency.

“Eccellente! Seguimi.” The maitre ‘d responded cheerfully holding his hand out and then leading them through the restaurant and towards a much quieter tertiary dining area of the restaurant apart from the main dining area.

“Mille grazie.” Nyota quietly thanked him as they walked.

Amanda smiled to herself noting how Spokh pulled her more closely into his side as they slowly passed by the other patrons some of whom she recognized with a nod and a smile. As they continued to walk she spotted a table of six Star Fleet Admirals, several of which she knew personally and two others that she knew of…and not in a very good way. One of them in particular had voiced strong opposition to T’Pau when she had gone before Star Fleet to seek a protected status for Spokh and Nyota’s relationship.

The maitre ’d pointedly held out his hand motioning them past him once they entered the smaller room. As they approached a large round table in the corner of the room, Amanda watched in amusement as Josh Nelson bolted up from his chair holding out his arms towards her.

“Amanda!” Josh greeted her as he pulled her gently away from her son and enveloped her in his arms hugging her tightly. “It’s so good to see you again!”

Amanda hugged him back with equal force. Josh was one of Amanda’s dearest friends as was of course Fannie. Both Fannie and Josh were off planet the last time she visited San Francisco and she missed seeing them then. So she was so happy to be visiting with both of them tonight. “So good to see you too, Josh. It has been way too long since we have visited in person.”

Josh pulled back from her grabbing her right hand and gently tugging her towards their table. “I’ll say it has, Amanda. Come on let’s take a seat and we’ll catch up.”

Josh held out the chair for her as Amanda sat down at the table. He suddenly whirled around and held out his arms to Nyota immediately pulling her away from Spock and into a tender hug. “And so good to see you again, Nyota.” He told her as he let her go and watched as a huge smile formed on her face. “You look beautiful this evening!

“It’s good to see you again, Admiral…I mean Josh!” she replied immediately correcting herself which made Josh’s smile even brighter. “And thank you for the compliment.”

“Safu!” Josh then called out raising his hand in the ta’al to Spock who returned it immediately. He then playfully took Nyota’s hand and placed it once again on Spock’s arm. “Didn’t mean to steal your thunder there godson.” He joked causing Nyota to giggle as confusion quickly flashed across Spock’s face.

“I will explain at a more suitable time.” She whispered to Spokh in High Vulcan as she looked up at him and he allowed her to move in front of him trailing his hand gently down her back as they followed Josh to their table.

Spock pulled out Nyota’s chair for her and then slowly pushed the chair in until she was seated comfortably, reaching out to sweep several tendrils of her wavy hair out from between her back and the high backed chair in doing so. He then sat down in the chair between Nyota and Amanda close enough to Nyota that Amanda was sure that their legs touched under the table. They were just too cute together.

Amanda noticed her son’s doting but subtle moves and she turned her head to look at him. “Comfortable, safu?” she inquired teasingly in Vulcan her words a whisper to him.

“Ha.” Was Spokh’s quiet and calm answer making Amanda’s face break out into yet another smile. “Captain Pike shall be joining us shortly.” Spock informed Josh and Fannie straightening up slightly and looking towards them and away from Amanda as she continued to smile at him.

As if on cue, Captain Pike walked up to the table and immediately took his seat. “Josh, Fannie.” He said with a grin reaching out to take a long sip from the water glass in front of him.

Fannie immediately frowned at him.

“Please don’t look at me like that, Fannie. You know I don’t like it when your feathers get all ruffled up.” Chris teased her. “I got everyone here on time just as you ordered.”

“Just barely. And it wouldn’t hurt you to actually be early sometimes, you know.” She fussed at him as Chris rolled his eyes back at her. Fannie huffed once and then immediately turned to Amanda “Well now” Fanny began as a huge smile lit up her face “how was your ‘girls’ day out today?”

“It was wonderful.” Amanda answered smiling broadly back at Fanny. “We had lunch and then we went shopping. It was perfect!”

“How wonderful.” Fanny replied with a wink at Nyota “And to think that I was stuck in a boring meeting at HQ all afternoon.”

Josh took the small break in the conversation to jump in. “Fanny tells me that Sarek is off on a mission to reconcile the treaty between the Lorintellas and the Delvins.”

“He is.” Amanda began glancing over at Nyota “But he had really intended to accompany me on this visit to Earth so that he could meet Nyota.” Nyota suddenly leaned forward and looked past Spock to lock eyes with Amanda. Amanda smiled brightly at the young woman who immediately smiled back at her.

Josh’s eyes were now lit up in a way that Amanda recognized as the beginning of a tease as he looked first at Amanda and then at Nyota. “Well, that’s understandable all right. It’s not every day that you get to meet the mother of your future grandchildren.” With that said Josh looked pointedly at Spock.

Spock immediately locked eyes with Josh opening his mouth to comment but instead of speaking, he suddenly rose up from his chair gently pulling Nyota up with him as Admirals Barrett and Marcus approached their table. The rest of the table then stood, leaving only Amanda seated.

“At ease everyone.” Barnett ordered nodding his head at the group before turning to look down at Amanda. ”Just wanted to stop by to say ‘hello’.” Admiral Richard Barnett explained holding his hand out to Amanda as the rest of the group slowly sat back down at their table. “It is a real pleasure to see you again, Lady Grayson.”

Amanda shook his hand warmly. She and Sarek had known Richard Barnett for many years. Amanda knew without a doubt that he was a good and decent man who had worked hard for many years to attain his high rank within Star Fleet. In the past he had escorted her and Sarek on many successful treaty negotiation missions and was himself a most adept negotiator. Barnett had been the one who had initially extended the ‘invitation’ to Spokh to enroll in the Star Fleet Academy when Spokh was only 12 years of age, much to Sarek’s chagrin. “So good to see you too, Richard.” She replied with a warm smile for him. “How is your family, your children? Is your youngest still at home?”

Admiral Barnett beamed back at Amanda. ”Everyone’s doing great, thanks. And Jason is finally headed off to college next year.”

“Be prepared to suffer from ‘empty nest’ syndrome when he leaves.” Amanda commented earning her another bright smile from Admiral Barnett.”

“Lilly and I are already planning a trip to the Caribbean to help ease us through our loneliness.” Barnett joked back at her. He then turned slightly towards Marcus. “May I introduce Alexander Marcus, Lady Grayson.”

Marcus immediately stepped forward extending his right hand out to her and Amanda grasped his hand in a cursory handshake. Amanda was only telepathic through the Vulcan familial bond, but she had been somewhat of an empath since her youth which had given her the ability quickly judge the good from the bad in any being. This ability had served her well in her life as a diplomat. As she looked up into Marcus’ eyes she could see and even feel the mistrust and hostility within the man. His bigotry and xenophobia rolled off of him in waves. Amanda immediately knew that T’Pau’s assessment of him had been spot on.

“It is indeed an honor to meet you Lady Grayson.” He told her bowing his head slightly, his smile never meeting his eyes.

“Likewise, Admiral.” Amanda replied politely but with an insincere smile of her own. She was quite pleased when Marcus’ eyes widened slightly in surprise obviously recognizing Amanda’s accurate assessment of his facade. This was not the time for diplomacy. After all Marcus had opposed allowing Spokh and Nyota’s bonding to coexist within Star Fleet based upon very poorly disguised species bias. She knew that Marcus’s pretense at meeting her was simply just that….pretense.

Amanda then turned back to Admiral Barrett who looked at her questionably for a split second, then bowed his head to her in silent understanding of the situation between her and Marcus. “Well, we won’t keep you from your dinner any longer.” He announced motioning for the group at the table to remain seated which drew an immediate frown from Marcus and a not too subtle smile from Josh. Barrett reached out to take Amanda’s hand once more. “As always, a delight to see you again Lady Grayson. And please give Ambassador Sarek my regards. I have heard that he is currently quite busy negotiating with the Lorintellas and the Delvins.”

“He definitely has his hands full at the moment, Richard.” Amanda replied with a smile. “And by all means I will give him your regards.” Amanda noticed that Marcus frowned upon hearing Sarek’s name as she turned towards him. “And it was a pleasure meeting you Admiral Marcus.” She told him as she met Marcus’ eyes once more holding out her hand to him.

Marcus reached out to take her proffered hand. “Likewise Lady Grayson.” He replied with another fake smile and a bow of his head. “And I look forward to meeting your husband as well.”

Amanda nodded to him in reply as both of the men turned away from their table and began walking away.

The table was silent as Josh stared at Amanda intently and she returned his gaze in silent understanding. Apparently Josh did not like Marcus any more than she did. “Well now” Amanda began wanting to regain the upbeat pre-Marcus mood of their group. “I already know what I want to order for dinner.”

Everyone at the table quickly picked up their menus and began looking at them. Amanda slowly leaned over to Spock as he seriously studied his menu. “Why don’t you order something other than the vegetable lasagna for a change?”

Spock looked at her and cocked his head warily. “Because the vegetable lasagna served here is most palatable.” 

Amanda leaned over the table so she could catch Nyota’s eye. “He has always been a picky eater.”

Nyota smiled back at her. “I’m working on that. I have actually gotten him to eat some African vegetable dishes.”

“Indeed. Most interesting.” Amanda replied looking up at him as he shifted in his seat, a clear sign of nervousness to her.

“You do need to put some more meat on those bones of yours, Commander.” Chris added not even looking up from his menu. “As First Officer, you are going to need to throw your weight around with the crew. You too Uhura,”

Amanda knew what Chris was alluding to and she smiled at Chris as his eyes rose up just over the menu to catch her eyes. 

“Captain, I don’t see how…” Spock began and then grew silent as he quickly turned to look at Nyota in mild surprise.

“Yes sir.” Nyota replied no doubt bumping knees with Spokh under the table.

“Yes sir.” Spock echoed turning his head to look back at Chris who grinned knowingly at him.

Spock ended up ordering the spicy eggplant caponata for dinner which pleased Amanda to no end. Their dinner and conversation lasted for over two hours and Amanda was a very happy woman as Spokh once again escorted her and Nyota out of the restaurant. They all agreed to meet for dinner tomorrow night at the Nelson’s house which promised to be another enjoyable evening spent with her friends and family.

Chris and Amanda waited in his transport as Spock escorted Nyota to her dorm room but not without Chris giving them a lighthearted lesson on officer propriety first, making Amanda giggle under her breath and Spock raise one eyebrow at him in what could only be described as defiance before he got out of the transport. 

She and Chris sat in silence for a moment in the transport as the rain and wind picked up outside. She was very glad that Chris had a large umbrella that he loaned the young couple as they made a swift dash for her dorm entrance.

“Rumor has it that Marcus was one of the Admirals that opposed T’Pau in that high level meeting regarding Spock and Uhura.” Chris stated quietly looking out his side mirror.

“Definitely not a rumor Chris.” Amanda replied as he turned to look at her. 

“Between you and me and the fence post, Marcus is a political desk jockey short on both patience and command experience.” Chris offered up to her.

“And definitely xenophobic.” Amanda added with an unapproving shake of her head remembering back to her negative feelings as she shook Marcus’ hand earlier.

“And rumor also has it that Marcus was not at all happy with the dressing down T’Pau gave him during that meeting either.” He chuckled rolling his eyes.

“Well you know T’Pau.” Amanda replied knowingly with a small smile. “I believe that ‘dressing down’ is not a strong enough descriptor as to what T’Pau did in that particular meeting. There was no doubt Marcus and some of the other members of the board deserved her wrath. But unfortunately now Marcus has a real bone to pick with both Spokh and Nyota.”

Chris turned in his seat to look at Amanda his eyes quite serious now. “Just so you know, Marcus has been giving me a lot of ‘unofficial’ push back over making Spock my first officer.” 

“That does not surprise me at all, Chris.” Amanda replied locking eyes with him.

Chris shook his head sadly as he began. “You know we have some really good admirals in Star Fleet like Barrett and Josh of course, but there are a handful of Admirals that I really don’t trust and Marcus is right up there near the top of my list.”

“I don’t trust him either, Chris.” Amanda said reaching out to pat him tenderly on the forearm. “And after he saw you with us tonight he is going to be even harder on you now.”

“That doesn’t faze me a bit, Amanda, and you know it.” Chris replied with a cocky grin. “Who knows, I might just take up the Board’s standing offer to me and get myself promoted to Admiral. Then maybe I can push back at Marcus and the other no goods on the Board.”

“Well you and I both know that you love the Captain’s chair too much to ever do that Chris.” She half teased him as he smiled knowingly back at her. “But please be careful around him. I have the feeling that Marcus is somehow connected to wrong kinds of networks on Earth. And my gut instincts as you well know are never wrong.” Amanda watched as Chris nodded his head back to her in agreement.

Amanda now intended to have a long conversation with T’Pau when she returned to Vulcan about the emerging xenophobia on Star Fleet’s Board. She also intended to sit Spokh and Nyota down and also discuss this matter with them. They both needed to be aware of facts surrounding their relationship’s impact on the Star Fleet Board. Marcus was indeed a dangerous man. Knowing now that Spokh and Nyota were on Marcus’ ‘radar’ so to speak, Amanda’s happiness from the evening was slowly fading into concern. She knew that political situations on Earth had changed recently and there had been several flare ups involving social and legal acceptance of interspecies relationships. But it was one of her most fervent desires that her future grandchildren grow up safe and secure. And Amanda was both tireless and fearless when it came to protecting her family.


	8. Chapter 8 Getting There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual’s rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.

Chapter 8-The Trip Home to Africa Part One-Getting There

 

Author’s Note: I split the trip home to Africa into three chapters instead of one really, really, really long chapter.

A few minutes after being seated together in the transport, Spock had raised the seat arm from between them when he noticed that Nyota had begun to yawn almost non-stop. With a grateful smile she slowly leaned into him, closed her eyes and breathed out a long, steady sigh.

She had missed their physical closeness so much during the past two weeks. Her finals schedule this semester had been absolute madness and she now felt as if she hadn’t slept in a month. She snuggled even closer to him, his solid body was so warm and comforting and she smiled inwardly as he wrapped his long right arm around her protectively. She could now feel his heart murmuring deep within his chest. This sound was the last she remembered as she quickly succumbed to her exhaustion.

He could now feel her body slowly relax into his. Her breathing became deep and steady within 21.8 seconds after he placed his arm around her. With his knowledge of Terran sleep patterns he was certain that she had just entered into a phase of deep sleep. Because of her finals schedule, Spock was aware that Nyota had slept very little in the past 12 days. And as a result of her exhaustion he suspected that she would sleep most of not all of their time in the air as they traveled to Mombasa. Spock leaned his head down to watch her in her slumbers for a moment. She shifted slightly turning her head into the side of his chest as she sighed once again. Upon hearing her contented sound he slowly began to relax now that she was soundly sleeping and secure within his grasp. As a feeling of profound calm began to loop back and forth between them through their bond, Spock felt a sense of deep contentment well up within him.

The minutes began to drift slowly by him. Not wanting to get too comfortable, he slowly stretched his neck out as he looked down upon her face once again. He had hoped that the dark circles under her eyes would begin to disappear as her body started to rejuvenate itself upon entering into the deeper levels of her sleep. It was his wish that her exhaustion would diminish greatly by the time they landed in Mombasa. He reasoned that there would be little time for her to sleep once they were in the presence of the ‘Wild Bunch’ as Nyota called her large extended and apparently very exuberant family.

His own finals schedule had been most trying for him. Spock was certain that he too was suffering from sleep deprivation after grading final exams non-stop for four days straight in order that he be available to travel with Nyota immediately following completion of her last final exam. Even though she had repeatedly commed him offering to assist him in grading his classes’ finals, he had firmly refused her help each time. He knew that her exam schedule precluded having any spare time within it and he did not wish to place any additional strain on her over a task that he could complete himself.

Spock suddenly had to fight back the urge to drift off to sleep. He was certain that no matter how exhausted he was, his disciplined mind would refuse to allow his eyes to close, choosing instead to keep watch over his bond mate as she continued to sleep next to him. They were in public now and his protective instincts commanded his vigilance as they sat nestled together in the sparsely populated first class section of the transport. After a few moments he slowly leaned his head down to observe her once again not able to keep his eyes from her any longer. Because of their hectic schedule during the past 14 Terran days, he had not seen her in person during this time and their only contact had been through their coms. The lack of physical contact with her had been most unsatisfactory to him and her physical absence had left him unsettled and uncentered. He had learned early on in their relationship that she was his balm against the harshness of his life and her physical absence from his life during these past few weeks had been keenly felt.

He leaned over and with the fingertips of his left hand tenderly brushed an errant strand of her black velvet hair over her right shoulder and out of her face. He then tilted his head down and gazed once more upon her. In her current relaxed state her youth was quite apparent as was her beauty. As he gazed longingly at his bond mate he was momentarily filled with a most illogical pride that such an intelligent, brave, compassionate, and kind being had become his betrothed.

He then thought back to sixty-eight Terran days ago. Nyota had firmly insisted at that time that she would purchase his transport fare, her reasoning being that she had been the one who had invited him on the trip home with her to the African continent. Spock did not wish for her to spend her limited credits on his transport fare when he had his own credits with which to purchase his fare. But given his bond mate’s stubbornness and his own uncertainty of Terran customs involving such a purchase within the confines of their still relatively new relationship, Spock had quietly agreed to her wishes.

When Spock had mentioned Nyota’s insistence on purchasing his fare to his mother, she had counseled him that he had been correct in his response, citing her own personal experience with maintaining harmony in her marriage to his father. And with a quick smile his mother had then offered to upgrade their seating to first class for the trip citing the need to use up her transport credits before the end of the year. Spock was quite aware that his mother was under no such deadline for using her credits, but Spock sincerely thanked her for her generosity thus implementing his mother’s own advice about preserving harmony within his interpersonal relationships through careful and strategic agreements. Spock knew that the first class compartment on the transport would no doubt be more sparsely populated with travelers given the flight time as well as the day of the week. And fewer travelers meant that Nyota and he would have more privacy. And he was aware that the more spacious seating would allow him to stretch out his legs fully in front of him during their long confinement as they traveled to Mombasa. 

And for that comfort he was most appreciative now as he slowly straightened his legs and began to relax the muscles within them. He then reached over with his left hand to operate the windows controls and darkened them to 85 %. Facing forward once more he then took a deep breath and began to drift into a very light meditative state, his eyes remaining open and ever cognizant of their surroundings. The physical effects of his meditative state would also allow him to recuperate from the depletion of his strength reserves as a result of his sleep deprivation. He wished to be at or near full recovery when their transport landed.

The rattle of glassware suddenly brought him back to a fully alert state. He quickly glanced down at his com. Two point three hours had elapsed since he had entered his meditative state. Based on the transport’s flight plan he reasoned they would be in the air for another 3.8 hours. He turned his head to gaze down at Nyota’s still soundly sleeping form. He was still hopeful that she would remain asleep for the duration of their flight. The glassware rattled once again as Spock noticed that the attendant was now rolling the food and beverage cart down the aisle on the opposite side of the transport from them. He intently watched as the attendant quickly disappeared from view behind a partition.

Spock was about to once again reenter his meditative state when he looked up and observed the flight attendant moving towards their seats, no doubt to once again attempt to disturb them in the guise of providing them with ‘service’. Although it had been illogical to do, Spock had acquired a heightened sensitivity to any undue attention that Nyota received from any male since they had bonded 109 days 14 minutes and 37 seconds ago. And he strongly believed that their flight attendant had been most overt in his intentions towards Nyota when they had boarded the transport. Could not this human male ‘see’ that Nyota and he were a bonded pair? He quickly played back this question in his mind. 

The Vulcan male in him suddenly made his vision swim in anger as he locked eyes with the attendant, Spock sternly shook his head in the negative as their flight attendant continued to approach them immediately causing the man’s eyebrows to move up rapidly on his forehead as he abruptly froze mid step. He then curtly nodded his head in an affirmative response to Spock’s unspoken ‘demand’ for privacy and quickly turned on his heel and walked away from them. Even though the flight attendant’s quick retreat inwardly pleased Spock, he was now very much aware that his behavior could have been perceived as petty jealousy by Nyota had she been awake.

He strongly desired to keep such possessive behavior contained during the visit with her family even though he illogically found such constraint to be an acute source of annoyance to him at the moment. Upon introspection he reasoned that such annoyance was the result of the lack of adequate time for the self satisfaction of his base needs during the past four days. Given his strong reaction to the flight attendant, he now believed quite strongly that he would require some amount of solitude and seclusion during his stay with Nyota’s family in order to ‘take the edge off’ as his room mate at the Academy had put it quite crudely to him during his first year at the Academy. And until he was able to do so, he knew that he must remain vigilant for transgressions that would seem inappropriate and possibly become troublesome to his bond mate.

Spock once again refocused his eyes quickly looking down at Nyota as she shifted slightly in his arms. She sighed softly pulling on his sweater with the fingers of her right hand as she burrowed her face snugly into the side of his chest. His arm involuntarily tightened around her as she stilled again, a soft sigh escaping her slightly parted lips. Knowing that she was safe and at peace he slowly relaxed his body and slipped once again into a light meditative state.

Spock blinked his eyes quickly regaining his focus as he was once again brought into full awareness. He quickly checked his internal chronometer. Three point one hours had now elapsed since he had entered his meditative state for the second time during their flight. Spock immediately became cognizant of the change in pitch of the transport’s engines as they slowed. They were no doubt on final approach to Mombasa now. He slowly reached out to activate the window control being careful not to disturb Nyota’s continued slumbers. He immediately recognized Mount Kilimanjaro in the distance confirming that they were indeed to land shortly. Understanding his bond mate’s level of exhaustion, he questioned if he should wake her at this time. Suddenly a feminine voice sounded loudly over the transport’s speakers removing such the decision from him.

“This is Darce, Transport Commander. We will be touching down at the Mombasa Regional Station in approximately twelve minutes. Please prepare for arrival.” The pilot informed the crew and passengers.

Spock looked down to watch as Nyota’s head quickly snapped up to attention, her eyes opening wide and the fingers of her right hand reflexively gripping his sweater tightly, bunching it between her slender fingers. She quickly turned her face upward towards him and an off center smile slowly appeared on her face. Her eyes then blinked rapidly in realization as she looked back down at his sweater, her fingers beginning to smooth out the wrinkles she had made in the fabric.

“Sorry about wrinkling your sweater.” She apologized to him as she looked up at him from under her long, dark eyelashes, her smile slowly brightening.

“It is of no consequence.” Spock replied to her reaching down to still her fingers by twining his fingers with hers. “The fabric will right itself momentarily.”

Her eyes grew luminous as she continued to lock eyes with him. He was immediately drawn into their mahogany depths as he fought back the urge to place his lips upon hers. She then slowly reached up to gently pull on his chin and he surrendered to her touch immediately as she craned her neck upward moving her face close to his and gently touched their lips together.

“Thank you for letting me use you as a pillow.” She whispered her breath warm puffs against his face as their lips parted.

Unable to help himself now, he leaned down and quickly brushed his lips across hers once more. “You are most welcome.” He told her as they parted and her eyes beamed with happiness. He felt her excitement and warmth building though their bond. 

Even though he was still concerned about meeting the rest of Nyota’s large family, he had the upmost confidence in her as his touchstone in his quest to earn her family’s acceptance of him as Nyota’s mate. It was paramount to him that he interact successfully with her relatives and he was very determined to establish a good relationship with them during their visit. He reasoned that since it was now only 121 days, 14 hours, and 11 minutes until Nyota graduated and they would enter into the Vulcan marriage bond thereby making her family his family, this trip was indeed most important to him.

Nyota slowly slipped from his grasp as she leaned down and reached under her seat pulling out her backpack. Her fingers quickly slid open the top pouch to retrieve her com. As she opened the first message sent to her almost 6 hours ago, she immediately felt her heart rate begin to climb as her breathing became quick and shallow. She felt Spock stiffen at her side, his concern for the current state of her welfare now quite palpable to her.

This simply could NOT be happening to them.

Nyota’s large and quite complicated family had always held drawings to select members of their clan for certain prizes or awards. This had been a tradition with them as long as Nyota could remember. Another tradition had been to always select a ‘runner up’ when the drawing was especially important. Given the sheer size of her family, situations would occur occasionally that would prevent the drawing ‘winner’ from claiming their prize and in such occasions the ‘runner up’ was awarded the prize thus eliminating the need to gather everyone up once again to redraw. 

As she continued to read the message her stomach and her spirits began to sink even further. The original winner of the ‘honor’ of picking her and Spock up from the transport station was her cousin, Lankenua. But because her youngest child had been injured at school, although not seriously, neither Lankenua nor her husband was available to pick her and Spock up this morning. As Nyota re-read the runner up’s name for the 5th time she felt Spock’s fingers upon her left hand as he gently began loosening her grip on her com.

“I am concerned not only about your current emotional state, but also for the continued structural integrity of your com as well Nyota.” He told her in a calm voice as she looked up at him and she caught a glimpse of worry in his eyes. “As you have reminded me many times, a burden shared is a burden halved.”

She felt the warmth of his fingers as he gathered her hand within his, the heat from his hand beginning to calm and settle her as she closed her eyes and focused on analyzing the situation now before them. She and Spock had already weathered some severe interpersonal storms because of their new found romantic relationship. And she knew that most of her family would offer them shelter from such storms.

However the one person in her family that she knew for sure would totally be opposed to their relationship was now the one who was to pick them up at the transport station. The ‘runner up’ of their family’s drawing was her paternal grandfather, Murunga who was by far the biggest xenophobe that Nyota had both the misfortune of knowing and worse yet being related to. And even though he was the father of her father, she had grown up harboring a deep resentment of Murenga’s attitudes and prejudices. Even the more troublesome men of her family tended to shy away from Murunga. Her grandfather’s only saving grace was her father’s mother, Namelok, who was the polar opposite of her husband in both her attitudes and convictions. It was widely known within her family that Murunga was only tolerated because of his relationship with Namelok.

“My mother has informed me that my cousin, Lankenua and her husband will not be the ones picking us up from the airport. One of their children was injured this morning at school, thankfully not seriously, and they are with their son at the hospital this morning.” She began to explain to Spock.

Spock swiftly leaned his head down to hers touching their foreheads together tenderly as he immediately sent her feelings of relief and hope for a swift recovery for her cousin’s son. “I am grateful that their son was not seriously injured, Nyota.” He replied pulling back slightly as he spoke quietly. “And I am certain that your family will find another to send to the transport station to retrieve us.”

“Oh believe me they already have.” Nyota stated somberly looking up into his eyes worry again creeping into her voice. “Remember my grandfather, Murunga…… the one that I have warned you about?”

Spock’s eyebrow’s rose up on his forehead slightly in reply. He now understood the reason for her concern.

Silent determination meshed between the two of them as they continued to lock eyes. Both of them were well versed in dealing with xenophobes, but such dealings were still most distasteful to them both. And during the long discussions in the past between them, they both unfortunately knew that neither their Vulcan nor their human families were excluded when it came to having such individuals within them.

Several seconds of silence passed between them before he spoke. “I would hope that your other messages were better received.” He whispered leaning down to kiss her softly on the forehead.

She quickly grimaced at him causing him to once again raise his eyebrows at her.

“Well….the ONE good thing about Babu is his punctuality. Bibi sent me a message 10 minutes ago that because of parking lot construction they have had difficulties in finding a parking space close to the station.” She informed him touching her com as she hurriedly scrolled through to the next message. “They are now asking if we can meet them outside at the pick up area.”

Spock thought back to the schematic of the Mombasa transport station that he had reviewed yesterday and nodded in the affirmative to her. She suddenly shuddered and turned to look up at him her eyes growing wide with a dawning realization.

“Oh no! They must have brought Kiboko!” She suddenly announced in an anxious whisper and his eyes immediately went wide in a silent question to her. “No, not the animal” She patiently explained, a small smile slowly creeping onto her face at the surprised look on his face in spite of the seriousness of the situation. She knew that he was concerned about meeting her family and he was quite sensitive to her reactions when dealing with her family. She reminded herself once again to project calmness when speaking about her family to him. “their FARM transport. We nicknamed the thing ‘The Hippo’ because that’s what it looks like. And that’s probably the reason why they can’t find a parking space up close. They redesigned the short term parking area last year making it inaccessible to large transports. Baba must have forgotten to remind them.”

“Then it would seem most logical to meet them at the pick-up area as they have requested.” He offered gently.

She couldn’t help herself and reached up to kiss him apologetically on the lips as he obligingly leaned down to meet her lips. “Well I am certain that logic has absolutely NOTHING to do with my father’s father.” She sighed heavily as the transport began to descend rapidly. “And I have a feeling that you are going to find that out rather quickly.” 

He looked at her quizzically as he raised one eyebrow silently requesting more information from her.

“Well….. today is Wednesday here and given the local time I suspect that you and I will be accompanying my grandparents to the weekly agricultural auction twenty kilometers from our family’s compound. My grandfather is simply working us into his schedule for the day.” She informed him, a small smile beginning to creep upon her face.

Taking her smile as a sign that her mood was improving, he now wished to reassure her. “As a child whilst visiting my maternal great-grandparents during some of my summers away from classes, I had attended several agricultural based gatherings in order to assist my great grandfather in the procurement of supplies, implements, plants, and livestock. My great grandfather and I also attended seminars designed to impart the latest technological data to those in the agricultural trades.” He informed her. “I found those visits to be quite fascinating.”

“Well….. we have to survive GETTING to the auction first.” She told him her smile growing wider and her eyes shining with what he immediately recognized as teasing.

He was about to question her further when the transport suddenly slowed and descended to the tarmac, shuttering as it landed and the engines began to idle then cease altogether. The other few occupants of the first class area of the transport began standing and gathering their belongings.

Spock reached under his seat retrieving his backpack, quickly standing up and extending his hand out in order to take her backpack from her. She stood up and he moved around her to assist her in placing her backpack on her back.

“Thank you kind sir.” She told him as he shifted around to stand in front of her. She reached up with her right hand to stroke his left cheek affectionately. “For EVERYTHING.” She added as she watched his eyes close and he leaned slightly into her touch his face blazing against her fingertips. “I know coming here with me was not your idea of a good time.”

Spock opened his eyes slowly. He was quite pleased that he understood the meaning behind her words. “My IDEA of a good time is standing right here in front of me.” He teased her back reassuringly as he watched her eyes grow wide at his response and he found himself suddenly drowning within the dark mahogany pools that were her eyes. “And MY place will always be at your side, k’diwa.” He whispered in High Vulcan watching as her face immediately broke out into a radiant smile. He slowly leaned down to press his forehead to hers tenderly.

She felt his rush of his feelings through their bond as they continued to touch foreheads. She pushed her confidence and love back across to him before leaning back and locking eyes once again with him. “Well OK, then. Whadaya say we go hitch a ride on a hippo?”

Spock eyes widened slightly at her words not able to disguise his confusion now at the use of Terran colloquiums. “I would perhaps say….yes?” he replied unsure of the proper response and she immediately let out a laugh and her face filled once again with happiness as she began to walk to the storage locker in order to retrieve their rolling bags..

“You catch on pretty quick, mister.” She teased him, looking over her shoulder and winking at him as she walked.

As he watched her hips sway tantalizingly in front of him he found himself quickly falling into step closely behind her.

The transport station was not busy given the day of the week and time. They made their way through the security check point quickly each of them pulling their rolling bags behind them as they walked .side by side towards the pick up area.

“Oh no!” Nyota exclaimed as she emerged outside of the building and her eyes took in the scene before her: the Hippo, which was parked quite illegally in the no parking zone, was surrounded by security vehicles; their flashing lights ominously reflected off of the dull brown exterior paint of her grandparent’s old transport.

She immediately noted with some amount of horror that her grandfather’s legs were sticking out from under the front of the transport and her grandmother was talking excitedly to the six security officers that had surrounded her. Above the din of the moving transports and people, the cackle of the nervous chickens in cages within the open storage compartment of the Hippo could be heard. As Nyota involuntarily stiffened and her forward momentum slowed, she felt and then saw the wall of heat that was Spock step quickly past her leading the way towards her grandparents. She quickly followed using him as a shield against the bustling crowd that now surrounded them.

“Please just a few more minutes.” Namelok pleaded with the officers who were all frowning at her, some even with their hands on their hips in their obvious impatience with her. “My husband is old and he can’t move as fast as he used to.”

“I heard that!” Murenga’s muffled voice rose from under the transport his feet kicking to and fro no doubt in annoyance at his wife’s thinly veiled insult.

“Well you are going to hear a lot more if you don’t keep your mouth shut and your hands busy, old man.” Namelok threatened him with a sidelong glance immediately turning back to the officers and offering them a huge smile trying her best to charm a few more minutes of respite for her husband’s mechanical efforts.

“Bibi!” Nyota called out to her as she followed closely on Spock’s heels and they crossed between moving transports and onto the traffic island which separated the lanes of traffic in the pick up area. “What’s wrong with the Hippo?”

“The beast is dead!” Namelok lamented before reaching out to quickly envelope Nyota in a warm hug. “It is so good to see you again my beautiful star!”

One of the officers cleared his throat loudly causing both Namelok and Nyota to look at him. “We are going to call for the tow now. We can wait no longer.”

Spock had already set his backpack on the ground next to his rolling bag and quickly lay down on the ground twisting himself into position next to Murunga.

“May I assist you?” Spock asked the old man.

“I don’t need YOUR help!” Murunga answered harshly.

Nyota immediately bristled in her grandmother’s arms.

“Old man, you had better let your grandson help you or you will have an empty plate on the table waiting for you tonight.” Namelok fussed loudly at him.

“Oh, all right.” Murunga answered his wife tersely before turning his head towards Spock. “The starter sequence is throwing a E212 code and the old diagnostic table that I have does not contain such a code.”

“It is a continuity error message.” Spock replied reaching up to open a panel above his head. He looked at all of the circuit boards and immediately spied an open circuit between two of the boards. The inside of the panel cover was filled with dirt and small twigs which he quickly dumped on the ground below the transport. Apparently the ‘hippo’ had been driven over some rough terrain quite recently no doubt causing the coupling to break apart He swiftly pulled himself out from under the transport and looked up into Nyota’s worried face. “May I have one of your hair pins please, Nyota?” He asked her as her grandmother released her from her affectionate grasp. 

Nyota quickly reached her left hand up and pulled out one of her hair pins from just above her left ear as she knelt down next to him placing the pin in his now outstretched hand.

“Thank you, Nyota.” He told her immediately pulling himself back under the transport. He carefully bent the hair pin into what he calculated was the correct configuration and inserted the pin as a makeshift bridge between the two boards. 

“Nyota please engage the starter sequence.” He called out to her in a slightly raised voice in order to be heard above the traffic which surrounded them. He immediately heard her grandfather huff with annoyance and doubt about Spock’s quick fix successfully starting their transport. .Spock watched Nyota’s legs leave his sight as she quickly climbed into the pilot seat of the transport. He immediately heard two warning beeps followed by the motors engaging. The beeps no doubt indicated the incapability in the metal of the pin he had used as a temporary bridge. Spock quickly replaced the panel cover fastening it securely. Perhaps he could persuade Nyota’s grandfather to stop by a local transport parts house for the proper bridging material before leaving Mombasa. If her grandfather was not in agreement then he suspected that Nyota’s hair pin supply would no doubt diminish substantially during the trip home to her family’s compound.

Spock reached out to tentatively and slowly retrieve the tool bag that Murunga had pulled under the transport with him immediately relieved that Nyota’s grandfather allowed him to do so. He then quickly pulled himself from under the transport reaching out his right hand to offer the old man his assistance in pulling himself out from under the transport. Murunga glared at him once in warning as he grunted in apparent disgust at being offered help from him, but then suddenly, albeit reluctantly, allowed Spock to take him by the elbow to assist him in rising to his feet. Spock reasoned that his quick capitulation was due no doubt to the threat that Namelok had made just moments before.

“Thank goodness!” The lead security officer remarked to Namelok reaching out to shake her hand affectionately. “I am happy that we can cancel the tow now. My grandmother would not have approved of me ordering the towing of her dear friend from the library’s book club.

Her family’s connections never failed to surprise Nyota who had overheard the conversation. She smiled broadly for the officer. “Thank you.” She told him as he smiled back at her in response.

“So you must be the famous Star Fleet officer, Nyota Uhura.” The officer told her reaching out his hand in greeting. “I am Nampozo, grandson of Siglal, your grandmother’s friend.”

Nyota shook the man’s hand as Spock helped her grandfather to his feet. “Good to meet you and thank you again for your kindness.” She suddenly felt Spock at her side and she quickly let go of the man’s hand knowing how uncomfortable it made Spock whenever she touched another male. She was simultaneously concerned and thrilled at the feeling of possessiveness that Spock subtlety displayed now as he quickly enveloped her right hand within his left hand and silently stood next to her. She watched as Nampozo looked up at Spock and quickly took a step backwards. The remainder of the officers immediately withdrew to their security vehicles as Nampozo tipped his hat politely to Namelok and Nyota and then turned to literally run to his own vehicle.

“Stop talking and start moving.” Murunga called out to them from the pilot’s seat of the Hippo. “We are going to be late to the auction if we don’t hurry.”

“Hush up old man.” Namelok called out over her shoulder reaching out as if to hug Spock, but stopping suddenly, her brown eyes asking an unspoken question of him.

Spock immediately held his arms open for her as Nyota’s grandmother stepped into his grasp. She hugged him once tightly and then pulled away quickly. “Welcome to our family, grandson. And thank you for your quick work in reviving the beast.”

Spock nodded to her as he released her. “Your welcome is most appreciated and I am honored to have been able to assist you, Namelok.”

“On no you don’t. Call me Bibi, grandson.” She gently fussed at him as Murunga beeped the Hippo’s warning alarm at their continued delay in leaving.

Spock turned to retrieve his backpack and rolling bag and quickly placed them in the storage container next to the chicken’s cages. He then lifted Nyota’s backpack and rolling bag from her hands and placed them also within the container engaging the security webbing in order to fasten them securely. He then walked around the transport taking Namelok by the arm gently and helped her into the co-pilot’s seat.

Nyota had already opened the passenger hatch and was in the process of climbing in when she felt herself being lifted gently into her seat by Spock as he swiftly slid into the seat next to her. She glanced sideways at him a small smile tugging at her lips now. “Secure your restraints tightly, Spokh.” She half teased half warned him in High Vulcan.

He dutifully began to strap himself into his harness. “May I ask why…” he began as the Hippo suddenly lurched forward, pushing him back in his seat forcibly.

Nyota giggled quietly as she struggled against the sudden G force in order to turn her head to look at him. “Remember when I told you that we would have to survive getting to the auction first?”

Spock’s eyebrows creeped up slightly on his face at her words and he hastily completed strapping himself into his seat’s restraints. He now completely understood his bond mate’s words of warning from earlier.

Spock watched with a mixture of fascination and trepidation as Murunga navigated around transports, livestock, and some very frightened pedestrians splitting his piloting time between actually piloting the transport and engaging in an ongoing and very animated face to face conversation with Namelok. The old transport’s engines were so loud that conversations between the front of the cockpit and the rear passenger compartment were all but impossible. And considering the already distracted condition of Murunga, Spock reasoned that the engine noise was an asset and not a hindrance to their safe arrival at their destination. He noted that the chicken’s frantic clucking had grown even louder as their transport continued to lurch to and fro and their disquieting sounds could now be heard quite distinctly even above the loud engine noise. Hopefully the fowl too would survive the trip.

“I just close my eyes and pray.” Nyota commented quietly as Spock turned to look at her, finding her eyes squeezed tightly shut as the Hippo suddenly lurched to the left and then to the right narrowly avoiding yet another transport.

As the Hippo continued to maneuver erratically, Spock seriously considered Nyota’s advice. By his estimation it would be at least 30 minutes of travel time to the auction at their present speed, allowing a .5 standard deviation because of Murunga’s erratic maneuvering. He reached over and entwined the fingers of Nyota’s right hand with the fingers of his left hand. He then closed his eyes and focused on the comforting bond between them.

Nyota continued to send soothing thoughts to Spock through their bond. She slowly felt him relax at her continued assurance. She had ridden many times with her Bibi and Babu for much longer trips than this one and had come away unscathed. Murunga had been a coast guard rescue pilot in his youth both on the sea and in the air. His reflexes and his ability to multi-task were just short of amazing. Nyota liked to think she had inherited these traits from her Babu. She certainly didn’t want any of his personality traits though. Spock mentally bumped her mind through their bond, curious about the path her thoughts were taking now.

Even though she knew that her Babu was going to present a unique challenge to her bond mate in his efforts to be accepted by her Babu as a part of their family, him getting the Hippo up and running so quickly was an auspicious beginning for Spock in this endeavor. She leaned her head slightly towards Spock not wanting to get too close for fear of colliding with him when her Babu made another one of his ‘maneuvers. “Thank you for helping Babu with the Hippo. You are quite amazing you know that?” She teased him .her voice rising above the din of the engines as she squeezed his hand. She steadfastly refused to open her eyes as she spoke.

“There is honor in service even when those served are not appreciative.” Raising his voice in order to be heard he teased her back in his own way in High Vulcan as he squeezed her hand back tenderly. “But your grandmother’s thank you was more than adequate to make amends for your grandfather’s behavior.”

Nyota smiled to herself. Every day it seemed she found more reasons to love Spock. She pushed her love back to him over their bond once more.

“And I cherish thee my beloved.” Spock replied to her raising his voice once again in High Vulcan. And through their bond he let the truth to his words be known to her.

The transport suddenly lurched to the left and the chickens began to squawk loudly again as the Hippo finally made its way onto the open highway. 

The parking lot at the community auction facility was full when Nyota reopened her eyes. And with a total disregard for the posted signage, she watched as her grandfather parked the Hippo illegally right in front of the livestock loading gates. Shouts of protest could now be heard over the Hippo’s engines as Murunga backed the hippo into the spot and began to shut down the engines as a crowd began to gather around them.

“Murunga!” a tall white haired man Nyota recognized as Chuma yelled at Murunga as her grandfather slowly stepped out of the transport. “Move that rolling junkyard of yours out of the way. We’ve got a cattle truck due in here any minute!”

The day had begun to heat up and Spock removed his heavy sweater before he opened the passenger hatch and quickly climbed out reaching back to gently pull Nyota to her feet. She immediately took her jacket off and tossed it back onto her seat. Spock then helped Namelok out of the co-pilot’s seat.

“Keep your pants on!” Murunga answered Chuma back quickly. “As soon as my grandson here unloads my birds, I will move my elegant and beautiful transport out the way of your precious cattle truck.”

Nyota looked at Spock who had now turned to Murunga raising one eyebrow slightly at Murunga’s use of his new title. Suddenly Nyota couldn’t wait to speak with Bibi and find out just what she had said to Babu during their thankfully short trip here that would cause such a turnabout in his attitude towards Spock.

Spock dutifully began to disconnect the retaining straps on the cages peering inside them as he did so. Apparently the birds were of hardy stock because they not only had they managed to survive the chaotic trip to the action but actually appeared to be quite calm and in peek physical condition now.

Spock easily picked up the heavy cages estimating their combined weight to be roughly 220 kilos. He carried them one in each hand and held them at his sides as he looked towards the group of men who had approached the Hippo. “Gentlemen?” he asked politely inquiring as to where he should carry the cages. 

One of the men stepped up to him. “This way.” The other men swiftly parted for Spock and the cages as he followed the man through the gate and into the facility.

Chuma smiled broadly at Nyota and then turned back to glare at Murunga. “Well now that your GRANDSON has done all your work for you why don’t you move that ancient bucket of bolts out of the way and out of my sight you stubborn old man!”

Murunga continued to stare after Spock his face actually showing surprise. Nyota had to guess that Spock’s display of strength must have even impressed her Babu. The normally talkative old man was now silent even after the Hippo had been insulted so badly.

Nyota smiled broadly at Chuma who smiled back at her shaking his head no doubt at Murunga. Nyota quickly looped her arm around her grandmother. “Come on Bibi.” She told her happily. “Let’s go inside the café. I can’t wait to get some cold Mango juice.”

As they walked together Namelok leaned into Nyota. “I had no idea that Vulcan males were so strong. And from what your mother tells me of him, it would appear that you have gotten yourself a husband that has both brawn and brains. Most impressive my little star.” She teased Nyota as they entered the cafe.

Nyota smiled at her grandmother. “Oh yes he IS most impressive, Bibi. But he also is a gentle giant.” She replied as she jiggled her grandmother gently. “But I must remind you that he is not my husband. Not yet.” 

“The key word being YET here, little star.” Namelok told her motioning her to the bar of the café.

Nyota helped her grandmother onto one of the well worn barstools before climbing up on the empty barstool next to her. Even the bar was becoming crowded and within seconds only the barstools on either side of them were left empty of customers.

“Bibi, I must know what you told Babu during the ride over here that made him more amiable towards Spock being his grandson?” She asked Namelok her face now serious as she leaned closer to her in order to be heard without raising her voice.

“I simply told him that if he didn’t become more accepting of Spock as his grandson then he would not only find himself with an empty dinner plate tonight but an empty bed as well.” Namelok replied with a good natured wink. “And I am sure you know that sex is every male’s Achilles Heel…I’ll bet even for Vulcan males too.”

“I wouldn’t’ know, Bibi.” Nyota admitted quietly causing Namelok to lean towards her to better hear her within the quite busy and loud café. “You see Spock is a Vulcan traditionalist and because of his people’s customs he has declined to become intimate with me until our wedding night.”

Namelok raised her eyebrows in surprise and then chuckled at her. “Then it would appear that you have much to look forward to on your wedding night my precious star.

Nyota started to respond to her words when Murunga sat down heavily in the empty seat on the other side of Namelok from her. She leaned out around Namelok to look at him “Babu, when does the bird auction start?”

“In 40 short minutes, child.” He replied waving his arm at Kalere in a vain attempt to get her to notice them in the crowd. Kalere was one of the owners of the auction facility who was no doubt acting as wait staff behind the bar today. “As it is we hardly enough time to properly digest our meal before my birds go on the auction block.”

Spock had released the birds from their cages within the covered auction pen that had been assigned to Murunga. As he carried the cages back towards the parking lot to secure them once again in the back of the Hippo, he spied a post that had many coils of wire wrapped around it. In a quick search of his memory he noted that this type of wire was sometimes used to secure hay together into bales. He placed the cages on the ground and stopped a man who was wearing one of the auction barn employee’s shirts.

“Can you inform me where I can purchase some of this wire?” he asked the young man as he pointed to the strands of wire wrapped around the post.

“Oh you don’t have to buy that, mister.” The man replied with a lopsided grin. “Take as much as you need. No charge.”

“Thank you.” Spock replied as the employee nodded to him and walked off. Spock pulled one of the loops off of the post and placed it on top of one of the cages. He then picked up the cages once again and set out to find the Hippo.

As he securely fastened the cages in the back of the Hippo, he noticed that he had attracted a small crowd of onlookers who were whispering between themselves as Spock finished securing the cages. Curious as to their intentions when he turned to question the group they immediately disbursed into the crowded parking lot. 

Breaking off a piece of the stiff wire he walked to the front of the Hippo and lay down rolling himself under the Hippo. He then pulled open the panel he had worked in at the transport station in Mombasa. He quickly bent the wire into the approximated configuration. He then pulled out Nyota’s hair pin and inserted the formed wire as the new bridge. He was certain that this wire would work as well or better than the original part. He closed the panel and secured it, then swiftly rolled out from underneath the Hippo. He carefully coiled up the remaining wire and slipped the coil into Murunga’s tool bag in the back of the Hippo’s storage compartment.

Looking around the parking lot he noticed that some of the people who had just arrived were walking towards the café. He began to walk towards the café reckoning that the café would be the logical place to find Nyota and her grandparents as per local time it was now the hour during which midday meals were served. He discarded Nyota’s ruined hair pin into the refuse receptacle just outside the entrance to the café.

As he entered the café he immediately spotted Nyota at the bar. As he walked towards her he noticed that another male was also walking towards the empty bar stool next to his bond mate. Spock picked up his pace and managed to reach the barstool first giving the man a sidelong glance which caused the male to throw up his hands and thereby relinquish the seat to him. Spock was grateful that such action did not bring undue attention to himself or his bond mate.

Nyota felt him near her now and turned on her stool smiling radiantly up at him as he sat down next to her. “Hi!” she said leaning over to kiss him softly on his left cheek as he reached out with his left hand to engulf her right hand linking their fingers together tenderly. “I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost.”

“Hello.” He replied leaning over to touch his forehead against hers briefly and immediately felt some concern as well as gratitude that he had returned to her. She was in many ways just as protective of him as he was her. “Given the relatively small geographic area that makes up this facility, I was able to navigate my way to the Hippo and then from the Hippo to the café quite easily.”

Namelok leaned around Nyota and gave Spock a huge smile. “Thank you for putting up those heavy cages for us, grandson.” She told him happily. “And considering that it took two grown and strong young men to lift each one of those cages onto the Hippo I find myself most impressed with your strength now as well as your mechanical aptitude.” She then hugged Nyota playfully around the shoulders drawing her slightly away from Spock in the process. “And given my own Star’s many intellectual and physical attributes, I look forward to welcoming your beautiful, intelligent, and strong children as our great-grandchildren.” She quickly reached out to poke Murunga once firmly in the arm to draw him into their conversation. “Isn’t that so, old man?”

Murunga leaned back and looked around his wife to peer at Nyota and Spock. He then squinted his eyes at them accusingly. “So that’s what all of the nonsense talk about bonding was about, huh? He got you pregnant.”

Namelok clucked her tongue in anger and poked Murunga in the arm again this time much harder than before.

Spock could feel his blood heat at Murunga’s words. And surprisingly he realized that he was angered on one level yet pleased on another. He was angry that Nyota’s grandfather had so little regard for her that he believed that she would become pregnant out of wedlock. Yet he was pleased to be thought of as the father of Nyota’s child. Ever quick to defend his Nyota, he immediately leaned around Nyota and stared challengingly at Murunga who then stared back at him defiantly.

Nyota’s eyes narrowed at her grandfather. “No, I am not pregnant, Babu.” She immediately felt Spock’s fingers tighten slightly around her hand and she looked up to find both Spock and her Babu engaged in a most serious staring contest. She had known that her Bibi would eventually provoke Spock to anger just as he had done with every other being he had ever met, but she had hoped that the confrontation between the two of them would not have taken place in such a public venue.

To everyone’s relief, Kalere suddenly appeared in front of Murunga eyeing the old man suspiciously. “You causing trouble again, Murunga?” obviously only half teasing Nyota’s grandfather. She then smiled knowingly at Namelok and reached over the bar to hug Nyota quickly, nodding politely to Spock as she did so before turning back to face Murunga once again. “You know I don’t mind calling the poliisi on you AGAIN you stubborn old man.” 

Murunga immediately turned his death stare to Kalere, who chuckled at him. “Now Murunga either give me your meal order or give me a reason to call the law. YOUR choice.”

At that Namelok and Nyota began to giggle. The tension now disbursed, Namelok smiled at Kalere. “The usual for us Kalere.” Then she turned towards Nyota and Spock “And whatever my Star and my new grandson, Spock want. And please put their meal on our tab.”

Murunga grunted once but kept quiet as Kalere moved to stand in front of Nyota and Spock.

“New grandson, huh?” Kalere inquired playfully smiling broadly at Spock. “I am called Kalere, co-owner of this shabby but warm hole-in-the-wall establishment. Word is you can lift a rhino and really know your way around an auction barn.”

Nyota watched as Spock’s eyebrows rose into his hairline no doubt trying to figure out the meaning behind Kalere’s analogy. She squeezed his hand slightly in support.

“I am most grateful for your compliment. And I am well acquainted with agricultural auctions. My great-grandfather was a farmer and I had often accompanied him to auctions to secure livestock, plants, and machinery when I was a small child during the course of many summers I spent on Earth.”

“Well that must have been a long, long time ago because there is certainly nothing SMALL about you at all now.” Kalere responded with another good natured chuckle. “So what will the two of you have to eat?

Spock turned his head and nodded to Nyota who smiled back at him knowing that he wished for her to order for both of them. “We will have the sukuma wiki, matoke without meat, and rice ugali please. Oh and two big glasses of mango juice please. Thanks!” she told Kalere.

“Coming right up!” Kalere replied happily as she walked of towards the kitchen to deliver their meal orders to the cook.

Kalere was back within ten minutes with their orders. Not wanting to miss the auction, they ate their food quickly and in between bites Namelok and Nyota filled in Kalere with the current goings on in their lives.

Spock was quite pleased with Nyota’s selection of food as they shared the plates of food between them. When she would occasionally stop eating during her conversations he would gently nudge her to eat knowing that she had not eaten on a regular basis for the past two weeks. He curiously found himself leaning closer to her as they ate and he soon found that his previous anger with her grandfather’s words had dissipated.

Nyota was thoroughly enjoying her food as well as their lively conversations. As they ate she found herself leaning more and more towards Spock. It seemed that she enjoyed the feel of him next to her just as much as the good food at the moment. She could feel his calmness return as they continued to eat and she knew that he had already forgiven Babu for his inappropriate words to them earlier.

“Thank you for purchasing the meal for us.” Spock told Namelok as she smiled up at him; his large right hand reaching out to gently grip her by her left elbow as he assisted her in climbing off of the tall barstool.

Nyota had already walked over to help her grandfather stand up as Kalere returned to the bar and began to stack their empty plates on top of one another on the counter. She turned to the tall woman. “The food was delicious as usual, Kalere. Please thank Zuberi for us.”

“I will do just that Nyota.” She replied with a smile. “It’s been so good to see you again and so good to meet you as well, Spock.” She continued looking up at Spock. “You two take care of yourselves at Star Fleet, OK? And don’t forget to invite me to your wedding.”

“It was so good to see you too, Kalere.” Nyota answered reaching out over the bar to meet Kalere in a hug. “We will take care and we will most definitely invite you to our wedding.

“Thank you for the meal, Kalere. It was most palatable.” Spock added with a brief nod.

“Enough of this chit-chat, the auction is about to start.” Murunga called out to them as he walked quickly towards the door. People in his path immediately scattered out of the old man’s way as he continued to move with surprisingly speed through the still crowded café.

Nyota wrapped her right arm around Spock’s waist as she sat next to him on the bleachers overlooking the auction arena. She cautiously looked around Spock to watch as her grandfather intently studied the group of chickens currently being auctioned off. Murunga’s birds were now 4th in line to be auctioned off. It had surprised her that her grandfather had wanted to sit next to Spock during the auction. She had hoped that this was a sign of him wanting to ‘make nice’ with her bond-mate even though such a move would indeed be a rare one for her feisty and ornery Babu.

In response to her touch he slowly slid his left arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her closer to him. He could feel her slight trepidation about their current seating arrangements and he sought to relieve her anxiety. She immediately lay her head against his shoulder.

Nyota relished the feel of him against her and around her. As the heat from his hard body soaked into her, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. After such a large meal she was starting to feel just a little sleepy. But knowing her family quite well, there was no way that the current peaceful conditions which surrounded them would last long enough for her to take a real nap. As if on cue, Murunga’s voice suddenly penetrated into her drowsy brain.

“And so it is my understanding that you have been around agricultural auctions before.” Murunga quasi inquired of Spock.

“That is correct.” Spock replied letting go of Nyota slightly causing her to pull herself more deeply into his body to compensate. “My mother’s father’s father owned a farm just north of San Francisco. I spent many summers with him when I was young and he taught me the basics of agriculture including the procedures and protocols of agricultural auctions.”

“Hmmm” Murunga pondered out loud “What crops did your great-grandfather raise?”

“He raised three varieties of grapes as well as tended orchards of cherry, apricot, and apple trees.” Spock explained turning to look down at Murunga in order to gauge his reaction before he continued. “My great-grandfather also raised Dominicker chickens.”

Murunga’s eyes lit up at the mention of the chickens. “Really? How interesting. They are very close in appearance to Barred Rocks are they not?”

“That is correct.” Spock replied relaxing his grip on Nyota slightly. “But their combs have a distinctive rose color to them instead of the bright red of the Barred Rocks.”

It was now Murunga’s chickens turn on the auction block. The bidding quickly became fast and furious with Murunga’s birds setting a new local record for laying hens. Nyota had to smile to herself as she watched her grandfather’s excitement. In the lifetime that she had known him she had never seen him this happy before. And in her still drowsy state she began to ponder her relationship with her grandfather now. There was no doubt that she herself had changed since leaving home for Star Fleet Academy. And now she was beginning to suspect that perhaps her Babu had changed too…and perhaps even for the better.

As Murunga was collecting his receipts from the auction and settling their meal tab at the café before joining them in the parking lot. Spock, Nyota, and Namelok were enjoying the rare silence within the bowels of the beast as they waited for him to return. The day had warmed up nicely.

“I think I’m going to change clothes into something a little cooler while we wait.” Nyota informed them suddenly.

“Now?” Spock asked cautiously his voice rising slightly.

“Well with you standing guard outside the Hippo, I am sure that it will be safe enough for me to do so.” She replied pushing gently at Spock as he opened up the passenger hatch and quickly got out. 

He gave her a single glance over his shoulder as he walked to the back of their transport. He reached up to remove the restraints from their bags, pulling her rolling bag out the compartment. He swiftly placed her rolling bag on his vacated seat beside her. He then closed the hatch to ensure her privacy.

The parking lot was quite noisy with transports passing by them every few seconds. But with no pedestrians in sight now he cast several glances towards the inside of the Hippo as he stood guard. Even though he was there to prevent any passersby from getting close enough to be able to see inside the Hippo, he was very much a male wishing to perhaps steal a view of his bond mate as she undressed. After catching several glimpses of smooth brown skin he felt his much suppressed libido start to rise up along with a certain part of his anatomy. He quickly turned his body towards the Hippo so not to be seen as he willed his arousal to stand down once more.

“My but he is such a gentleman.” Namelok noted sincerely as she looked back to see what clothes she was selecting for the trip to the compound. “But I could see fire in his eyes in the café when that old man of mine shot off his mouth which I again apologize for.”

Nyota had pulled out shorts and a t-shirt and had begun to take off her clothes quickly not wanting to keep Spock waiting outside for very long. “Spock is the bravest, kindest, smartest, most honest, and the hardest working being I have ever known.” Nyota replied softly smiling at her Bibi. “But he is also a very proud and stubborn male.”

“Like someone else I know.” Namelok added and Nyota shook her head in agreement. “But I think my old man is starting to warm up to him at bit. I heard them talking on the bleachers about Spock’s great-grandfather’s chickens. Not many people share that connection with Murunga.”

Nyota smiled at her again as she finished changing; quickly stuffing her cold weather clothes inside her bag and closing it back up. As she reached for the hatch she found that Spock was already in the process of opening it for her. She now wondered if he had been somehow discretely watching her dress. Maybe he wasn’t a total gentleman after all. She suddenly found this new aspect of his personality to be arousing. She quickly began to tamp down her growing feeling of lust.

“Thank you, mpenzi.” She told him with a smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to change too?” she added teasingly.

Nyota heard her grandmother giggle delightedly at her question and she could have sworn that Spock’s cheeks had begun to turn just a little greener as he picked up her bag from his seat.

“I am quite comfortable, thank you.” He replied looking away from her. He could now detect the enticing smell of her arousal. Perhaps she had seen him looking in on her as she had dressed. The thought of her enjoying him watching her undress had begun to burn a new pathway from his brain straight to his lok.

“That is true. You are VERY comfortable.” She continued to tease him.

“Nyota.” He replied flatly and immediately turned away from her as he pulled her bag out of the transport. He quickly re-secured Nyota’s bag back inside the storage compartment. He then took a deep breath to calm himself and suppress his own hormonal reaction to her endorphins. He could now hear Nyota giggling happily within the Hippo. He was suddenly quite grateful that the trip to her family’s compound was to be a short one. And he was also hopeful that he would be allowed some much needed alone time this afternoon to take his hormonal matters in hand so to speak.

He noticed that Murunga was quickly approaching their transport now and he swiftly returned to his seat shutting and securing the cargo door behind him. He refused to meet Nyota’s eyes.

“Well I think you two are VERY cute.” Namelok announced suddenly with a huge smile for both of them.

“Who is cute?” Murunga asked climbing into the pilot’s seat and quickly fastening his harness. 

“The two soon-to-be newlyweds here.” Namelok said jerking her thumb towards the passenger compartment as she began strapping into her harness.

Spock and Nyota quickly began putting on their restraints knowing what was about to happen to them once again. 

“Baby chicks are cute.” Murunga replied flatly then jerking his head towards the passenger compartment. “Those two…. not so much.”

Nyota looked at Murunga in surprise. Her grandfather was definitely teasing them now. The Hippo’s engines suddenly roared to life minus the warning beeps. Lurching quickly to the left and then right the Hippo sped out of the parking lot towards home leaving only dust in its parting wake.

TBC


	9. The Trip Home to Africa Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Nyota and Spock's trip to Africa. Part 2 of 3.

Chapter 9 The Trip Home to Africa Part Two

 

Before the engines of Murunga’s transport could power down completely the door to the passenger compartment flew open revealing Nyota’s youngest brother, Jahleel who wore a bright smile from ear to ear. “Commander Spock, welcome to our family’s compound. It is a great honor and pleasure to meet you.” He said formally with a half bow. “I would shake your hand sir, but I know that that would be inappropriate given…..”

Suddenly Jahleel was plucked out of the hatch opening and Nyota’s youngest sister, Nabeelah immediately replaced her brother in the opening her face also bearing an enormous smile for Spock. Reaching skillfully out to block her brother’s anticipated and forced return she turned her head to glower at Jahleel. “You get to carry their luggage and I get to greet them….that was the deal, Jah.” 

From their short but succinct conversation Spock suspected that Nabeelah must have been selected as the winner of yet another family drawing.

“Oh..ALL right!” Jahleel capitulated dejectedly, moving slowly out from behind his sister and towards the storage compartment of the transport.

In a somewhat exaggerated motion Nabeelah then stepped to the side of the hatch obviously inviting them to exit the transport. Nyota reached out to gently prod his left arm. Spock slowly began to climb out of the hatch reaching back once he was clear to take Nyota’s hand to pull her out with him. As his right hand enveloped hers he willed himself to keep his grip light even as he felt his body tense.

Through their touch Nyota could now sense the tension in him that she knew had been steadily growing during the short trip from the auction to her family’s compound. And she too had to admit that she was a little anxious as well about the reception that she and Spock as a couple would receive from her close knit family.

Even though her father had promised that no large groups of relatives would descend upon them on their first day with their family, Nyota peered around cautiously as she exited the transport only to find that her father had apparently kept his word. Only her younger brother and sister, her parents, and her mother’s parents were present outside in the yard to welcome them. She hoped fervently that there were no other family members lurking inside. Nyota cleared her throat as she stepped even closer to Spock. She could tell that her family was in full restraint mode now, each one of them wanting to hug both her and Spock as was their family’s tradition upon any family member’s arrival, but holding back out of respect for Spock’s Vulcan heritage. She smiled as looked at her family who now stood unnaturally motionless in the grass yard between her parent’s house and the Hippo.

“Well child are you going to introduce Spock to everyone or do you want me to do it for you?” Murunga asked impatiently as he walked around the front of the transport in order to assist Namelok in climbing out of the co-pilot’s seat. 

Nyota turned to look at her Babu in surprise as he slowly and carefully pulled his wife up to stand. ‘Would wonders never cease?’ she asked herself allowing a small smile to creep across her face at her grandfather’s most unexpected offer. “Yes Babu, PLEASE do the honors!” she called out to her grandfather.

“Well alright then.” Murunga gruffly replied as he walked over to stand next to Spock. He turned to point first at Nabeelah and then Jahleel who was still hard at work unfastening the ties to storage compartment of the transport. “Spock, that’s Nabe and Jah, but then again you have already met them.” He then quickly turned towards the house where the other family members were standing stock still with looks of shock etched upon their faces now no doubt because of Murunga’s most unexpected offer to introduce Spock to them. Murunga’s right arm flailed animatedly as he pointed towards the two eldest members of the still silent group with the index finger of his right hand. “Those two old geezers over there are Badru and Ishi, my daughter-in-law’s parents.”

Spock politely bowed his head to the elderly couple and Ishi smiled broadly back at him as Badru bowed his head solemnly to Spock, the elder man’s dark brown eyes sparkling with unabashed happiness.

Murunga’s right hand then moved quickly to point towards the remaining couple. “And this is my son Suhuba and my daughter-in-law, Aisha.” Murunga finished with a quick wave of his hand.

Spock immediately bowed his head in respect to Nyota’s parents. Aisha waved her right hand back at Spock and Suhuba bowed his head respectfully back to him in return. 

Suddenly Murunga wheeled about and began to quickly walk up the rock path to the house by himself. “And now that all of the social pomp and ceremony has concluded we can now move on to more important topics, such as what we are having for dinner. It would seem that all of this polite chit chat has made me quite hungry.” He called out over his shoulder as he walked into the house, the old fashioned screen door slamming loudly behind him.

Nyota simply stared at her parents and grandparents who had turned to look at each other in amazement as well as disbelief. No doubt her own face now mirrored the incredulous look that she now found upon the faces of her parents and grandparents as they turned back to look at her and Spock.

Namelok suddenly reached out and took Nyota’s left arm entwining it at the elbow with her right one. “Sometimes that old man surprises even me.” She commented with a hearty laugh as Nyota’s parents and grandparents began to laugh with her, each of them shaking their heads in both disbelief as well as amusement at Murunga’s unexpected introduction of Spock.

As Jahleel pulled the remaining bag from the transport’s storage compartment Spock turned his head towards the young man. Spock quickly let go of Nyota’s hand in order to pick up his heavy backpack that Jah had set on the ground, swiftly placing it upon his own back. He then helped Jahleel place Nyota’s backpack upon the teen’s back.

“Thank you Commander.’ Jahleel replied with a grateful smile.

“There should be no formalities amongst family, Jahleel. Please call me Spock.” Spock replied quietly causing Jahleel’s smile to widen immediately and engulf his entire face.

“Thank you Spock!. And please call me Jah, kaka!” Jahleel beamed up at Spock as Spock reached out to take the handle of his rolling suitcase. Jahleel quickly pulled up the handle of Nyota’s rolling suitcase. “I get to show you to your room now!”

“You must have been the victor in the drawing for such a duty, Jah.” Spock commented glancing sidelong at the teenager.

“Yes I was…” Jahleel began turning to look up a Spock again. “Wait a minute…how did you know that?

“Prior experience.” Spock admitted to the young man whose eyes quickly widened in understanding. Then with a delighted laugh he turned to lead Spock up the rock path towards his parent’s house.

Spock slumped against the small shower stall wall as the muscle tremors in his body began to subside. His head began to clear slowly as his left hand dropped deftly to his side. After a few more moments of standing under the stream of hot water he shakily reached out to pour body wash into his right hand lathering the suds over his body. As the feeling of relaxation grew within him he let out a long, contented sigh. He was most grateful that Nyota had suggested that each of them take some time for themselves to get unpacked and freshened up after their long trip as well as their wild transport ride. This time alone had not only allowed him to meditate but to also find his sexual release within the soundproofing offered by the shower in the small bathroom attached to his guest bedroom.

After the close quarters of the transport on the ride to Nyota’s family compound, Spock knew that such a release was necessary in order to regain his self discipline around his bond mate. From the very first time he had seen her as she practiced running hurdles, the view of Nyota’s long mocha legs in shorts had always undermined his self control. And after catching all too brief glimpses of her undressing inside Murunga’s transport, his simmering libido had been set ablaze once again. He had needed this solitary interlude to regain his composure and clarity quite badly. 

His thoughts swiftly returning now to the present, Spock looked down and found that he was once again erect. He quickly glanced at his chron and decided that he would have just enough time to ‘take the edge off’’…again. And as he took himself in hand, his last coherent thought was to calculate the days, hours, and minutes left before Nyota’s graduation. His desire for her now burned so hotly within his blood that his yearning for her had truly began to erode his resolve to follow Vulcan tradition with regard to becoming intimate with her ahead of their formal Vulcan marriage bonding.

Nyota had taken a quick shower anxious to get downstairs to her family. She knew that her grandmothers and mother were now busy preparing the various vegetables, sauces, salads, and meats for dinner and she wanted to be there to help. She and Spock had agreed weeks ago to help prepare several meals for her family as was the Vulcan tradition of guests. But at the moment she really wanted to get the women of her family’s first impressions of Spock ahead of Spock joining them in the kitchen. Although her family’s opinion of Spock was important to her, protecting and defending him from any negatives that her family might choose to throw at him was even more important to her, so she wished to be proactive in this pursuit.

As she walked out of her bedroom she unexpectedly found herself turning away from the stairs and walking towards her oldest brother’s former bedroom which was now being used as the guest bedroom. Slowing to a stop she raised her left hand placing it upon the closed door as she heard the muted sound of running water from within the guest bathroom. Although she had never seen him in anything more revealing than short sleeves and long pants with his feet bare, she had seen enough through his clothing to know that he was not only well built but also well-endowed. The mental image of Spock naked within the small shower stall immediately caused her breathing and heart rate to increase. She quickly dropped her hand from the door and sucked in a quick, calming breath willing her reawakening libido to stand down once again.

This trip would be the longest time that she and Spock had spent in each other’s company since they had met. And the fact that Jah had first carried her bags to the guest bedroom along with the comments from her grandparents at the auction most likely meant that her whole family was now under the impression that she and Spock were cohabitating. And Nyota still didn’t know quite how to feel about such an assumption by her family. And after she let her mother and grandmothers the true status of her and Spock’s relationship, she was definitely going to have a long and private talk with her oldest sister as well.

Before she left home for Star Fleet she had her fair share of boyfriends but she had become intimate with only one of them and then only in order to satisfy her curiosity about sex in general. So compared to her peers, and most especially her roommate Gaila, her own sexual adventures were quite tame. Her feelings towards that particular boyfriend to whom she had given her virginity willingly had remained one of friendship immediately after their sexual encounters. But unfortunately this boyfriend had begun to seek to make their relationship a permanent one after their shared intimacies.

And of course Nyota had broken up with him immediately after he had asked her to marry him. At the time Nyota had felt that her future plans did not include marriage….at least not until after she had found her place among the stars. And even though she had found that she had very much enjoyed sex, once she had committed herself to Star Fleet, she discovered many other non-sexual physical activities that she also enjoyed. So she had decided that she would leave any intimate relationships for a little later in her life and would focus only on her friendships instead until her graduation. And she had stood firmly by her decision until her eyes beheld her mystery runner at the track field on that cold damp morning before the start of her second year at Star Fleet Academy.

Amazingly enough she had somehow managed to contain and hopefully hide her natural sexual attraction to Spock as their relationship progressed into one of deep friendship. But once she and Spock had bonded, she found that her body had begun to respond to his presence in a more sexually physical way much to her own surprise and sometimes even embarrassment. She had lost count of the number of times that she found herself with quite damp underpants after simply touching or kissing him. And it seemed that her arousal responses were growing steadily stronger with each passing day in his company now. She found that all of her recent dreams had been filled with erotic love making between she and Spock and her nocturnal orgasms had even woken up Gaila on occasion. And as a result she and Gaila’s shopping trips to Good Vibrations had become even more frequent in the months following her and Spock’s bonding at Gaila’s insistence.

And being ever prepared, she had packed her favorite vibrator for this trip using it as she had taken her shower. Now she was half tempted to take another shower with her vibrator of course before heading downstairs, but one look at her chron told her that she simply would not have the time to do so. So she quickly turned away from Spock’s door and headed for the stairs.

As she walked into the large kitchen she noticed that very little had been done in the way of meal preparation. Nyota suspected that the women had been distracted no doubt by conversations which most likely had been centered around herself as well as Spock. When the three women noticed her they immediately greeted her with open arms, hugs, and kisses which Nyota eagerly returned. But within their embraces, Nyota could somehow sense a change in the older women’s affections for her. She suddenly stood back from the women raising one eyebrow in question for them. “What is it?” she asked the women quietly. “I get the feeling that you are now somehow treating me differently….not in a bad way or anything like that…just different somehow.”

Ishi stepped towards her reaching out to take both her hands within her wrinkled, warm ones. “This change you perceive in our feelings towards you is because you are no longer our CHILD.” She informed Nyota with a bright smile. “Since your visit with us during your summer break YOU have changed. You are a WOMAN now Star, and as such our love for you has also changed. Within a matter of months you will graduate and become a decorated officer within Star Fleet and you will then marry your mate nafsi. You have become a woman that we are all very proud of and happy for, Star.”

Nyota pulled her grandmother into a hug wrapping her arms firmly around her grandmother in the affectionate grasp. “So Spock IS the one that you saw in your vision, Bibi.” She whispered into her grandmother’s right ear.

“He IS indeed.” She whispered back to her and then cleared her throat dramatically as she leaned back to smile brightly at her. “But he is so much more handsome in real life, Star.”

Nyota pulled back from Ishi and began to giggle. “Yes he is VERY handsome, Bibi, but don’t you get any ideas, you sexy woman you! He is already taken you know.”

Ishi began to blush and her mother and Namelok began to giggle with her obviously also enjoying their light hearted teasing.

“I was actually wondering if Spock has any Vulcan uncles that might be interested in dating your Aunt Lankenua.” Aisha asked as their laughter subsided.

“Mama!” Nyota called out to her mother who smiled innocently at her daughter causing another round of laughter within the group. “Don’t you get any matchmaking ideas.” She warned knowing just how pushy her mother could get. “You promised me that you would try to behave yourself.”

“I AM behaving myself.” Her mother countered.

“Oh you are huh? Then why did you have Jah take MY luggage to the GUEST bedroom?” Nyota asked tapping her right foot impatiently.

“Oooops!” Namelok called out. “That would probably be my fault. I hadn’t gotten around to telling your mother about you and Spock’s ENFORCED celibacy by then.”

“BIBI NANA!” Nyota called out to Namelok loudly before quickly looking around to see if anyone else was within earshot before quickly lowering her voice. “I really don’t want to have this conversation with you in the middle of the kitchen. Can we please have some time together ALONE after dinner, just the four of us so I can explain some things in private to all of you, PLEASE?”

The older women smiled broadly at her as they all immediately shook their heads in agreement to Nyota’s request. Nyota knew that she had just been ‘set up’ by the women to voluntarily give them information about her and Spock’s relationship, but she smiled good naturedly back at them anyway.

“After dinner then, Star.” Her mother agreed with a giggle that still left Nyota concerned about what line of questioning she and Spock would endure during dinner and she immediately began to worry.

As Spock walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where he and Nyota had agreed to meet, Spock began to sense a feeling of anxiety along his provisional bond with Nyota.

“T'nash-veh yel” Spock addressed her quietly stepping into the kitchen and walking up to stand in front of her immediately leaning his head down until his forehead tenderly touched hers. Their bond brightened and Spock could feel her immediate relief at his touch. He could also feel her concern over the potential actions of her family that would somehow offend him. He immediately pushed his confidence back to her that her family was well intended and that he would take no offense at any line of questioning that could potentially arise during their meal.

The sound of a throat being cleared suddenly interrupted their silent conversation. Spock immediately raised his head up breaking their bond as he turned to face the other woman. Nyota immediately tucked herself into his side entwining her left arm around his right elbow.

“I’m guessing that you were speaking Vulcan just then and it sounded very…. lovely.” Aisha told the couple with a quick wink for her daughter and a bright smile for Spock. “If I may ask, what did you say to her?”

Nyota couldn’t help but smile at her mother. Vulcan ‘pet names’ in a relationship were usually quite practical and of course most logical. Since their bonding Spock had at times of high stress called her by this particular name. And she had to admit that she found the descriptive title most endearing as well as calming.

“I had addressed her as ‘my star’.” Spock answered quietly as Nyota’s arm tightened around his in silent support for him.

“I TOLD you they made a cute couple.” Namelok announced to the group with a chuckle. 

Still holding on to his arm Nyota smiled broadly back at the women and wanting to shift the women’s attention away from her and Spock she announced to the group. “Just as the Vulcan language differs from ours, Vulcan customs differ too.” She began “It is a deeply held Vulcan custom that the guests prepare meals for their hosts, especially when their hosts are family. So Spock and I would like to request that he and I finish preparing this evening’s meal for you in order to show you our appreciation and gratitude for your hospitality.”

“And we would also request that you would be amiable to us preparing additional meals during our stay here with you.” Spock added quietly.

The women turned to look at each other for a few seconds before Ishi nodded vigorously to Aisha. Then Aisha turned to once again face Nyota and Spock as her smile grew steadily larger. “We accept your offer to finish preparing the evening meal for us and thank you for doing so. And we would be most amiable to you two preparing any other meals that you wish to prepare for our family during your visit….that is as long as the preparation does not become burdensome to either or both of you. And perhaps we could even prepare some meals together as is OUR custom.”

Spock bowed his head respectively towards Aisha. “Agreed.”

Nyota smiled once again at her mother. “Most definitely, Mama.” She replied happily. “And now will you three ladies please join your husbands outside on the porch while Spock and I get started with the meal. After all we don’t want Babu Murunga to starve to death before our evening meal.”

“That impatient old goat deserves to starve every once in a while.” Namelok called over her shoulder to Spock and Nyota and the other two women began to chuckle knowingly as they walked out of the kitchen and onto the covered porch.”

Nyota released his arm and looked up at Spock smiling at him her mahogany eyes lit up in sheer happiness. “I’ll prepare the goat meat, you prep the veggies, and we can both work on the salads together, deal?”

“Deal.” Spock answered pleased that her anxiety had vanished and had been replaced with joy. She quickly rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft but all too brief kiss onto his left cheek. He then felt the remainder of his own anxiety vanish with the warm touch of her lips.

As they turned in unison to the large counter they began to work intently at their separate tasks their backs turned away from the large window that looked out upon the covered porch. They were quite unaware of the curious onlookers that were doing their best not to stare at the young couple as they worked side by side with the exception of Murunga who was tending the fire.

“What are all of you staring at?” Murunga looked up and asked the onlookers impatiently. “You act as if you have never seen anyone cut up vegetables before.”

“Since when have you become Spock’s protector, old man?” Namelok teased him with a smile as she pulled up a cushioned chair to sit in next to Murunga at the fire pit.

“As big and as strong as he is, I really don’t think he needs my protection, do you?” Murunga shrugged quickly turning back to the fire.

“Given that the average strength of a Vulcan male is three times that of a human male I would agree with you Murunga.” Badru concurred walking over to sit down in one of the cushioned chairs placed around the fire pit opposite from Namelok. “And it would seem that Spock and Nyota are engaging in the Vulcan custom of preparing a meal for their hosts. That was good of you women to let them do that for us. Such a custom is very important to the Vulcans.”

“How many years did you work with the Vulcan research group?” Suhuba asked turning away from the window and quietly pulling up a chair next to Badru.

“Four years.” Badru replied with a smile for the younger man. “Two on Earth and two on Vulcan.”

Ishi walked slowly to seat herself on the end of one of the long benches placed along one side of the patio where the evening’s breeze was blowing the strongest. “Vulcans pride themselves on customs which foster mutual respect. They are a most honorable race.”

“And a most handsome race too if I might say so.” Aisha added with an enormous smile lighting up her face as she sat down next to Ishi. “I can definitely see why our Star is enamored with him.”

“Says the woman who has not only perused every public record she could find on the Commander but has called his mother no less than six times to gather yet more intel on him.” Suhuba teased his wife as he walked over to stand beside his father. “Star’s chosen one had better be every bit as tough as his reputation if he is to endure his marriage into OUR family.”

“And speaking of endurance, technically we should be able to include Spock within our ranks for the Maasai Olympics can we not?” Murunga questioned. “Our clan would win hands down with him joining the competition.”

Badru chuckled loudly as Suhuba joined in with him. “With his strength we would indeed!” Badru replied slapping his knee in unbridled glee. “I will put that question before the council when we meet tomorrow morning.”

“But we will need to make him a warrior first.” Suhuba reasoned pulling over a chair so as to sit next to Badru. 

“We can do that tomorrow when the junior warriors meet.” Murunga stated as he tamped down the fire a bit before pulling the cooking grill into position over the fire. “He can enter the meet with Jah.”

“Now this is the part where I come back into the conversation with both feet.” Aisha announced to the men as she rose up from the bench and walked over to stand next to Suhuba to look menacingly down upon him, her enormous brown eyes quite dark and serious now. “You CANNOT coerce Spock into participating in the junior warriors outing this weekend.”

“Who said anything about coercing?” Suhuba replied with a wide but way too innocent smile for his wife. “I will simply speak with him privately in order to seek out his consent and agreement.”

“Well Mr. Consent and Agreement, I have promised Spock’s mother that I would be Spock’s protector within our family and I take that responsibility quite seriously.” Aisha replied in a no nonsense tone of voice. “And if you so much as ruffle just one of Spock’s feathers you will have to answer to me.”

“Yes, my lioness.” Suhuba agreed bowing his head respectively to her even though he still could not hide another wide smile from enveloping his face as Aisha clicked her tongue back at him in displeasure knowing that his acquiesce to her wishes was tenuous at best.

Nyota nimble fingers and many prior years of experience made short work of preparing the goat meat for the grill. She glanced over to look at Spock noting that he was dressed in a very casual blue woven shirt that was short sleeved and showcased his very muscular forearms as well as gave her a glimpse of his well proportioned and quite ample biceps and triceps as he worked. Her eyes quickly darted away from him and she found that she had to stop herself from audibly sighing. She had already noticed that his lower body was encased in casual but long black pants and his large feet hidden within hiking style boots. She then mentally berated herself over her dashed hopes of finding him in more revealing attire for their last meal of the day. Shaking her head slightly to help clear her mind of the path that her thoughts were now taking her, she knew without a doubt that she DEFINITELY should have gone back in the shower with her favorite vibrator before coming down to the kitchen.

Spock was slicing the last of the red peppers when his nose detected the very subtle scent of what he believed to be sexual arousal in his bondmate. And once again against his will his body began to respond to his bond mate and he quickly shifted his body closer to the counter in order to mask the beginnings of his own arousal. This was indeed a most awkward circumstance. His eyes cutting quickly to the right he felt more than saw her shift away from him slightly. She was no doubt also trying to control her own hormonal reactions now.

She suddenly cleared her throat breaking the sudden awkward silence that had grown between them. 

“I’m done with the goat meat so I’m going to cut up the tofu to fit on the skewers now.” She told him moving behind him towards the refrigeration unit.

“After I complete slicing this pepper I will be free to assist you in the construction of the skewer assemblies.” he offered out of politeness knowing that he really did not want to shift from his position facing the counter just yet lest his waning erection become apparent to her.

As she closed the door to the refrigeration unit she turned and her eyes immediately fell upon his now visibly tensed gluts. It would seem that he was having just as difficult a time controlling his arousal as she was her own. So their relatively simply joint task had quickly changed into a most awkward one. And this was only their first day together! She forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. “OK” was all she could force out of her still tensed jaw.

She obediently took her place next to him at the counter and they began to build the grilling skewers together in a controlled silence each of them forcing their attention more on their task and less on each other.

“Vulcan males are direct descendants of their warrior ancestors. I doubt very much that Spock will shy away from either mock warfare or family responsibility.” Badru stated simply. “And by the look of him I would wager that he can throw the spear at least 300 meters and the rungu at least 325 meters.

Murunga paused as he brushed the grill clean of ashes and turned to look at Badru. “Well….. he single handedly picked up two of my birds’ metal crates with an ease that defied his slender appearance. I too would wager that he would easily be able to throw the spear and rungu such distances if not more.”

“Most interesting.” Badru commented raising his hand to his chin in thought. “Given that Spock’s mother is human it would seem that his physiology is primarily Vulcan. Only the color of his eyes reveals any human genetics.”

“What about his eye color?” Namelok spoke up moving to sit on the edge of the bench her curiosity obviously peaked.

“V’tosh eye color is a dark, dark brown to almost black.” Ishi replied to her as Namelok turned on the bench to face her. “Spock’s eyes are noticeably lighter in color.

Aisha returned to sit down on the bench next to Namelok. “Spock’s mother Amanda told me that Spock’s physiological makeup is Vulcan except for his hair, eye, and skin coloration. And since Vulcan/Human children are still considered quite rare, Spock has been subjected to much UNDUE and UNWELCOME scrutiny his whole life. And I REALLY want him to feel like part of our family and not a part of your poorly disguised experiment to verify and validate the limits of Vulcan strength and ability at the warrior competition should Spock even agree to participate.”

Badru signed audibly. “YES I understand what you are saying and I agree that ALL of us need to keep Spock’s as well as Star’s best interests at the forefront of our comments and questions during their visit with us.”

“Agreed.” ”Suhuba concurred with a smile “I promise that I will not attempt to push Spock in to participating in the warrior games tomorrow.”

“What about the warrior games tomorrow?” Jah called out as he ran onto the porch sliding to a stop next to Suhuba’s chair.

Nabeelah quickly followed her brother onto the porch and slid onto the bench next to Aisha wrapping her arm around her mother’s waist and hugging her.

“Animals all fed?” Murunga called out to his grandchildren.

“Yes, Babu Murunga!” the teens called out in unison to the old man.

“Since Ny and Spock are here they ARE going to go with us to the games aren’t they?” Jah asked undaunted by the lack of a response to his first question.

“I’m not sure if they will be there or not, Jah.” Aisha answered her son.

Jah looked up and into the window to the kitchen. “Well it never hurts to ask.”

Nabeelah stood up and looked into the window too. “Come on Jah, let’s go inside and see if we can help Ny and Spock. You need to wash your filthy hands anyway.”

Jah deliberately palmed his right hand onto Nabeelah’s arm as she trotted by him earning him a side kick which he swiftly and skillfully dodged. “You are SO dead, Jah.” She called out to him beating him to the doorway as Jah laughed gleefully.

“Now you too are SO FILTHY!” He called out after her as they both burst into the kitchen causing Nyota to jump at the unexpected noise.

Spock’s arms instinctively encased her protectively and she quickly turned in his arms to face her younger brother and sister.

“Sorry! I guess we should have knocked first.” Nabeelah called out to the couple over her shoulder as she beat Jah to the sink to wash up. 

“Why is that?” Jah asked as he pushed impatiently at his sister for his turn at the sink’s soap dispenser, then quickly turning to find Nyota still in Spock’s arms. “Oh I SEE, humpf!”

Nabeelah immediately jabbed her brother in the arm effectively silencing him. “We finished up with our chores and we wanted to see if we could help you two with anything.” She told the still embracing couple as she moved slowly out of Jah’s way while drying her hands.

Spock slowly released Nyota from his grasp knowing that her younger brother and sister finding their older sister in his arms was not at all proper given the circumstances. And with her release he immediately missed the warmth of his bond mate’s body.

Nyota looked up at Spock and smiled at him reassuringly. “Well now you are just in time to take the skewers outside to the grill while Spock and I prepare the salads and the drinks.”

She glanced over at Spock who was still watching her intently. And as much as she wanted to still find herself within his arms she knew that out of respect to each other and her family they could not do so. She also knew for a fact that this was going to be a long week indeed.

Nyota had slowly begun to relax after the first few minutes of eating. Her family was making surprisingly quiet conversation as they ate their meal on the patio seated around a long rectangular table positioned underneath three ceiling fans which kept the warm air circulating around them comfortably. She knew that Spock used restraint in serving himself as they filled their plates from the serving table, even though her mother had managed to pile more grilled tofu and vegetables onto his plate. Glancing around to make sure no one else was looking, she quickly forked over 3 additional tofu slices onto his plate hoping that no one else other than Spock would notice. But when she looked up she found Ishi smiling at her and the twinkle in her grandmother’s aged eyes spoke volumes to Nyota. Nyota smiled slowly back at her before turning to look up at Spock who had now lightly touched her elbow as it sat on the edge of the table.

“Th'i-oxalra.” he told her so quietly that she had to look up at him to make sure that he had really spoken to her.

And as the soft heat of his fingers began to penetrate into the skin of her elbow she could also hear his thanks in her head. Being in such close quarters with him for the entire day had evidentially magnified the strength of their provisional bond. And there was no doubt in her mind now that her family was very much aware of her and Spock’s ‘silent’ conversations. She suddenly remembered that she had promised her mother and grandmothers a private talk after their meal. She definitely had some explaining to do about her and Spock’s bond.

Jah had been quick to grab the seat next to Spock and Nabeelah had also swiftly taken the seat next to Nyota. As Jah speared another slice of goat meat on his plate he leaned down as if to devour the food but then suddenly stopped and looked up and over at Spock.

“I mean no offense in asking this question of you, Spock.” Jah began setting his fork down quietly on his plate, goat meat still intact. “But for a vegetarian, you are pretty….big. I understand that Vulcan males do not mature until they are 28 years of age. Given your age do you know how about much taller you will get when you are fully grown?”

Spock turned to the young man. He had noted Jah’s earlier attempts at height assessment as they stood next to each other around the serving table. In the relatively short time he had known the teen, Spock actually found his ‘new’ role as elder brother to Jah to be unexpectedly fulfilling. “If my father’s genetics indeed prove dominant, then I will likely reach a final height in excess of 198 centimeters.”

Nyota’s mind immediately began calculating the difference in her and Spock’s height if Spock’s prediction becomes reality. There was no doubt in her mind now that she was definitely going to need taller heels in the future. But then she found that she had to immediately stop her thoughts from continuing on to their natural path towards a further analysis of their height difference and how this difference would figure into their future bedroom activities.

“That’s pretty tall alright.” Jah replied picking up his fork again but then stopping just short of putting the piece of goat meat in his mouth. “Is it true that Vulcans are three times stronger than human on average?”

“Because of the difference in the gravity between Vulcan and Earth, Vulcans on average are 3.25 times stronger than humans.” Spock replied noting with some with some confusion the looks of smugness on the faces of the elder male members of Nyota’s family as he glanced around the table before quickly returning his focus to Jah.

“Then you would definitely win the spear and rungu competition tomorrow.” Jah concluded then quickly looked around the table apologetically. “Ooops, I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

Spock looked at the young man curiously. “I do not understand the term ‘rungu’, please explain.

“Well….a rungu is one of the Maasai traditional weapons. It’s sorta like a club with a long handle on it. It is used in our clan’s traditional warrior competition in an event that tests both strength and accuracy.”

“So I am to understand that the competition tomorrow involves throwing both spear and rungu.” Spock furthered inquired his interest in Maasai customs now peaked.

“Yes.” Jah answered with a broad smile. “And if you want you can come and watch the event. I will be one of the competitors.”

“I would be most honored to support you in your endeavor, Jah.” Spock replied with a nod.

Aisha quickly reached out under the table to stay her husband’s hand from raising his now clenched hand up in victory. Suhuba slowly turned his head and smiled sheepishly down at his wife.

Spock suddenly realized that everyone at the table was speaking Standard. He reasoned that this was because Nyota’s family wished to make him feel ‘at home’ as his mother was fond of saying. Quickly glancing over at Nyota, he waited for the family to grow silent knowing that such silence would be short lived at best. He immediately began to speak with the next brief moment of silence that engulfed the table’s occupants. “Nyota and I had agreed early in our friendship to learn each others native languages. I regret that I am still not proficient in Kiswahili, but I do have the ability to carry on conversations. But please forgive me in advance if I require explanation or clarification for certain terms or phrases or if my conjugation is flawed.”

Aisha’s eyes now shown with appreciation for the young Vulcan. She remembered back to that com call in the middle of the night when Nyota was injured and the kind way Spock calmly spoke to her and her husband in Kiswahili. And she knew for a fact that Spock’s conjugation was anything but flawed. “Spock I know from your call the night that Star was injured that you speak Kiswahili quite well indeed, but our family will of course help translate or conjugate any words that you are unfamiliar with. And in return I for one would truly enjoy learning some Vulcan words and phrases while you are here with us this week.”

“I would be most honored to teach you.” Spock replied in Kiswahili bowing his head in respect to Aisha. Under the table Nyota reached out to gently squeeze his right thigh. He cocked his head and looked over and down at his bond mate whose face now bore a smile from ear to ear. Spock was most satisfied as the conversation around the table immediately picked up again in Kiswahili.

After the family collectively cleaned and put away all of the dishes the women adjourned to their “Craft Hut”, which was a stand alone building some 200 feet from the main house where the women kept their collective art and craft supplies. The building afforded them the space they required for jewelry making as well as traditional textile weaving and ceramic art. But most importantly, this building was their sanctuary away from the men of the family. 

“I know Akilah must have told you that Spock and I were cohabitating considering how my luggage was sent to Spock’s room this afternoon, but that is definitely not the case.” Nyota began as they sat down together around a large round table with bins of colorful beads already set up on the table. “I have already told Bibi NaNa a little bit about my relationship with Spock earlier today at the auction. But if you will allow me to, then I wish to tell you all the whole story of both how and why Spock and I became bondmates.

Aisha leaned forward over the table, her eyes now wide with anticipation. “We are all ears, Star.” She told her with quite evident enthusiasm as her grandmothers also leaned forward to better hear Nyota’s softly spoken words that quickly followed.

As Spock stood on the elevated observation deck with Nyota’s father, he did his best to restrain his growing concern as to the reasons behind Suhuba’s request for a ‘private talk’ with him. And as they looked out together in silence upon the growing dusk, Spock endeavored to place himself in Nyota’s father’s position as the head of his own family seeking to validate the bond which bound his daughter, for all intents and purposes, to a stranger.

The elder African slowly turned to look at him, capturing his eyes with his own. “As the father of the woman you intend to marry, I have family duties that I must attend to, Spock.” He began in Standard continuing to lock eyes with him. “It is my understanding that you and Star have been acquainted for some years now, and that you and she had become first and foremost close friends.”

“That is correct.” Spock confirmed politely choosing to keep his answers concise and brief.

“And as her close friend I am certain that you know her true self. My daughter is brilliant, confident, brave, quite stubborn at times, and most of all very compassionate….her soft heart being a weakness of sorts.” He continued his eyes never leaving Spock’s. “So I must ask you some questions in order to better understand your intentions towards my Star. I ask these questions of you in my current position as her protector and of course as her father.”

Spock bowed his head to him in respect never breaking eye contract with the elder African. Nyota’s father was being most straight forward with him and Spock found this directness somehow comforting. “I shall answer any and all questions you have for me to the best of my ability, sir.”

“….and I know that he holds both my heart and soul within him as I also hold his heart and soul within me.” Nyota finished quietly in the now silent room pausing to look around at the women who sat around her with quite obvious tears in their eyes as she finished her story detailing the evolution of her and Spock’s relationship. She knew that she needed to lighten the moment now before she too began to tear up.

“And just why are we making these bead strings?” Nyota cheerfully asked the woman after the few more seconds of silence filled with a few sniffles. “I know for a fact that Jah already has his set of beads for the competition tomorrow.”

Namelok and Aisha both immediately looked down at their bead work their hands speeding up as they focused completely on their task and effectively ignoring Nyota’s question. Their abandonment left only Ishi to answer Nyota’s question. “Well….” was the only word to come out of Ishi’s mouth before she too looked down at her own bead work.

“Oh NO you didn’t!” Nyota exclaimed looking around the table as the older women’s eyes immediately rose to meet hers before she announced loudly to them. “I don’t know what I am thinking…you are my family so OF COURSE you did.”

“Well…. we certainly can’t have the newest member of our clan running around tomorrow improperly clothed for the occasion.” Namelok suddenly blurted out. “And as his soon-to- be WIFE you now have the responsibility for such a task. But we knew you needed a little help getting all of the bead work done in such a short time frame, so here we all are.” She finished with a huge smile.

“Well I certainly don’t recall Spock AGREEING to compete in the warrior meet during dinner.” Nyota replied, finishing up a string and expertly tying the end off. “So why do I suddenly get the feeling that you all know something I don’t.”

“Well, Star” Aisha began looking across the table to meet Nyota’s eyes once again. “As Spock’s family protector I have been strongly opposed to anyone in this family, although I am not going to mention any specific names here, coercing or forcing Spock to participate in the competition this weekend. But I saw the light in Spock’s eyes at dinner when he and Jah were talking about weaponry and the competition. And Amanda has told me that Spock is highly competitive when it comes to such activities. So I have a feeling that Spock is not going to be satisfied with just standing around and watching tomorrow. And since technically he is already part of our clan, the council will most likely allow him to compete if he chooses to do so. But our word to you as your family: that no one, not even Jah or your father, will try to coerce him into competing.”

Namelok stood up and walked over to one of the cabinets, opening the door and pulling a large fabric container off the shelf. She smiled coyly at Nyota as she held out the contents of the container. “And as luck would have it, we have enough material in our clan’s colors to make one LARGE shuka, and if I might add, one that will show off that big body of his quite nicely.”

“But I don’t suppose you could sweet talk him into coming in here to MODEL for us while we sew his shuka?” Ishi teased Nyota whose eyes immediately grew wide with surprise.

“NO!” Absolutely NOT!” Nyota replied breathlessly, half of her wanting to see his well honed body in the colorful cloth and the other half fiercely protecting her bond mate from potential embarrassment. It would seem that the long day of travel was finally weighing upon her. Recognizing her own emotional state, she cut her eyes downward and stared at the table while trying to regain her composure once again.

“OK, OK!” Aisha told her doing her best now to calm her obviously distressed daughter. “You know we are just teasing you. He doesn’t have to wear the beads or the shuka to compete, you know that. Star, you must be worn out from no doubt studying too hard for your finals as well as the long trip you had today. ESPECIALLY considering the wild ride with Murunga.” She added trying to lighten the mood once again.

“You should have seen the two of them in the back seat of the Hippo!” Namelok chimed in with a peal of good natured laughter. “Both of them had their eyes closed so tightly that I thought a few times that they had lost consciousness from the sheer terror!”

Nyota began to giggle her mood immediately improving. “I told Spock that was the best way to handle Babu Murunga’s piloting maneuvers.” She replied and quickly found she had to stifle a yawn. But despite her weariness she was suddenly very interested in helping to make Spock’s shuka. Perhaps this would be the chance she was waiting for to see that Vulcan body of his in more revealing attire.

Suhuba determinedly held Spock’s eyes searching deeply within the young Vulcan’s words as he answered his many ‘fatherly’ questions politely and succinctly. But then he had expected no less from the young Vulcan. Now it was time for the toughest questions, for both himself and Spock. “It is my understanding of Vulcan customs that you had been bonded as a child to a Vulcan female and this bond had been dissolved some time ago.”

“That is correct, sir. My childhood bond was dissolved by mutual accord 1.493 standard years prior to Nyota’s training accident. The reason behind this dissolution was quite simple: my Vulcan bondmate and I were incompatible. The bond that Nyota and I now share is not only a product of our compatibilities but of our complementary personality traits as well.” Spock added with determination now set in his eyes.

Suhuba couldn’t help but smile at him now. In his relatively short time to know him, Suhuba reasoned that Spock was no doubt every bit as stubborn as his Star. And Suhuba knew without a doubt that Spock would need every bit of that stubbornness to deal with his middle daughter as they moved through life together. Suhuba had always been blessed with a good judge of character and he now felt very strongly that Star’s choice in a bondmate was a good one. And Suhuba also realized that it had been a long day for Spock and no doubt the young Vulcan was growing weary of his questioning given the time of night now.

Although he had never been a big fan of Star Fleet, Suhuba had always supported Nyota 100% in her choice of careers. And his last as well as the most difficult question of the night for Spock pertained directly to Star Fleet.

“As Nyota is to serve under your command on the Enterprise, I must ask you this hypothetical question.” Suhuba told him as he squared his shoulders in preparation for this last question of his daughter’s soon-to-be husband. This question had not come easy for Suhuba at all, but it was one that he had to know the answer to. Suhuba was still fearful of Nyota’s deployment into space but he had been always outwardly in support of this progression of duties within her career with Star Fleet. “If there comes a disastrous situation where you must decide whether to save Nyota or let her die in order that the rest of the crew be saved, what would you do?”

Anger briefly flared up within Spock’s dark eyes followed immediately with a most noticeable sadness as the young Vulcan answered him both quietly and truthfully. “The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, sir.”

Suhuba sucked in a quick, steadying breath. He had his answer now. And he knew without a doubt that his future son-in-law would do anything and everything in his power to prevent such a situation, but if the worst happened then Spock would do his duty, just as he knew that Star would also do hers given the same set of circumstances. Suhuba resolved to pray that much harder for Nyota’s and Spock’s safety while serving together aboard the Enterprise as he continued to count the years and days down until Nyota and Spock were both safely earthside and free of their obligations to Star Fleet. After all, he was now looking forward to more grandchildren….ESPECIALLY grandchildren who could throw the rungu 300 meters or more!

Spock was most grateful that the males had left well before daybreak and well ahead of the females. During the night he had meditated quite extensively in an almost futile attempt to rid his mind of the fact that he and Nyota were separated by only a narrow hallway now. He had even taken two rather cold showers in an effort to relieve his rampant desires for his bondmate and that combined with the meditation had sufficiently muted his carnal desires albeit only temporarily.

When they arrived at the competition field, Spock noted that only males were in attendance. Jah had informed him that the females were also to compete but that their competition field was across the river from the male’s field with the side note that there were stiff penalties for either males or females crossing over the river until the celebration at the end of the day. Spock was even now more grateful that the males had left the compound before the females this morning because if he had seen Nyota dressed for the competition complete with running shorts and form fitting top there would be a high probability that he would have even more trouble concentrating on the competition.

The ruling council had agreed to allow Spock to enter the rungu and the spear competition with the caveat that Spock’s results would be divided by 3.25 in order to compensate for his Vulcan physique. The council also decided that Spock should compete in the 20 – 30 year old bracket.

As the sun began to rise higher in the sky, Spock turned away from the competition field for a moment and looked towards the western horizon. The tall savanna grass weaved to and fro in concert with the warm morning breeze and the smell of fertile soil hung heavy around him. A feeling of profound peace suddenly filled his soul. He was indeed most grateful and thankful for both Nyota as well as her family and clan members for their total acceptance of him as a part of their family without any prejudice or judgment. As he took another deep breath he felt the freedom to just be himself here among the competitors. And as he turned back to the competition this feeling remained with him and for that he was also most grateful.

It took over an hour for Murunga to introduce Spock to the rest of the males just in Nyota’s clan alone. Nyota had warned him that her family was large, but as he chest bumped Nyota’s 41st cousin he began to realize just how LARGE her clan really was.

Jah had seen fit to take over the duty of introductions from Murunga after the call went out for the first meal of the day. Once clan introductions were completed Jah ushered Spock into the tent that was set up for food service and Spock was both pleased and relieved that ugali was being served. Suhuba made sure that Spock was served 3 helpings of the porridge and Spock was most grateful for both his kindness as well as the most palatable ugali. Spock was barely able to finish his third helping of porridge as he answered a continuous barrage of questions from Nyota’s male family members who sat all around him and Jah as they ate.

The heat of the day had now set in and Spock closed his eyes and truly relished the temperature. His only complaint was of the humidity, but after living for so many years in San Francisco he found that he could indeed adequately manage the humidity of the savanna. As the day had steadily grown hotter he had been most grateful that he had chosen to wear athletic shorts. He had removed his shirt mid morning during the spear practice sessions finding that the sleeves of his shirt had interfered slightly with his throwing style.

And by the end of the competition, Spock managed to place second in the spear and second in the rungu competition which had pleased his clansmen immensely given that their clan had not even placed in these events for the last five years. And Spock was certain that he would place higher in future competitions because he reasoned that experience and practice would allow him to do so. Upon reflection Spock recalled that he had been highly competitive during his youth on Vulcan and that his competiveness had been one of only a few of his character traits that his peers had actually found acceptable and adequate. But in comparison, Nyota’s clan as well as other clan members had accepted him completely even before the competition had started and had indeed found him to be much more than adequate today. This had pleased Spock immensely. He was slowly realizing that his general trepidation about this trip with Nyota had been unfounded.

And as requested by one of his competitors in the rungu, Spock had also led a rather impromptu basic instructional session of Suus Mahna to a group of 52 warriors from various clans who had expressed an interest in learning the difficult martial art during the afternoon break in the competition following the second meal of the day. Spock found this group to be excellent students and by the end of the almost two hour long session, he had noted much progress had been made by the group on the basic skills involved. Such improvement had not only pleased him but the warriors as well. He was then asked by the group to teach them more at their next competition. Spock had quickly agreed to do so if his scheduled allowed him.

With only an hour left before the closing celebration, Spock decided to once again make use of the sanitary facilities as his hydration level during the day had been quite high. And once again as he stood in front of the 4 meter long urinal inside the male sanitary facility he could sense many eyes looking at him….or actually looking at a certain part of his body.

The first time that this happened during the morning health break, Spock had thought back to his first ship-board service mission with Captain Pike. Spock had also experienced the curiosity of the other male crewmembers in the communal gender-specific crew showers on board their ship. And this curiosity had been singularly focused on the anatomical endowment of sexual organs much to Spock’s confusion. But since Spock had been raised around only other Vulcan males he had been forced to admit to some measure of his own curiosity with regard to the genatalia differences between species that of course went beyond a textbook analysis. Spock had noted at the time that humans and Vulcan males possessed the same basic ‘equipment’ as Pike had labeled male genitalia. But Spock had also noted that Human males illogically assessed a certain amount of value based upon the size of male genitalia, which of course was irrelevant to the genitalia’s basic function of procreation with a female.

Perplexed about such behavior he had eventually approached Captain Pike on the subject. And never the one to mince words, Pike had called such human curiosity ‘the swinging dick’ mentality during one of their many 3D chess games in the rec center aboard the ship when Spock brought the confusing behavior up to him. And as time went on Spock found Pike’s crude reference to such behavior to be quite appropriate. And as far as comparisons went Spock had judged his own ‘equipment’ as well proportioned for his height and physique and had chosen to just simply ignored his crewmates’ comments, subsequently focusing all of his efforts upon quickly finishing up his shower and thus removing himself from the potentially confusing social situation.

And so as was his habit from his ship board service with Pike, Spock now focused solely upon completing his task at the urinal, and then once done, reached down to quickly rearrange his lok within his athletic supporter until he attained sufficient comfort level before pulling his shorts back into position.

“Go on you knotheads!” Abdu, one of Nyota’s cousins called out to the group of onlookers as he stepped into the now vacant spot on Spock’s left side. “You act as if you’ve never seen a uume before!”

“They most likely have not seen a Vulcan’s.” Spock commented as he finished adjusting his shorts. “However anatomically speaking, Vulcan males and human males do possess quite similar genitalia. And that is one reason why Vulcan-Human progeny like myself exist.”

Abdu smiled broadly back at Spock. “And we are all quite glad indeed that you DO exist my cousin!”

Jah suddenly walked into the facility. “Oh, there you are, my brother.” He hailed Spock with a huge smile. “The council wishes to speak with you again before the closing celebration.”

And with the eyes of many still upon him, Spock and Jah walked out of the room.

This had not been Nyota’s best competition, but it had certainly not been her worst either. She had to finally admit to herself that her body was still recovering from studying non-stop without proper rest for her Star Fleet finals. So her decision to only compete in the half marathon and the 400 meter hurdles had been a wise one even though she had to endure a fair amount of harassment from both her clan as well as other clans over her limited events. Even before the meet began at the sign-in table some of her first cousins had teased her about her going ‘soft’ since she had been at Star Fleet. But she had just smiled at them putting on one of her best “we’ll see’ faces for them. And during the competition she had definitely managed to show everyone that she had indeed NOT gone soft at all.

“So is it true what I hear Nyota that you are now a married woman?” Naisiae, from the Baraguyu clan asked her after finishing first in the half marathon just 10 seconds ahead of Nyota. She began to shake Nyota’s hand vigorously in between heavy breaths as they both began slowly walking together. “That would explain why you are running so SLOW today, woman!” she began to tease her delightedly and she slowly released Nyota’s hand as they continued to walk during their cool down as more young women began to gather around them to meet the rest of the runners as they crossed over the finish line.

“Not exactly.” Uhura breathed out heavily, their walk slowing even more.

“What does that mean, not exactly?” Naisiae remarked “That is like being pregnant…either you are or you are not.”

“Oh, Oh. OH!” Noni called out to them as she ran up and dropped into sync next to Nyota as they continued to walk. “I got some video of this really hot guy.” She told them excitedly.

Nyota knew that Noni was a master computer programmer who dabbled on the side with some border line legal application design work. Even her room mate Gaila would be hard pressed to keep up with this young woman.

“Don’t tell me you hacked into the men’s security cameras again, Noni.” Nyota teased her with a smile.

“Well of course I did!” Noni replied with a huge grin. “And when two of those BOYS tried to hack our security system I not only blocked their hack but I inserted a really nasty ransom ware into their wimpy systems that ought to keep them busy for at least a day or two, as well as earn me a few credits on the side!”

“So let’s see this HOT guy, Noni!” Naisiae requested as the three of them stopped walking and Noni moved to stand between them as she and Nyota looked at the PADD along with Noni.

Suddenly much to Nyota’s surprise, there in video form on Noni’s PADD was her bond mate as he practiced with the rungu. And for a moment she forgot to breathe almost becoming light headed as Naisiae quickly reached out her hand around Noni and take her by the arm to steady her.

“Oh my!” were the only words that Nyota could get out as she continued to stare at the small screen. Her eyes hungrily took in Spock’s electronic form starting at his muscular chest upon which was an ample supply of dark hair, and then quickly roving down to what she quickly counted as at least an eight pack before following the treasure trail down to where his dark body hair disappeared into his sweaty gray Star Fleet issue athletic shorts. Then her eyes became riveted on the impressive bulge in the front of his shorts and she once again forgot to breathe prompting Naisiae to once again grab her by the arm. And as Spock turned away from the screen, Nyota’s eyes swept over the well defined muscles of his back and legs, especially those large calf muscles before settling in on his very tight gluts. And if her panties weren’t already soaked with sweat then they would definitely be soaked with her arousal by now.

“My, my, he is HOT alright! Do you know who he is?” Naisiae asked happily. “Girls, I think I am in LUST here!”

Noni shook her head. “I don’t have a name but I was able to find out he’s from Nyota’s clan.”

Both the women turned to Nyota in unison as Nyota continued to stare silently at Spock’s gluts until he walked out of camera range.

“His name is Spock.” Nyota barely managed to get out, her breathing still unsteady as she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and looking over at Naisiae. “And remember that ‘not exactly’ I was telling you about…..well that’s him.”

“Well then it is no surprise that you are running slow today, woman!” Naisiae proclaimed cheerfully “You spent all night with that hunk banging the headboard against your bedroom wall no doubt. It’s a wonder you can even walk today judging by that impressive package in those shorts of his!”

“What does ‘not exactly’ mean?” Noni blurted out somewhat in confusion as she gently began prying Nyota’s still tensed fingers from her PADD hoping to get it back from her undamaged. “If you mean by that ‘not exactly’ that this sculpted hottie is available, then you better get some of your beads around that hunk’s body and claim him quick before any of the other available females, including me, does.”

“Spock and I are already bonded, but we just haven’t entered into a formal Vulcan marriage bond yet.” Nyota explained quickly “So technically we are not quite married, and ….and we haven’t been intimate yet and….and….it’s just really complicated.”

“I’ll say.” Naisiae agreed quickly with a hearty laugh. “But Noni is right. You better get a bead claim on that hunk of hotness before there is a stampede for him at the celebration.”

Nyota was suddenly quite glad that she stayed out with her grandmothers and mom late last night working on one large shuka. Because if Spock had already been talked into wearing the shuka then he would at least be partially claimed by her. But then it would be up to her to finish staking her claim on him. She was grateful now that her grandmothers had packed the beads that they had made last night for Spock into a large bag. And Nyota knew that she was going to make a beeline for that bag before she changed clothes for the celebration.

“Spock you have been a keen competitor as well a good teacher to many warriors today. And we wish to give thanks to you for the good work you have done.” The council’s leader, Baraka told him holding an ornately carved rungu out to him. “And we give to you this rungu to you to show our appreciation to you as well as to provide you with an incentive for you to return to these games next year.”

Spock reached out to respectfully grasp the rungu within both hands. The rungu was of exquisite quality with expertly carved details found within the red wood. He had not expected such generosity from the council. He bowed his head in both respect and thanks to the elder as he slowly took the rungu from Baraka’s hands. “I am most grateful and humbled to accept this finely crafted rungu.” Spock told him raising his eyes to look the elder in the eyes. “It was an honor to instruct some of the warriors today in the art of Suus Mahna as there is always great honor in service. And I shall endeavor to return to the games next year provided I am not deployed off planet in service to Star Fleet.”

“It is our understanding that you will serve with Nyota Uhura aboard the USS Enterprise.” Baraka replied his eyes almost sad. “We wish both of you safe voyages and a speedy return to us.”

Spock slowly bowed his head in respect to both Baraka and the rest of the council before he turned away, the rungu now tightly held within his left hand. As he walked with the rungu in his hand he immediately knew that the club was not only pleasing to the eye but the weapon was precision balanced as well. As he continued to walk away from them Jah ran up to him gripping a large brown bag within his right hand.

“Come on Spock!” Jah slightly out of breath told him pointing towards a bench near the front of the ceremonial mud thatched building where the council met. “I have it on good word that Ny is going to bead you at the celebration. And my dad just gave this to me to see if you would like to wear it for the celebration.”

Spock took the bag from Jah’s hands and peered inside to find a bright fabric which he immediately noted to be in Nyota’s clan’s colors. 

Jah quickly pulled the fabric out and Spock immediately recognized it as a shuka. “You don’t have to wear it, but if you do then I can help you put it on.” Jah offered sincerely “It’s a little tricky the first time.”

“Thank you, Jah.” Spock replied clearly understanding the meaning behind such a gift to him. “I would be honored to wear this shuka.”

Jah wore a smile from ear to ear as he began to unfold the shuka. “The good part about shukas is that you can keep your shorts on under it. I don’t like going commando under these…they are way to scratchy for me.”

Spock nodded understanding the use of the word ‘commando’. “I too wish to retain my shorts.”

Jah nodded in agreement and began to help Spock wrap the garment around him.

Nyota hurried across the bridge holding her bead bag in the crook of her right arm. This was the first time that she had crossed that bridge in her life with the intent of actually claiming one of the warriors as hers. In years past the only reason that she had only crossed the bridge was to celebrate with her clan the successes of the competition. In her life she had never even imagined herself being bound to a warrior. But here she was already bonded to a Vulcan warrior, no less, and about to claim him formally in front of not only her clan but in front of 12 other clans as well. Her pace began to pick up with the increased number of the women now around her. In her mind Noni’s words of warning about other women trying to stake their claim on her bondmate kept replaying in her head. She quickened her pace even more as she made her way towards the bridge.

Spock and 35 other males had been asked to stand within a large red chalked circle on the grass field nearest the bridge. Jah had informed him that this area was where Nyota would meet him and that she would be giving him hand made beadwork to formally ‘mark’ him as belonging to her as was part of an ancient Maasai custom of courtship. As he waited silently, Spock found himself reaching back with his left hand to once again touch the rungu as it lay tucked beneath the goat skin belt that Jah had helped him fasten around his shuka. He had found the shuka most comfortable to wear and Spock could now readily understand why the majority of the competitors had worn such garments during the competition. But Spock found that he agreed with Jah about not wanting to wear the garment without under pants of some kind.

And as he continued to wait with the other males Spock found himself becoming unexpectedly on edge as he glanced around him for the 21st time. Against his will, illogical doubts had begun to plague his mind. What if Nyota had decided to bestow her beadwork upon another male? There were many males around him that were taller, more muscular and more physically endowed than he. The fact remained that he was, after all, an outsider. And as tradition bound as her clan was, would she really break with tradition and claim him? 

Suddenly groups of females began to approach their group, bags and beadwork in hand. Within seconds several women were standing in front of him smiling broadly at him and both offering to place strings of beads around his neck at the same time, each of them talking over the other in an effort to claim him before the other was able to do so. So as politely as he could manage, he began to explain to the women in Kiswahili that he was already bonded to another female. But his words to them were ignored completely, and the women continued to compete between themselves in a quite animated effort to forge their claim upon him. A quick glance around him revealed that many of the males surrounding him were being accosted by other females in a similar fashion now as well. But Spock only had eyes for one woman now: where was his Nyota?

Suddenly feeling a gentle tug at their provisional bond he turned to his left and his eyes instantly located the woman of his dreams as she hurriedly approached him, she too carrying a large bag. Her long, black hair had been braided into long tendrils with many brightly colored beads woven within them, and her long, supple neck was encased within many metal necklaces with beadwork embedded within each necklace. He was suddenly reminded of a warrior princess that he had read about as a child. But instead of body armor, this particular princess wore a shuka, the lower third of her smooth mocha thighs showing beautifully below the bottom of her shuka, and her toned arms bore wire banding also adorned with beadwork. A quick glance downward made him aware that her feet were encased in a most delicate pair of red sandals. And as he looked up once again to her face his eyes were immediately drawn to his bond mate’s luminous eyes as they shown brightly in the fading light, wide and accented by heavy eyeliner. She had never looked so beautiful to him. He felt his blood once again begin to burn within him. And he was once again quite grateful for his earlier decision to also retain his athletic supporter in place under his shuka. Its sudden tightness was a physical check to his growing arousal as he continued to gaze longingly at his star as she rapidly approached him.

“This one is MINE!” Nyota emphatically told her two cousins who had turned towards her with broad smiles now lighting up their faces. They immediately began to laugh loudly. She had obviously been set up by her family….again. She smiled back at them and they waved at her in an exaggerated manner before turning and walking away from she and Spock, their laughter growing even louder as they quickly disappeared into the crowd of the many males and females now filling the circle. With a quick sidelong glance she began to notice that many of her family and clan had now arrived to stand just outside the circle adjacent to them. Without a doubt she and Spock would be gathering quite an audience for this particular ceremony.

“Sorry.” Uhura told Spock quietly so as to not be heard by her family as she swiftly stepped up to stand directly in front of him, tilting her head up to look him, her eyes instantly locking with his. “My family just loves to tease me as you well know by now. Two of my cousins had decided to play a trick on me just now by trying to claim you just to see if they could get me flustered…. which they did by the way.” She admitted cutting her eyes towards her clan members who continued to gather just outside the circle adjacent to where she and Spock were standing. She quickly looked back to hold his eyes once again. “And in case you haven’t noticed we have gathered quite an audience here.” She told him tilting her head to acknowledge her family’s presence outside the circle.

Spock was very aware of her family’s presence now and he could readily see as well as feel Nyota’s concern through their bond. He innately knew that he must respond to her and relay to her his own concerns and self doubts from just moments before. “I must confess to you that when I did not see you at first, I became quite concerned that you were contemplating claiming another. There are, after all, many worthwhile warriors available here today that are eager and willing to be claimed by such a beautiful female.” He admitted to her in High Vulcan.

Uhura’s eyes widened in surprise and instinctively she moved to stand even closer to him, her neck further craning up as she quickly stood up on her tiptoes in an effort to get even closer to him. He obediently tilted his head down until their foreheads touched gently, both of them now closing their eyes in order to focus on their bond more intently. “There IS no one else acceptable to this one. YOU are all that this one will ever require.” She responded to him formally in High Vulcan.

Spock felt his shoulders involuntarily sag in relief at her words of devotion to him. He breathed in a silent breath of relief and her scent once again filled his nostrils. She smelled of coconut oil and sandalwood…and warm woman. “And YOU are half of my heart and soul and as such you are all that I will ever require.” He acknowledged quietly back to her also in High Vulcan.

She couldn’t keep a smile from growing upon her face at his words of devotion to her. She slowly sank back down from her toes. “So I guess we need to make this official now, huh?”

“Affirmative.” He agreed as she stepped back from him and placed her bag upon the ground.

She began to pull loops of bead strings from the bag. And he noticed immediately that the colors and patterns matched those intertwined in her hair. So this was how he was to be ‘marked’. Quite fascinating indeed.

Placing five loops of beads in the crook of her right elbow, she slowly stood up and then began to slowly drape the first loop of beads around his neck gently pulling the beads to lay down against the center of his chest. And as she did so she breathed in his body’s scent which had intensified no doubt due to his physical exertion during the day. She had to immediately begin to breathe through her mouth concerned that as sexy as he smelled right now she was sorely tempted to just drag him out of the circle and have her way with him, clan traditions be damned at this point. She was fighting hard now to maintain an outward appearance of propriety with her family now closely watching every move she made.

And even though she continued with her work calmly, she now knew what was hidden just below her fingers and under that large shuka of his. But fortunately for her, that large shuka now covered up most of what she had seen in Noni’s video which had her almost drooling over him as she watched it. But she found that she still relished the sensation of the outline of his hard body thru the material of the shuka as her fingers continued to trail up his chest and over his head with each set of beads, the pads of her index fingers lightly touching his ears with the installation of each loop of beads.

Nyota was finding it harder and harder to keep her face schooled into a somewhat neutral expression as the seconds ticked by and she continued to place her bead loops around his neck. And as she continued to work she couldn’t help but notice that his normally perfect bangs were now slightly ruffled and that his thick beard had begun to darken his face. There was something almost primal with the way he looked now and she realized that she liked that….liked it a lot actually. Her fingers gently traced an invisible pattern over his beard roughen checks as she lowered her arms once she had placed the last loop of beads around his neck. She could now feel him shiver under her touch and she subsequently felt a jolt of both arousal and power quickly travel up her arms and into her heart which she realized was now thumping quite loudly within her chest. Half of her now hoped he couldn’t hear the sound of her heart, but given his Vulcan hearing he most probably could. But the other half of her was hoping that he could hear her heart and understand just how much he was affecting her as well now.

Spock had forced his eyes to remain closed as he tilted his head down to enable Nyota to more easily place the loops of beads around his neck. And when her fingers touched his ears it was all that he could do to remain motionless with each successive loop of beads that she placed around his neck. Then feeling her warm, petite fingers then trail down his cheeks as she lowered her arms, Spock tensed his jaw and willed himself to continue to remain motionless and not open his eyes. He could both feel and hear her heart rate increase now. He quickly began to concentrate even more intently on controlling his body’s response to her touch less he embarrass her in front of her family now.

Picking up several more bead strings and stashing them also in the crook of her right elbow, she began to affix the bead strings along the outline of the front his shuka, crisscrossing them in an ornate pattern as she fastened them. She quickly walked around him as she placed each string in order to secure the beads on the back of his shuka as well. And as she slowly moved around his body she quickly became lost in the complex patterns and by the 3 rd string of beads she accidently began to once again breathe in through her nose. She immediately noticed that his scent had begun to morph into an intoxicating mix of male musk AND a raw sensuality that she found suddenly irresistible. Tried as she might to control her thoughts, the only image in her head right now was one of her tearing the shuka off of him and consummating their relationship right then and there. She quickly began to once again breathe through her mouth as she slowly regained her control once more. And she fervently hoped that her family had not noticed her lapse in control just then or she knew that she would never hear the end of it from her mother and grandmothers.

But once she finished affixing the last of the bead strings she found that she couldn’t help herself and she allowed the finger tips of her left hand to lightly trail through his dense black chest hair that lay just outside the bounds of his shuka. She had wanted to run her fingers through his chest hair since she saw him in Noni’s video. She closed her eyes momentarily as she felt the softness of his body hair and she immediately wanted to feel more of it. But when she once again felt him shiver under her finger tips, she knew she had to stop NOW. She opened her eyes suddenly and shook her head disappointed both at her thoughts and behavior.

“My apologies…once again.” She quietly told him in High Vulcan just loud enough for only him to hear as he opened his eyes to once again look down at her. “I do apologize for my thoughts and actions at this moment. I have never touched you in a manner….such as THIS before. And I know that this is improper given the circumstances.” She explained to him as she stepped back from him quickly averting her eyes away from him and then bending down to reach into her bag once again. She quickly pulled out two bracelets and two arm bands all of which were beaded ornately. She suddenly heard chanting start up throughout the circle and she knew that others were already finishing with their claiming ceremony. She knew that she needed to speed it up now….and fast.

But as she turned away from him, he had immediately missed her touch and found that he could not hold himself in place any longer. He craved her touch now. Suddenly unable to control himself now he swiftly took a half step towards her as she continued to remove more items from her bag.

And as she stood up she found herself even closer to him than she had expected which forced her to reach out to grab on to his shuka in order to keep her balance. He immediately put his arms protectively around her. “I apologize for moving.” He told her simply as she smiled up at him.

“It’s OK.” She responded quickly recovering her composure. “Just let me get these bracelets and arm bands on you and then I will finally be done. And THANK you for being so patient with me.”

He slowly released her and then bowed his head to her respectfully, his eyes never breaking contact with her eyes. “And my thanks to you for both your skill and patience in creating such quality beadwork. I am most grateful both to you and for you in my life.” He acknowledged to her in High Vulcan and then obediently held out his right arm straight out to his side for her.

She smiled broadly at him as she began to place the first arm band on his right arm. She immediately realized that she had been off on her calculations about his upper arm size. His arm was MUCH larger than she though it was. But her ever wise Bibis had placed a generous amount of elastic into the arm bands and for that she was most grateful now as she maneuvered it into position around his biceps and triceps. And she was quite pleased that the bracelet fit perfectly around his wrist as she finished with his right arm.

He then held out his left arm for her to adorn similarly. And as she finished placing the last bracelet on him a loud ‘whoop’ went up from her family and clan just outside the circle.

“Took you long enough, Ny!” Jah yelled over the din at them and Nyota playfully shook her fist at him before joining him in laughter.

Nyota then took Spock’s left hand within both her hands and declared “As is the tradition of my clan, I have now claimed you as my husband.” She told him in Kiswahili loudly. She then spoke softly so only he could hear her now. “Your response is supposed to be: ‘I accept your claim upon me as your husband and I now claim you as my wife as is the tradition of my clan.’”

Spock looked down upon her and raised his right hand to tenderly lay it upon both of her hands still gripping his right hand tightly. “I accept your claim upon me as your husband and I now claim you as my wife as is the tradition of my clan.” He repeated calmly as Nyota smiled broadly up at him.

Another loud ‘whoop’ went up from their clansmen and family followed immediately with clapping and loud cheering.

Nyota gently tugged on Spock’s left hand and he allowed her to turn them both towards her family and clan members many of them with their coms out no doubt recording the ceremony. And she was now quite certain that she would never hear the end of comments from her mother and grandmothers about this particular ceremony…..after all they all have video proof now. Nyota quickly began calculating how she would secure and skillfully edit the various videos without detection.

The celebratory meal left everyone satisfied. Spock noticed that even Murunga had pushed back from the table which was a testament to just how much food had been brought by the clans for their shared meal. And clearly no one had left the tables hungry. After the meal the clan members slowly began to fill the seats within the open air pavilion in the center of which a large bonfire had been lit. After everyone was seated the official results of the competition were announced by clan. Afterwards the elders of each clan spoke as to the current happenings within each clan. Even though the assembled crowd was respectful, Spock noted that many in the crowd had begun to become restless at this point, the large meal and the long day creating a sudden restlessness within the audience.

During the meal Nyota had remembered Spock’s mother’s words about shielding Spock from large family gatherings. She had already apologized several times to him during the meal about his exposure to what she knew was uncomfortable social settings during the day and evening. “It is of no consequence.” he had replied to her every time she had apologized except for the last time when he had informed her in that calm, concise tone of his that “The minimal discomfort that I have experienced today has more than been compensated for.” She had known at that point that Spock was indeed going to ‘survive’ this trip to meet her family. And this thought had pleased her greatly. She found herself quickly leaning up to kiss him on the cheek as they sat there listing to another one the elders speak. She then began to quietly giggle prompting him to turn his head downward to look at her, the ‘what do you find so humorous’ question quite apparent in his eyes.

“Your beard tickled my lips.” She informed him in a whisper with the beginnings of a smile on her face.

“I regret that I did not think to bring my shaver with me this morning.” He responded quietly to her. “I did not intend to be seen an unkempt.”

She quickly reached up to brush the fingertips of her right hand along his right cheek before using her nails to lightly scratch at his beard as she lowered her hand. “It’s OK.” She replied in a hushed voice still smiling at him. “It’s just that I don’t get to see you this way that often.”

“This way?” he quietly asked for clarification, his curiosity now peaked. It was now quite obvious to him that his unkempt appearance was somehow pleasing to her. And now he wished to ascertain just why that was. It was after all his duty to please his bond mate.

“You know….” She began reaching out with her left hand to comb her fingers through his bangs as her smile grew even wider. “like THIS.” She giggled delightedly still attempting to keep her voice low. “I do not wish to overinflate that huge ego of yours, Commander, however your beard and tousled hair gives you a very rugged look which I find to be MOST attractive.”

With the feel of her fingers in his hair he closed his eyes and reflexively leaned into her touch. And even though he realized she was teasing him now he found her attention to him at the moment very pleasing indeed.

As the last of the elders finished speaking to the crowd, the musicians and dancers quickly appeared. Jah and Nabe had joined the dancers as did other competitors and soon the area around the campfire was awash in moving bodies.

Amanda had informed Nyota of Spock’s aversion to dancing, so after a few minutes of watching and listening, she reached down to tug at Spock’s hand. “Come on.” She told him and he immediately rose up to follow her out of the pavilion as he entwined his fingers with hers.

And as the golden moon slowly rose over the savanna, Spock and Nyota walked slowly together hand in hand away from the pavilion as the celebration was still going strong. Both of them were admittedly tired from the day’s events as well as driven to find some alone time together away from the raucous crowd still gathered in the pavilion

Spock motioned towards a low bench that was currently not occupied noting that other couples too had left the celebration and some of them already seated on the numerous benches strewn about outside the pavilion. Nyota nodded her head in agreement to him as he slowly sat down on one end of the deserted bench. He gently pulled on her hand and she eased herself into position right next to him, their legs and hips touching slightly. And together they watched the rising moon in affable silence for many minutes, their hands still joined and laying atop Spock’s right thigh, her head resting against his right arm. Behind them the pavilion was steadily growing quieter as the dancing and music slowly began to wind down for the night.

“I find it most agreeable that we have been joined together in both Vulcan and Maasai traditions.” He told her softly, turning his head to look down at her. The moonlight reflecting in her mahogany eyes was very pleasing to him as was her closeness now. As they continued to stare into each others eyes, his left hand slowly reached into the pocket in his shorts under his shuka. His heart now soared with what he knew to be the ‘perfect’ timing of what he was about to do. He gently disengaged his right hand from her left one as he delicately gripped the necklace within both of his hands, then turning his body to hold it out for her to see in the soft moonlight. He looked once again at her face and noted that she was now watching his hands intently, her luminous eyes becoming larger as he continued to hold the necklace in front of her.

“My father had given this to my mother before they were married as a token of the admiration, respect, and affection that he held for my mother. She recently sent this to me and requested that I give this to you prior to our marriage ceremony so as to also act as a symbol of the admiration, respect, and affection that I hold for you. My mother insisted that this was to be a new tradition for our family.” His fingers nimbly undid the clasp as he once again held the necklace out to her. “The stone is Vokaya and is called the memory stone within Vulcan history with the understanding that this stone harkens Vulcans back to the time when our race was more warlike, more primitive. To a time where our emotions flowed more freely, more passionately.”

Nyota felt her pulse begin to race. The amulet was without a doubt gorgeous and the story behind the stone was quite surprisingly….passionate…..much like the Vulcan now seated beside her.

“Will you accept this gift from me, Nyota?” he asked her almost shyly as he continued to hold out the necklace to her.

“I will accept it, Spokh.” She replied to him as his hands moved just under her braids and around on either side of her neck to reach the back of her neck before clasping the ends together. The Vokaya stone now lay on top of her necklaces. She reached up with her left hand to touch the warm stone. “It’s beautiful! Thank you Spokh.”

The fingers of his hands gently trailed down her back as her hands slowly reached out and wrapped around the back of his neck drawing him down to her. As their lips met and their eyes closed, he immediately began to deepen the kiss and she responded in kind until she could no longer even breathe. 

Suddenly she began to giggle causing him to break the kiss and pull back from her slightly. “That tickles!” Was all that she could manage to get out as her giggles began to grow even louder.

Spock leaned down to touch his forehead gently to hers and their bond once again intensified. “As always, I am most grateful to be a source of levity to you.” He teased her as her giggles quickly began to subside.

She smiled broadly at him. “I cherish thee.” She told him empathetically in High Vulcan.

“And I cherish thee.” Spock responded to her also in High Vulcan.

“I thought I’d find the two of you out here.” Namelok called out to them as she slowly walked towards the bench. “We are finally getting ready to head home and I wanted to make sure you two get settled into one transport for the ride back.”

Nyota pulled away slowly from Spock as she reached out with her left thumb and quickly wiped the remains of her lipstick from his lips. She then turned to smile broadly at her grandmother before once again turning back to Spock with the question in her eyes. Spock nodded once to her in silent agreement. “We really don’t have a preference to which transport we ride in Bibi, as long as we are together.” She replied to her grandmother.

“Now that’s what I like to hear, grandchildren!” Namelok replied with a laugh. “Because without a doubt you two do belong TOGETHER!”

 

Author’s Notes: This is part 2 of 3 of their trip to Africa. I already have the outline for Part 3 done. Hopefully I can update sooner than later.


End file.
